Immortal Beauty
by Crystal heart 255
Summary: When clumsy school girl, Kagome Higurashi accidentally gives the cold hearted a Sesshomaru a new arm with her untrained powers, he says he is eternally in her debt... But what happens when his beast wishes to come out and play every time he's near her or hears her voice, will the demon Tree Boksuno be able to give him the answers he seeks? Or will they both succumb to firey desire
1. Chapter 1

Immortal Beauty

Prologue

 _Flashback..._

 _" No! Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed._

 _Kagome began running towards inuyasha, unaware that the great sword, tetsaiga, was still grasped firmly in her hand... With a clang and a gasp, both inu demon brothers, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned and stared in awe at the strange little human priestess..._

 _" Oops... It just... Came out... " Kagome gasped._

 _Suddenly, Sesshomaru appeared before her, studying her intently..._

 _" Human... How is it that you were able to pull out my father's fang sword?!" Sesshomaru asked, both shock and anger evident in his silken voice..._

 _" I... Uh... I'm not really sure... " Kagome whispered shakily._

 _Sesshomaru reached out and although he intended to chock the life from the girl, he instead found himself gently grasping her throat..._

 _Inuyasha snarled and grabbed tetsaiga from Kagome and roughly threw her to the bone covered ground inside they're father's tomb..._

 _"Hey!" Kagome cried out angrily, " You didn't have to be so rough!"_

 _For unknown reasons, Sesshomaru was greatly angered by the human's mistreatment and used his poison claws to spray poison at inuyasha... Of course, being the dimwit half breed that he was, the moron leapt out if the way, putting the girl in danger... Kagome gasped as the toxic fumes began to melt the bones around her and she was instantly buried alive..._

 _"No!" inuyasha yelled frantically, " Why Sesshomaru?! She was innocent! Why did you kill her?!"_

 _"Why did you run instead of aiding the girl?" Sesshomaru asked in a cold voice... " You could have grabbed her as you leapt to safety... Yet you instead left her to die... Pathetic coward... "_

 _"Shut up! " Inuyasha snarled, " Just shut up bastard! I refuse to let you hurt her again!"_

 _Before Inuyasha could protest or stop him, Sesshomaru flew to where the girl had fallen and reached into the mass of melted bones until he felt her hand... Gently, Sesshomaru pulled her out and was shocked to find that she was alive, but barely..._

 _' This girl is beyond different... I sense a power deep within her... ' Sesshomaru thought in awe as he looked at the little human wrapped in his arms..._

 _"Damn you, Sesshomaru! Put her down!" Inuyasha spat venomously._

 _As much as he hated to, but not wanting to hurt her needlessly once more, Sesshomaru gently placed her out of harms way and snarled at inuyasha... Knowing that look, inuyasha Quickly grabbed Kagome roughly and sped towards the light at the top of the tomb... Again, for reasons he could not explain, Sesshomaru grew furious with Inuyasha's complete disregard for the girl's injuries... His eyes bled red and his face and body began to distort and change shape... Bones cracked and popped sickeningly as Sesshomaru morphed into his true form and quickly ran after inuyasha... Just as inuyasha got to the exit, Sesshomaru broke through and snarled menacingly... Inuyasha huffed hotly and uncaringly dropped the girl at his feet... The girl gasped in pain but remained unconscious... The battle between the two brothers commensed once more as both brothers fought ferociously for the mighty sword... A few minutes later, Kagome awoke to the sound of claws and fangs clashing with metal and gasped when she saw the giant dog with beautiful magenta markings on his face and a crescent moon on his forehead..._

 _" Sesshomaru! " Kagome gasped in awe and fear..._

 _Inuyasha, seeing that Sesshomaru was distracted, took his chance and ran towards the giant dog demon..._

 _"inuyasha! " Kagome cried fearfully, " What are you doing?! "_

 _"Just shut up and let me protect you! " inuyasha growled, raising tetsaiga..._

 _Suddenly, the blade grew enormous just as inuyasha brought it down, driving it into Sesshomaru's leg and slicing all the way up where he slashed his sword, severing his arm completely... The large dog yelped and howled in pain, before transforming into a ball of light and quickly fleeing the underworld..._

 _End flashback..._

 _Kagome found herself thinking yet again, about the handsome dog demon Sesshomaru... Inuyasha's older brother... Kagome was still severely ridden with guilt for what inuyasha did to him... It was several months later now... In that time since she'd met Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru, she and inuyasha met and became friends with Shippo, a little orphaned fox demon child, Sango, a demon slayer, and Miroku, a monk, and had been on a quest to find the secred jewel shards and restore the Shikon jewel after Kagome accidentally shattered it when trying to retrieve it from a crow demon... Now, the journey to restore the jewel and destroy the evil half demon Naraku continues..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A Strange Encounter

Not too far from inuyasha and his friends, Sesshomaru walked regally with a two headed dragon, a little imp, and a small human girl... Jaken, the imp, was being cruel and hateful towards the child as usual and continued to throw insults at the kind hearted little girl...

"I don't understand what Lord Sesshomaru sees in you! You too stupid to even survive on your own! Your nothing but a burden!" Jaken squawked annoyingly...

Rin burst into tears suddenly and ran off by herself while Jaken laughed cruelly at the girls lack of control over her emotions...

"Hahaha, what a stupid child! I finally got her to leave for you milord! Now we won't be slowed down by that foolish little human!" Jaken said proudly, "Uh... Milord? Hello?"

Sesshomaru growled angrily at Jaken, making the imp shake in fear...

"Jaken... Find Rin and apologize... Or I'll kill you on the spot... " Sesshomaru growled angrily...

Jaken hastily ran in Rin's direction when his lords eyes began to bleed red...

Meanwhile, with Inuyasha's group...

" Hey! I see steam rising in the forest up ahead!" Kagome said smiling, " Inuyasha, can we make camp nearby for the night?!"

Inuyasha thought it over for a few minutes... Over the past months since Kagome began traveling between her era and the feudal era, inuyasha had come to enjoy having the sweet little human around... Thanks to her, he had a pack of his own...

"Yeah... Why not? We can stay here for a few nights before moving on... " Inuyasha said smiling a crooked grin.

"Oh! Really?!" Kagome said smiling happily, "Thank you so much inuyasha!"

Kagome threw her arms around inuyasha in a fierce hug and gave him a peck on the cheek before skipping into the forest with her bathing supplies...

Sesshomaru and his pack a few miles away...

" Lord Sesshomaru! " Rin cried happily as she raced towards her Lord, "Master Jaken was so nice! He apologized for being mean to me and picked these pretty flowers for me! See?!"

The tiny child happily held up a large bouquet of bright, blue carnations...

"I see that Rin... I'm glad he was nicer to you... "Sesshomaru said, mouth pulling up just the slightest in a small smile...

When Sesshomaru turned and looked down at the little imp bowing to him...

"Jaken... " Sesshomaru said softly...

Jaken looked up fearfully, to see his Lord smiling down at him...

"Milord?" Jaken said worriedly, unaccustomed to seeing his Lord smile...

"That was a very kind thing you did for Rin... Thank you for making her smile and righting your error... " Sesshomaru said softly...

Jaken looked at Lord Sesshomaru as he knelt down and patted Jaken on the head...

" Lord Sesshomaru, there is a hot spring nearby, may I please get a bath?" Rin asked politely...

" Yes... But I'd like to bath first little one... Is that alright? " Sesshomaru asked, patting the child's head affectionately.

"Of course my lord! Take as long as you want!" Rin said smiling warmly...

Sesshomaru nodded and instructed Rin to pick out her sleeping kimono and a kimono for tomorrow before striding towards the forest, unaware that the spring was already occupied...

Back at camp with inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo...

" Why did Kagome go alone Sango? " Shippo asked worriedly, " She usually waits for us... "

" Now that you mentioned it, she has been acting strange lately... She's been deep in thought, like something has her worried... " Miroku said worriedly...

" Perhaps she merely needs time to herself... " Sango stated, though she was still worried as well...

Inuyasha new what was bothering Kagome though... A few nights ago, Kagome caught him kissing Kikyo... He'd told her that he loved her and pretty much threw away the love he new that Kagome felt for him... He'd felt horrible afterwards, but Kagome refused to talk about it... So he decided to leave her be...

At the hot springs, Kagome submerged herself in the soothing warmth and thought about the new music she heard when she last went home... As a welcome home present, her mother bought her a new animated movie called the Lion King... It came with the soundtrack as well, and she fell in love with the songs on it... Without even thinking that someone else could come here to bathe, Kagome began to sing, unknowingly lacing her untrained powers into her already beautiful voice...

Sesshomaru had just began the walk to the hot springs when he heard the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard... A woman singing... Drawn by the lovely sound, Sesshomaru crouched down in the bushes as he watched the beautiful woman sing...

" There's a calm surrender, to the rush of day, when the heat of the rolling world slowly fades away,

An enchanted moment, and it sees me though, its enough for this restless warrior just to be with you...

And can you feel the love tonight, it is where we are, it's enough for this wide eyed wonderer that we got this far,

And can you feel the love tonight, how it's laid to rest, it's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best,

There's a time for everyone, if they only learn, that the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn,

There's a rhyme and reason, to the wild outdoors, when the heart of this star crossed voyager beats in time with yours,

And can you feel the love tonight, it is where we are, it's enough for this wide eyed wonderer that we got this far,

And can you feel the love tonight, how it's laid to rest, it's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best,

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best. "

Kagome began to glow brightly as she continued to sing, unaware of audience... Her power reached out to the great dog demon, but instead of hurting him, it wrapped it warm energy around him and the remnants of his arm began to glow... In mere seconds, what was once a stump was now a brand new fully formed arm! When the girl finished her song, Sesshomaru unclothed himself without a second thought and quietly stepped into the hot springs and relaxed... The little miko still had no clue that a demon was actually bathing with her...

" Oh... I need to go back home later and get my mp3 player... I miss my music... Not to mention it's a good way to ignore inuyasha when he gets mad at me... " Kagome said to herself as she began washing...

" What is an mp3 player?" A deep silken voice said from behind her...

Kagome squeaked and turned around to see a very naked Sesshomaru staring at her curiously...

" Um... Lord Sesshomaru? " Kagome squeaked nervously, " what are you doing here?"

"Same as you little miko... Bathing... " Sesshomaru said softly.

" Um... Does it not bother you to bath in front of other people?! " Kagome asked nervously.

" Not at all... Do you not normally bathe with the female demon slayer? " Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Yes... But she's a female... And your a... Um... Well... " Kagome stumbled over her words...

" A male?" Sesshomaru said smirking.

"Uh huh..." Kagome said blushing...

" Hn... " Sesshomaru smirked at her...

' Oh boy... What's his deal?! He tried to kill me before! Why is he all of a sudden smirking and teasing me?! And he wants to bathe with me too!' Kagome thought nervously...

As if being able to read her mind, Sesshomaru spoke once again...

" You have nothing to fear from me... I am simply curious... " Sesshomaru said softly.

"Curious? About what?!" Kagome gasped.

"Why did you heal my arm? Your a miko and my half breed brother's friend... Why heal your enemy?" Sesshomaru asked moving closer...

"I Uh... I didn't know I did... " Kagome said blushing.

Sesshomaru could smell no deceit from her, but still he pressed her further...

" Your miko powers would not have found me on they're own... Could it be that you were thinking about me?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Um... " Kagome said trying to think.

She didn't really want Sesshomaru to know that she'd been thinking of him... Especially since he was naked in the hot springs with her!

" You had to be thinking of me for your powers to restore my arm... " Sesshomaru stated moving a bit closer to her.

" Uh... So what if I did give you your arm back! It's nobody's business! Inuyasha should have never hurt you that way! Whether it was accidental or not, I don't regret it!" Kagome said defensively...

Suddenly, Sesshomaru appeared before her in the blink of an eye... Kagome gasped and her cheeks heated feverishly as Sesshomaru pressed his body against her, his hot breath sending goose flesh across her heated flesh...

"I wish to know your name... " Sesshomaru said softly.

"Kagome... " Kagome gasped shyly...

"Kagome... " Sesshomaru said softly, "I am forever in your debt... I wish to thank you... "

For reasons unknown to Sesshomaru, he wanted the miko at that moment, but he decided to steal a kiss or two for right now... Even though her luscious body was bare before him..

 **' Mine...' Sesshomaru's beast spoke in his mind... 'I want her!'**

Sesshomaru fought the best he could but to no avail... Something was taking over him!

Not very far away, in a dark castle filled with toxic miasma, Naraku watched with Kanna's mirror as the great dog Lord of the west fought to control his primal instincts...

" Give in... " Naraku spoke in a sensuous whisper, " Take her... "

Back at the hot springs...

" Um... Lord Sesshomaru? " Kagome asked nervously...

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's body began pulsing faster and faster until suddenly Sesshomaru began to growl deeply... When Sesshomaru raised his head, Kagome gasped in fear... Sesshomaru's beast had taken over...

"Um... I think I need to leave now... " Kagome said fearfully...

But before she could make her escape, a powerful arm wrapped around her and crushed her to Sesshomaru's naked body...

"Please... " Kagome whispered, " Let me go... "

 **"Not until I thank you... " Sesshomaru growled...**

Then suddenly, Kagome found herself being kissed by the powerful dog demon... Kagome whimpered as Sesshomaru molded his body to hers, his length growing hard as he rubbed against her silken flesh... The scent of Kagome's fear spiked, but then, a spicy scent of ginger and rose blossoms wafted to his nose and he knew instantly what it was... The scent of her arousal...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A Night To Remember

Kagome whimpered as Sesshomaru, a demon she barely new, continued to kiss her senseless... He nipped and prodded until Kagome reluctantly opened her mouth. As soon as she did, Sesshomaru dove in... He tasted every corner, growling in pleasure as she continued to whimper against him... Suddenly, with lightning quick movements, Sesshomaru turned Kagome so that she was turned away from Sesshomaru continued to rub against her from behind...

" Please... Sesshomaru don't do this... I barely know you! " Kagome gasped as she tried to pull away...

Sesshomaru growled and gently nipped Kagome's neck before nuzzling her... He growled low as a means to sooth his distraught little miko as he continued to lavish her with his affection... Before Kagome could stop him, Sesshomaru gently picked her up and laid her on a large warm rock large enough to let three full grown people lay comfortably on it... He then nipped her neck gently once again, telling her to ly on her stomach... Cheeks aflame with brilliant red, Kagome had no choice but to listen, for she was too afraid to refuse him... Satisfied when her plump rear was in view, Sesshomaru gently placed his clawed hands on her back side and began his sensuous massage. The scent of her arousal grew as Sesshomaru gently massaged her rear, all the up to her back and shoulders and then back down to her feet...

'Oh God!' Kagome thought in bliss, ' I shouldn't be letting him do this to me! But it's so wonderful!'

Kagome was still afraid, but as Sesshomaru continued his erotic massage on her, Kagome found herself sighing in content... Only when she felt Sesshomaru sit himself on top of her, did she begin to really panic...

" Sesshomaru?! " Kagome gasped fearfully.

 **" Not going to hurt you... Miko... " Sesshomaru growled from on her back, " Thanking you... "**

Kagome shivered as Sesshomaru raked his claws gently up and down her back, gentle enough not to harm her delicate skin, but hard enough so that the sensation made her whole body tingle... Kagome shivered again as Sesshomaru began using his claws to gently massage her scalp... Kagome sighed in delight as the tension left her body...

"Oh... Sesshomaru... " Kagome sighed...

Even though his beast was out, Sesshomaru still had enough control to know what he was doing... And he loved hearing his name on her lips... Satisfied with her getting pleasure from his massage, Sesshomaru lifted her now limp body and gently placed her back in the warm water on his lap... The water was up to her neck this way... Being as the were in the shallow end of the pool... Embracing her once again, Sesshomaru gently situated her so that she could wet her hair... Kagome hesitantly did so, and when she resurfaced, Sesshomaru had her soaps near him... She instantly new what he wanted, but she was still extremely shy...

"Um... That's OK... I can do it myself... " Kagome said smiling nervously...

 **" No... Must show gratitude... Must thank you for new arm... " Sesshomaru growled gutterally...**

" Uh... Well... I guess it can't hurt... " Kagome said blushing...

Although things were getting very intimate, Sesshomaru was very gentle and did not for Kagome to do anything other than let him groom her... It was nice, other then the hard shaft pushing on her back... Sesshomaru gently helped her up so that he could thoroughly wash her body... But when he got the cloth and lathered it up with soap, Kagome tried once again to get away from him... This earned her a harder nip on her neck, causing her to yelp in pain... Kagome instantly stilled as Sesshomaru gently massaged the soap on her neck, back, and arms all the way down her legs... After he used the bucket she had with her to rinse off the suds, he surprised her at what he said next...

 **" Face towards me... " Sesshomaru growled sensually...**

" Hey, um... I think I'm good, can I leave now?!" Kagome said nervously.

 **" Not yet... Haven't been thanked enough... " Sesshomaru growled demonically, "Face towards me... "**

Shaking, Kagome did as she was told... Sesshomaru growled in appreciation... He loved how lush and curvey she was, and unable to wait any longer, Sesshomaru reached out and gently embraced her... Loving the way her silky skin felt against him... Kagome's breath hitched as Sesshomaru gently pinched her backside playfully, getting a little squeak of surprise from his little miko... Gently taking her hands in his, Sesshomaru guided them around his neck so that her breasts were free, and wrapped his arms around her once again, reveling in the way her soft breasts rubbed against his chest... His actions achieved the effect he desired, Kagome gasped again and Sesshomaru locked his lips with her own... When he was done with they're heated kiss, Kagome was barely standing as she slumped against him in order to catch her breath.. Satisfied with her reactions, Sesshomaru once again lathered up the cloth with soap and began massaging the soap on her neck then worked his way down over her arms, gently moving them aside when she attempted to hide herself from him...

 **" Be still, little miko... I am not finished... " Sesshomaru growled softly...**

Kagome stilled immediately as Sesshomaru continued to gently massage her body as he washed her... Lower and lower he went until...

"Sesshomaru! " Kagome gasped in shock...

Sesshomaru was gently washing her in in the juncture of her thighs when she suddenly cried out... The sensations he was giving to her with his intimate massage had her gasping for air it felt so incredible...

" Please!" Kagome gasped in fear, " Sesshomaru! I'm afraid! "

Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing and gently rinsed the soap from her body... He then got the bottle of shampoo and massaged it gently into her scalp... Kagome once again relaxed as his claws gently massaged her scalp, then, with a gentle nip to her neck, had her to rinse her silky hair... Then, picking up the bottle of conditioner, he poured out a small amount of the contents in his hands and repeated the process... Kagome had no idea what time it was, but judging by the way the sky looked, she'd say it was around midnight now... It had been dusk when she had seen the steam in the distance when they were traveling, so it was safe to assume that she'd been gone a little over four hours... Thankfully, inuyasha had yet to come and find her... Her fear spiked anew as thoughts of what inuyasha would do to her if he found her like this with Sesshomaru, entered her mind... She shuddered. A few times with Koga, inuyasha had become angry and jealous enough to transform... Those few times, Koga had barely escaped with his life... Kagome, unaware of the tears falling from her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, began shaking with sadness at the thought of Sesshomaru being hurt again... Sesshomaru growled angrily when he smelled the scent of her tears and gently embraced her once again...

"I can't do this... Sesshomaru, I need to leave now... If I don't... " Kagome said as her tears fell freely, " We barely know each other... We can't be like this... Not right now... "

Sesshomaru's eyes went back to they're golden color as he stared at the sad little miko still wrapped in his arms...

" Kagome, why do you weep?" Sesshomaru asked.

' What is wrong with me?!' Sesshomaru thought in frustration, ' I'm naked with Inuyasha's human miko in my arms'

" I'm not ready... I can't be like this... I... " Kagome said fearfully.

" I was merely wanting to show you my gratitude... That is the way we inu's are when a female assists us... It is just our way... " Sesshomaru said softly.

Disappointment weighed heavily on her as realization sunk in... He only paid attention to her because of her healing his arm... He did not care for her in the least... Catching the scent of her fresh despair, Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her and began nuzzling her, growling softly when it did nothing to calm the little female...

" I think you've thanked me enough to last me a life time... " Kagome ground out angrily...

The last thing she wanted was for someone to sleep with her out of pity... She didn't need that kind of hurtful torture... When Sesshomaru did not move to release her, she unintentionally sent out a wave of energy that shocked him into releasing her and she quickly got out and dressed in her pjs without looking back...

"I'm glad you got your arm back... " Kagome said sadly, " Good evening... Lord Sesshomaru... "

And with that, the miko disappeared into the forest... When Kagome got back to camp, everyone rushed to her side...

"Kagome!" Sango said smiling, " We were so worried about you! What took you so long?!"

" It's nothing... Just thinking is all... I guess I lost track of time... " Kagome said looking away, " Where's inuyasha?"

" I'll give you one guess... " Miroku said irritatedly.

" It's OK Miroku... " Kagome said sadly, " I'm used to him leaving me... I don't know about you guys, but I'm wide awake... Is it OK if we go ahead and keep traveling for a while? Inuyasha can catch up later... I don't want to be in this forest any longer... "

Her comrads all nodded and the group of four continued on they're way, unaware of the regal demon Lord that silently followed with his, Jaken and ah un 's auras masked...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Sesshomaru's Questions

Sesshomaru and his group three days later...

" Lord Sesshomaru? " Rin asked quietly, " Where are we going?"

" I have some questions that need answered... " Sesshomaru said softly, his stoic mask carefully in place...

Rin was quiet for the rest of they're journey... Soon, they came upon a large tree and Sesshomaru stopped and looked down at Jaken and Rin...

" You two stay here... I won't be very long... " Sesshomaru said as he walked forward...

Sesshomaru looked at the magnificent tree in front of him and expanded his demonic aura... A face suddenly appeared in the trunk of the tree and it spoke in a deep booming voice...

"Ah... Lord Sesshomaru, I new you would come... You have questions about the little human miko that travels with inuyasha and his companions, correct?" Boksuno said knowingly.

" Hn... Her name is Kagome... For some unknown reason, I get a strange feeling when I'm around her... I crave to show her affection and find myself wishing be near her and thinking of her often when I'm not near her... Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

" Ah, I see... Has your beast been trying to come out any as well when your around her?" Boksuno asked.

"Yes... I ended up bathing her when I found her in a hotsprings... Her reiki flared at me, but other then a slight sting, it did not hurt... " Sesshomaru said uneasily...

" It is simple Lord Sesshomaru... Your beast has found your soul mate... It is the only logical explanation for the reason why her reiki wouldn't have hurt you... Miko Kagome is even more powerful then Kikyo was, any other demon given the energy that you got hit with would have instantly been purified... " Boksuno replied.

" What happens if I do not make her my mate?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Your beast will emerge more and more frequently until you either mate her yourself, or your beast will emerge and do it for you... This is only the first stage... If the process takes too long, you and Kagome both will begin to feel agonizing pain until the two of you are joined as one..." Boksuno said grimly...

Sesshomaru thanked Boksuno for the information and left the old tree demon, intent on finding the female he sought... Kagome...

With inuyasha and Kikyo...

" Kikyo... I wish I could stay with you... But I need to get back, my friends will be worried about me... It's been three days... " inuyasha said looking down.

" Do not despair inuyasha, we will see each other again soon... " Kikyo said smiling... " Farewell... "

" Goodbye... Kikyo... " inuyasha said as she flew away with her soul collectors...

Inuyasha then turned and headed back to they're campsite... But when he got there he saw that everything was gone... And so were his friends...

" What the hell?! " Inuyasha snarled angrily, " How dare they leave me behind!"

Meanwhile, with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo...

" Do you think we really should have left inuyasha behind?" Shippo asked worriedly.

"I could care less if he gets angry... " Kagome said bitterly, " He should have been with us if he didn't want to end up being left behind... "

" Is it me? Or is Kagome upset with inuyasha... " Sango asked worriedly.

" Indeed... Kagome is not her usual sunny and cheerful self... " Miroku said worriedly, " Are you doing OK Kagome?"

"I'm fine... Don't mind me!" Kagome said forcing a smile...

' I wish I could just forget inuyasha... The one time I did kiss him was at Kaguya's dream castle when she locked his human soul away... But when I kissed him... I did care deeply for him but I... I don't know... He's been ignoring me completely... I'll never be me in his eyes... I'm merely a copy of Kikyo... That's all I am... ' Kagome thought to herself as she sniffed...

Speaking of the devil, inuyasha came rushing through the clearing and got right up in Kagome's face...

"Who the hell do you think you are leaving me behind like that?!" inuyasha snarled.

" You were busy with Kikyo and the rest of us couldn't sleep, so we decided to start traveling again... I figured with your nose and speed, you'd be able to track is down and catch up to us in no time... " Kagome sighed tiredly.

Inuyasha looked at her curiously...

' Why does she smell so sad?' inuyasha thought to himself worriedly.

But before inuyasha could ask her, Kagome turned away from him... It hurt to much to even look at him right now... The group walked in silence until suddenly, inuyasha began to growl uneasily...

" What's wrong inuyasha? " Kagome asked nervously.

" I sense a powerful demonic aura... And it's close... " inuyasha growled angrily...

" Who is it?!" Kagome asked fearfully.

" Sesshomaru... " inuyasha growled just as demon Lord entered the clearing...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Unexpected Gifts

" Sesshomaru! " inuyasha growled angrily, " What are you doing here?!"

"Rude as always, aren't we little brother?" Sesshomaru locked...

" I ain't gonna ask you again! What the hell do you want!" inuyasha snarled...

" Lord Sesshomaru, to what do we owe this unexpected visit?" Miroku asked respectfully.

" I have not come to fight, if that is what your thinking... " Sesshomaru said giving Kagome a heated look...

Kagome squeaked and hid behind Sango... Sesshomaru smirked at her reaction and tried his best to hide his emotions as he cleared his throat to speak, but Jaken interrupted...

" Milord! Where is the female demon that these gifts are for?! Ah Un is getting a bit warm under all the fabric!" Jaken said irritatedly.

" What, got a favor only a woman can do for you?!" inuyasha said smugly.

" Vulgar as always half breed... Show some respect for the females in your pack... Or are you too stupid to behave like a civilized dog?!" Sesshomaru said growing angry...

" Ha, I respect Sango, she'd slay me if I didn't... But, Kagome hasn't got much power! These subjugation beads weren't even created by her! Kaede created them! She's a sorry excuse for a priestess! " inuyasha said smugly.

Inuyasha didn't really mean what he said about Kagome... But he was still too angry to realize just what he'd said... Kagome, on the other hand, heard every word... Fresh tears broke free in Kagome's eyes as she took in all the hurtful things inuyasha said about her and crumpled to the ground... Enraged by how much turmoil the little human female was in, Sesshomaru roared and went after inuyasha without a moment of hesitation! Sango and miroku cried out in shock as Sesshomaru pounded inuyasha relentlessly with both fists at lightning speed... Wait... Both?! Sango and Miroku both looked at Sesshomaru in horror as realization sank in...

"Lord Sesshomaru! " Miroku said in shock.

"Your arm!" Sango gasped...

Inuyasha weakly raised himself to his feet, thankful that he had a momentary reprieve...

"What the hell are you two staring at?! As if that pathetic attack could do me in!" inuyasha said smugly.

He had a bloody nose and a busted lip, as well as several dark purple bruises on his face and various other parts of his body...

" Like I said... " Sesshomaru said transforming back, " I have not come to fight... I wish to show my gratitude to one of your pack members... "

"What?!" Sango asked, "What for?!"

"For the restoration of my arm... I am extremely and eternally grateful... " Sesshomaru said softly.

" Yeah right! Like anyone in my pack would have that kind of power!" inuyasha huffed hotly, "Hey! Stay the hell away from her!"

But Sesshomaru had already left the hotheaded half demon and knelt down in front of Kagome, staring intently at the weeping girl before gently placing a hand on her shoulder... Kagome's head jerked up and a blush heated her cheeks as Sesshomaru leaned in close to take in her scent...

" What are you talking about?! " Miroku asked trying to distract the terrifying demon from his friend...

" Kagome has restored my arm to me... I am in her debt... " Sesshomaru said softly.

Ignoring the others once more, Sesshomaru reached out his hand and bid Kagome to take it...

"Come... " Sesshomaru commanded softly, " I wish to show you something... "

Fairly lightheaded at his close proximity, Kagome tentatively took the strong hand he offered and allowed him to gently pull her to her feet...

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru boomed.

The little imp came running over and threw himself at his lords feet.

"Yes milord?!" Jaken asked worriedly.

" Lady Kagome has been kind enough to restore my arm to me Jaken... " Sesshomaru said to his servant, " She has earned a great deal of my respect and admiration... "

" Oh!" Jaken gasped, " Then all those special gifts are for the special priestess then! Oh, I'll get Ah Un right away, thank you for your kindness towards my Lord... My lady!"

Normally one to detest humans, Jaken held an immense admiration for the miko that had helped his Lord and master and became lost in thought as he ran to get his masters two headed dragon...

' My lord has been acting a lot kinder to me as of late... Perhaps the human miko has a part in that?!' Jaken thought grinning to himself, ' Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea if she began traveling with us! That stupid inuyasha isn't very nice to her any way!'

Jaken giggled as the thought of playing match maker popped into his head...

" Jaken..." Sesshomaru called.

"Oh! I'm coming milord!" Jaken called as he quickly retrieved Ah Un... The imp quickly ran back into the clearing with Rin and Ah Un...

"Lady Kagome! " Rin said happily, " I'm so happy to see you!"

Rin ran to Kagome and hugged her tightly...

" Hi there sweety, " Kagome said nervously, " Who are you?"

" my name is Rin... I saved master Jaken when he tried to steal tetsaiga a while back, remember?!" Rin said sweetly.

" Oh yeah, its nice to meet you Rin... " Kagome said smiling.

" Lord Sesshomaru came for you... He's got a bunch of surprises for you! They are very beautiful and soft and in lots of different colors! " Rin said happily.

" Rin... " Sesshomaru said sternly, " Do not ruin Lady Kagome's surprise... "

"Yes my lord!" Rin chirped happily.

Rin ran over to a large weeping willow tree in the middle of the field and sat down, where she watched her Lord and lady Kagome with a huge grin plastered on her face...

Kagome, a bit nervous around Sesshomaru since they're encounter a few nights prior, carefully followed Sesshomaru as he walked the short distance to where Jaken left the two headed dragon... There were clearly a great many packages and bundles tied to the dragons back... When they got to the dragon, Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome and bowed to her in respect...

"Lady Kagome... In my thanks for restoring my arm to me, I respectfully request that you accept these gifts, along with my undying gratitude... Will you honor me by accepting my gifts?" Sesshomaru asked softly...

" Um... Thank you... " Kagome said as she took the first package he handed to her...

Kagome opened the package slowly and gasped... Inside was an expensive looking gold kimono with Jade colored crescent moons on it and a burgundy obi... It had two inner kimonos to go with it... One a dark jade green and the other a lighter shade of burgundy... It was stunning! Kagome gasped and shot Sesshomaru a surprised look...

"Sesshomaru... I'm flattered, but these are too extravagant! I couldn't possibly... " Kagome began but stopped mid sentence when Sesshomaru caught her in his molten gaze...

" Please... I insist... " Sesshomaru purred...

Kagome's heart hammered in over drive...

' Oh boy... I'm so in trouble! Why is he staring at me that way?! I... Don't know what is going on with me! I shouldn't even want to speak to him after he peeked at me and snuck up on me when I was bathing... Oh no! I think I'm blushing! ' Kagome thought worriedly, ' Geeze! You'd think I was falling in love with him! Even though it's obvious that inuyasha doesn't want me and the one kiss I shared with him doesn't even compare to the way Sesshomaru kissed me... Ah! Don't think about it! Don't think about it! Don't think about!'

Kagome blushed deeply and snuck a peek at Sesshomaru... He smirked when he saw her obvious blush...

'Crap! He knows what I'm thinking about! ' Kagome though blushing even more...

" Well, do you like them?" Sesshomaru asked in his emotionless tone...

" Huh?!" Kagome squeaked.

"Your first gift, do you find it acceptable? " Sesshomaru said softly, hiding his amusement.

"Yes... " Kagome whispered...

Sesshomaru nodded and handed her the next package. Kagome opened it to reveal a teal colored kimono with pink cherry blossoms on it... It came with two inner kimonos as well, one a light pink and the other a lighter teal color... It came with a shiny silver obi... Kagome gasped in shock... Was restoring his arm to him really that important to him?!

"Well?" Sesshomaru asked...

" These are beautiful... " Kagome whispered shakily, " Thank you so much... "

Sesshomaru nodded and handed her another package. Inside it was a dark reddish purple kimono with gold stars on it... It had one inner kimono in sparkling light gold... The obi was a deep maroon... Kagome felt like crying, never in her entire life did she ever think of being able to own such beautiful kimonos... And now suddenly, a handsome demon Lord was gifting her with so many beautiful ones... Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all sat there and watched dumbfounded as the cold hearted dog demon continued to bestow his gifts on they're kind hearted miko friend... By the time Kagome had finally finished unwrapping all of her gifts, Kagome had fifteen new kimonos in beautiful various styles and colors... When Kagome finally found her voice, it cracked with emotion as she spoke...

"They're all so beautiful... Thank you... Lord Sesshomaru... " Kagome said smiling.

"I'm glad you like them... I look forward to seeing them on you... " Sesshomaru said softly, drawing a gasp from her and all of her companions...

" I'd love to try one on now... " Kagome said smiling and looking at Sango...

Sango smiled and started to make her way over to her friend when Sesshomaru suddenly growled rather possessively...

"What are you doing, slayer?!" Sesshomaru growled as his eyes tinted pink...

" Um... Kagome doesn't know how to dress in a kimono such as those Lord Sesshomaru... I am merely going to help her dress?!" Sango said nervously.

" There is no need... I will aid her in dressing... " Sesshomaru growled calmly, "Come miko... "

As if under a spell, Kagome followed Sesshomaru into the surrounding woods... Shippo and Sango stared after them, both blushing bright red, inuyasha began shouting profanity... And Miroku passed out after having a very nasty nose bleed... This was turning out to be quite an interesting journey indeed...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Hurtful Betrayal

Inuyasha fumed silently as he watched Kagome leave with his older brother... How dare she?! She was part of his pack! She had no right leaving without his permission! He would show her just whose boss when she returned...

"I can't believe Kagome is really going to let Lord Sesshomaru help her with her kimono!" Sango said blushing...

" I think it's sweet of him... " Shippo said innocently, " It's nice that he's changed towards Kagome... "

" I agree... It is nice that he respects her so much... But still... A male demon helping a female get dressed?" Sango said worriedly, " What if certain... I'm... Canine instincts rise to the surface?!"

Sango blushed as a very vivid and... Obscene picture invaded her thoughts...

"Lord Sesshomaru won't hurt lady Kagome, lady Sango... He likes her too much... " Rin piped up smiling.

"Oh?" Sango said smiling and kneeling next to Rin, " And how do you know that Rin?"

" Because I saw Lord Sesshomaru kissing her a few nights ago... " Rin whispered grinning.

Sango blushed crimson and gasped at the child's bold remark...

"Hey, what's wrong Sango?" inuyasha demanded stalking towards them.

He was still in a sour mood because of Kagome going off alone with his stupid older brother...

"Oh, it's nothing inuyasha... Rin just told me she thought I was pretty and it caught me off guard... That's all!" Sango said blushing.

Inuyasha humphed and stalked away... Once he was out of hearing distance, Rin spoke again...

"Why did you lie to Lord Sesshomaru's brother, lady Sango?" Rin whispered curiously.

" Because, no one wants to hear his big mouth if he ever found that out!" Sango whispered fearfully...

Sango wished desperately that she could speak with Miroku... Unfortunately, the pervert was on the ground, still passed out cold...

Meanwhile, with Kagome and Sesshomaru...

"Um... Listen Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry about unleashing my spiritual power on you a few nights ago... I just... I was afraid things would get out of hand between us... I'm not ready yet... For Uh... Physical stuff yet... Your very handsome but I uh... " Kagome stuttered. She new was rambling, but it was hard to concentrate around someone so gorgeous...

Kagome blushed deeply, not wanting to meet the golden gaze of the demon Lord as he watched her intently... Kagome's heart was pounding painfully in her chest as the minutes ticked by... Finally, after what seemed like ages, Kagome looked up, only to find that the from Lord was gone...

"I should have known... " Kagome said to herself bitterly, " No one as gorgeous as Sesshomaru would ever be attracted to me... "

" So... You think I'm gorgeous, do you?" Sesshomaru growled from behind her.

Kagome squeaked nervously and spun around to find Sesshomaru smirking at her... Oh how he loved the way she squeaked each time he surprised her... He was showing far more emotion then he intended to, but this little human was so different from any other woman he's ever met before... She was intriguing, insightful, warm and nurturing... And the way she was able to make inuyasha sit when he made her mad was absolutely hilarious... She dressed so strangely, and always had that giant yellow bag with her that seemed otherworldly... She was very lovely for a human... Her sweet voice did strange things to him... And her scent of roses and ginger was oh so intoxicating... The more he thought about Boksuno and what he revealed, the clearer things were becoming... By showing him that single kindness, unintentional as it was, the fact that she felt bad about him losing his arm was enough to draw him to her inexplicably... No wonder his beast yearned for her so...

" Um... Sesshomaru? Are you OK? " Kagome asked nervously...

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet gentle tone of her voice...

Naraku watched through the mirror as Sesshomaru fought the influence of his beast...

"Hmm... " Naraku mused darkly, " Seems like our little Kagome has the Great dog demon of the west quite enraptured... Maybe he needs a little help in getting what he so desperately desires... "

Naraku expanded his demonic aura so that his mirror grew massive and created a portal a short distance away from the budding love birds... Then, digging a bone out his his body and blackening it with his miasma, Naraku crushed it to dust and sent it through the mirror...

" Now... Amplify Lord Sesshomaru's darkest desires... The more he's around the girl, the more powerful his lust will become..." Naraku laughed darkly as he watched the scene unfold...

Kagome was becoming increasingly worried about Sesshomaru... He had not spoken since she'd accidentally called him gorgeous and now she feared that she'd angered him by doing so...

" Sesshomaru? " Kagome asked innocently, "Are you mad at me?!"

Sesshomaru, unable to resist any longer, flashed in front of her, his eyes glowing predatory red... Kagome gasped as he placed a clawed hand gently to her lips and growled darkly...

 **" Hush miko... I am not angry... " Sesshomaru growled silkily, "You merely speak too much... "**

Once again, Kagome found herself held against a large oak tree with Sesshomaru's lips pressed against her own...

Kagome's heart fluttered as Sesshomaru gently massaged her throat while he continued to kiss her... Sesshomaru growled in pleasure as he felt her small body shake against him... He gently nipped her lip, requesting permission to enter and she gasped, letting him completely take possession of her sweet mouth... Sesshomaru finally released her for some much needed air before setting about doing his next task...

"Um... I can get the first two on myself... " Kagome said nervously, " T... Turn around... "

A deep rumbling chuckle shocked her into staring at him with wide eyes...

' Did... Did he just laugh?! Oh this is beyond weird!' Kagome thought backing up...

 **"Perhaps, little miko, we need to work more on obliterating your shyness around me. " Sesshomaru growled seductively...**

God! That voice made her want to melt! There's no way having a man affect her in such a way could possibly be healthy... It scared her... But it thrilled her as well... To think a demon as dark and deadly as Lord Sesshomaru could affect her like this... Kagome sighed reluctantly...

"OK... I'll let you dress me... But no funny business... " Kagome said wagging her finger at him, " And I'm keeping my underwear on... Got it?!"

 **" Underwear? " Sesshomaru growled in confusion.**

Kagome nodded nervously... Sesshomaru growled in understanding and resumed his task... Sesshomaru gently brought her to him and slowly removed her clothes until she was standing in mostly bare skin... Her breasts were covered in a lovely Lacey jade green fabric as was her womanhood... Sesshomaru growled low in his throat and leaned in to gently nuzzle her...

 **" I like them..." Sesshomaru growled silkily and captured her lips once more...**

Thankfully, Sesshomaru was still in control enough to talk... But seeing the miko in such a beautiful type of clothing had him primed and ready to pounce... He could feel his nether regions growing painfully tight as he imagined all the fun he could have with her delectable little body... Sesshomaru couldn't help but growl again...

'What on earth are you doing to me woman?!' Sesshomaru growled to himself as he fought to cage his beast once more... He could feel his fangs elongating painfully, the need to taste her sweet blood calling to him... He wasn't sure how much more of it he could take... With out another word, Sesshomaru gently draped a beautiful light peach soft cotton kimono on Kagome and tied it in place... He then followed with a pretty turquoise blue kimono over it... Last but not least, he draped the shear silk kimono on her... It was a dark peach with shiny dark turquoise blue colored roses and and silverish pink obi... Just when Kagome though that Sesshomaru was finished, he surprised her yet again... He kissed her gently, before applying a small amount of red on her lips, just enough to color them without over doing it... Sesshomaru's eyes returned to normal as he stood back and admired the beauty before him...

" You are lovely... " Sesshomaru said softly...

Kagome felt as if she would faint! Sesshomaru, the coldest person she had ever met, just gave her a compliment! Boy! Would Yuka, Eri, and Yumi be jealous of her if they saw Sesshomaru! Kagome blushed a pretty shade of pink as Sesshomaru gently took her hand and led her back to the others...

"Oh!" Rin squealed when she saw Kagome, " Lady Kagome! You look so pretty!"

Jaken nodded enthusiastically as did Shippo...

" You look lovely Kagome! " Sango gasped, smiling warmly.

" Thank you... " Kagome said smiling nervously.

" My my... " Miroku said mischievously, " You do look stunning!"

Miroku quickly strode over and took Kagome's hands in his own... Big mistake... Sesshomaru was in his face in a flash, eyes blood red, snarling angrily and snapping his jaws at the monk menacingly...

" Lord Sesshomaru! " Miroku said fearfully, " What did I do?!"

 **" Remove your hands from the priestess... Or I shall remove them myself... Permanently!" Sesshomaru roared...**

Miroku instantly dropped Kagome's hand and back a few feet away... If Kagome wasn't so afraid for miroku's life in that moment, his fearful expression would have been absolutely comical... Changing back to his old self once more, Sesshomaru strode to a very shocked Kagome and once again bowed to her in respect...

" I thank you once again... My lady. And I look forward to our next meeting... " Sesshomaru said softly gazing into her beautiful eyes...

Kagome blushed and sucked in a breath as Sesshomaru gently took her hand and gently kissed her buckles...

"Farewell... Lady Kagome... " Sesshomaru said softly, bowing once again...

Then in a flash of light, Sesshomaru transformed into a ball of light and disappeared... Jaken and Rin said they're goodbyes as well and quickly followed Lord Sesshomaru...

A few hours later...

" Um... " Miroku said hesitantly, " Was it me... Or was Lord Sesshomaru acting a bit... Possessively over you Kagome? "

" Oh no... He was just thank me for giving his arm back!" Kagome said laughing nervously, " It's nothing!"

Sango and miroku looked worriedly at each other, but let the matter drop...

Kagome walked over to inuyasha and tapped him on the arm nervously... He was still angry and sulking because Kagome had given Sesshomaru's arm back to him...

" What!" Inuyasha snapped angrily...

" How do I look inuyasha?" Kagome asked nervously...

Without even thinking of the consequences, inuyasha blurted out the worst possible thing he could ever say...

" That's the ugliest I've ever seen you look... " Inuyasha said hatefully...

Kagome burst into tears and took off running...

After she was gone, only then did inuyasha realize what he'd said , called out to her in regret...

"Wait Kagome!" inuyasha called out sadly, " I'm so sorry Kagome... "


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Going Home

Kagome ran as fast as her legs could carry her, Inuyasha's hurtful words ringing loud and clear in her ears... Never, as long as she had known inuyasha, had he ever said anything so mean and hateful to her since she'd accidentally stumbled upon the feudal era... It was done... Now, Kagome knew for a fact, the love she had once felt so deeply for her half demon friend was gone forever... She will always care for him as her friend... But that's all he will ever be to her from now on... Kagome continued to run with tears streaming down her cheeks as she continued to put a considerable amount of distance between herself and the field she'd left inuyasha and the others in... She knew what she wanted... She planned on stopping at the next village and requesting a horse so that she could get to the well faster... Once she got to the well, she planned on sending the horse back, along with her thanks... Her kimono billowed out behind her as she continued to push herself harder and faster... Her legs burned, her eyes stung, and her legs were on fire but still she pressed on, determined to get home...

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Kagome finally collapsed with a sorrowful cry as despair rook over her... There, she let the dam break loose as tears streamed freely down her cheeks... Her throat ached, and her voice grew hoarse as she continued to cry...

" Why do you cry, lovely maiden?" a kind tired male voice asked from behind her...

Kagome sniffed and looked up to see a kind elderly man looking at her in sympathy...

"I... I'm lost... I am trying to find my way home... " Kagome said sadly.

"Ah, you are indeed in luck then my dear... My name is Maru... Tell me, where is your village my dear?" Maru said sympathetically.

"I... Live in priestess Keade's village... I can't remember how far away it is... " Kagome said sadly...

" Ah, well it's not too far my dear, maybe a half a days ride on horseback from here... Come, I can get you there in no time... " Maru said offering his hand.

Kagome took it without a moment's hesitation and quickly climbed on...

" Hold on tightly my dear... " Maru said as he flicked the reins...

The horse neighed and quickly picked up a high speed gallop as Kagome gulped nervously and tightened her grip... All too soon, the ride had ended and Maru gently patted Kagome's hand...

"Here we are my dear... " Maru said kindly...

Kaede came down from the village to meet them, a look of delighted surprise etched in her tired face...

"Maru! It's so good to see you again!" Kaede said happily.

"Ah... Lady Kaede... Still as beautiful as always I see... " Maru said grasping her hand and kissing her affectionately...

Kaede blushed and smiled brightly...

She and Maru talked for a good while before he took his leave and she sighed sadly as he departed... Once Maru had gone, Kaede looked Kagome suspiciously...

" Kagome, child, where are inuyasha and the others? " Kaede asked worriedly...

"I Uh... I left them... " Kagome said ashamed.

"I understand child... It is hard to be around inuyasha at times... Rest assured, I shale send word to them at once letting them know that you made it home safely..." Kaede said gently...

"Thanks Kaede... " Kagome sighed in relief...

Meanwhile, back at Naraku's castle...

" Damn it!" Naraku hissed angrily, " Why is he always gentle when pursuing her?!"

Naraku began punching the floor repeatedly in an attempt to calm his raging anger...

"The jewel will maintain its purity unless the Shikon miko is beautifully broken... Kanna!" Naraku bellowed...

The void demoness appeared silently before Naraku...

"Tell me why, Dispite my best efforts, Lord Sesshomaru refused to hurt that troublesome miko?!" Naraku growled angrily...

" Lord Sesshomaru cannot harm the girl... Just as she is unable to harm him, even with her spiritual powers being so raw and formidable... They're souls are bound by eternity... " Kanna said in her soft emotionless voice...

"They are soul mates?!" Naraku asked in surprise...

" That is correct... No matter what spell is cast, they are immune... They can never harm each other... " Kanna said.

"If that's the case then why is it inuyasha and Kikyo were so easily turned against one another?! " Naraku asked curiously.

" Because Kikyo was never Inuyasha's true soul mate... He has yet to find her... " Kanna said.

"What happens if inuyasha does find her?" Naraku asked intrigued.

" You will be cast into the abyss of oblivion... " Kanna said as she turned to leave...

The room grew cold as Naraku's hair stood on end...

Back at Kaede's village...

" Thanks so much Kaede.. I'll be gone for a while this time... I need some time to think and study... I'm sorry... " Kagome said sadly.

"It is alright my dear, I understand... I shall see you when you return... " Kaede said kindly...

Kagome hugged the elderly priestess affectionately and quickly ran to the well... Waving goodbye one final time, Kagome raised the hem of her beautiful kimono that Sesshomaru had gifted her with and quickly leapt into the well... A large grin quickly spread across her face as the familiar warmth of the blue light engulfed her and carried her back home... 500 years in the future...

Several miles away far to the east...

Sesshomaru was flying at a comfortable pace, enjoying the warm spring day when suddenly, a sharp stabbing pain radiated throughout his chest, causing his vision to blur... Jaken, immediately noticing his masters obvious distress, flew Ah Un next his Lord...

" Lord Sesshomaru! Are you injured milord?!" Jaken asked worriedly.

" The miko... The miko is... " Sesshomaru said gasping in pain... " I can no longer feel her aura... She's gone!"

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as his body began to distort and change shape... Rin stared in awe as her Lord grew into a magnificent large white dog... His vibrant magenta markings and crescent moon stood out against his gorgeous, silky white fur... He was breathtaking... He was like a father to her and she loved him with all her heart, but she could feel the despair rolling off of his immense form in crashing waves and the feeling of his sorrow almost brought the child to tears... Sesshomaru in all his incredible glory, looked at Jaken, giving him a silent command that he was all too familiar with... Take care of Rin... Jaken nodded and Sesshomaru ran a few steps, before throwing his head back and crying out an agonizing mournful howl...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The Mystery Of The Bone Eaters Well

Kagome's era, one week later...

"Bye mama, I'm off now!" Kagome said as she ran out the door...

With her only uniform in the wash and her second uniform left in the feudal era, Kagome decided to where the kimono that Sesshomaru had given her... Her cheeks heated at the thought of his clawed fingers gently placing the fabric on her body and the heated way his eyes drank her in... Kagome was seriously in trouble... The more she thought of the handsome Lord, the more afraid she became... By now, she realized that she was hopelessly attracted to him and she feared that her feelings and attraction for the inu Lord would end up running away with her... In all honesty, if it weren't for her wearing one of his many beautiful gifts right now, it would feel like nothing more then a wonderful fairy tale... Kagome sighed as she walked to school, engrossed in her thoughts, unaware of the stares she was receiving from all who passed by her... When she got to the school, many students stared at her strangely, but did not approach her, not that she noticed...

Making her way to a bench in front of the school, Kagome sat down, once again thinking of Sesshomaru and the strange feelings he brought to life when he was near her... It had been nearly two weeks since that fateful night at the hot springs... You'd think she would be disgusted by him for peeping and her and everything thing he made her feel... But all she felt were the many butterflies fluttering about in her stomach at the thought of his gorgeous golden gaze... The deep silkiness of his alluring voice... The warmth of his lips against hers... Kagome gasped and quickly shook her head to clear her mind...

'Oh... What is Sesshomaru doing to me?!' Kagome thought panicking...

Suddenly, the first bell rang, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts of the handsome dog Lord and, seeing that the others had all gone inside, quickly made her way to Mr. Kenchi's class...

Mr. Kenchi's classroom...

" Alright class, roll call... " Mr. Kenchi said going through the list...

About halfway through, Kagome burst into the classroom, apologizing and quickly taking her seat...

"Um... I'm sorry miss... " Mr. Kenchi said in confusion, " May I help you with something?"

Kagome looked at all the students staring at her sharing a similar look of confusion on they're faces...

"Um... It's me... Kagome you guys... Don't you recognize me?!" Kagome asked in shock...

Everyone in the room gasped...

'Oh boy... How am I gonna explain this one?!' Kagome thought silently...

Back in the feudal era...

Sesshomaru journeyed across the land, his massive form towering over the forests in search of any sign of Kagome, the pain in his chest growing even more agonizing each time he thought of the possibility of losing her before he really had a chance to tell her his feelings... After a week of searching, Sesshomaru finally came to the valley of his destination... Royakan's lair... Royakan was the gently guardian of the forest, he had a vast knowledge of every forest known to man, surely he would know why Sesshomaru was suddenly unable to find the girl he sought to find... With a growl and a yawn, a large wolf like creature with blue eyes and green and red armor emerged from his cave... Seeing him, Sesshomaru changed back into his humanoid form and met the demon...

"Lord Sesshomaru! To what do I owe this unexpected honor?!" Royakan asked bowing respectfully...

"I'm seeking to find the miko, Kagome... Up until recently, I've been able to sense her presence... But now... It's as if she's vanished without a trace... " Sesshomaru said trying to hide the fear and worry in his voice...

" Priestess Kagome you say? I've heard many things from the animals and beasts of the surrounding forests... Rumor has it that there is a strangely dressed priestess that goes to the village near the forest of inuyasha... They say there is a strange well, called the Bone Eaters Well, which connects to the priestesses home... " Royakan said...

"What does this mean?" Sesshomaru asked...

"The answer is simple... The priestess you are seeking is not from this world... " Royakan said...

After speaking with Royakan, it didn't take very long for Sesshomaru to get to the Bone Eaters well... When he got there, the sweet smell of Kagome's scent nearly knocked him over, it was so intoxicating... Without another thought, Sesshomaru jumped into the well without a moment's hesitation...

Kagome's era after school...

As soon as the bell rang, Kagome's friends and half the student body jumped her and bombarded her with one question after another...

" Oh wow Kagome! " Yuka gasped, " Where on earth did you get such a gorgeous kimono?! "

"Uh... Well... It was a gift... " Kagome said blushing...

"From who?!" Eri asked curiously, " where's your uniforms?!"

"I lost one uniform while I was at a health spa in the mountains and my other uniform is in the wash... " Kagome said blushing, "The man that gave this to me runs the spa... It was a gift to thank me for saving his arm... "

" Saving his arm?!" Hojo asked in shock...

" What happened to him?!" Yumi asked worriedly...

"Well, some crooks broke into the spa while I was there and demanded he hand over all of his money... When he refused and ordered them all to leave, one guy pulled a big hunting knife on him and sliced his arm so bad, it was basically just hanging on by a thread... Then the cowards got scared and ran off... " Kagome said sucking in a deep breath before continuing, " He was losing a lot of blood, so I grabbed my first aid kit and cleaned and disinfected his wound before sewing him up... That's what happened... "

Everyone gasped at her incredible tale and Yuka, Eri, and Yumi were about to ask her for more juicy details when someone snorted rudely from behind Kagome...

With Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru gasped as a blinding blue light engulfed him as he floated... Kagome's scent was becoming increasingly stronger as he continued to float until the light receded and once more, his feet found solid ground... The stabbing pain in his chest had subsided quite a bit, it was now more of a dull ache...

"Kagome... " Sesshomaru growled silkily to himself, " I will see you soon little miko... "


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: A Strange New World

Sesshomaru in the well house in Kagome's era...

Sesshomaru growled as strange new scents filled his nose and animals roared loudly outside the strange building he found himself in... In one graceful leap, Sesshomaru quickly cleared the well and began his descent down the shrines stairs, taking in this strange New place...

Back at the school...

Kagome sighed as Kemae hottily continued to interrupt and shooting voice her opinion... Blond haired and blue eyed, Kemae had recently moved to Japan from England and was always quick to flaunt her unique heritage... She was the self appointed beauty queen, forever judging and belittling everyone else for not being and looking as perfect as she thought she was...

" As if any guy would really give you a gift as a token of anything! Anyone can tell that your lying!" Kemae screeched hatefully...

Kagome glared angrily at the irritating teen in front of her, her anger clearly close to a boiling point...

" Ya know what?! " Kagome gritted out angrily, "Looks have nothing to do with weather or not a person is beautiful, it's what's in a person's heart is what truly matters!"

"Ha! Palease... That's a total load of bullshit! Men only look at one thing in a woman and that's a pretty face and a perfect figure... You have neither, so you'll never have a man in your life... May as well run home crying... " Kemae said laughing hatefully...

Kagome couldn't stop the flow of tears, triggered by Kemae's hateful words as thoughts of inuyasha and what he'd told her a week ago entered her thoughts as well... Kagome was truly close to breaking as Kemae and her friends continued to ridicule her for her ugliness...

Not too far away, Sesshomaru growled in frustration...

"Damn it... There are too many scents to sift through... " Sesshomaru growled.

" Hello... " feminine voice said softly, " Are you looking for someone? "

"Ah... Yes, I'm looking for a young lady named Kagome, do you know where she might be?" Sesshomaru asked politely.

"Well if she's the Kagome that lives at Higurashi shrines, she is probably the middle school... Just keep heading in the direction ..." she said pointing straight ahead...

" I am grateful for your help." Sesshomaru said bowing...

Then, shocking the woman, as well as everyone else on the street, Sesshomaru leapt into traffic and jumped from vehicle to vehicle at top speed, fighting to hold in his beast when he caught the familiar scent of Kagome's fresh tears...

Back at school...

" You should be ashamed of yourself! " Hojo, the normally cheerful and soft spoken 17 year old said angrily, " Kagome isn't one bit ugly!"

Kemae just laughed scornfully and continued to mock Kagome...

" Your stupid for sticking up for her... How sad, I was hoping you'd be my boyfriend, you'd be so much more popular that way... Too bad... " Kemae spat venomously...

Without warning, Kemae pushed Kagome down, causing her to land not too gracefully in a large mud puzzle, ruining her beautiful kimono and getting her hair and face all muddy as well... Kemae and her friends continued to laugh hatefully at Kagome in her muddy and ruined kimono as she laid in the mud crying full force now... Yuka, Eri, and Yumi tried to get her to stand up, but the cruelty of Kemae's hateful words and actions were too much for Kagome to bare... She was so devastated and humiliated that she just couldn't move... She honestly was beginning to feel like she actually did something to deserve such terrible treatment... As she continued to cry, she tried to ignore everyone around her, wishing she could just disappear, feeling like a piece of trash that didn't even deserve to exist... She suddenly found herself wishing to be saved by the handsome demon Lord she suddenly found herself missing painfully... Suddenly, all of her fellow students gasped and Kagome found herself being lifted up by a pare of powerful arms... Thinking it must have been one of the teachers, Kagome refused to open her eyes as she felt the man's arms tighten around her...

'This is just great... I should have never worn this to school... I've completely ruined Sesshomaru's gift!' Kagome thought in despair, ' He'll never forgive me for this!"

Kagome hiccuped as she continued to cry, unaware as to who held her in his arms until he spoke in his all too familiar silken voice...

" Kagome, what is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked huskily...

At that moment, Kagome's heart skipped a beat before speeding up enough to take her breath away... Kagome was only able to utter one word before darkness claimed her senses...

" Sesshomaru..." Kagome whispered tiredly...

Then she slipped into darkness...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Unexplained Feelings

Kagome awoke a short time later, her head hurt from the stress she had suffered through and her vision was a bit fuzzy... But the warmth of the water that surrounded her was relaxing her tensed muscles... She sighed contentedly...

" Who am I kidding... " Kagome said to herself, " Sesshomaru can't come here... And even if he did, it doesn't matter to him what happens to me... He's just trying to find ways to thank me for giving his arm back to him... That's all... That's it! Chapter closed... Even though it was a wonderful dream... That's all it will probably ever be... "

Kagome couldn't help but wish for something more though... She felt bad about leaving Sango, Miroku, and Shippo behind without telling them anything, but she'd just been so hurt by inuyasha... Kagome sighed again... Things were getting so strange... Sesshomaru's sudden jealousy over her being around other men, then those kisses and the way he would gaze at her longingly... Even the way he protected her from inuyasha when he wasn't exactly nice to her... What on earth did it all mean?! It was so confusing, there was no doubt he was attracted to her physically, that was definitely something she couldn't deny... A blush heated her cheeks as she found herself thinking back to that night once again... She almost wished for his presence right now... He was so strong and she truly admired him for the fact that nothing could hurt him... He never got his feelings hurt, never cried... He was perfect in her eyes... If only he were here...

" Sesshomaru... What is wrong with me?! I tend to be thinking about you more and more these days... I've been having strange feelings when I'm around you and I don't know why... " Kagome said smiling nervously to herself...

" That is a good thing... " A deep silken voice said from behind her, " If you are thing of me more and more often, it leaves you less likely to be thinking of other males... "

Kagome's heart fluttered...

" Uh... I must be hearing things... That sounded just like Sesshomaru! " Kagome said nervously.

" Hn... Indeed... It is I... Miko... " Sesshomaru said softly...

Sesshomaru crouched down beside the bathtub and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes, causing yet another adorable blush to grace her already lovely countenance...

" Sesshomaru... What are you doing here?!" Kagome gasped nervously.

" You spoke of feeling a strange feeling when I am near you. Correct?" Sesshomaru growled silkily.

" Yes... " Kagome whispered shakily.

" Then that makes two of us... At first, all I wanted was to do anything and everything I could think of to thank you for restoring my arm... I kept telling myself that that was all I desired... " Sesshomaru said softly, " But I was fooling myself... Every time I'm around you, I wished for nothing more then to wrap my arms around you... To kiss you senseless and only stop when our lungs are both so starved for oxygen that we cannot breath... To kill any male that even dares to look at you because I cannot bare the the thought of losing you to another... I do not understand these feelings... But when you vanished a week ago and I couldn't even sense your aura... I never felt such an incredible searing pain and fear grip my heart in all of my existence... I truly thought I'd lost you..."

Even though she was in the bathtub, completely bare, Kagome tentatively reached out and gently placed a hand on his cheek...

" What are you saying... Sesshomaru?! " Kagome asked nervously...

" I'm saying that I've never in my life held such an intense affection for any female... Until now... " Sesshomaru growled, fighting to control his flooding emotions...

" I... I think I care a great deal about you as well... I feel safe when I'm around you... I admit that I felt safe around inuyasha as well... But it's not the same as when your around... " Kagome said fighting her own raging emotions...

Sesshomaru didn't need to hear anything more... Without hesitation, Sesshomaru captured Kagome's soft lips in a searingly passionate kiss...

Meanwhile, a little ways down the street with Yuka, Eri, Yumi and Hojo...

" Come on you guys! I don't know who that guy is but he's definitely not normal! " Yuka said suspiciously.

"I agree..." Eri exclaimed worriedly, " It's like there's a dark energy around him... Its kinda creepy, ya know?! " Eri said worriedly.

" I'll say... The way he leapt in to traffic like that with Kagome in his arms and jumped so fast on all those vehicles! It was crazy! " Yumi said worriedly, " What do you think, Hojo?!"

" I think who ever and what ever that guys is, he is dangerous... I didn't particularly like the way he looked at Kagome... " Hojo said worriedly.

"Why is that?" Yuka said worriedly.

" He reminded me too much of a predator stalking it's prey... " Hojo said darkly...

As the group of friends entered the house, a series of deep, ferocious growls could be heard from upstairs... Driven by pure adrenaline for the safety of they're dear friend, Yuka, Eri, Yumi and Hojo all ran up the the stairs at top speed and burst into the bathroom, fearing that Kagome was being mulled by a viscous animal, or worse, being eaten alive! But what they saw, had all four of them looking with they're mouths wide open in complete and utter shock... Kagome was completely bare as the day she was born, soaking in a hot bath, while the man with long white hair all the way down to his back, had his lips locked on hers in a passionate kiss... He also had her arms pins to her sides, keeping her from covering her bare chest as he he continued to kiss her... The girls were too scared to move, unfortunately, Hojo wasn't... In a foolish rush of anger, Hojo grabbed Sesshomaru's haori and yelled angrily at him...

" Get away from Kagome! " Hojo yelled angrily...

Bad move... Sesshomaru's body began pulsing as he released Kagome's lips and began growling menacingly...

" Sesshomaru... " Kagome said hesitantly, " Please... Calm down... They are my friends... "

Sesshomaru growled louder as his body began to pulse faster... Forgetting her current state of undress, Kagome stood up when Sesshomaru stood and looked at her friends in panic...

" Hojo! Take Yuka, Eri and Yumi and get out of here! Now!" Kagome cried, her panic rising, " He's getting too angry! He's lost control of his beast! Run! Now!"

" I'm not leaving you alone with him!" Hojo said, his own anger rising at the thought of that man taking advantage of Kagome while she was bathing...

" Listen to me please!" Kagome begged, but it was already too late...

Sesshomaru's beast was already in control, for when he turned and opened his eyes, gone were his beautiful golden eyes, and in they're place were blood red eyes with blue irises... His beast was out... In one lightning fast motion, Sesshomaru swiped a deadly clawed hand at Hojo, cutting a deep gash in his shoulder and down his arm! Hojo cried out as he fell to the ground in pain and crawled towards Yuka, Eri, and Yumi, who were huddled against the wall in fear...

" What the hell is he?!" Yuka cried, cradling Hojo against her...

Kagome grabbed her nightgown off of the stand by the bathtub and quickly slipped it down over her, covering her modestly, before gently placing her hand on Sesshomaru's arm...

" Sesshomaru... It's alright now... They heard you growling and thought that I was being attacked by an animal... Please... Come back now... " Kagome said softly...

Her voice instantly calmed his raging beast enough so that he could speak once more, though his voice still held that deep demonic tone and his eyes were still blood red...

 **" The three females may stay if they wish to... But the male needs to leave until you are dressed... It is for his own safety until my beast calms... " Sesshomaru growled demonically...**

All too happy to get away from the frightening creatures blood red gaze, Hojo quickly ran from the bathroom, tripping several times on his way out the door...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: The Talent Show

" So, let me get this straight, " Yuka said crossing her arms, " Sesshomaru isn't even human?!"

Yuka, Eri, Yumi, and Hojo were sitting on the couch in Kagome's living room while she and Sesshomaru sat on the loveseat... Thankfully, Sesshomaru had calmed considerably, once Hojo left the bathroom and Kagome was dressed in her pjs...

" That is correct... " Sesshomaru said calmly, " I am a dog demon... "

Yuka, Eri, and Yumi all went pale...

" So... I'm... " Eri said nervously, " Why do you look human?!"

" This is my humanoid form... My youki form is much larger... " Sesshomaru said smirking.

" Are you able to change whenever you want? " Yumi asked.

" Certainly... " Sesshomaru said irritatedly.

" Would you show us?" Yuka asked grinning.

" That would be up to Kagome... Not very many people know her adventures in the feudal era... I do not wish to place her in danger of the wrong people should learn of her secret... " Sesshomaru said softly...

Everyone looked at her expectantly...

" Well... I don't suppose it would hurt... No one should be able to see you unless they actually come here... So yeah, if Sesshomaru wants to, he can... " Kagome said smiling nervously...

" Alright then... Shall we go outside..." Sesshomaru said smirking...

Kagome nodded and went to the door, followed by Yuka, Eri, and Yumi... But as Hojo started to pass him, Sesshomaru gently grabbed his arm...

" I need to have a word with you first..." Sesshomaru said in a firm tone...

" Oh... OK... " Hojo said nervously as Sesshomaru gently pulled him aside...

Once they were way from the females, Sesshomaru turned to Hojo and spoke softly so the others couldn't hear...

" Since you are Kagome's friend I must give you a word of warning... " Sesshomaru said sternly, " When I transform, keep your distance from Kagome... "

Hojo gulped...

"I beg your pardon?!" Hojo asked worriedly.

" I feel a great deal of affection for the female... Inu demons are very territorial and extremely protective of the females they claim... If you are too close to her when I transform, it will be very bad on your part. " Sesshomaru said softly...

" Uh... What is exactly would happen?! " Hojo asked worriedly...

" Let's just say Kagome would not be very happy if I bit you in half in a fit of jealous rage... " Sesshomaru said emotionless...

Hojo gulped nervously and nodded in understanding... Satisfied that the male understood his message, he and Hojo went outside with Kagome and her three female companions... Once they were outside, Sesshomaru instructed the five of them to stand near the house, while Sesshomaru stood several feet away... Hojo, heeding Sesshomaru's warning, stood further away from the girls... Satisfied that the male was a considerable distance away from his little miko, Sesshomaru called forth his demonic power and let it engulf his body... His aura grew in power until it began to glow a brilliant blood red, before it began to distort and change shape... Suddenly, the mass of demonic energy shot up into the sky and four massive paws descended to the ground, followed by a giant tail... Finally, when the demonic energy subsided, Sesshomaru stood in his massive true form proudly...

" Wow... " Kagome said blushing, " I Uh... I think I may have forgotten just how big you are when your like this... "

Sesshomaru growled softly and brought his huge muzzle down to nuzzle the little female that had unknowingly captured his heart, earning a heartwarming giggle from her that warmed his heart...

" Wow!" Yuka said in awe, " Boy, he is really something, isn't he?!"

Sesshomaru held his head high with pride, making the four females giggle at him...

" You can tell he's proud of his power... " Eri said smiling.

" He is gorgeous... " Yumi said dreamily, " Too bad he's already taken by Kagome... What do you think Hojo?"

" I think I'd feel much safer if he goes back to his other form so he's not big enough to make me his dinner... " Hojo said shuddering nervously...

Suddenly, there was a deep rumbling sound and they all looked at the giant dog version of Sesshomaru in shock... He was laughing!

Sesshomaru bent his head down to nuzzle Kagome one more time, then giving her an affectionate lick and a playful nip on her cheek, Sesshomaru transformed back into his humanoid form with a gentle smile on his face... His eyes were trained solely on Kagome... His eyes were still blood red, so Hojo still kept his distance as Sesshomaru walked purposely towards Kagome and pulled her into his arms possessively... His beast was obviously out somewhat, because he growled deeply as he nuzzled Kagome gently... He then surprised Kagome, as well as all of her friends, by giving her a series of playful nips on her neck, causing her entire body to burn...

 **" Mine... " Sesshomaru growled before clamping his mouth on Kagome's neck and sucking.**

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru sucked her neck, not too gently, her whole body becoming an inferno...

" Um... Well listen, we'll leave you two love birds alone! See you Monday Kagome! " Yuka said blushing.

Eri and Yumi blushed at the display of affection and the four of them exited the shrine as quickly as possible, indeed leaving the two budding lovebirds alone...

A couple hours later, Mrs. Higurashi and grandpa got home from watching Sota's soccer practice and Kagome quickly introduced them to Sesshomaru before grandpa could think about trying to purify him...

" Oh, it's very nice to meet you lord Sesshomaru... " Mrs. Higurashi said smiling warmly, " I do hope you will stay for dinner... "

" Indeed, I was hoping that I would be able to stay here in your lovely home so that I may learn more about lady Kagome and get to know her a bit better... " Sesshomaru said respectfully.

" Oh? You wish to be close to my daughter and get to know her do you?!" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a smile...

Sesshomaru nodded.

" Is there a special reason for this?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a knowing smile...

" I... I feel a great deal of affection for your daughter... She is most certainly a remarkable young woman... She has a great deal of power in her, she's incredibly kind and... It makes my chest ache at the thought of leaving without her... I Um... Feel extremely protective of her... " Sesshomaru said a bit nervously, " I've never felt this way before... "

" I see... Will you protect my daughter from harm?" Mrs. Higurashi asked...

" I would protect her with my life... " Sesshomaru said proudly...

" Then you have my blessings... If you feel this strongly for my daughter, should the two of you choose to spend your lives together, you have my complete support... " Mrs. Higurashi said winking...

" Then... May I court her?" Sesshomaru asked..

" If you feel this strongly, then yes you may... It looks like you both feel the same way.." Mrs. Higurashi said noting the shy blush on Kagome's smiling face, " I do hope you will get to know us as well... "

" I would be honored... " Sesshomaru said softly.

" Then it's settled... You are welcome to come here any time Kagome returns home... You can stay here and have dinner with us each day until you and Kagome return over there as well, if you want to that is... " Mrs. Higurashi said smiling warmly.

Sesshomaru surprised Kagome by offering a small smile of his own...

" I am most appreciative of your hospitality... Thank you Lady Higurashi... " Sesshomaru said warmly...

He truly felt welcomed by Kagome's family...

" Oh Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru is so handsome and we'll mannered... I do wish you would have brought him home sooner... " Mrs Higurashi said smiling.

This statement had the usually bold and stoic ice Lord, as well as Kagome blushing brightly...

The weekend went by quickly although comfortably pleasant, and Monday morning came swiftly... Much like Friday night and Saturday night, Sunday night, after everyone else turned in for the night, Sesshomaru went to Kagome's room and wrapped his arms around her once again so that he could protect her as she slept... Monday morning, Kagome's attempts to shoo Sesshomaru out of her room so that she could get dressed, unfortunately fell on deaf ears...

" Sesshomaru... You can't be in here while I get dressed... It's not descent behavior... " Kagome said for the hundredth time...

" Decent or not, I have seen your bare flesh several times now... You need to practice becoming more accustomed to showing me your body... As your mother said, I am courting you now... " Sesshomaru said smirking.

" Why do you have to be so stubborn?! " Kagome said irritatedly...

" Because I always get what I want... And you can't win against me... " Sesshomaru said softly gazing at her with a brilliant smile...

Kagome gasped and went weak in the knees... Boy could that ever be a super power! Kagome unfortunately sighed in defeat...

" Fine... OK... But no funny business, got it?!" Kagome said blushing...

" I promise... No funny business... " Sesshomaru said smiling.

Kagome blushed again and sighed...

" Can you at least close your eyes maybe?" Kagome asked hopefully...

"No... " Sesshomaru growled silkily.

" why not?! " Kagome huffed.

" Because... I enjoy seeing your flesh turn pink from head to toe... It looks very adorable on you... " Sesshomaru growled silkily as he prowled over to her...

Sesshomaru's gaze was absolutely predatory... Kagome squeaked nervously as Sesshomaru cornered her with his muscular body, delighting in the sweet little whimper she made as he sucked her neck once more...

' Oh god... ' Kagome nervously, ' At this rate, I won't be a virgin by my 16th birthday if he keeps this up!'

Tapping him on the shoulder, Kagome cleared her throat and blushed, avoiding his gaze...

",I'm... Sesshomaru?! " Kagome said shyly, " I Uh... I need to get ready now... I can't be late for school... "

 **Sesshomaru** growled silkily and nipped her neck gently with his fangs...

" Please?" Kagome asked nervously, " It's very important to me... "

" Perhaps a compromise is in order?" Sesshomaru growled silkily...

" Oh um... OK... What would that be?!" Kagome asked innocently.

" I shall allow you to get ready for school... But in return, you allow me to aid in dressing you... " Sesshomaru growled flashing his fangs in a dangerous smile...

",That hardly seems fair... " Kagome huffed, " You've seen me naked way too much already! And I haven't even seen you naked!"

A deep chuckle escaped from Sesshomaru's lips as his demonic aura flared once again... His beast was extremely pleased with what Kagome had said and wished to flaunt his physical assets to the little miko before him... Kagome didn't realize what she'd actually requested of the inu Lord until it was too late... When Kagome looked up to see what Sesshomaru was laughing at, she got the eye full of a life time! There stood Sesshomaru proudly... In all his god like naked glory... Kagome blushed blood red from head to toe... And Sesshomaru's eyes once again bled red... Striding towards Kagome unashamed, Sesshomaru growled and wrapped his arms around Kagome, his lips seductively brushing her ear as he whispered words that had the power to make her shiver...

 **" Now... " Sesshomaru growled seductively, " We are even my miko... "**

Kagome tried not to watch as Sesshomaru strode back to where his clothes were laying... She really tried hard not to watch... But she failed miserably... The raw power that emanated from his muscled biceps and the muscles that bunched and rippled across his back under his silky smooth skin was enough to make her light headed... When she stopped her eyes from traveling below his waist as he bent to pull on his hamakas, Kagome blushed deeply and looked away...

" Oh god... " Kagome mumbled blushing, " I'm really in serious trouble... "

Sesshomaru grinned in triumph... He had a lot more surprises planned for his little miko later on...

Later, when Kagome finally made it to school...

" Kagome! " Yuka said happily, " Are you doing OK?!"

" Uh... Yeah, of course." Kagome said smiling.

" What about your boyfriend? " Eri asked winking.

"Eh?! Uh... Well... He's good too..." Kagome said blushing deeply...

" What's up Kagome?! " Yumi asked worriedly, " Your blushing way more then normal.."

" Well... I Uh... " Kagome gulped nervously, " I found out something new about dog demons... "

" What is it?" Yuka asked curiously.

" Well... When a dog demon finds a female he's interested in, he Uh... He likes to... Flaunt his assets as a show of male power... " Kagome said blushing deeply...

" He what?!" Yuka cried blushing...

" You mean you saw him naked?!" Eri said in shock...

" Well... I kind of got aggravated with him when he kept insisting that he help me get dressed... He wouldn't leave my room so finally I just blew up at him... " Kagome said avoiding they're gazes...

" Uh... Kagome... " Yumi said worriedly, " What exactly did you say to him?!"

" I told him that it wasn't really fair for him to help me dress when he's already seen me naked several times, so he Uh... Stripped off his clothes... " Kagome said blushing...

" Oh my god Kagome! " Eri exclaimed, " Are you still?!"

" Yes of course! I'm not ready to give that up yet! He just... He likes to see me go into full body blush mode... That's one thing he likes... " Kagome said shyly, " That, plus the fact that he likes helping me get a bath... "

Yuka, Eri and Yumi all gasped at Kagome's revelation...

" Kagome... " Yuka sighed going starry eyed, " You guys are in love... Aren't you?!"

" I think I'm falling fast for him... Yes... " Kagome sighed wistfully...

" And... What about his feelings for you?! " Eri demanded worriedly...

" He's a demon that hasn't really had much experience with love... But when he first came here, he... He told me that he held a deep affection for me... And that his chest ached when he wasn't near me... He even told my mother and grandfather that he wished to stay here with me because he wanted to learn more about me... Heck, my mama even gave him permission to court me when he asked her!" Kagome said smiling.

Her three friends squealed in delight... Kagome sighed disappointedly when the bell rang for classes to begin... The day sped by without much of anything important going on, but after school let out, Yuka, Eri, Yumi and Hojo ran to meet Kagome in the schoolyard...

" Hey guys, what's up?!" Kagome said smiling cheerfully...

"We just got great news!" Yuka said happily, " The principle announced that we are having a talent show on Friday!"

" I'm so excited! " Eri exclaimed, " We are all going to be in it!"

"You should consider joining too Kagome. " Hojo said smiling shyly.

"Yeah, it'll be so fun! They're gonna have first, second and third place... It'll be great Kagome! "

Kagome started to decline, but the feeling of someone roughly lusting her aside caught her off guard... Kagome gasped and whipped her head around to see none other then Kemae glaring at her hatefully...

" Kagome has no reason to enter the talent show!" Kemae sneered hatefully, " It is exactly as the names suggests... Only people with talent have a right to enter, she is nothing short of a worthless waste of space!"

Kagome stood shaking as Kemae's hateful words sank in... But not because of fear... Oh no... Apparently, Sesshomaru's temper had rubbed off on her... The air crackled around Kagome as her reiki flared of its own accord, calling silently to the one person who was connected to Kagome unknowingly... Sesshomaru... It only took mere minutes for Sesshomaru to get there, traveling with his demonic speed through the dark alleyways to get to the school... Once he got there, he concealed himself in the trees near the school so that he could better assess the situation... He could sense the stress coming off of his miko in powerful waves as her reiki continued to flare, it's power caressing his flesh, making him shiver in awe at the raw untamed power... Powerful enough to purify any other creatures at that level, Kagome's power had a completely different effects on Sesshomaru... And it was beconing to his beast that it wanted him... When they say opposites attract, boy do they mean it! Sesshomaru let a low growl escape as an offending female stepped close to Kagome in a threatening manner...

" Well ladies, I think the little mouse just gave you her answer!" Kemae sneered laughing, " Worthless piece of trash... Just like I said... "

" Kagome has plenty of talent!" Yuka shot back angrily, " She just has a lot on her mind! She'll be in the talent show!"

Sesshomaru decided then to make his presence known... Stepping out of the trees and putting a protective arm around Kagome, Sesshomaru flared his demonic aura and willed it to caress Kagome in a calming manner before he spoke, all the white trying to keep his beast from ripping the disgusting female apart...

" I am not familiar with your customs Kagome... What is a talent show?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

" A talent show is sort of like a big celebration... People get together and watch as various people perform on stage... Singing, dancing, playing an instrument, acting... Different things... Then the one that does the best performance wins a prize... " Kagome said irritatedly...

" I see... Then you shall sing in this talent show Kagome... " Sesshomaru said softly...

Kagome's jaw dropped...

" She can't sing!" Kemae said hatefully, " And only someone beautiful and talented can with the talent show! She's a worthless crybaby!"

Boy oh boy, was Kemae asking for it! Sesshomaru's demonic aura grew dark as he fought back his rage, the obvious confrontation drawing the other students and teachers to watch from a safe distance...

" Watch your tongue... " Sesshomaru growled barely containing his rage, " Physical beauty, though Kagome does present a unique soft beauty about her is not what has me attracted to her... She is kind and warm, while you are hateful, cold, and vindictive... You have no warmth in you what so ever and your nothing but a venomous wrench... Though your physical appearance may be alluring to some, your attitude and hate shows what you truly are... You are the one who has ugliness in your soul, eating away at you like some despicable disease... Kagome not only has a light and alluring beauty on the outside, but she has a soul full of purity on the inside and her voice is the most enchanting and beautiful sound I have ever heard... She calls to me as no other female ever could, and I am finding it harder and harder to stay away from her... So Bite your tongue and be silent... And as far as the talent show is concerned, Kagome will be victorious because Kemae... A pathetic cold snake like you could never possibly hope to win... Kagome's incredible voice will absolutely destroy you!"

Everyone held they're breath as Sesshomaru glared at Kemae one final time, but Kemae was the only one who saw Sesshomaru's eyes flash red for a split second before returning to they're regular breath taking gold... Sesshomaru then wrapped his arms around Kagome's delicate body and slowly led her away... A triumphant smirk permanently etched on his handsome face...

For the first time since the hateful loud mouth, Kemae Roseford moved to Tokyo, Japan, she was rendered completely and utterly speechless...

Arthur's Notes...

OMG! I had so much fun writing this chapter! I really hope all my readers enjoy it! Please let me know😊😜💕💕💕


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Practice And Preparations

The next day at school, Kagome arrived in time to hear bits and pieces of a heated conversation between Kemae a few other students about the events that happened the previous day...  
" I'm telling you guys!" Kemae said heatedly, " That guy Kagome is dating is not normal!"  
" Yeah yeah, That's what you've been saying since they left yesterday... " Justin said grinning like an idiot...

" Your so full of it... " Taro said rolling his eyes...

" But I'm telling you guys the truth!" Kemae said nervously, her eyes darting to the trees surrounding the school every so often, " When he was yelling at me yesterday, I swear, his eyes flashed red!"

" Come on... " Sesco said rolling her eyes and grinning, " I know you were scared, but seriously?! No one can change they're eye color to red! No matter how mad they get! I think you need to start getting more sleep every night girl!"

And just like that, the trio of friends walked away laughing, leaving a very distraught Kemae behind by herself... Kagome covered her mouth to keep from laughing at the face Kemae was making and quickly caught up with Yuka, Eri and Yumi... Morning classes were cancelled that morning, so that the students could decorate the gym for the talent show, and the whole school was buzzing with tons of excitement...

" I can't believe the look on Kemae's face when Sesshomaru told her off!" Yuka said laughing.

" Yeah, the whole school is talking about it!" Eri said grinning.

" Really?" Kagome gasped smiling.

" Yeah, even the teachers thought it was funny! They said she got what she deserved! " Yumi said laughing...

Kagome couldn't believe no one said anything in Kemae's defense, even her so called friends had abandoned her... After the gym was decorated and the stage was ready, Kagome, being the type not to hold a grudge, calmly walked over to Kemae and tapped her on the shoulder...

" What the hell do you want, Kagome?! " Kemae snapped hatefully...

" Hey, I didn't come to pick a fight with you, OK?!" Kagome said defensively, " I just came over to wish you good luck at the talent show... "

" Save it!" Kemae hissed glaring, " I'm perfect in every way and my face and body are absolutely flawless! I will win the talent show on Friday! So stay away from me! I don't need your pity and I don't want your friendship!"/p

"Kemae glared angrily at Kagome one more time for good measure before stomping out of the gym and slamming the doors behind her... Everyone was staring at Kagome as she sat down in shock... Yuka, Eri and Yumi rushed over to her worriedly and sat down beside her...

" Kagome!" Yuka said worriedly, " Are you OK?!"

" Yeah... " Kagome said nodding.

" What was that all about?!" Eri exclaimed.

" I tried to wish her good luck at the talent show is a good sport... But she threw it back in my face... I wasn't expecting her to be so spiteful... " Kagome said sadly...

" Hey..." Yumi said cheerfully, " Don't let her hateful attitude get you down, girl! Tell us, what song have you decided to sing?!"

That seemed to cheer Kagome up, for she smiled widely at her three friends in excitement...

" Well, I was kinda thinking about doing one of Katy Perry's songs. " Kagome said smiling nervously.

Her three friends squealed excitedly.

" Ooh, I like her music!" Yuka exclaimed.

" Oh yeah! Ditto!" Eri exclaimed, " Which song of hers have you decided on?!"

" You'll have to wait until the talent show to find out!" Kagome said winking...

All too soon, the bell rang, signaling for lunch and Kagome was quick to escape her chattering friends... Once Kagome got to the lunchroom however, Kagome mentally cursed herself when she realized she'd forgotten her lunch at home thanks to Sesshomaru's colorful distraction that morning! A blush crept up her face at the thought her and Sesshomaru's little argument...

Meanwhile, back at Higurashi shrines...

" Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome was in such a rush this morning, it seems she's forgotten her lunch... " Mrs. Higurashi said smiling, " Would you mind taking it to her for me?!"

" I would be happy to, lady Higurashi... I find myself missing her company any way..." Sesshomaru said softly.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled a knowing smile and handed him, not one lunch box, but two... When he gave her a puzzled look, she just smiled even wider...

" I thought, perhaps you might like to enjoy a lunch with her, so I made extra... I hope you like them... " Mrs. Higurashi said smiling warmly.

At a loss for words, Sesshomaru bowed respectfully and set off on his way...

Back at school, Kagome's stomach growled as Yuka, Eri and Yumi are they're lunches...

" Kagome, are you sure you don't want any?" Yuka asked worriedly, " We don't mind sharing you know... "

Kagome was about to say no for the hundredth time when a strong male hand gently appeared on her shoulder...

" Your kindness is most appreciative, Ms. Yuka, but I have brought Kagome's lunch to her on behalf of her mother's request... " Sesshomaru said softly from behind...

Kagome gasped and looked up, just as Sesshomaru gently placed a kiss lovingly on her forehead...

" Oh wow..." Eri sighed with starry eyes, " That's gotta be love... "

" We'll see you later Kagome... I'm sure you two would rather be alone right now... " Yuka said with a wink...

Before Kagome could voice her protest, the three girls quickly disappeared in a flurry giggles...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Center Stage

After school, Sesshomaru was content to walk his little miko home, the thought of helping her dress for bed, making him shiver in excitement and wish for night to come... Although still very shy around him, he was pleased with the fact that Kagome was beginning to feel a little less nervous about him helping her dress... They walked in silence for a while just holding hands, enjoying the nice weather when Sesshomaru decided to break the silence...

" What are you going to be singing for the talent show? " Sesshomaru asked curiously.

" Oh, I've got a good one picked out alright... " Kagome said in slight irritation.

" What is the matter, Kagome?! " Sesshomaru asked in concern, " Is there something that ails you? "

" No... I'm OK... " Kagome fibbed sadly...

Sesshomaru growled and wrapped his arms around her gently, attempting to comfort his troubled little miko...

" You can tell me you know... I will always be here for you... " Sesshomaru said softly, placing a kiss on her forehead...

Kagome sighed, loving the way it felt to be in his arms... This handsome man... This demon Lord... He made her feel so safe and secure, she couldn't help but think of him in her future... She knew she could tell him anything...

" I tried to make friends with Kemae today... " Kagome said sadly...

" The female that was so cruel to you?!" Sesshomaru growled.

" yes... She was very hateful and told me that she didn't want my friendship... " Kagome said hanging her head...

Sesshomaru growled and gently placed his clawed hand under her chin, tilting her head up so that he could look into her eyes before gently cupping her cheek...

" That female is foolish... There is nothing that I treasure more then your companionship... It is her loss... One I am certain that she will regret later on in life... I am so very fortunate to have you... " Sesshomaru said softly.

Kagome blushed as Sesshomaru placed a gentle kiss to her lips and held her a bit longer before they resumed walking...

" Thank you... Sesshomaru... " Kagome said smiling as she took his arm...

Sesshomaru was surprised at her sudden show of affection, but got over it quickly and gently placed his head on hers as the walked back to Higurashi shrines... As they walked down the street, an elderly woman watched with a smile on her face, holding her granddaughter lovingly in her arms... The little girl gently tapped on her grandma's shoulder, a curious look scrunching up her little face...

" Grandma?" asked the little girl, " Why is that man and lady so happy?! "

" Because, little one... " The grandma said lovingly, " They have found each other... "

" Were they lost?" the child asked innocently.

" Yes, I suppose you could say that... They are what you call soul mates... They were both born for that one reason, they were made for each other... " the woman said, starry eyed...

When Kagome and Sesshomaru got to her house, Sota came running up to them excitedly...

" Hey sis! I just heard about the talent show! " Sota exclaimed, " Can we come too?!"

" Sure I guess... If you want to here you sister make dogs bark with her horrible singing... " Kagome said smiling.

Sesshomaru, obviously not realizing that her tone was just one of teasing, grabbed her with lightning speed and had her cornered against a tree in seconds... Deep rumbling growls tearing out of his throat... Although his hold was gentle, Sesshomaru's behavior did scare Kagome a little...

" What's wrong with you?! " Kagome whispered nervously.

" Inu's do not like it when they're female that they hold in high affections berate themselves with negativity... You will refrain from doing so again... " Sesshomaru growled silkily, nipping her neck in affection...

Kagome gasped at the little love bite, for it was hard enough to leave a red mark... Content that he got the message through, Sesshomaru released his hold on Kagome and went inside...

Back in the feudal era, Sesshomaru's castle...

" Oh! Where is my lord?!" Jaken squawked annoyingly, " His uncles are all here wishing to meet his priestess! He was supposed to be getting the girl and coming right back! That blabbermouth, Royakan told every demon Lord in the province of lord Sesshomaru falling for the little human miko, so now they all wish to meet her!"

As Jaken was saying this, Lord Sesshomaru's three uncle's, Lord Kion, Lord Ratesu, and Lord Kumi walked into the hall way and spotted him...

" Ah... Master Jaken!" Lord Ratesu boomed, " When should we expect to see Lord Sesshomaru and his new mate?!"

" I heard she is a lovely little thing!" Lord Kion said grinning wide enough to show off his sharp canines.

" Has Lord Sesshomaru put a claiming mark on her?!" Lord Kumi asked, wriggling his eyebrows, " if not, perhaps she would agree to become my mate!"

" Now see here, you three! You are honored guests here, but lord Sesshomaru will not hesitate to put you in your place should you decide to try to take her away! He will undoubtedly battle you in honor of winning her affection! " Jaken squawked angrily.

" Ooh... Is that a challenge, little imp?!" Kumi said grinning.

" My lord can easily whip all three of your asses! You'll just have to wait until they come back from lady Kagome's time!" Jaken squawked, unaware of what he'd just revealed...

You see, Lord Kumi, Lord Kion, and lord Ratesu, were inutaisho, Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's fathers three younger brothers... They have not seen Sesshomaru since his father had passed on and Sesshomaru had taken over as ruler of the western lands... Lord Ratesu was the oldest, he had long silver hair and steel grey eyes... Lord Kion, the second oldest, had they're mother's striking caramel colored hair as well as her ice blue eyes, but despite they're color, his eyes held the warmth and love they're mothers eyes held too... Lord Kumi was the youngest, he took after they're father, with his golden eyes and darker silver hair... All three brothers were kind in nature and fierce when fighting for what they believe in... And on top of all that, being inu's, they were naturally curious by nature...

" When they get back from her time?!" Lord Ratesu asked intrigued, " What do you mean by that?!"

" I am not obligated to disclose that information to the likes of you three!" Jaken yelled angrily...

The three inu lords looked at each other, then back at the defiant little imp, cruel smiles suddenly etched on they're faces... A short while and a couple dozen knots on the head later...

" Lady Kagome is from 500 hundred years in the future... You'll find the bone eaters well in the forest of inuyasha at priestess Kaede's village... The well will take you there... You can't miss it..." Jaken groaned... " Oh... How I hate being small!"

" Well brothers?!" Ratesu said excitedly, " Shale we go pay our young nephew and his little miko a visit?!"

With a chorus of shouts, the three brothers exited the castle, simultaneously stepping on Jaken as they marched...

Kagome's era, Wednesday morning...

Kagome stretched with a catlike grace as she awoke for the day, she could feel the heat of a certain inu's molten gaze traveling up and down her body... It was very flattering, having such a powerful demon attracted to her, but sometimes it gave her chills the way he watched her... Lately, she had been getting a strange pain in her stomach every so often... But she figured it was probably just nerves and dismissed it without a thought... Even though Sesshomaru was insistent on helping her dress, Kagome had been sending him out in the hallway until she was dressed because her mother had found out and respectfully requested that Sesshomaru wait outside her room for her... Sesshomaru growled, but grudgingly accepted the new rule, although he always made sure to give her a heated kiss before doing so... Also, no matter how much he asked her to, Kagome refused to sing in front of Sesshomaru... It was driving him mad! He longed to hear the soft lilt of her sweet voice, but she'd just giggle and say, ' Sesshomaru, I'm too nervous to let you hear me right now... Let me practice by myself, you'll hear me at the talent show, I promise! ' she'd said winking...

Sesshomaru would simply growl at her playfully and nip her before letting her go practice...

Finally, Friday night was fast approaching and it was 4:00... Mrs. Higurashi insisted on taking kagome shipping as a means to help her get rid of the impending stage fright she new her daughter was experiencing...

" You'll do fine Kagome... " Mrs. Higurashi said smiling warmly as she and Kagome walked through the mall...

" Thanks mom... Shopping always helps me feel better!" Kagome said beaming...

The feudal era, Kaede's village...

" This is a human village, Ratesu... Are you certain this is the place?" Kion asked uncertainly.

They were at the old well in Inuyasha's forest on the outskirts of the village, just as the imp had told them... The three demon lords looked into the well curiously...

" Can you not sense this well's magic?!" Ratesu asked in awe, " The power is absolutely incredible! "

" I agree... " Kion said excitedly, " Shall we brothers?! I am anxious to meet this intriguing little miko!"

" Yes! Let's go!" Kumi said, his eyes sparking with mischief.

So, one by one, Sesshomaru's uncles jumped into the bone eaters well, each one being engulfed by the mystical blue light...

Kagome's era, 7:00 pm...

The crowd was becoming thick as Kagome and her friends chattered nervously back stage at the high school... The talent show was scheduled to start at 8:00 that night and Kagome was so nervous, she could barely stand it...

" You can still back out ya know!" Kemae spat venomously as she pushed Kagome out of her way. " Why don't you run along home! You know you don't have a chance!"

" I'm not going anywhere... " Kagome said darkly, " And I'm not backing down! I love singing, but I never thought I was good enough to sing in front of a crowd!"

Kemae snorted rudely.

" Oh yeah?! What changed your mind all of a sudden?! " Kemae demanded angrily...

" Sesshomaru ..." Kagome said smiling, " He said when he first accidentally heard me sing that first time, he couldn't stop thinking about me since... "

Kemae couldn't even think of anything smart to say, so she turned and slowly walked away...

Back at Higurashi shrines, once on the other side of the well, Ratesu, Kion, and Kumi masked they're scent and auras just in case Sesshomaru was near and leapt out of the well one by one... Once the three of them exited the well house, all three of them gasped in shock... It was incredible, the main house was a strange type of structure, with windows that glittered in the sun, instead of the traditional rice paper windows they each had in they're respective palaces...

" This is... Magnificent! " Ratesu said in awe...

The others nodded speechless as the made they're way to the grand stairs leading down the hill... The stairs were hard, as if made of stone, but extremely smooth... The air did not have the best aroma to they're highly sensitive noses, but they could escape they're intense curiosity, the need to explore, drawing them to walk slowly and take in all of the incredible sights and sounds... When they got to the street, they were shocked by the many noisy beasts rushing past until finally, Kumi, being the most curious of the three, stepped out into the middle of traffic, causing a bright green mini van to come to a screeching halt... A human female got out and frantically began waving her hands and fussing worriedly over the man that stood before her...

" Oh good heavens! Are you alright?! I didn't hit you, did I?!" the woman asked worriedly.

" All is well, I am unharmed." Kumi said, a slight look of wonder in his eyes, " How is it you are able to control such a strange creature?! "

Kumi gestured to the woman's green mini van and a brilliant smile appeared on her kind face.

" You aren't from around here then?! My name is Jenniera, this is my vehicle, it's how a lot of people vet from place to place here!" Jenniera said smiling.

" What an incredible invention!" Kion said mesmerized, " How does such a contraption work?!"

Jenniera was more then happy to demonstrate the physics of her vehicle to the three handsome young men in front of her... This shocked the brothers even more... Although they were not aggressive toward humans, many ran away from them in fear and refused to except any help from them... This truly intrigued them...

" Lady Jenniera, what are your opinion on demons?" Ratesu asked curiously.

" Demons?!" Jenniera said smiling, " Well I certainly never had the pleasure of meeting one before, but I'd have to say if I did, I sure would be happy to if they were as kind and handsome as you three!" Jenniera said winking. " Oh my... Um, I need to get to the school soon, you see, I'm the schools assistant principal and I have to be in charge of the talent show that the students are putting on... Would you three like a ride?"

" We would be most honored... " Ratesu, Kion and Kumi all said as one.

Jenniera smiled warmly and got out to open the door for them as they climbed in... The ride was over too soon for they're liking, but they were quite curious about this talent show...

" we're here!" Jenniera said smiling, " Did you guys enjoy the ride?!"

" Yes my lady. " Kumi said bowing respectfully, " We greatly appreciate your generosity... "

" Your most welcome Kumi, do you and your brothers have any questions you'd like me to answer?" Jenniera asked with a knowing smile.

" Can you tell us what exactly this talent show is?" Ratesu asked curiously.

" Yes, of course! It's where all different people, or in this case, teenagers, get together and share each of they're unique talents... Some can sing, some can dance, and some play instruments... It's sort of like a contest... And whoever does the best performance wins a prize at the end of the show. " Jenniera said smiling. " Anyone is welcome to watch too, you all are more then welcome to stay and watch!"

Then with one last warm smile, Jenniera disappeared into the school... Ratesu, Kion and Kumi looked at each other and silently agreed that they would also like to see the talent show, so keeping they're scents and auras masked, they too entered the school and following the other humans, entered the large gym and sat in the very back... A hush fell over the crowd and an air of excitement washed throughout the spacious room and Jenniera appeared on stage...

" Hello everyone! Are you all excited to see the show?!" Jenniera said smiling.

The crowd cheered excitedly.

" Great!" Jenniera said enthusiastically, " There are a lot of talented people who are excited to show you they're incredible abilities, so let's have a great big round of applause for our first act, Kemae Roseford! "

And so the talent show began... One by one, the students stepped up on stage and gave it they're all while Kagome was back stage pacing nervously... Suddenly, her mother appeared and embraced her daughter warmly...

" Mama?!" Kagome gasped, " What are you doing back here?!"

" My sister let me come back... " Mrs. Higurashi said smiling, " I have a special gift for you that I wanted you to wear... I hope it'll help get rid of that nasty stage fright... "

Mrs. Higurashi handed Kagome a package wrapped in pink foil and winked at her... Kagome gasped when she opened the gift to find a shimmering seafoam green satin dress with bell shaped sleeves and a sweetheart neckline... The bodice had silver diamonds on it as well... The skirt was long enough to drape elegantly just above her ankles and was made with three layers of see through material a few shades lighter then the bodice of the dress... The sleeves were the same... There were also a pare of expensive silver high heels and an eye shadow palet and a lip stick palet as well... Tears immediately sprang to her eyes as she threw her arms around her mother...

" Thanks mom!" Kagome said fearfully smiling.

" Knock em dead dear!" her mother said with a wink before heading back to her seat beyond the red velvet curtains... Kagome quickly put on her gifts without a moment of hesitation and waited with bated breath, her eyes sparkling with shimmering silver eyeshadows and her lips glistened with glittering peachish pink lip gloss...

Jenniera stepped out on stage and Kagome held her breath...

" Alright everyone! Awesome performances so far right?! Let's go ahead and give them all another well deserved round of applause! " Jenniera cried happily.

The crowd erupted into cheers and Jenniera waited for the noise to wind down before she spoke again...

" I'm sorry to say that our talent show has finally come down to our last entry for tonight, so give it up for our last entry, my niece, Kagome Higurashi! " Jenniera cried...

Well, finally, it was Kagome's turn... And all eyes were on her, including three pairs of curious eyes in the back row... All focused on center stage...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Blown away!

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and started to go out on the stage when a hateful voice rang out from the crowd...

" Boo! Boo!" Kemae cried hatefully, " You don't belong on stage!"

In that moment, something snapped inside of Kagome as the air began to crackle around her... Kagome calmly handed her CD to the girl that was in charge of playing the songs...

" track # 15..." Kagome said as she strode out on stage...

Everyone gasped at the incredible vision Kagome was in her sparkling gown... The silk swirled and flowed around her ankles as she stopped center stage and looked over the crowd until her eyes locked with Sesshomaru's golden ones... That was all she needed... Her reiki surged without her realizing it as she closed her eyes to briefly recall the words she'd memorized... Ratesu, Kion and Kumi all gasped at the sight of the beautiful goddess on stage, surely she wasn't just a human as the imp had described, for this goddess was far more enchanting then any demoness any of the three brothers had ever seen! A hush fell over the crowd... All eyes were on Kagome as she waited patiently for the music to start playing as her reiki flowed around her, shimmering and adding to the enchantment of her beauty... Her hair flowed around her as her power caused her body to glow... Everyone was so entranced by the sight of her, not even Kemae could bring herself to utter a word... Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the music started and Kagome opened her eyes, a powerful and confident smile on her face as she began to sing... Her reiki built back up as it crackled through the air, touching all who were present in the room with warmth and a gentle light, not even harming the demons that sat undetected in the back row... Kagome began to him, unknowingly lacing her untrained powers into her voice as she waited for her cue to start singing the words... With one more powerful surge of her reiki, Kagome began to sing with all of the fire and spirit she could muster...

" I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath, scared to rock the boat and make a mess, but I sat quietly, agreed politely.

I guess that I forgot I had a choice, i let you push me past the breaking point, I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything.

You held me me down, but I got up, hey! Already brushing off the dust, you hear my voice, you hear that sound, like the thunder gonna shake the ground!"

As Kagome continued to sing her power flowed around her, wrapping her in an ethereal light of silvery pink. Her body beautifully glowing as her power grew with each powerful note, enticed by the music and the incredible feeling of being up on stage, Kagome began to dance as her power flowed around her, swirling like water as the music made her spirit lift high and soar... It was truly a captivating sight, her power reached out to those around her, enticing them to her... Everyone was enraptured by her song...

" You held me down, but I got up, get ready cause I've had enough, I see it all, I see it now...

I got the eye of the tiger! A fighter! Dancing through the fire! Cause I am a champion, and your gonna hear me roar! Louder! Louder then a lion cause I am a champion, and your gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Your gonna hear me roar!

Now I'm floating like a butterfly, stinging like a bee I've earned my stripes, I went from zero, to my own hero...

You held me down, but I got up, already brushing off the dust, you hear my voice, you hear that sound, like thunder gonna shake the ground,

You held me down, but I got up, get ready cause I've had enough, I see it all, I see it now,

I've got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire, cause I am a champion, and your gonna hear me roar, louder, louder then a lion cause I am a champion, and your gonna hear roar,

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Your gonna hear me roar!"

The more heart and spirit Kagome poured into her voice, the brighter she began to glow, her awesome powers manifesting itself in a vibrant, pulsing cocoon, her hair even lengthened as her incredible power surrounded her! But as beautiful and awesome as her reiki was, it was doing something unexpected and unexplainable to four inu demons in the audience... Instead of burning they're flesh, her voice called to them with the incredible powers surpassing that of the most mystical siren that ever existed... Sesshomaru growled low as he fought to control the lowerful urge to kidnap her and claim her overwhelmed him as his eyes began to flicker between gold and red... For a moment, he thought he could sense others like him, but it went away almost as soon as he sensed it... Ratesu, Kion and Kumi were all experiencing the same strange feeling as they too, fought to control they're beasts urges and the undeniable urge to claim the entrancing enchantress for they're own...

Kagome continued her song, unaware of the growing danger that was beginning to fill the sky outside with foreboding demonic auras... Kagome continued, her powers expanding to astronomical proportions as she was reaching the crescendo of her powerful performance, her power reaching out to those in the audience who were inhuman... Those who stared at her with four sets of eyes that glowed red with desire...

" Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Your gonna hear me roar,

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Your gonna hear me roar!

Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar!

I got the eye of the tiger! A fighter, dancing through the fire, cause I am a champion! And your gonna hear me roar! Louder! Louder then a lion cause I am a champion, and your gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Your gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Your gonna hear me roar! "

When Kagome finally got to the end of her song, her power flowed in a gorgeous display power, before spiraling and sparking around her in a dazzling shower of lights that shone like star dust! Everyone stood up in the audience and cheered in a roar of applause, the four inu's finally got they're beasts under control and they're eyes finally went back to normal... That is until what happened next... Kagome stood there on stage, breathing heavily, a fine sheen of sweat covering her body, and making her skin glow in the stage lights, when Jenniera came back out on stage, a big grin her face...

" Well! Wow! What an incredible performance! Let's see what the audience thinks!" Jenniera cried grinning.

The crowd suddenly began to chant... And Kagome's excited grew as her powers began to crackle and spark around her once more...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Trouble Comes Crashing In

" Ka- go-me! Ka-go-me! Ka-go-me! Ka-go-me! Ka-go-me!" the crowd chanted as a lovely blush rise on Kagome's cheeks...

" Well! I think we have a winner! Kagome! " Jenniera cried happily, " Do you want her to sing some more?!"

The crowd erupted in a loud roar of cheer! Kagome gasped excitedly as she caught her breath, before she turned and looked at the girl, Sesco, who was in charge of the music...

Meanwhile, back in the feudal era..

" Inuyasha!" Shippo growled angrily, " It's been two weeks since Kagome left! You need to apologize already!"

The four friends were back at Kaede's village and had all been thinking about Kagome, hoping she would return soon when it suddenly became too much to bare... Inuyasha, usually angry and spiteful by nature, had decided last week that he also wanted Kagome to return... He was at this moment, truly and deeply regretting the words of spite that he had yelled at Kagome in anger all those days ago... He truly felt the lowest of the low...

" I know Shippo... I'm going to get her now... " Inuyasha said, his voice dripping with regret...

Sango, Miroku and Shippo all gasped in shock, but as they turned to thank they're half demon friend, he was already gone...

On the other side of the well, inuyasha leapt out of the well and ran from the well house, sniffing the air, tracking any trace of Kagome that he could, when suddenly, a familiar scent caught his attention...

" No... Sesshomaru! " inuyasha snarled angrily...

' How dare Sesshomaru come here!' inuyasha thought angrily, ' if he's hurt Kagome!'

Inuyasha took off running in the direction of Kagome's scent... Apparently, she left headed towards town a while ago because her scent trail was several hours old... As he ran down the street, he realized that her trail was leading straight to the school... Getting there as fast as his feet could carry him, he quickly entered the school... All was deadly quiet as he wandered the halls until he picked up the sound of voices... Judging by the sound, it sounded like cheering, and the thunderous voices were chanting one name... Kagome...

Without a second thought, inuyasha opened the doors and his jaw dropped instantly... He'd never seen Kagome look more beautiful... Unable to even say her name, inuyasha walked in silently and took a seat in the back row... He was so entranced by the way Kagome looked up on stage, he hadn't even noticed the three inu demons bowling at him under they're breaths...

" Do you all really want me to sing more?!" Kagome asked with a Radiant smile on her face...

' Sing?!' inuyasha thought in confusion, ' Is that why they're all cheering?! Kagome... '

The crowd all cheered and stood up, chanting her name once again as she laughed sweetly and called over her shoulder...

' Alright, Sesco , track # 8 please!" Kagome said smiling...

A song with sort of a metallic beat to it flow through the room as Kagome closed her eyes, envisioning the words in her head as she recalled the beats if the song... Once again, her reiki sprang to life of its own accord, sparkling and crackling in the air around her as her energy began to swirl and pulse to the beat of the music... As if on cue, Kagome's eyes opened and at the same time, a silvery pink light set her body beautifully aglow as she began to sing once again... But that's not all... Her reiki was so powerful this time, that when she opened her eyes, they weren't her regular chocolate brown... But a brilliant violet...

" I'm at war with the word and they try to pull me into the dark, I struggle to find my faith, as I'm slippin from your arms,

It's getting harder to stay awake, and my strength is fading fast, you breath into me at last!

I'm awake, I'm alive, now I know what I believe inside, now its my time! I'll do what I want, cause this is my life, right here, right now, stand my ground and never back down, I know what I believe inside, I'm awake and I'm alive!

I'm at war with the world cause I, ain't never gonna sell my soul, I've already made up my mind, no matter what I can't be bought or sold,

When my faith is getting weak, and I feel like giving in, you breath into me again!

I'm awake, I'm alive! Now I know what I believe inside, now its my time, I'll do what I want, cause this is my life, right here, right now, stand my ground and never back down! I know what I believe inside, I'm awake and I'm alive! "

Kagome's power rocketed throughout the school, everyone saw the brilliant silvery pink light as it continued to surge and grow, calling forth the beasts suppressed deep inside the four inu demons, and even releasing a strange feeling that was, until now, laying dormant deep inside inuyasha... His eyes flickered and flashed between red and gold, just as the other four inu's were fighting to keep they inner demonic beasts from taking over... Bright pink light then exploded on stage as Kagome continued on her incredible and powerful voice, her power being released, being dismissed by her as pure adrenaline as her voice and power continued to ring out in the rafters!

" Waking up, waking up,

Waking up, waking up,

Waking up, waking up,

Waking up, waking up,

In the dark, I can feel you in my sleep, in your arms I feel you breath into me, forever hold this heart that I will give to you, forever, I will live for you!

I'm awake, I'm alive, now I know what I believe inside, now its my time, I'll do what I want, cause this is my life, right here! Right now! Stand my ground and never back down! I know what I believe inside, I'm awake and I'm alive!

Waking up, waking up,

Waking up, waking up,

Waking up, waking up,

Waking up, waking up!"

As Kagome finished her second song, the crowd erupted in thunderous applause, everyone was whistling and cheering as Kagome stood on stage, still glowing in ethereal splendor and smiling brightly!

" Thank you!" Kagome cried happily, " Thank you everyone!"

Unable to wait any longer, Yuka, Eri Yumi and Hojo all ran up on stage and gave congratulatory hugs to Kagome...

" You did it!" Yuka said excitedly, " Kagome! You won!"

"I did?!" Kagome asked excitedly...

" You were amazing Kagome !" Eri said throwing her arms around her friend happily...

" And that incredible light display!" Yumi said grinning excitedly, " How on earth were you able to pull that off?!"

" What light display?!" Kagome asked innocently.

" You know!" Hojo said excitedly, " All those incredible pink lights glowing and swirling around you! You used glow sticks or something, right?"

Before Kagome could answer, she was stopped by an all too familiar voice and a blur of red, before she felt someone strong scoop her up in a fierce hug...

" That was incredible Kagome!" inuyasha said embracing her, " I'm so sorry for what I said to you two feels ago... Can ever forgive me?!"

Kagome smiled and nodded when suddenly, inuyasha grabbed her chin in his hand and tilted her face towards his, so that he could get a good look at her... But then he gasped...

" Kagome... " inuyasha gasped, " What's up with your eyes?!"

Kagome gave him a puzzled look before noticing that his ears weren't covered up...

" Oh no!" Kagome cried, whipping out a hankercheif, " Your ears inuyasha! "

Without hesitation, kagome gently tied the cloth in place and have him a fierce hug...

" I missed you... Inuyasha... " Kagome said smiling up at him...

"I missed you too Kagome... " inuyasha said embracing her back...

Suddenly, loud growling interrupted from somewhere out in the audience and Sesshomaru suddenly jumped up on stage, snarling menacingly at inuyasha... His eyes were blood red as he cut Inuyasha with his claws...

" Back the hell off Sesshomaru! " inuyasha growled, " Don't worry Kagome, I won't let him hurt you... I swear... "

But Inuyasha's promise was short lived, for Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome roughly into his arms and was across the stage in seconds... Sesshomaru began growling as he gently began nipping and nuzzling Kagome, even though she was shaking in fear, she asked Sesshomaru was simple question...

" Sesshomaru?! " Kagome asked nervously, " Are you alright?!"

Sesshomaru's body began pulsing as his demonic aura glowed dark red around him... When he stopped pulsing, Sesshomaru growled in a deep voice that was more animal then anything, but it was very clear to both inuyasha, and Kagome what word he said...

 **" MINE..." Sesshomaru growled...**

When Kagome finally looked into Sesshomaru's eyes, she gasped in fear... Instead of the earth of his golden eyes that she was now accustomed to, his eyes were a deep dark blood red... Sesshomaru's beast was finally free...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Battle For Affection

" No!" inuyasha snarled, " Stay away from her Sesshomaru! "

Inuyasha instantly drew his award and was about to use it on Sesshomaru, causing everyone in the crowd to start screaming as they began running to the exits...

" No! Inuyasha! " Kagome cried as Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her painfully, " He isn't himself! Please! Don't hurt him!"

" What the hell?!" inuyasha snarled, " Kagome! He's the enemy!"

Sesshomaru growled darkly, a dark, ominous warning growl that sounded more animal then inuyasha had ever heard!

Sesshomaru snarled angrily at inuyasha, before jumping up to the nearest window, shattered it with his sharp claws, and leapt out the window, a terrified Kagome held tightly in his grasp! By now, all the students and teachers were out side huddled in a group together at the corner of the school yard, shuddering in fear...

" Inuyasha!" Sota cried in fright, " Help me!"

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome's little brother dangling helplessly in the air, three strange demons that inuyasha knew he'd never seen before, but could swear they somehow looked familiar, were standing there with malevolent smiles on they're faces!

" Sota!" inuyasha yelled frantically, " Who the hell are you three?! What are you doing here?! "

The three inu demons laughed a deep rumbling laugh as they looked at the half breed in front of them, baring they're fangs, they're eyes two shades darker red then Sesshomaru's...

 **" Does this human child mean something to you half breed?!" Ratesu snarled grinning.**

 **" if you want the boy back, give us the priestess and we shall release him unharmed.." Kion growled darkly...**

" What the hell?! You can't have her!" inuyasha snarled angrily.

 **" Then the boy shall parish..." Kumi snarled menacingly, placing his claws into Sota's throat enough so that a single drop of blood welled up...**

Poor little Sota whimpered at the sharp pain of the dog demons claws...

" No! Sota!" Kagome gasped in horror, " Who are you?! What do you want?! "

 **" I am Lord Ratesu... " Ratesu snarled grinning.**

 **" And I am Lord Kion..." Kion growled darkly.**

 **" And I am Lord Kumi, we want the priestess named Kagome... If you come willingly, Kagome, we will spare the child... " Kumi growled grinning...**

" Please... I'll do what ever you want... " Kagome whispered shakily, " Please... Just don't hurt my little brother... "

The three inu lords looked at each other in triumph and nodded... The deal was done... Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes and gently placed a hand on his arm...

" Sesshomaru... " Kagome whispered sadly, " Please... Let me go... "

Sesshomaru snarled angrily and looked at her with dark, blood red eyes... He snarled and dug his claws into her arm, his beast completely in control as he snarled at the others...

" Sesshomaru! " inuyasha growled, " Release Kagome! "

Sesshomaru snarled angrily and ran at inuyasha, slashing and cutting him with his sharp claws... Kagome was in so much pain from the wounds that Sesshomaru accidentally caused from his tight grip, that she passed out from the pain... Sesshomaru, unfortunately did not realize Kagome's condition, however ever, because be was too busy attacking inuyasha... Inuyasha screamed in pain as Sesshomaru punched a hole through Inuyasha's stomach using his poison claws... The school had become a battle ground... Trees were ripped up from the roots and deep craters filled the school yard... Yuka, Eri, Yumi, and Hojo had all evacuated everyone a safe distance from the school and had called the police in fear of Kagome's life... Unfortunately, telling a police officer that demons were fighting over they're friend wasn't something the police believed... Kagome's friends and class mates watched in horror as a terrifying blood red energy began to glow in the air... Sesshomaru continued to beat inuyasha, bashing him into the ground and throwing him against tree after tree... By the time Sesshomaru lost interest in inuyasha, he was laying on the ground unconscious, bleeding severely, the bones in his right leg, and held arm were completely shattered... After Sesshomaru was done, he turned and snarled at three dog demons in front of him, instantly on guard and weary of the new threat to his 'mate'...

 **" Well, well, well... " Ratesu growled smirking, " The little miko obviously does mean a great deal to you... "**

 **" And such a lovely little thing she is... " Kion growled darkly, his fangs shining, " Come little nephew, could we not simply persuade you to let us have her?!"**

Sesshomaru's pupils glowed black as his fangs elongated and his claws lengthened as he snarled and lunged...

 **" So be it... " Ratesu snarled, " Let the battle for affection begin... The winners will have the miko as they're mate... "**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: Molten Desires And Raging Beasts

Snarling as one, Ratesu, Kion, and Kumi all began glowing in blood red and black swirling energies, snarling and letting loose terrifying howls as they're bodies began to shift and transform until three massive dogs, each a third of the size of the school stood in terrifying splendor... Sesshomaru snarled angrily before leaping up onto the roof of the school where he carefully laid Kagome down and jumped into the air, flaring his demonic energy and transforming in mid air to his massive white dog form... The crowd of students and teachers all fled from the school in a panic, Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, and they're grandfather quickly took charge and ushered everyone to Higurashi shrines, where they now stood watching in horror... The four gigantic dog demons fought ferociously, the three simultaneously attacking the one over and over again with they're mighty combined powers... Sesshomaru roared as he was bitten yet again and fell to the ground in a massive bleeding heap...

Sesshomaru tried to get up several times but failed, he was too weak and too injured to move, so he simply transformed back... His beast had receded for the moment as he laid on the ground, bleeding and glaring at his uncles... Nothing but pure hatred poured from the lord of the western lands as he tried his best to get to Kagome... Ratesu, Kion and Kumi all transformed back into they're humanoid forms and landed in front of Sesshomaru, they're eyes still blood red as they all approached and smirked at him in triumph...

" Ah... Well, you out up a good fight, pup... " Ratesu said, his eyes returned to normal, " But unfortunately we won the battle... The girl belongs to us now... "

" Perhaps though, " Kion said smirking, " We should give him another chance, eh brothers?!"

" Agreed... " Kumi growled grinning, " Perhaps little Sesshomaru will do better next time... "

" What do you mean?!" Sesshomaru growled uneasily, " Are you three mad?!"

" Hn... Not in the least... You do still wish to mate this delectable little human, do you not?!" Ratesu growled smirking.

" It is far more then a physical want... I have a great deal of affection for the girl... " Sesshomaru growled.

" Well then?" Ratesu asked, " We challenge you for the miko... Come to our castle in one week's time... You should be healed considerably by then... If you cannot find our castle in one week's time, the three of us will bond the miko to ourselves... "

After saying that, Ratesu leapt up to the roof of the school and took Kagome, then the three of them simply vanished... Sesshomaru growled darkly as he attempted to go after them, but fell to the ground with a pain filled cry... His Kagome was gone... Then a thought struck him... Tetsaiga! Perhaps he could use it to defeat his uncles and get his Kagome back! But then again, only inuyasha could wield the damn sword... Sesshomaru growled under his breath... As irritating as the thought was, the only chance he had of rescuing Kagome was to join forces with his loud mouthed half brother...

" Inuyasha... " Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha moaned but didn't move...

" Inuyasha... " Sesshomaru growled in frustration.

Inuyasha snorted but still lay as if he were asleep...

" Damn it inuyasha! Get up!" Sesshomaru snarled.

" Leave me the hell alone!" inuyasha growled back angrily, " It's your fault I'm injured you damn jackass! "

Growling, Sesshomaru forced himself to his feet, stomped over to where inuyasha was laying, and yanked him up by his ear... Inuyasha yelped and looked at his older brother in shock...

" Kagome has been kidnapped you fool!" Sesshomaru growled angrily, " This is not the time to be acting like a pathetic whelp!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head as realization sank in...

" Kagome's gone?!" inuyasha asked worriedly, " Was it those other dogs?!"

" Yes... They took her... " Sesshomaru growled darkly, " And I'm going to need your help to get her back..."

" Who are they, Sesshomaru?! " inuyasha asked worriedly.

" They are our uncles... Father's three younger brothers... Someone told them of my feelings for Kagome and now they seek to take her as they're mate... I have to meet them at they're castle in one week's time and fight them for the right to claim her... Otherwise, they will make her they're mate... " Sesshomaru growled angrily.

" They'll make her they're mate?!" inuyasha said worriedly, " You mean?!"

" Our uncles have always shared everything... Unfortunately, they plan to share Kagome with one another should I fail in defeating them... " Sesshomaru growled angrily, " Inuyasha... You are her friend, in honor of her friendship, please... I humbly ask for your assistance... "

" Of course... When do we leave?" inuyasha asked...

" With the severeness of both of our injuries, we'll need at least three days to heal... We shall ask Kagome's mother if we can stay in her home long enough to heal, then we shall return to the feudal era and begin searching for our uncles castle... " Sesshomaru said standing.

Inuyasha stood as well and they quietly walked to Higurashi shrines...

At the shrine, Kagome's friends and class mates all waited with baited breath as they listened to the air around them, the sounds of battle long gone. A short time later, the saw two demons who looked almost identical to each other, walk up the steps... Yuka, Eri, and Yumi all ran to them and stood defensively in front of the others, as if to protect them...

" We mean you no harm... " Sesshomaru said calmly, " I am sorry if my family members and I frightened you all... "

The whole crowd of students and teachers sighed a great breath of relief... Mrs. Higurashi was suddenly rushing towards them, a deep frown of worry etched on her features...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: Sesshomaru's Uncles

Three days later...

Ratesu, Kion and Kumi's castle...

Kagome awoke in a gorgeous bed chamber fit for a queen... She found herself laying on a gorgeous giant feather bed, filled with the softest, most comfortable goose down she'd ever felt in her life... Curious about her new surroundings, Kagome got up and began taking in her surroundings, unaware of the three pairs of curious eyes studying her from the shadows... Kagome walked over to a huge wardrobe and opened it to reveal several beautiful silk kimonos... Kagome gasped in shock and gently smoothed her hand over the fabric of a beautiful black silk kimono with pink roses and gold glitter on it and sighed longingly... It was her favorite... Suddenly, there was a knock on the door...

" Um... Yes? Who is it?" Kagome called hesitantly.

A lovely demon with long blue hair and green eyes popped her head through the door...

" My lady... My name is Keseara... I was appointed as your personal servant... My Lords wish for you to get dressed and come down to break fast with them in the dining hall... There is much they wish to discuss with you... " Keseara said bowing.

" Oh... It's nice to meet you Keseara... Who are the lords of this castle?" Kagome asked nervously...

" You will have to join them in the dining hall to find out, my lady... " Keseara said smiling warmly, " What do you wish to wear?"

Kagome instantly looked at the black kimono and Keseara smiled in understanding... Thankfully, that kimono only had three layers, so it didn't take long for Keseara to help her into it... A short while later and they were in a beautiful dining hall that was aglow with crystal chandelier's that sparkled like diamonds... It was truly a captivating sight... Once Keseara seated Kagome, she bowed respectfully once more and exited the room... A few moments later, three of the handsomest demons she'd ever laid her eyes on, entered the room and stood tall and proud as they bowed in respect... One had silver hair like Sesshomaru's and steel grey eyes... One had caramel colored hair and icy blue eyes... And the last one had dark silver hair, about two shades darker than Sesshomaru's... His eyes were dark gold... They each wore a haori and hamakas similar to Sesshomaru's. The one with silver hair and steel grey eyes had a black pair of hamakas on and a black haori with dark turquoise cherry blossoms on it... The one caramel colored hair and icy blue eyes had on a light teal blue pair of hamakas and a light teal blue haori... His haori had dark teal colored feathers on it. And the last one with the dark silver colored hair and dark gold eyes had on a dark green pair of hamakas and a dark forest green haori with jade green feathers on it...

The one with silver hair and steel grey eyes stepped forward and shocked Kagome by grabbing her in a fierce hug before setting her back down and grinning at her...

" My name is Ratesu my dear! " Ratesu boomed grinning, " It is delightful to finally meet you lovely lady!"

" It's nice to meet you too, Lord Ratesu. " Kagome said smiling nervously.

Lord Ratesu stepped back then and the next male came forward... The one with caramel hair and icy blue eyes...

" My lady... I am Kion... " Kion said with a warm smile and a bow of respect, " It is an honor to meet you, sweet miko... "

" Eh?! I'm... Like wise... Lord Kion... " Kagome said blushing as Kion kissed her hand.

Lord Kion grinned mischievously and stepped back, allowing the last Lord to come forth... The one with dark silver hair and dark gold eyes...

" My lady... My name is Kumi... " Kumi said kissing her on each cheek, " It's such an honor to meet the only woman ever to succeed in helping the ice in our nephews heart... You are quite the lady!"

" Wait?!" Kagome gasped in shock, " You three are Sesshomaru's uncles?! "

" Yes. That is correct my dear. " Ratesu said smiling, " When we fist heard of you from Sesshomaru's little imp, we simply had to meet you!"

" And when Jaken said that lived through a well, 500 years in the future?!" Kion said grinning, " We decided to see for ourselves.. "

" You have quite an amazing voice... " Kumi said mischievously, " That is one thing that attracted our nephew to you... Correct? "

" I uh... I suppose... " Kagome said nervously.

" You are incredibly powerful as well as beautiful... " Ratesu said taking her hand, " That is why we wish for you to stay and be our guest of honor... "

" I... I beg your pardon?! " Kagome gasped.

" We are throwing a little surprise party for our nephew... We shall tell you the details after we eat... " Kion said winking, " Of course... Sesshomaru was never one who liked parties much!"

" What do you mean?!" Kagome asked innocently, " That fight at my school seemed pretty convincing to me!"

" Oh?!" Kumi asked grinning, " And what was it did you think we were fighting over?! "

" Um... I heard you three say that you wanted to have me as your mate?!" Kagome squeaked nervously.

All three of them burst out laughing...

" What is so funny?!" Kagome demanded, angrily stomping her foot...

" Oh no no! My dear, it may have started out that way, but now we know what you are to Sesshomaru! " Ratesu said winking.

" Oh?!" Kagome said hotly, " And what would that be?!"

" Ha ha... We shall tell you... " Kion said playfully, " But only if you agree on something for us!"

" What?!" Kagome asked nervously.

" Let's just say we have a proposition for you..." Ratesu said grinning...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: A Strange Proposition

Back in the modern era...

" Thank you so much for letting us stay until we are well, my lady... " Sesshomaru said softly, bowing...

" Oh, it's no trouble at all, dear... You sure you both are well enough to travel?!" Mrs. Higurashi asked worriedly.

" We are well... " inuyasha said smiling, " We need to find Kagome... "

" Alright then... But wait one moment before you two leave please?" Mrs. Higurashi asked sweetly.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both nodded and Mrs. Higurashi quickly disappeared Into the kitchen... When she emerged, she was loaded down with two large overstuffed backpacks stuffed full of snacks and food for they're journey... She also had two large duffle bags full of ramen of every flavor, candy and sweets for them to enjoy, two first aid kits with lots of gauze and bandages, cold medicine, antiseptic, anti inflammatory medicines and various types of chips, bottled water, dried foods like bulk ten pound bags of beef jerky and dried fruits as well...

" What is all this stuff?" inuyasha asked as he took one of the heavy backpacks and a duffle bag from Kagome's mother...

" Just some food and medical supplies for the trip... You two be safe now... " Mrs. Higurashi said smiling and wagging her finger, " And no more fighting over Kagome, ok?!"

Both brothers blushed a little and looked at each other.

" Yes ma'am... " inuyasha finally said, " We'll see you later... "

Sesshomaru bowed respectfully and the both of them went towards the well house...

Back in the feudal era...

" This is bull crap! " Kagome shouted as she pounded on the heavy wooden door to her room... " I refuse to be a prisoner! Let me out!"

Kagome beat on the door until Lord Ratesu opened her door and stepped inside, his massive body towering over her, causing her to lose her balance ge was so close to her...

" You are not a prisoner... You have a lovely room... A private bath... A beautiful wardrobe... And all the soaps and perfumes a lady of good breeding could ever desire... " Ratesu said winking, " So be a good little girl, and mind your manners and perhaps my brothers and I will tell you of our proposition later... Until tonight my lady.."

Then Ratesu bowed grinning and left... Later on, Ratesu, Kion and Kumi had a meeting in they're private library about they're unique little house guest...

" Well, she certainly is feisty... " Ratesu said winking at his brothers, " Sesshomaru will have his hands full when she becomes his mate... "

" You mean if she becomes his mate!" Kion said grinning.

" Yes, he has to find our castle first... We've completely hidden it from prying eyes and our scents and castle are surrounded by an undetectable barrier... He will never find us!" Kumi said grinning with a fire in his eyes...

" When shall we tell the little miko that she is the guest of honor at our little welcome party?!" Ratesu asked playfully...

" Perhaps in a few more days... First, we shall get to know her a bit better..." Kion said playfully, " She certainly is different from any other human we've invited here, is she not?!"

" She certainly is..." Kumi said grinning, " It would be quite fun to see what she thinks of our true form... Let's say we transform into our beasts and see if we can scare her or not... "

" An excellent idea Kumi, as always!" Ratesu said grinning excitedly, " It has been quite some time since we last played in our true form! "

With new motives, the three inu lords strode to Kagome's room and opened the door without so much as a knock... The servant girl, Keseara was brushing the miko's hair when her lords entered her lady's bed chamber... Keseara was instantly in a defensive position... She and her lady had become fast friends and wished for nothing more then to have more intriguing conversations with each other...

" Hello, my lords, did you finally decide to grace us with your presence?! " Kagome said in irritation.

" You must forgive us for our neglect of you, my lady... " Ratesu said winking, his eyes glowing with mischief, " I'm afraid we had some things to discuss... We have decided that instead of one proposition, we now have two... "

" Really... " Kagome said with fire, " And what would that be?! "

" Meet us in the garden... You will have to agree with our new proposition in order to hear our first... " Ratesu said winking.

Then the three of them simply left... As soon as they were gone, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and flopped back down on her bed... Keseara was instantly at her lady's side, her face full of worry...

" Lady Kagome... I implore you not to meet with my lords!" Keseara said worriedly, " It is in your best that you do not participate in they're games!"

" Games?!" Kagome said worriedly, " What games?!"

" Oh dear... I've said too much!" Keseara gasped as she turned to leave...

Kagome grabbed her hand and refused to let her leave until she had some answers and she was tired of being toyed with!

" Keseara... Please tell me... I need to know what I'm dealing with here... " Kagome pleaded...

Keseara sighed, but since Kagome was the only friend she'd ever had, she decided to go ahead and tell her of her lords plans... Although, it could be very bad for her...

" Lord Ratesu, Lord Kion, and Lord Kumi want you to play a game with them... " Keseara said worriedly.

" Is that all?!" Kagome said, a grin suddenly appearing on her face, " Well thats not a big deal! Sure I'll play a game!"

Kagome grinned at Keseara before dashing out the door...

" Oh my lady... " Keseara whispered, " You know not what you have gotten yourself into... "

Kagome ran to the garden, a warmth radiating through her body at finally getting to play a game after everything that she's been through... Being dragged all over feudal Japan, forced to search for jewel shards... Poor little Shippo barely had any time to enjoy being a child... Her heart felt so light as she finally caught the inu lords over in a large field by a large colorful garden...

" Lord Ratesu!" Kagome said excitedly, " What game is it that you wish to play?! I know a lot of fun games!"

Ratesu, Kion and Kumi all looked at each other with big grins on they're faces and mischief shining in they're eyes, causing Kagome to stop in her tracks and back up a bit...

" Um... What sort of game did you three have in mind?!" Kagome asked nervously.

" Run..." Ratesu said grinning excitedly...

Kagome gasped as all three demons looked at her, baring they're fangs as they grinned... Then they're eyes flashed red...

Authors notes

I'm so sorry for waiting so long on updating, I will try to have more chapters up by tonight... I hope you all enjoy so far 😊😊


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: A Concert To Remember

" What do you mean run?" Kagome gasped, " I thought you guys were wanting to play cards or something! "

" Oh no no... My dear, " Ratesu said grinning, " We are dog demons... What types of games do dogs like my lady?!"

" Um... Fetch?" Kagome asked nervously.

" Not quite... " Kion said playfully.

" What then?!" Kagome asked backing away...

" A game of chase my dear... " Kumi said grinning.

The three lords laughed as they're eyes changed to a dark crimson and they're demonic energy began expanding... As they're beasts became excited for the chase to begin, they're voices took on a deep demonic sound that made Kagome shiver...

 **" Better run and hide miko... " Ratesu said** **grinning** , **" The game of Chase is about to begin!"**

Suddenly there was a blast of demonic energy, red, green and blue surrounded by black swirled around as Kagome screamed and ran for cover... Each inu Lord began to grow and change shape as Kagome watched in horror... It wasn't the lords themselves that Kagome was meant to play the game of chase with! It was they're beasts that wanted to play! After what seemed like ages, the mass of swirling demonic energy subsided and the smoke cleared to reveal three massive dogs! One was silver, one was a darker silver and one was caramel colored... Kagome shuddered as she imagined what would happen if they really caught her... The dogs sniffed the air and began barking as she slowly snuck out of her hiding spot and quickly began running away from the castle... The dogs quickly caught her scent and bounded after her, all growling and snapping they're jaws... She began zigzagging as she ran and before long, it began having the effect she desired on them... The dogs quickly became disoriented and Kagome gave it her all, unknowingly pushing her powers into her legs and feet, giving her the momentum to propel herself faster... Sensing her reiki flare, the dog lords stopped in they're tracks as they watched her body glow in her beautiful pure light... The three of them, realizing they hadn't exactly been kind to the little priestess, desided to end they're game, for it was no fun when the girl was cheating...

Kagome kept running, even though she could sense the shift in they're auras and knew they were changing back, she couldn't care less... All she wanted was to see Sesshomaru once more... When Ratesu, Kion and Kumi were all back in they're humanoid forms, they quickly set out after her...

" Lady Kagome! " Ratesu yelled worriedly, " Please wait!"

Kagome ran until she reached a dead end and turned around in a defensive stance...

" You three, stay away from me!" Kagome warned angrily, " I don't know how to control my powers so back off! Unless you wanna get roasted!"

" Calm yourself miko... Please. " Ratesu said holding his hands up in surrender, " My brothers and I were only teasing you, we don't really mean you any harm... "

" I want Sesshomaru... I don't feel comfortable being around you three without him!" Kagome said angrily.

" Sesshomaru will be here in a few days if all goes according to plan... " Ratesu said holding out his hand, " Come... We shall tell you everything once we return to the castle... "

Meanwhile, with inuyasha and Sesshomaru...

" So our uncles might really try to make Kagome they're mate?!" inuyasha said disgustedly.

" I cannot be certain... But I do fear for her safety... " Sesshomaru growled worriedly.

" So which way is they're castle any way?" inuyasha said irritatedly.

" It has a veil around it... But I can still sence them slightly... It is to the north... " Sesshomaru said irritatedly.

The two brothers commensed they're journey in silence, unaware of Ratesu, Kion, and Kumi's true plans...

Back at the inu Lords castle...

" Wait... So your telling me, you three think that Sesshomaru and I are soul mates?! " Kagome gasped in shock, " That's... Impossible... "

" What is so impossible about that?!" Ratesu asked seriously, " Your a very lovely young lady, do you not realize this?!"

" I never saw myself as anyone special... " Kagome said looking away...

" My dear, Sesshomaru had never shown any interest in taking a mate until he met you... " Kion said smiling reassuringly.

" We were unsure of how much he truly cared for you until we threatened to claim you as ours... " Kumi said smirking.

" What?!" Kagome gasped, " Why on earth would you tell Sesshomaru such a thing?!"

" It was the only way to confirm our suspicions... " Ratesu said smiling warmly, " And I believe that you and Sesshomaru are truly meant to be... "

" OK... So let's say I believe you... " Kagome said skeptically, " What happens if our souls are not bound together soon... "

" He will lose himself to where he won't even recognize you... You would both be in terrible danger... " Kion said gravely...

" What can I do to keep that from happening?! " Kagome said worriedly...

" That is why we came up with our first proposition... We wish for you to have a Concert for Sesshomaru in front of all the demon lords and ladies of the lands... " Kumi said respectfully, " By doing this, you will give him the highest honor possible... It is inu custom for a female to sing for her male... If he reacts to your voice, then the two of you were destined to be soul mates... "

" I'll be happy to do it then... But can we do one thing please?" Kagome asked smiling warmly.

" Anything for our future niece... " Ratesu said grinning.

" Can one of you please find my friends?" Kagome asked, " Sango is a demon slayer, but she won't slay anyone unless they threaten her friends and the people she lives, Miroku is a monk, he's basically like Sango... He won't hurt anyone unless provoked... And Shippo, he's a little fox demon child. "

The three inu lords looked at each other for a few moments before Ratesu spoke once again...

" My... You certainly have some interesting friends... " Ratesu said uncertainly, " But we shall do our best to find them for you... "

" Thanks... I'm a bit nervous about singing in front of a bunch of demons though!" Kagome gasped as she suddenly sat down...

" You shall do fine... " Kion said laying a comforting hand on her shoulder, " This is honor of your love for Sesshomaru after all... "

" What?!" Kagome gasped blushing, " But... I never said... "

" You did not have to say anything about it my dear, " Kumi said grinning, " Anyone who looked at you when Sesshomaru's name is mentioned can see how you truly feel about him... It warms my heart to know that my nephew has found such a female of incredible worth... "

Later that evening, Kagome told Keseara about the events that transpired earlier that day and what the lords true plans were...

" Oh my, lady Kagome... " Keseara said smiling with stars in her eyes... " You have indeed seemed to have found your soul mate! "

Both females looked at each other before squealing and throwing they're arms around each other...

" What is it that you call it again, when someone performs music for others?" Keseara asked grinning.

" Oh... It's called a Concert... " Kagome said smiling nervously.

" Well then, my Lady, this will certainly be a Concert to remember! " Keseara said grinning.

Authors notes...

Ok, so I meant to have this chapter be about the actual concert, but as it turned out, this is actually just the preparations for the concert... I hope this chapter isn't too confusing, see, at first, Sesshomaru's uncles did actually want Kagome for they're mate as well... But then they realized that Sesshomaru had actually found his soul mate without realizing it... This is why her voice has such a big effect on him, as you'll see in upcoming chapters, so, no more creepy uncles, now, all they want is for Sesshomaru to recognize his soul mate before something bad happens... You'll find out more soon! 😊😊😊😊


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: Sing From Thy Heart

Naraku's castle...

Naraku sat in his favorite room at his castle, a molevent smirk etched on his features... He had just witnessed a most intriguing conversation between inuyasha's miko friend, Kagome and Sesshomaru's three uncles, the three younger brothers of the great and powerful inutaisho... The dog general was legendary in status and power, and Naraku had secretly been planning to steal the powerful sword that Lord Sesshomaru welded... The fang, tensaiga had the power to raise the dead, a power that was truly formidable... And now, to find out that lord Sesshomaru actually had a weakness was truly a delightful find... To think that a pathetic whisp of a girl could cast such an alluring spell on Sesshomaru was absolutely perfect for Naraku's plan... He would pose as a powerful Lord and gain the inu's trust so that he would receive an invitation to the miko's performance... Then he would sit back and observe Sesshomaru's behavior and continue from there with his dark and evil plans...

" Thank you for showing me Kanna... Your dismissed... " Naraku said grinning.

The void demoness disappeared, leaving Naraku to his dark thoughts...

" Indeed... This shall truly prove to be very... Interesting... " Naraku said grinning excitedly to himself...

Over the next three days, word spread like wildfire of an alluring beauty and her mystical voice, drawing demon lords and ladies from far and wide to the castle in the north where the great Lord inutaisho's brothers resided... As a show of respect, the lords had decided to surprise Kagome after seeing her performance in her time and built a stage for her in secret in the garden near the back interence to the castle... Leaders had been very sweet and picked out a very special kimono for her lady and friend, a glittering gold kimono with light peach roses on it... It was truly breathtaking... After Keseara had helped Kagome dress, she outlined Kagome's eyes with charcoal, painted her lips a pinkish red and dusted Kagome's eyelids with shimmering light peach eyeshadow... Once Keseara was happy with her work, Keseara stepped back and admired her work...

" You are simply beautiful, my lady... " Keseara said smiling warmly, " Lord Sesshomaru will indeed be most pleased... "

Kagome blushed deeply and smiled brightly.

" Keseara... " Kagome said suddenly worried, " I'm very nervous... "

" All will be fine, my lady... " Keseara said reassuringly, " Just think only of Lord Sesshomaru..."

Kagome smiled as Keseara left her room... Outside in the garden, the sun was shining brightly as more and more demons began to show up... All were chattering away excitedly as they thought about the intriguing miko and wondered what she looked like...

" I heard she is far too beautiful to be human... " A boar demon said grinning excitedly.

" I heard that she is lovely as well... " a snake demon hissed grinning, " But her voiccce is really ssssomething... "

" I heard that as well... " a demon in a baboon pelt said smoothly, " I am truly anxious to see for myself if the rumors are true... "

A few miles away, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were all uneasy about the rise of demonic auras in the area...

" This is certainly strange Sango... " Miroku said worriedly, " There are a lot of powerful demons in this area... "

" I agree Miroku, should we check into it ?" Sango asked worriedly.

" Yes... With inuyasha still not back, and Kagome still at home, it's up to us to make sure the villages stay safe from demon attacks... " Miroku said.

" I wonder what's up?" Shippo asked timidly.

" Alright... Let's go kilala! " Sango said as they flew in the direction of the demonic aura...

About twenty five miles away from the castle...

" Inuyasha... " Sesshomaru growled quietly, " Something strange is going on... Do you feel that?"

" Yeah... There are a lot of powerful demons near by... " inuyasha said worriedly as his ears twitched, " Very powerful... "

Both brothers, fearing for Kagome's safety, rushed in the direction of the demonic aura, unaware of what was going on...

Back at the castle, a short time later...

Ratesu, Kion, and Kumi all walked to Kagome's room and gently knocked on her door...

" Yes?" Kagome called nervously...

Ratesu opened her door and peaked inside...

" Everything is ready my lady... Our guest of honor is close... " Ratesu said warmly, " Are you ready my dear? "

" I don't suppose I'm allowed to change my mind... Am I?" Kagome asked nervously...

" No... You may not... " Ratesu said smirking.

" then, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be... " Kagome sighed nervously, " I hope those demons like my voice as much as you three and Sesshomaru do... I'd rather not be eaten because the demons don't like my voice... "

That last part wasn't meant for anyone else to hear, but Ratesu still heard her words and smiled... Any demon would have to be a fool not to love the sound of her voice... Kagome's heart hammered loudly in her chest as she followed Ratesu and his brothers to the back garden... Unaware of the surprise that awaited her... By now, Sesshomaru and inuyasha had found themselves in the garden of a massive castle where hundreds of demon lords and ladies of the highest social standing, all sat as they chattered about the performance that was due to take place at any moment...

" What performance do you speak of?" Sesshomaru asked curiously...

" Oh, lord Sesshomaru, it is rumored that an incredible beauty is supposed sing to honor a special demon lord... We were all sent invitations to enjoy the food and festivities... " A cat demon named Raemore said grinning, " My name is Raemore... "

" This is intriguing... We shall watch as well... " Sesshomaru said sitting down...

An irritated inuyasha begrudgingly sat down beside him as a hush fell over the crowd... Sango, Miroku and Shippo were seated a few rows behind Sesshomaru and inuyasha, and we're about to call to them, when Ratesu appeared on the stage...

" My lords and ladies, honored guests of our castle! This little miko has recently found her soul mate! She is wishing to honor him with her voice in the inu tradition, so please show her the proper respect and enjoy the performance! " Ratesu boomed up on stage...

The crowd erupted in whispers as Kagome gulped down nervously and walked out on stage... Once her eyes locked on to Sesshomaru's, everyone else seemed to vanish as one of her favorite songs came to mind... Once again, her reiki unleashed and flared as she began to sing for the audience full of demons, and more importantly... The love of her life... Kagome's reiki pulsed out a beat as she recalled one of her favorite songs and locked eyes with Sesshomaru once more as her reiki pulsed to the beat of her heart...

" To the beat of my,

To the beat of my,

To the beat of my Heart.

I'm thinking about,

Letting it it out,

I wanna give in,

I wanna go out,

Been looking around,

I've finally found,

The rhythm of love,

The feeling of sound,

It's making a change,

The feeling is strange,

It's coming right back,

Right back in my range,

Not worried about, anything else,

I'm waking up,

To the beat of my,

To the beat of my,

To the beat of my heart."

The crowd of demons gasped at the incredible display of power before them, her energy flowed and sparkled around her as her voice reached out to everyone around her touching them all in a wonderful warming light... Sango, Miroku, and Shipping, all looked at Kagome in awe as she continued her mesmerizing performance...

" The beat of my heart,

The beat of my heart,

The beat of my heart,

It tears us apart.

The beat of my heart,

The beat of my heart,

The beat of my heart,

Now I'm back to the start.

To the beat of my,

To the beat of my,

To the beat of my heart,

I'm up from my down,

I turn it around,

I'm making it back,

I'm not gonna drown,

I'm taking a stance,

I won't miss a chance,

I want you to see,

I'm not scared to dance.

The way that you feel,

Could never be real,

I want you to know I finished the deal,

So I'm saying to you,

I'll always be true,

To the rhythm inside.

To the beat of my,

To the beat of my,

To the beat of my heart,

The beat of my heart,

The beat of my heart,

The beat of my heart,

Yeah, it tears us apart,

The beat of my heart,

The beat of my heart,

The beat of my heart,

Yeah I'm back to the start,

To the beat of my,

To the beat of my,

To the beat of my heart."

As Kagome finished her song, her eyes glowed violet as her power shot up in the air for her big finale and showered her and her audience with sparks of radiant light... Every demon in the audience roared as they cheered for her to keep singing, so captivated by her voice were they... Kagome grinned as she caught sesshomaru giving her a heated look,and she hoped it meant what she hoped it did,for truth be told, after meeting Sesshomaru, she didn't want anyone else but him... He had already captured her heart... When she saw Sesshomaru smile and begin to clap with the rest of the audience, she closed her now lavender eyes as she thought of the next sing that she wanted to sing... After a few moments, the crowd once again fell silent as Kagome's reiki swirled and pulsed around her with a life of its own...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: Out Of This World

As Kagome stood on stage with her reiki swirling and her eyes closed, she truly was a sight to behold... At first the demon Lords and ladies were afraid of the power that emanated from her as she sang, but as the beautiful sound of her voice invaded they're senses, they began to relax... The audience waited with bated breath as they looked forward to hearing her sing once again as her power began to pulse even more, it was as if it was a living heart beat... Naraku had masked his aura well, for he had sensed they're presence long before they had arrived... He refused to allow them to chase him away, for although Kagome was give or take, his enemy, he simply couldn't resist her voice... It seemed as though everyone in the audience could hear they're beating excruciatingly loud as they continued to wait in anticipation... Kagome took a deep breath and as her reiki flared again, she opened her beautiful newly lavender orbs, which had turned to a darker lavender as her power increased once again... Then she began to sing, once more lacing her powers into her voice...

" Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again,

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin, like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep, six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing,

Do you know that there's still a chance for you, cause there's a spark in you?

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine,

Just own the night like the 4th of July,

Cause baby your a fire work! Come on, show em what your worth,

Make em go ah, ah, ah,

As you shoot across the sky.

Baby your a fire work

Come on, let your colors burst,

Make em go ah, ah, ah,

Your gonna leave all in awe awe awe,

You don't have to feel like a wasted space, your original, cannot be replaced,

If you only knew what the future holds,

After a hurricane comes a rainbow.

May be a reason why all the doors are closed,

So you could open one leads you to the perfect road,

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow,

And when it's time you'll know..."

Kagome's reiki blasted magnificently as she began to dance on stage, her kimono billowing out around her as her reiki kept her from tripping by swirling her kimono around her... Her eyes glowed a beautiful dark lavender as she smiled at sesshomaru, letting the music lift her spirits causing her power to soar to new heights... Even Naraku was awestruck by her incredible power and beauty... Her power began to intensity and blast and cracked around her as she gained momentum, her power swirling around her and making her look out of this world, a goddess aflame with ethereal beauty!

" You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine,

Just own the night like the 4th of July!

Cause baby your a fire work,

Come on show em what your worth,

Make em go " ah, ah, ah, as you shoot across the sky ,

Baby your a fire work, come in let your colors burst,

Make em go ah ah ah, your gonna leave em all in awe awe awe,"

Power shot out of Kagome as her power began lifting her feet off the ground, she was so into her song that her eyes closed of they're own accord and floated high, a beacon of pure light and power! Everyone was shocked, but Kagome continued to sing, completely unaware of what was happening to her... Her reiki blasted out from her as she sang her crescendo of her song once again... It truly looked like fireworks as blasts of pink, lavender, and blue energy blasted around her, captivating her audience once more as they watched the entrancing sight...

" Boom boom boom, even brighter than the moon moon moon,

It's always been inside of you you you,

And now it's time to let it through ough ough...

Cause baby baby your a fire work, come on show em what your worth,

Make em go ah ah ah, as you shoot across the sky,

Baby your a fire work, come on let your colors burst,

Make em go ah ah ah, your gonna leave em all in awe awe awe,

Boom! Boom! Boom! Even brighter than the moon moon moon!

Boom! Boom! Boom! Even brighter than the moon moon moon!

Baby your a fire work come on let your colors burst!"

The audience went wild as Kagome finished yet another incredible song and gently floated back down onto the stage... They couldn't get enough of her, every demon in the audience was shouting, more more more!

Not too far away, koga and his two friends, Ginta and Hakaku were trying to hunt when they heard strange chanting coming from the north...

" Listen..." Ginta said worriedly, " What the hell is that?!"

" I don't know..." Hakaku said worriedly, " Koga?!"

" I sense some major demonic power... But there's something else too... " Koga said sniffing, " It's Kagome!"

Without another word, koga sped north, but boy was he in for the shock of his life...

Meanwhile, back at the northern castle...

Kagome was ecstatic! She'd never even dared to dream that she would ever be this popular! Every demon in the audience was shouting and cheering for her...

" Thank you all! But I'm afraid I only have two more songs to sing for now... Is that alright?!" Kagome asked.

When everyone cheered, Kagome grinned as she closed her eyes... Her skin began to tingle with the familiar static she was used to when she felt jewel shards nearby... But didn't think much of it... Meanwhile, Koga and his friends made it to the castle and we're shocked to see Kagome standing on a strange wooden platform...

" Ka... Kagome?!" Koga shouted, earning him several dark glares from a lot of pissed off demons...

" Be silent wolf!" A snake demon hissed, " The priestess has not yet finished her performance!"

Taken aback by the strange behaviour of the demons surrounding him, koga decided to sit down and play it safe since his Kagome was obviously not in any danger...

' I wonder what they mean about her performance not being finished yet?!' Koga wondered silently...

Suddenly, the air crackled around Kagome as her power surged and she began to glow in a magnitude of different colors... She glowed pink, then her energy pulsed to blue, and then lavender as the air charged and sizzled with her powers... Kagome, finally finding the song she wished to sing next, opened her eyes and began speaking to the crowd before her...

" I just wanted to say, these last two songs are for someone very special... I only recently realized just how much I love him, so these last two songs are love songs and I'm singing them in honor of my feelings..." Kagome said locking eyes with Sesshomaru, " These songs are in honor of what I feel in my heart... For you... Lord Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat as what Kagome announced in front of everyone sank in... She truly cared for him! In that moment, all he wanted was to wrap her in his arms and stay with her for all eternity... The rest of the world and everyone in it be damned... But he had to respect her and allow her to finish her concert for him... Then he could have her all to himself... Kagome's eyes were still that gorgeous glowing lavender as she looked at Sesshomaru with all the love that she held for him overflowing from her heart... As Sesshomaru smiled a gorgeous genuine smile at her, she knew what her next song would be... Kagome's reiki hummed as her power and her love for Sesshomaru laced itself into every single note...

" Your smile,

It gets me every single time I see you,

Your eyes take me away,

I don't really know where this is gonna lead to,

But it's like I'm floating in space.

You take me somewhere that I've never been before,

There's a whole new place waiting, when you open up the door!

Your out of this world,

I knew that you could make it,

You didn't have to fake it,

Your never coming down,

Your out of this world,

Can't get any better,

We're gonna last forever,

Keep your head up,

Don't look down,

Your out of this world.

The stars like diamonds up above our heads are falling,

I know that wishes come true,

Your voice,

Across the universe you were calling,

Like a song from out of the blue.

We're flyin so high,

We're almost at the top,

And as long as we're together, I never wanna stop!

So many dreams to fly to,

And I'll be right beside you,

We're getting closer to sun

We'll let the moon astound us,

A million stars surround us-

Wishing on each one.

You're out of this world,

Can't get any better,

We're gonna last forever,

Keep your head up,

Don't look down,

Your out of this world."

Once again, the audience roared with applause and Sesshomaru felt himself grow light with joy... Weather Kagome knew so or not, by her dedicating her songs to him and him alone, she was renouncing all other men to be with him only... Sesshomaru growled in approval as her body kept glowing... Finally, her body continuing to glow, Kagome geared up for her last powerful song, unaware of the evil plan that Naraku was enacting in that very moment... Naraku sat in the audience, his eyes glinting with malice as he began to chant an evil spell... Using both his warped dark purple demonic energy as well as a toxic miasma, Naraku formed a miniature spear, barely big enough to see with the naked eye... He then used it in his hand and fused more demonic energy into it, aiming at Kagome and firing it at her, just so it would cut her and absorb a few drops of her blood... Kagome barely winced as she felt a sudden sharp prick in her neck, but assumed it was just a mosquito or something and waved it off... The blood soaked demon crystal then flew to Sesshomaru while he was preoccupied with watching Kagome and quickly imbedded itself into the back of Sesshomaru's head, causing his eyes to instantly flash black...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: Sweet Blood Like Wine, A Drug Like Addiction

Naraku continued to chant undetected in the back of the crowd as Sesshomaru continued to fight the terrible dark power trying to force it's will over his own... Kagura walked over to Naraku from where she was sitting previously and tapped him on the shoulder...

" How is your plan going Naraku... " Kagura said boredly.

" All is going well... The curse will amplify the lust he feels for kagome... " Naraku said simply, " It is almost complete... The curse will amplify when Lord Sesshomaru becomes jealous, thus driving him to Bloodlust... "

" What exactly does that mean?" Kagura asked curiously.

" It means that the more jealous Kagome makes him by talking to other males, the stronger his craving to mark her will become... And Bloodlust will take over him, he'll crave the taste of her blood more and more until he drains her dry... Killing her... "

' Geeze... ' Kagura thought to herself as a chill ran up her spine, ' Why does Naraku so love these curses and messing with people! I'll be glad when I'm free of him!'

' Hmmm... I can sense Koga's aura... Perfect... ' Naraku thought smiling wickedly...

As if on cue, Koga ran and jumped up on stage, interrupting Kagome's performance and catching her off guard...

" Koga?!" Kagome gasped, " What are you doing here?! "

" Your my woman... " Koga said grabbing her in his powerful embrace, " I had to make sure you were safe... "

" Well. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine... " Kagome said struggling, " And as I told you before, I'm not your woman!"

" Poor poor Kagome... " Koga said hugging her a little too possessively, " Your so in denial my love... "

" Koga!" Kagome said irritatedly, " Did you not just hear what I said?! I do not love you as anything more then a friend! I'm... I'm in love with Sesshomaru! "

Koga gasped and stepped away from Kagome... But then, he smirked when he realized that there was no bonding mark of any kind on Kagome...

" Hmmm... " Koga said thoughtfully, " Too bad he doesn't feel the same way... "

Boy did that make Kagome mad! Before she could stop herself, her powers flared with her anger and she delivered a painful slap to Koga's face, leaving a burning handpainted on his cheek...

" How dare you say something like that to me!" Kagome screamed angrily, her eyes were glowing lavender, " Sesshomaru does care about me!"

" Apparently he doesn't or he would have at least took a taste of your blood and given you a bite marking! Face it Kagome! You are nothing more then a toy to him!" Koga. growled angrily.

He knew he went too far when she burst into tears and ran off the stage, but he was angry and hurt... He wanted her to hurt as well... Sesshomaru watched the entire scene unfold as he fought to control his primal instincts... His jealousy was a raging beast, howling and clawing at the back of his mind, trying to free itself... Only when Kagome ran off stage and disappear into the forest, did his darkness finally take over... Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo quickly ran to Kagome as fast as they could everyone of them were furious with Koga's cruel childish behavior... When they found her, she was sitting at the base of a large weeping willow tree with tears streaming down her cheeks...

" Kagome... " Inuyasha said, concern lacing through his voice, " Don't worry about what Koga said... As long as I've known Sesshomaru, he's never shown so much care for anyone besides Rin until now... He does love you... "

" I believe he does as well Kagome... " Miroku said smiling, " He has changed quite a bit since we first met him... "

Kagome smiled, but just as she was thinking about thanking Miroku for his kind words of encouragement, she felt a familiar sensation on her backside and squealed... Before she could even slap Miroku for the teasing gesture, a dark snarl ripped through the air before Miroku was jerked away from Kagome and roughly sent flying!

" No! Miroku!" Kagome cried worriedly...

Sango was quick to get to Miroku's side and sighed in relief.

" It's alright you guys, he'll be sore but his injuries aren't too serious, some bruised ribs and bruises is all... " Sango said worriedly.

Kagome looked up when she felt a dark energy close to her and gasped in shock... It was Sesshomaru that had reacted towards Miroku so violently, but instead of red or gold eyes... His eyes were nothing but black!

" Se... Sesshomaru?! " Kagome gasped, " What's happened... What's wrong?!"

Sesshomaru growled and grabbed Kagome roughly before kissing her in a bruising possessive manner... When Sesshomaru finally released her lips, Kagome had tears in her eyes and her lips were swollen... In Sesshomaru's need to his dominance over the other males, his fang had accidentally cut her lip as he kissed her... Now, Sesshomaru growled and licked his lips, delighting in the sweet taste of her blood on his tongue...

" Kagome!" Sango cried worriedly as she ran towards her.

Sesshomaru snarled darkly and, with lightning quick reflexes, had Kagome at least thirty feet away in mere seconds...

" Sango! Stay back! Something is wrong with Sesshomaru! " Kagome cried worriedly, " Don't worry, I'm gonna try to bring him back to us!"

Kagome had a hard time, but she was finally able to turn towards Sesshomaru in his bruising grip... Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, her eyes now lavender instead of brown, and locked eyes with his black ones...

" Sesshomaru... No matter what you do to me... I'll always love you... " Kagome said as her dam broke lose...

Sesshomaru growled as he caught the scent of her tears, a thin gold ring surrounding the black in his eyes... Sesshomaru growled and snarled as he tried to form the words of what he wished to tell her, but as the black engulfed his eyes once more only one word escaped his lips in the deepest most demonic voice Kagome had ever heard...

 **" MINE!" Sesshomaru snarled darkly...**

Then without warning, Sesshomaru forced Kagome to turn away from him and locked his arms around her once more... Kagome then cried out in pain as Sesshomaru sank his fangs deep into her neck...

Naraku laughed darkly in the safety of his castle as he watched the miko Kagome struggle in pain in her lovers grasp...

" My work is done... My curse is now fully in control... " Naraku said darkly... " Oh how I love the sound of pain and anguish... "


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: Dark Curse

Kagome and Sesshomaru, two weeks later...

Kagome awoke alone in a cold damp cave, her neck was painfully sore and her throat was quite dry as she looked around frantically for Sesshomaru... She had been drifting in and out of consciousness, and could only remember bits and pieces of what had happened to her... She remembered the feedings... Sesshomaru would go out and guns deer, boar, elk, whatever he could get his claws on and skin the animal and bring it back to the cave... He would cut a chunk off and offer it to her, but the sight of Blood made her sick, so she'd refuse to eat it... After growling at her for several hours, Sesshomaru would snarl angrily, bite off a few large chunks and chew them up himself, before hauling her body to his and locking his lips with her own... Then he would force feed her meal to her until he was satisfied that she had enough nutrition... After words, he would sit with her in front of him nestled in his arms before he himself would take in some much needed nutrition... Unfortunately for Kagome, it was several animals that was on the menu for him...

Kagome shivered as she recalled the first time she'd felt Sesshomaru's razor sharp canines pierce the tender flesh of her neck... It had hurt so badly, she could barely keep from screaming as Sesshomaru slowly drank her blood... Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and inuyasha had all been powerless to stop Sesshomaru as he transformed into a ball of light with Kagome in his arms and vanished without a trace... Kagome crawled to the hotsprings that was hidden in the back of the cave and quickly rid herself of her kimono before slowly lowering her aching body down into the soothing warmth...

' Thank god I refused to take off my bra and underwear like Keseara had suggested... I wonder how she's doing right now... ' Kagome thought worriedly, ' I'll do whatever it takes to bring Sesshomaru back... I refuse to abandon him!'

Back at Kaede's village...

Ratesu, Kion and Kumi all were beyond angry...

" Damn it!" Ratesu snarled angrily, slamming his fist into the ground, spraying shards of rock and dirt everywhere, " Our niece and nephew are in terrible danger!"

" Niece and nephew?! " inuyasha asked angrily, " What the hell?! "

" Lady Kagome has been chosen by our nephew Sesshomaru to be his mate..." Kion said annoyed, " So that automatically makes Kagome our niece... "

" Hey, Sesshomaru may be acting strangely, but I don't believe he'd ever really hurt Kagome, he just got angry because of Koga's idiotic proclamation and Miroku's fascination with women's butts... " inuyasha said more to reassure himself then the others...

" He's been placed under a dark and formidable curse inuyasha... Someone who wishes for him to harm the woman he loves... " Kumi said angrily, " Do you know anyone who would wish such a terrible thing?!"

Inuyasha thought for a few moments before his lip curled up in such a ferocious snarl, everyone's hair stood on end...

" Naraku... " Inuyasha growled angrily...

Back at the cave, Kagome and Sesshomaru...

Kagome had just finished getting dressed when Sesshomaru stalked into the cave, his eyes black, but thankfully, the black had receded considerably to where at least some white in his eyes showed... Another good sign was that the thin ring of gold had come back... Although his eyes still looked frightening in that state, they also gave her hope that her Sesshomaru was still inside him somewhere...

" Sesshomaru? " Kagome asked nervously...

Sesshomaru growled low as he dropped his latest catch and gently scooped her up into his arms...

" Sesshomaru... Please try to come back... I love you so much... " Kagome said as fresh tears started to fall...

Sesshomaru only growled, but he gently embraced her and wiped the tears away... Kagome smiled warmly at him, then a thought struck her...

" Sesshomaru... " Kagome asked nervously, " Do you want me to sing for you?"

Sesshomaru's deep rumbling growl as he nuzzled her neck was as good an answer as any... Kagome closed her eyes and sang with all the love in her heart...

" Wise man sing, only fools rush in,

But I can't help falling in love with you,

Shall I say, would it be a sin,

If I can't help falling in love with you,

Like a river flows to the sea,

So it goes some things are meant to be,

Some things are meant to be,

Take my hand,

Take my whole life too,

But I can't help falling in love with you... " Kagome sang.

Kagome stopped singing and and looked up to see a pair of agonizingly familiar golden eyes staring at her lovingly...

" Kagome... " Sesshomaru growled silkily...

" Sesshomaru! " Kagome cried, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could... " I love you Sesshomaru! Please don't ever leave me!"

Sesshomaru growled and gently embraced her, baring her in for a soft sweet kiss and causing waves of warmth to radiate throughout her body...

" I would never dream of such a thing... My only love... " Sesshomaru growled silkily, " Come... Let us find our pack... "

Meanwhile at Naraku's castle...

" Damn that troublesome miko!" Naraku snarled, " How?! How after my best efforts and most formidable and powerful magic! How was she able to bring him back from the brink?!"

" Not all is as it appears to be master Naraku... " Kanna whispered in a soft monotone, " Look closely at Lord Sesshomaru... "

Naraku followed Kanna's advice and looked into Kanna's mirror... As he watched the supposedly tender moment between Sesshomaru and Kagome, an evil gleam in his eyes and a dark smirk on his face... Sesshomaru's eyes were flickering from gold to black once more...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: Dangerous Behavior

Inuyasha was out of his mind with worry about Kagome being alone with Sesshomaru in his current state... Now that they knew that it was Naraku who was trying to influence his dark magic over Sesshomaru, they were all terrified for her safety... As much as inuyasha did not want to trust his newly found uncles, they proved they're loyalty by providing ample information about all the lords and ladies of demon society and where each one lived... While Kion and Kumi were all too happy to help, Ratesu couldn't help but be suspicious of his new nephew...

" How is it that you all know so much of this Naraku?!" Ratesu demanded, " It seems odd to me how acquainted you all are with such a hated foe... "

" My lords, " Sango said stepping forward, " We know so much about Naraku because of all the deceitful lies he's trapped us with... He's stolen my only brother and brainwashed him, killed our entire village, cursed Miroku with a terrible wind tunnel in his right hand, and forced inuyasha and his soul mate Kikyo to fight one another, pinning them against each other and resulting in her death... He's a terrifying demon... One that needs to be destroyed as soon as possible... "

" I see... Then we must do whatever we can to break Naraku's curse before its too late... " Ratesu said with determination...

Meanwhile back at the cave...

Sesshomaru was still battling with the darkness inside him... He could feel the malevolent force pushing against his own demonic aura, trying to force it's will over his own... For the time being, he was able to keep it at bay...

" Kagome... " Sesshomaru said in his normal silky voice...

" Yes?" Kagome asked yawning sleepily.

" Come... We must find the others... " Sesshomaru said nuzzling her affectionately...

" Alright... " Kagome said smiling.

But as Kagome started to stand, her hair fell over her shoulder and Sesshomaru snarled angrily when he saw a deep purple bruise with a blue ring around it... There were two perfect puncture wounds marring her delicate flesh... Sesshomaru growled and gently grabbed her wrist, carefully pulling her to him...

" Who has harmed you?!" Sesshomaru growled angrily...

" It's no big deal Sesshomaru, I'm fine... " Kagome said looking away...

Sesshomaru growled low as he reached out and gently placed a hand on her cheek...

" Tell me..." Sesshomaru growled...

Kagome felt the tears as they began running down her cheeks... She couldn't bring herself to tell him that he was the one who harmed her... Sensing her sadness, Sesshomaru growled deeply, willing his voice to calm his little miko as he simply held her for a while... Once she had calmed considerably, he gently ran his nose along the bruise on her neck... Catching a familiar scent, Sesshomaru's eyes popped open and he growled viciously...

" I did this to you?!" Sesshomaru growled, " When did it happen?"

" Two weeks ago... " Kagome whispered, " But it's not your fault! You had some sort of virus! But your better now!"

" That's not the point Kagome!" Sesshomaru growled, a look of pure despair on his face, " I hurt you! I never thought Id ever hurt you!"

Seeing Sesshomaru show her this much emotion constricted her own heart with a powerful emotion... Joy...

" You do love me... " Kagome said smiling warmly...

" Do you not fear me?!" Sesshomaru growled instead of answering her question, " Are you not repulsed by me after what I've done?!"

" Of course not... It seemed like my blood was the only thing that was able to make you feel better... So I gladly gave it... " Kagome said smiling reassuringly.

" Why?!" Sesshomaru asked in confusion.

" Because you mean so much to me... I could never leave you... " Kagome said as she gently kissed his cheek tenderly.

Sesshomaru could not think of anything to say, so he just held her tightly...

A short while later, the two companions began traveling once more as both were occupied by they're own thoughts... As it turned out, the cave that they had stayed in was not too far from Kaede's village, so they made it there in a little over three days of travel...

When inuyasha and the others sensed them outside the village, Shippo was the first one to greet them, catapulting himself into Kagome's arms...

" Shippo!" Kagome gasped happily.

" Kagome! We've been so worried about you! Are you OK?!" Shippo asked worriedly.

" I'm fine Shippo... Sesshomaru wasn't feeling very well, so I stayed with him until he started feeling better... " Kagome said smiling.

All eyes turned towards Sesshomaru when they heard a vicious growl rip from his throat... He felt threatened by the young fox child gripping his Kagome's shirt and he could feel the need to taste her sweet blood calling to him once again...

" Miko... Come... " Sesshomaru growled silkily and quickly exited Kaede's hut...

" Uh oh... I better go check on him and make sure he's alright... " Kagome said gently placing Shippo on the ground...

" Lady Kagome wait!" Miroku said worriedly, grabbing her wrist, " Perhaps you should leave Lord Sesshomaru alone for right now... "

" What?!" Kagome said jerking her arm away, " No! Sesshomaru is still Ill Miroku! I'm not going to ignore him!"

After saying that, Kagome ran to meet Sesshomaru, unaware of how dangerous his 'ailment' truly was... Kagome ran up to Sesshomaru gasping for air and beamed a brilliant smile at him once she caught her breath...

" Kagome... Whatever this is that's wrong with me... I need you to do me a favor... " Sesshomaru asked, locking gazes with her...

" What is it?!" Kagome asked.

" If I ever get out of control... If I ever act peculiar or try to hurt someone else in a jealous rage, swear to me that you will leave... " Sesshomaru growled, his mask of calm placed back on his face...

Kagome wanted to cry... All the love he'd shown her, all the soft gazes and the loving looks he'd given her since they first began getting to know each other as lovers... All the wonderful emotions in his oh so expressive eyes was gone... His cold mask felt like a dagger through her heart... Confident that he got his message through to her, Sesshomaru turned without another word and strode back to Keade's hut... Her heart feeling like it weighed a thousand pounds in her chest, Kagome began gasping for breath as she crumpled to the ground... She was in excruciating pain...

Over the next week, they continued to hunt for the secred jewel shards, unaware that Naraku was happily enjoying the pain and torture that Kagome and Sesshomaru were both going through... If two soul mates refused to mate each other, both would begin to feel agonizing pain within the first few weeks of reaching out to one another... Since it was going into several months since that first incident at the hot springs, Sesshomaru and Kagome both had to be in searing pain by now... Ever since the incident a week ago, Sesshomaru had refused to show Kagome any more affection... Truth be told, he was acting so cold to her that it was down right cruel... Finally, unable to stand the look of Kagome's sorrowful expression any longer, inuyasha finally growled and forced the group to come to a halt...

" What the hell is your problem Sesshomaru?! " inuyasha growled angrily, " You See how much Kagome cares for you! Why are you acting so cold to her?!"

" It's none of your concern half breed... " Sesshomaru snapped coldly, " And neither is she... "

Sesshomaru brushed passed inuyasha swiftly, nearly knocking him over in the process and attempted to pass Kagome as well, but as usual, Kagome's sweet scent was so intoxicating, he found it once again, suddenly hard to breathe... His desire to taste her sweet blood once more was fighting his sanity and he could feel his careful control beginning to crack... It had been a whole week since the last time he'd tasted her blood... He truly felt terrible treating Kagome so coldly, but after having the overwhelming urge to kill the little fox child that he knew she cared so deeply for, he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth... So he tried to force his feelings away... Even going so far as to try to will himself into hating the tenderhearted miko... All of his attempts were in vain however, for every time he would go off alone and tell the trees or whatever was around him that he hated Kagome, he would get a severe pain in his chest, as if the very thought of him ever hating her shattered his heart a thousand times... He couldn't do it... No matter how badly he wanted to hate her so that she would stay away and stay safe... The clearer his true feelings became...

' I love her... ' Sesshomaru thought to himself as inuyasha continued to yell at him...

" You have no idea how bad your hurting her right know!" inuyasha yelled angrily, " Why the hell can't you see that?!"

" Just leave it be inuyasha... " Sesshomaru growled in a warning tone... " It is for her own good... "

" Perhaps instead of being selfish and ignoring Kagome's pain, you should try explaining things to her... " Ratesu said angrily as he stepped forward, " You still have yet to mate her, so willing or not she is fair game to any other demon in the area... "

Sesshomaru snarled darkly as his eyes flashed black...

 **" Watch your tongue you bastard!" Sesshomaru snarled, his voice guttural and warped, " She's mine!"**

Naraku laughed wickedly as he watched the scene unfold in Kanna's mirror... Sesshomaru growled and snarled as he fought against Naraku's black magic, but Naraku had too much riding on this victory to come out on the losing end... Naraku willed his nails to grow into long sharp claws as he sliced his arm... Using his magic, he gathered his life's blood that flowed freely from his arm for a few moments, summoning his miasma and mixing the two together, once more forming a dark blood crystal... Calling forth his demonic power, he willed the crystal to hover malevolently in front of him for a few moments so he could admire the dark crystal he had created...

" Go... " Naraku said smiling evily, and the shard vanished without a trace...

Kagome had been gathering water and firewood with Sango, Kion and Kumi when she heard Sesshomaru's sudden snarl... The hair on the back of Kagome's neck stood on end as Kagome dropped her water filled bucket, as well as her wood and ran towards the clearing where she knew the rest of her friends were waiting... And where she knew Sesshomaru would be...


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: Run

Kagome burst into the clearing and skidded to a halt as she took in the gruesome sight around her... Miroku and Ratesu were both laying on the ground, bloody and unconscious, and inuyasha was breathing heavily as he took a battle stance, ready to battle a black eyed Sesshomaru...

Naraku watched with wicked delight as Sesshomaru turned and gazed at Kagome, the lust for her sweet blood glinting in his predatory eyes... Even now, Naraku could sense his evil spell getting closer and closer to Sesshomaru and his unsuspecting friends, and he couldn't wait... Soon, Kagome would be dead, drained of her life's blood by the very demon meant to be her soul mate... And the great dog Lord was too foolish to even recognize his soul mate...

" Ha... " Naraku scoffed darkly, " The fool does not deserve her... "

" I beg your pardon? " Kagura asked curiously.

" Nothing..." Naraku snapped, " Leave me!"

Kagura humphed and left the room...

" Poor little miko... Just a little while longer and you shall know what true suffering is." Naraku said laughing hatefully.

Kagome stood in the clearing, her feet rooted to the ground in fear... She loved Sesshomaru with all her heart, even as frightening as he looked right now, hwr heart belonged to him... And she would do anything for him...

" Kagome!" inuyasha yelled frantically, " Get away from here! Run! Now!"

" No!" Kagome said worriedly.

" Don't be stupid Kagome!" inuyasha snarled.

" I refuse to leave him when he's sick!" Kagome yelled back forcefully, " Inuyasha, I let him drink my blood before and it helped him! Maybe if I give him my blood again... "

" He's not sick Kagome! " Inuyasha yelled worriedly, " Naraku put a curse on him!"

" What?!" Kagome gasped frantically, " Oh no! Sesshomaru! "

Kagome reached deep within herself, this time purposely calling forth her reiki as she ran to Sesshomaru, Dispite Inuyasha's warning... Kagome crashed her body into Sesshomaru's as her reiki wrapped its warmth around Sesshomaru, trying to force our the darkness inside him... Sesshomaru snarled and roared, slashing Kagome's arms as the darkness began trying to consume his own demonic aura...

" Yes!" Naraku cried, his eyes glowing predatory red, " Give in Sesshomaru! Give in to the Bloodlust and drain her dry! You cannot defy me!"

Naraku watched with glee as Sesshomaru began to shake and convulse uncontrollably as his demonic aura fought against the curse as well as Kagome's reiki... Naraku's second blood spear was closing in on its target as Naraku watched...

" I will finally win!" Naraku said wickedly...

But then suddenly, Sesshomaru stopped convulsing and the black in his eyes receded as he tenderly wrapped Kagome in his powerful arms...

" Kagome... I... " Sesshomaru began as he tried to apologize...

But Kagome refused to listen...

" It's alright... Inuyasha and the others are all OK... You didn't injure them too badly... " Kagome said smiling.

" Yeah pup!" Ratesu said grinning, " It takes a hell of a lot more then a few measly scratches to keep me down!"

Sesshomaru smirked and started to give a snarky come back, but suddenly firey burning sensation laced itself throughout his body!

" Sesshomaru! " Kagome gasped as she wrapped her arms around him, " What is it?! What's wrong?!"

Sesshomaru couldn't speak... The pain was excruciating, as if he were being burned alive from the inside out! Falling to his knees, Sesshomaru broke out into a cold sweat as dark gutteral growls ripped continually from his throat... Finally, when the pain subsided enough for him to catch his breath, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome roughly in an iron grip as he fought to utter one word... A word he sincerely hoped would be enough to get her to safety... In a terrible dark warped demonic voice, Sesshomaru growled one word...

 **" Run..."**

Then, his eyes flashed back to black...

Authors notes...

Sorry for the short chapter, I hope it's good so far! Reviews are much appreciated!😊😊😊😊


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: Killing Me Softly

Kagome screamed as Sesshomaru turned his predatory black gaze on her and licked his lips... All the other times he'd taken her blood, it had hurt, but he always nuzzled her and held her gently afterwards... But now, his black gaze was deadly, lethal, as he stalked her with a frightning stealth and grace that reminded Kagome of a great white shark... Beautiful but deadly... There was no kindness in his eyes... No warmth, no tenderness... Only the cold eyes of a killer... Kagome looked at Sesshomaru one last time as tears streamed down her face blurring her vision...

" Forgive me..." Kagome whispered...

Then she turned and began to run as fast as her feet could carry her...

" Maybe I should go home?" Kagome said worriedly, " No! I can't do that! Everyone will be in danger of I do! Sesshomaru please! Go back to the way you were!"

Sesshomaru snarled and swiped at her back, just missing her by mere inches and causing her to trip... Kagome gasped as she fell to the ground, but was quickly on her feet again as she tried her best to put some distance between them... Suddenly, Sesshomaru stopped and placed his hands on his head as another wave of searing pain ripped through him...

" Make her come to you... " Naraku's voice commanded in Sesshomaru's mind, " Go after her family... She would do anything to save them... "

Sesshomaru growled and grinned at Kagome before taking off in the opposite direction...

" Sesshomaru! " Kagome cried as he vanished into the distance...

" Kagome! " Sango called.

Kagome looked up to see Sango and Miroku flying on Kilala... As they landed, both Sango and Miroku had worried looks on they're faces...

" Kagome. What's happened? Where is Sesshomaru? " Miroku asked worriedly...

" He left... He was chasing me and then all of a sudden, he stopped and grinned at me... It gave me the chills... Then he just ran off... " Kagome said worriedly.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other worriedly for a few moments before Kagome realized something was very wrong...

" Hey you guys, where's inuyasha and the others?! " Kagome asked worriedly.

" They're trying to come up with a way to break Naraku's curse before its too late... " Miroku said worriedly, " I'm afraid that it's inevitable... He will come after you again... " Miroku said worriedly.

" What type of curse is it any way?!" Kagome asked, she was more worried about Sesshomaru then herself...

" Kagome... Did it feel like anything pricked you or stung you during your performance three weeks ago?" Sango asked in concern.

" Yeah... As a matter of fact, it felt like a bee sting sort of... " Kagome said subconsciously rubbing her neck...

" And after Sesshomaru changed he bit you right?!" Sango said worriedly.

" Yeah... At first, I tried to stop him... But then, it seemed like my blood was helping him feel better... So I stopped fighting... " Kagome said as she thought back to that first day...

" Sesshomaru has been placed under a blood curse... " Sango said worriedly, " Kagome, when someone is placed under a dark curse of this magnitude, the outcome has never been in the cursed one, or his loved ones favor... Unless he's stopped, he'll crave your blood until he's so mad with Bloodlust that he will drain you dry the next time he sinks his fangs into you!"

" Oh god no... What can we do?!" Kagome asked worriedly.

" We don't have any choice... " Miroku said gravely, " If he comes after you again, we'll have to slay him... "

" No!" Kagome growled angrily, her lavender eyes glowing with power, " You will not hurt Sesshomaru! "

" But Kagome! " Sango said worriedly.

" No!" Kagome said angrily, " I'm not giving up on him! Every romance story I've ever read has had a dark curse in it and true loves kiss is always the answer! Sesshomaru may not be able to say the actual words... But I know deep in my heart that he truly loves me too... "

" Alright... Where do you think Sesshomaru went?" Sango asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder...

Kagome thought for a moment before a terrifying thought occurred to her...

" Oh no!" Kagome gasped in horror, " Sango! Naraku told Sesshomaru to go to my era! I'm sure of it!"

Suddenly, an evil cackle sounded throughout the air before a cloud of miasma appeared in front of them... Naraku laughed darkly once again as his toxic poison dissipated and he stood before the two women, his red eyes gleaming with malevolent intent...

" Truly, I applaud you Kagome... " Naraku sneered, " Most women merely are there for looks... But you have an incredible amount of knowledge and wit for someone so young and lovely... By now, your pet is already closing in on the bone eaters well... If you wish to save your friends and family, then I suggest you do so and get there quickly... Farewell... "

And just like that, he was gone...

" What am I supposed to do now! " Kagome asked worriedly, " I can't run that fast!"

Sango thought for a moment before a wide smile spread across her face...

" Yes you can!" Sango said grabbing her gently by the shoulders, " Your spiritual powers Kagome! You reiki!"

" What?!" Kagome gasped taking a step back...

" Kagome, even untrained as you are, your powers surpass that of even Kikyo! Just concentrate and I'm sure you can will your power into your legs and feet to gain more speed!"

Kagome nodded, but realized that there was a bit of a problem with Sango's plan...

" Sango, I'm wearing one of Sesshomaru's kimonos though, how am I supposed to run in this?!" Kagome asked irritatedly.

Sango just grinned and went over to Miroku with a grin on her face... Miroku, knowing what his love was silently asking him, carefully pulled the bundle of cloth from his robes and handed it to her and she ran back to Kagome, out of breath but excited to see her reaction of the gift Sango had made her in secret...

" What is it Sango?! " Kagome gasped as she carefully took the package from Sango's arms...

" Something that I've been looking forward to giving you since I saw how powerful you were when you sang three weeks ago... " Sango said smiling warmly.

Kagome opened the package and gasped in surprise... There was a demon slayers outfit in beautiful lavender with maroon purple colored armor... It even had a purple silk ribbon to tie back her hair as well... Kagome hugged her friend tightly, uttering a thank you before running behind the nearest tree to change... When she stepped back into view, inuyasha and his three uncles and Shippo all gasped at the sight of her... The slayer outfit hugged her curves perfectly and the maroon armor really stood out against the breathable lavender material... She even had boots to match the armor, plus a sword at her hip and several daggers hidden behind each piece of armor on her knees... She had braided her hair, which was long to begin with, but that first time her powers had flared, it had caused her hair to lengthen considerably, and now, with it braided, her hair just reached her hip... That, coupled with the vibrancy of her now lavender eyes, truly made her a vision...

" Kagome... " inuyasha gasped, " You look incredible! "

" Thanks inuyasha, but I've got to get going... Naraku has ordered Sesshomaru to go to my era! I've got to catch up to him before innocent people get hurt!" Kagome said worriedly, " See ya!"

Closing her eyes, Kagome began to summon her powers, although she wasn't sure how to, her power sprang forth surprisingly easy, her body began to pulse and grow... Kagome's eyes opened and glowed bright as she turned and gave her friends a sad smile...

" Take care of each other... " Kagome said smiling sadly...

And then with a powerful blast of reiki, Kagome took off at top speed...

Back in the modern era...

" Hey mom!" Sota said running into the house, " Have you heard anything about Kagome?! "

" No Sota... I hope that she's alright... " Mrs. Higurashi said smiling warmly.

Sota started to say something else, but suddenly a dark cloud shot from the well house and sped off towards town...

" What is that momma?!" Sota whimpered as the cloud began to expand in the distance...

" I don't know Sota! But stay here, I have to go get your grandfather, he's visiting a friend in town... Lock the doors and hide yourself until I get back!" Mrs. Higurashi said kissing Sota on the forehead, " Do not leave this house! "

Mrs. Higurashi dashed out the door to find her father, she had a sinking feeling that it wasn't good, whatever the darkness was... In town, Sesshomaru was on a rampage... He slashed at trees, punched craters in the ground, roared and snarled, but he fought to stay away from any of the humans who dared to come near him... Despite being under Naraku's dark curse, he still did not wish any harm to come to the humans that he knew were close to Kagome... He couldn't speak, but he continued to lash out at every inanimate object he could sink his claws into... Yuka, Eri and Yumi all gasped in horror as he turned his glossy black eyes towards them, before opening his mouth and biting deep into his own flesh of his arm and slammed himself into a nearby tree... He was at the school, and every student in the vicinity was screaming in terror... Not too long after he'd arrived, sirens began to wail in the distance, obviously someone had called the police...

Back in the feudal era...

Kagome was running as fast as she could, her powers laced throughout every fiber of her being, when suddenly, a sacred arrow came whizzing out of nowhere, cutting Kagome across her face, before imbedding itself in a tree not too far behind her...

" Who are you?!" Kikyo said bitterly, quickly notching another arrow, " Name yourself... "

" Ki... Kikyo!" Kagome gasped in shock, " It's me! Kagome! "

" Kagome?!" Kikyo uttered angrily, " Where is inuyasha! Why has he not come to see me?! Are you the cause of this?!"

" What?!" Kagome asked in shock, " I have no idea... But I can't stay here, I've got to get home! Naraku has put a curse on Sesshomaru and I must break it before it's too late!"

" Wait Kagome! Do not be a fool... " Kikyo said in a dead tone, " If Sesshomaru ever held any love for you, it's gone now... He's nothing more then a soulless monster now... Do not throw your life away for the likes of him... Demons and humans can never truly love each other... "

Before Kagome could stop her, Kikyo vanished...

When Kagome finally got to her era, the school looked like a war zone! But as far as she could tell, no one had been injured...

" Sesshomaru... " Kagome said as she slowly approached him, " I'm here now... Please... Come back to me... "

But Sesshomaru snarled angrily and backed away from her...

' Kagome!' Sesshomaru thought in agony, ' Please! Do not come near me!'

But Kagome refused to hear his silent plea... God she was so lovely in her lavender outfit... It was the same shade of lavender that her eyes were now... Suddenly there was shouting and gun shots were being fired by a batallion of police officers... Kagome screamed angrily as Sesshomaru got hit by at least four bullets, two in his arm, one in his leg and one in his stomach... Without even giving it a thought, Kagome ran in front of Sesshomaru as a lavender barrier glittered to life...

" I won't allow anyone to hurt Sesshomaru! Demon or not!" Kagome said fiercely, " Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you... "

Sesshomaru growled and grabbed Kagome roughly, and Kagome knew what was coming next...

" I forgive you... " Kagome whispered shakily as she closed her eyes... Then she felt the sharp searing pain as Sesshomaru sank his fangs into her neck once again...


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27: As The Spell Shatters

Inuyasha and the others back in the feudal era...

" come on you guys! We've gotta stop her!" inuyasha said worriedly.

He and the rest of the group had met up and were now all racing against time as they sped through the feudal era... Songo and Miroku were already winded as they tried to push themselves to the limit...

" You humans will never make it in time!" Ratesu growled appearing beside Miroku and Sango, " Get on when I transform and I'll carry the two of you... Inu's are much faster then a two when we transform... "

The group stopped running and everyone backed away from Ratesu as his demonic aura engulfed him and his bones began to quickly pop and shift as he transformed into his massive form... He looked a lot like Sesshomaru in his beast form, but his coat had a slight silver tint to it... Kion and Kumi quickly flowed they're eldest brother and transformed as well, before they were all racing through the feudal era once again... As they ran, a whirlwind appeared ahead of them and stopped them... Every single member of the group was enraged at the delay, but it was Sango who jumped down to face the irritating wolf demon prince...

" Hey slayer, where's my woman at?!" Koga demanded angrily.

" She's trying to get to her era to save her family!" Sango said angrily, " And we're trying to get to her before its too late!"

" What do you mean, too late?!" Koga demanded angrily, " What's wrong?! Has something happened to her?!"

" She'll die if we don't break Naraku's curse! He took advantage of Sesshomaru and Kagome being soul mates and cursed Sesshomaru with an evil blood curse! He'll kill her if he gets his hands on her before the curse is broken!" Sango said worriedly.

" I'm coming too!" Koga said with determination, " As much as I hate the fact that Kagome will never love me like that, I still love her as a dear friend... I can't, in good conscience, leave, knowing she might do if I don't help... "

" Thanks Koga... " Sango said smiling.

Then, with Ginta and Hakaku as well as Koga, the group of friends kept to they're quest, hoping they would not be too late...

" Ah ah ah... " Naraku said wickedly as he watched from Kanna's mirror, " You will not be getting there any time soon... Kagura! "

Kagura quickly entered Naraku's chamber and bowed, although she truly detested having to do so...

" Yes Naraku?" Kagura asked curiously, " What is it you need?"

" Go to inuyasha and his friends and do whatever you have to to keep them at bay... " Naraku said darkly, " Soon... Kagome's life will be snuffed out forever and her irritating pure light will be gone forever... Then I can bade my time and kill Kikyo as well when ever I see fit to... Go now... "

" Yes my lord... " Kagura said irritatedly...

Then she took out her feather and flew from the castle...

Inuyasha and the others sped through the feudal era, thankfully, Kaede's village was just a few villages away... Despite Inuyasha's warning, Ratesu, Kion and Kumi deliberately ran through the first village as women and children screamed in terror...

" Pay no mind to us good people, we are merely passing through! " Miroku said as they dashed through...

The next village was about twenty five miles away from the previous village, but that was traveled in less than ten minutes by giant dog... They were about to enter the next village when suddenly, several wind blades came flying towards them... Kagura laughed as they jumped from side to side trying to dodge her deadly blades...

" Kagura!" inuyasha snarled, " What the hell are you doing here?!"

" Oh, its very simple really... I get to play keep at bay..." Kagura said smirking, " Let the games begin... "

"inuyasha!" Ratesu said dodging Kagura's attack, " Go to Kagome and Sesshomaru and take your companions with you! We shall take care of the wind witch!"

Inuyasha nodded as kilala grew to her normal size and swooped down to scoop up inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo and they quickly left the scene, bent on getting to Kagome before it was too late... Thankfully, it wasn't too long before Kaede's village came into view...

" Please! Let us through!" inuyasha preyed as kilala did a nose dive towards the well...

Kilala and all four of her passengers were engulfed in blue light as they disappeared through the well... Once in Kagome's era, the group of friends flew on Kilala, guided by Inuyasha's nose...

" I can smell Kagome's blood you guys!" inuyasha yelled frantically, " It's coming from the direction of her school!"

Inuyasha jumped off of Kilala and ran on ahead, hoping that he wouldn't be too late... As he got closer to the school, he could hear gun shots ringing close by and sped through the busy side streets until the school came into view... Inuyasha snarled as he continued forward until a small female form crashed into him, gripping his clothing and holding on for dear life...

" You have to help her!" Kemae cried desperately, " He's going to kill her!"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28: Tenseiga Fails

" You have to help her please!" Kemae cried desperately clinging to Inuyasha's robes, "Please! He's going to kill her!"

" Who?!" inuyasha asked worriedly, " What's going on?!"

" That man with the long silver hair! He's got Kagome! " Kemae cried as she threw her arms around him, " The police started shooting at him... She stepped in the way and put up some kind of force field! And then... And then he... He sank his fangs into her!"

Inuyasha snarled angrily, before patting the girl gently, trying to reassure her... Pulling back, inuyasha took in the frail looking human girl before gently placing her aside...

" Kagome is my friend... I have to help her... But I need to know one thing first... " inuyasha said seriously.

" What is it?" Kemae asked sniffling.

" How long has he had his fangs in her?" inuyasha asked worriedly.

" About 30 minutes? Maybe longer!" Kemae said crying...

" Don't worry... She'll be alright... " inuyasha said before running towards Sesshomaru as he drew the tetsaiga...

When inuyasha caught sight of Kagome, barely hanging on, inuyasha snarled angrily and summoned the red tetsaiga... Inuyasha swung his sword against the barrier again and again, but the damn barrier refused to break... Even though Kagome was weakening more and more, her purity barrier still continued to hold...

" Kagome! " inuyasha roared, " Wake up Kagome! Let down your barrier! Please!"

Kagome opened her eyes and gasped weakly as Sesshomaru continued to suck her blood roughly... Her neck was raw and extremely sore, but other then that, she felt no pain... She was floating... Her whole body was numb...

" Sesshomaru... " Kagome whispered shakily, " It doesn't hurt any more... I can't feel any pain at all... "

" Kagome!" inuyasha yelled again, " Please! Let me in!"

Kagome turned dull lavender eyes in Inuyasha's direction, but all she could see was a red blur...

" Inuyasha... " Kagome whispered smiling, " It's nice to see you again... "

Inuyasha began frantically clawing at Kagome's barrier, his hands and claws burning and blistering on contact as he continued to beat on the pure energy...

" Let down the barrier!" inuyasha snarled, his voice laced with pain and sorrow...

He couldn't bare it... Kagome was dying, and he couldn't do a damn thing!

" Inuyasha... " Kagome whispered shakily, " Please... Don't be sad... I chose this... I cannot let Sesshomaru be killed... Even if it means losing my own life... Trust me... This is for the best... "

With that said, Kagome gasped weakly once more, her breathing becoming more labored as she focused her power on Sesshomaru... Although her barrier was burning inuyasha, her intentions were only to keep him away... Not purify him... As for Sesshomaru, she directed her power into his neck where she could sense the darkness lurking... It was strange how the power happened so suddenly... Focusing her energy before she grew too weak, Kagome wrapped Sesshomaru in her pure light and fought to shatter the darkness inside him, but the darkness refused to leave without a fight...

" Sesshomaru... " Kagome said, gently placing her hand on his cheek, " Please... I can't fight the darkness alone... "

Sesshomaru's eyes began to flicker between gold and black as Kagome's voice finally qbroke through the fog in his subconscious...

 **" Ka... Go... Me... " Sesshomaru growled as he fought his way back to her...**

" I'm here... Sesshomaru... Come back to me... " Kagome said as her reiki pulsed and wrapped around Sesshomaru's demonic energy...

Entwined with each other, Sesshomaru's demonic aura and Kagome's pure reiki pulsed together as one as she and Sesshomaru were lifted into the air... Kagome turned in Sesshomaru's arms and smiled up at him when she saw his eyes trying to change back... Kagome cupped Sesshomaru's cheeks in her hands gently and poured her reiki into him as they shared a powerful passionate kiss... Kagome's reiki flared and Sesshomaru's demonic aura ignited as the two opposite energies became one... Together, they glowed in a beautiful shining purple light... The two black blood crystals in Sesshomaru's neck shot out of him and rocketed up into the air where they burst into oblivion... The curse was finally broken!

Suddenly, a thick cloud of miasma descended over the school and an angry roar thundered over head... The miasma glowed red as it swirled and took shape until Naraku floated in front of the two lovers, his eyes glowing with a predatory light and his lips pulled back into a menacing snarl...

" How?!" Naraku snarled hatefully, " How the hell were you able to break my dark blood curse?! My most powerful black magic!"

" Apparently your no match for our power!" Kagome said smiling in triumph, " Your only power is to keep people apart! And guess what Naraku?! You failed!"

" Your such a fool!" Naraku sneered, " Do not forget dear miko... I have a massive supply of my miasma with just a wave of my hand! It is potent enough to reduce a mortal of living flesh to a skeleton the instant the toxin touches flesh!"

" No!" Kagome cried worriedly...

Naraku cackled as his toxic poison descended on the school... Kagome's eyes began to glow as she summoned her reiki, she had to do everything in her power to keep her friends and family safe! Naraku's jaw dropped as the miasma he had created, disappeared in mere seconds, instantly purified... Naraku growled angrily as Kagome gave him an arrogant smirk and turned towards Sesshomaru, a loving smile on her face...

" Like I said Naraku..." Kagome said smirking, " Your powers are totally useless against us..."

Kagome and Sesshomaru then wrapped they're arms around each other and were about to kiss again, when suddenly, Kagome gasped in excruciating pain and began falling from the sky at such blinding speed, not even Sesshomaru could grab her in time... It all happened so fast... Kagome crashing into the ground... Her friends crying out in terror... Naraku laughing darkly... But for Sesshomaru, time stood still... All at once, his emotions came crashing down on him as he rushed to Kagome's side... Her body was cut badly, her lungs were badly damaged, and he could smell the thick, sweet scent of her blood powerfully permeating the air around her... Sesshomaru choked down a sob as he knelt beside Kagome's broken body and held her gently in his arms...

" Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Naraku laughed darkly, " You fool! Your too late! You drank too much of her blood before the curse was lifted! You've killed your future mate Lord Sesshomaru... "

Sesshomaru growled low as his eyes started to bleed red, but the feel of a small delicate female hand weakly grasping his, quickly snapped his attention to little miko in his arms...

" Sesshomaru... " Kagome whispered weakly...

" I'm here my beloved... " Sesshomaru choked...

" It is alright... I'm happy... " Kagome gasped, coughing up blood, " I'm just glad... I got to see you change back to normal... And to tell you... One last time... How much I love you... "

A single tear slid down Kagome's cheek as the light faded from her eyes... Kagome gasped one last time, before her body convulsed and went limp... Kagome was dead... Sesshomaru roared angrily as Naraku laughed darkly once again...

" How very foolish... " Naraku chuckled, " Too bad love does not have the power to bring back the dead!"

Naraku laughed darkly again before vanishing into thin air...

" Curse him!" Sesshomaru growled angrily.

Kagome's friends all began to cry as they looked at Kagome in despair... Yuka, Eri, and Yumi all began to cry as one by one, realization sank in... Yuka walked over to Sesshomaru and knelt down, gently touching Kagome forehead... Already, she was beginning to grow cold... Sesshomaru continued to growl as he held Kagome in his arms and gently nuzzled her neck, trying to get her to wake up...

" Kagome! " Kemae cried rushing forward...

Sesshomaru snarled darkly at her, recognizing her instantly as the girl who shunned Kagome's friendship... She had cried so much because of her and it angered Sesshomaru to the brink of murder for the pain she had caused Kagome...

" Please... " Kemae pleaded as her tears continued to fall, " Please at least let me apologize to Kagome for how horribly I've treated her... "

" Hn... If your truly sorry, and you wish her to come back, stand aside... " Sesshomaru growled in a cold tone as he stood...

Kemae nodded and she and Yuka ran to the others as inuyasha came forward... Sango, Miroku and Shippo had all tried to protect the other humans when Naraku first showed up after the curse was broken... Now, they all stood with bated breath as Sesshomaru raised his tensaiga... Closing his eyes, he passed the sword of healing over Kagome's body... One... Twice... Three times... Nothing happened...

" What?!" Sesshomaru snarled, " What is wrong with you Tenseiga?!"

Sesshomaru roared angrily as he swung the sword over Kagome again and again, but nothing happened! There were no messengers from the underworld... And Tenseiga refused to transform... Sesshomaru roared as his eyes bled red with fury and he snarled as he began punching the ground over and over again... Sango ran towards Sesshomaru and stopped a few feet away...

" Sesshomaru! What's going on?!" Sango asked worriedly...

Inuyasha calmly walked over to where Sesshomaru was kneeling and laid his hand on his shoulder...

" Sesshomaru? " inuyasha asked worriedly...

" It's not working... " Sesshomaru growled, breathing heavily with exertion, his buckled staining the earth red with blood, " My Tenseiga has failed... "


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29: Innocence Dragged To Hell

" What do you mean Tenseiga isn't working?! " Sango said shakily, " What about Kagome?! "

" You can't just give up!" Yuka said with determination, " Isn't there any thing else you can do?!"

" Yeah!" Eri said wiping her tears away, " Demons are basically immortal! Maybe you could wake her up by giving her some of your power?!"

" It's not possible... " Sesshomaru growled gravely, " But there still might be another way to save her... "

Sesshomaru willed his claws to grow into daggers and with the flick of his hand, cut a deep gash on his wrist... Holding Kagome gently, he opened her mouth and let his blood flow into her...

" Drink... " Sesshomaru growled , " Please Kagome... Drink!"

But no matter how he tried, she was already gone... Suddenly, a dark foreboding energy swirled through the air, wrapping it's cold icy fingers around Kagome's delicate body... Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were instantly on guard as an icy unnatural chill ripped through the air continuously... Inuyasha snarled and Sesshomaru's hair stood on end as the terrifying presence became colder and more prominent...

" What the hell is going on?!" inuyasha asked worriedly...

" Inuyasha... " Sesshomaru growled, " Do not let down your guard... "

Sango and Miroku shivered as the wind began to howl and the earth beneath Kagome's body began to glow red... Sesshomaru snarled and quickly grabbed Kagome and jumped into the sky with her... What in the hell was happening?! The humans began to scream again as the earth continued to turned color and spread...

" Inuyasha!" Sango yelled over the howling wind, " Get all the humans to higher ground! Quickly! There is something very wrong here!"

Inuyasha quickly began ushering people into the school, but when they began to move a little too slowly, inuyasha began grabbing as many humans as he could and carrying them up to the roof as fast as he could... Thankful, carrying three humans under each arm helped tremendously and he was able to get everyone to safety in a matter of what seemed like seconds... Well... Almost everyone... Kemae was trapped on the ground and the air was growing frigid as the ground began to glow a dark blood red...

" Somebody help me!" Kemae cried in fear...

Inuyasha was quickly at her side in a matter of seconds...

" Here..." inuyasha said worriedly, " Give me your hand and we'll get you to safety... "

Kemae didn't hesitate... But instead of just giving him her hand, Kemae wrapped her arms around inuyasha and hung on for dear life... Inuyasha's heart began to beat rapid as he held the girl in his arms... What was going on? Kikyo had never made him feel this way...

" Hey... What's your name?" inuyasha asked curiously.

" Kemae... " Kemae said as she laid her head on his chest...

Suddenly, a mass of white snake like demons began rising from the ground, surrounding Sesshomaru and Kagome... Sesshomaru snarled as he began to destroy the demons and inuyasha quickly put Kemae down on the roof of the school with the others before quickly rushing to his aid... Sango and Miroku quickly rushed in to help as well, but no matter what the did, the demons kept coming...

" What are they?!" Sango exclaimed as she cut several in half with her herikotes...

" I don't know! " inuyasha said worriedly as he slashed on after another with his claws, " They look like Kikyo's soul collectors, but they're eyes are black!"

" They've got terrifyingly long sharp fangs as well!" Shippo exclaimed as he used fox fire to burn some of the demons and helping his friends, " What do they want?!"

Then it dawned on both friends and allies... Kagome... They're fears were all confirmed when Sesshomaru let out a howl of rage as the demons wrapped around Kagome's currently unguarded body and began hissing in a screeching deafening tone... The earth that had turned red opened up to reveal mountains of bones deep below and terrifying demon skeletons... Sesshomaru roared as he tried to reach Kagome, but the slithery demons wrapped around him, as well as inuyasha and his friends to keep them at bay... As Sesshomaru and inuyasha, and the others tried they're best to struggle and get free, the snake demons sank they're fangs into each of them, the toxin paralyzing them instantly... One by one, they fell to they're knees and could only watch in horror as the white serpent demons dragged Kagome down into the dark hellish void...


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30: Journey To The Underworld

" What the hell?!" Sesshomaru growled as the feeling came back to his limbs, " Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Why?!"

Sesshomaru snarled as he continued to punch the ground where Kagome was dragged down...

" Why Was Tenseiga not able to save her?!" Sesshomaru snarled angrily at no one and everyone...

Suddenly, a blue light appeared and floated in front of Sesshomaru... It was a mirror...

" Sesshomaru... " A familiar voice said, " Do you wish to know why the tensaiga has failed in bringing back the girl?"

" Yes... What have I done wrong?! " Sesshomaru growled angrily.

" The tensaiga failed because you were the cause of her death... It deemed you unworthy to wield it's powers of resurrection any longer... " The voice said coldly...

The voice sounded like it belonged to a woman... Sesshomaru growled low as realization dawned on him...

" Mother... " Sesshomaru snarled angrily... " What the hell are you doing here?! "

" Really, it hurts me how cruel you can be to your own mother... Do you not love me any more?! " Sesshomaru's Mother said in a hurt voice...

Sesshomaru sighed irritatedly... His mother had always fawned over him and given him everything growing up... He never knew what it was like to go without... But now was not the time for his mother's foolish antics... She would tell him the answers he caught... Or else... Kagome's life was at stake! He never thought a human priestess would ever come to mean so much to him... Perhaps wanting her as his mate was not just a whim of his or his beast's... Could it be that the two of them were meant to be together despite her being a human priestess and him being a demon?!

" Is there anything that we can do to get her back?" inuyasha asked worriedly, " We all care very deeply about Kagome, and we'll do whatever it takes to get her back!"

" Ah... " Sesshomaru's Mother sighed, " You are Sesshomaru's half brother... You've changed... You used to be quite rude you know... Tell me, why is it that my son wishes to bring this girl back from hell? She is a human priestess, an enemy of demons... Several of our family were purified without a thought centuries ago, just for being what we are... We were hunted almost to the brink of extinction... The priestess can burn in hell for all I care!"

Sesshomaru snarled angrily and reached into the mirror, shocking everyone, especially his mother, and yanked her out of her magic mirror and into Kagome's era!

" Kagome has never once attempted to purify me!" Sesshomaru snarled angrily as his eyes bled red, " Do you see the little fox demon child over there with inuyasha?!"

Sesshomaru's Mother nodded in fear...

" That little fox demon is an orphan! His father was killed in front of his eyes all because of the damned secred jewel shards! If all priests and priestesses are so bent on destroying every demon they can get they're hands on, why would Kagome choose to raise the fox child as her own?!" Sesshomaru snarled, " Kagome is unlike any female I've ever met in my entire existence! Even her power, when I am around her, no matter how she feared me, no matter how badly she wanted to get away from me before, she never tried to burn me with her power, even though she knew not how to control them! That, mother, is why I refuse to give up on getting her back! I am prepared to let the hell fire burn me for all eternity before I'd choose to go on with out her!"

After hearing her son's powerful speech about the little human priestess and how much he thought of her, it dawned on her just how powerfully he thought of the girl... A warm smile suddenly spread across his mother's face, temporarily catching Sesshomaru off guard...

" Oh... My dear son... " Sesshomaru's Mother sighed softly as she wrapped her graceful arms around him, " I am so very proud of you... "

Sesshomaru released his hold on her neck and gave her a look of deep confusion...

" I do not understand... Why do you speak of being proud of me? I just attacked you... " Sesshomaru asked in confusion.

" Because my son... Apparently, you have found a true female of worth... One who I am indeed looking forward to meeting, preferably very soon... " Sesshomaru's Mother said smiling warmly, " You have proven to me that you do indeed care for the mortal priestess, there for, I shall help you prepare for the journey... "

" You mean we'll be able to get Kagome back?!" Shippo said happily.

" weather you will be allowed to retrieve her from the underworld or not is entirely up to the demon who rules down there... I shall gather the items you will need to travel there... " Sesshomaru's Mother said smiling, " But after that, you must prove yourselves to the ruler of the underworld... "

" What will we have to do mother?" Sesshomaru asked.

" We will go to my castle... " Sesshomaru's Mother said, " I have a magic mirror that can transport you anywhere you wish... But be warned, should a powerful demon happen to get a hold of my smaller mirror, they can forcibly remove you from your destination... "

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at his mother's attempt to joke about how he'd treated her a short time ago... She was always a gentle free spirit although at times her sense of humor was a bit strange... He did love his mother dearly...

After a few goodbyes, Sesshomaru, inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all went back to the feudal era and used Sesshomaru's Mother's mirror to transport them all to her castle... Once inside, they all marveled at the beauty and the splendor that her castle possessed...

" There is one more thing that I need to tell you all before you depart... " Sesshomaru's Mother said seriously, " This is not a journey for regular humans or children to be taking... The humans and the demon child will remain here in my castle until you and inuyasha return, Sesshomaru... "

" Yes mother... " Sesshomaru said bowing in respect...

" A safe journey to you both... And beware of the underworld's ruler... " Sesshomaru's Mother said before she vanished...


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31: The Ruler Of The Underworld

The underworld...

Kagome gasped weakly as the cold air brushed her cheek... Although her slayers outfit was quite warm, the air around her was so frigid that it caused her to shiver... It was a dark and foreboding place that she found herself in... It wasn't a cell or anything like that, if anything, it was the most beautiful room she'd ever seen... There was a crystal chandelier with black candles lit in it for a beautiful warm light. The palet that she found herself laying on was of the most lavish black and white furs she'd ever felt in her life... White fur... She couldn't help but think of Sesshomaru... What had happened back in her era? Had Naraku hurt her friends? Her family? Was everyone safe? Or was her era in ruins because of Naraku's lust for power...

" Sesshomaru? " Kagome asked in the dim light...

" I'm afraid the dog Lord is not here my dear... " a female voice said.

" Who... Who are you?!" Kagome gasped nervously, " Where am I?!"

" At this time, I'm afraid that I cannot reveal my name as of yet... " the female said softly, " As to where you are, you are in the underworld... My husband is ruler here, the gods granted us life so that he can rule this world... We found you after you died in the mortal world... "

" But... If I'm dead, why is it that I can still feel my soul inside my body?!" Kagome asked fearfully...

" This I do not know... " the female said softly, " Worry not my dear, you shall have answers in due time... "

As the woman turned to leave, however, Kagome cried out in fear and grasped the sleeve of her kimono...

" Please... I'm afraid... " Kagome said nervously, " Can I at least see who you are?"

The lights glowed brighter of they're own accord and there stood a stunningly beautiful woman... She had long straight black hair and soft light brown eyes... Her lips had just the slightest bit of lipstick on them just enough to enhance they're color... She looked like a queen, the way she was dressed in her seven layer silk kimono... Kagome could have sworn that she somehow looked familiar...

" Do not fear, priestess... " the female said softly, " My husband and I mean you no harm... You will stay here for the time being... You will meet my husband later, after our guests arrive... "

" You have guests coming here?!" Kagome asked in shock...

" Come now, we aren't all doom and gloom down here my dear." the female said with a hint of laughter in her voice, " The blood roses and moon lilies are quite lovely... They grow in abundance down here... "

Kagome blushed deeply at her silly superstitious nonsense... It was quite beautiful down here... At least from what she could see, it was...

" Well my dear, I must leave now... I shall have a servant bring you some dinner later if you wish... " the female said, " And do not be afraid when you see who they are, looks can be deceiving... "

Kagome watched in confusion as the woman left the room, completely unprepared for who she would encounter later that evening...

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and inuyasha were both growling and snarling as they fought they're way through giant ogres with terrifying black eyes...

" Damn!" inuyasha snarled, " No matter how many times we kill them, they keep coming back again!"

" Our efforts indeed seem futile... " Sesshomaru growled swinging his sword gracefully, " What does it take to get past these troublesome creatures?!"

" Troublesome creatures?!" the seafoam green ogre bellowed...

" You two are whose troublesome! " The purple ogre bellowed, " How about showing a little respect and state your name and your business here, then maybe we'll think about letting you see our master... "

" Uh... Sure OK... " inuyasha said in confusion, " My name is inuyasha... This is my brother, Lord Sesshomaru... We are searching a priestess that has passed away and her body was dragged down here by some sort of snake demons... "

" Oh my my... Well that is interesting indeed... My name is Muruba... And my friend there is called Kesuba... We are the guardians of the underworld... Tell me, why is it you seek this little priestess? " Muruba asked curiously.

" She's my best friend... " Inuyasha said sadly.

" She is everything to me... " Sesshomaru growled, his voice raw with emotion, " She means more to me then my own life... I find it hard to even breath without her... I must get her back... I need to be able to tell her how I feel... "

Muruba and Kesuba looked at each other and began speaking in they're native ogre language...

" Kesuba... " Muruba said smiling, " These are our lords sons!"

" The ones that used to always fight all the time?!" Kesuba said grinning wide, " How wonderful that they are working together and getting along! He will be most pleased!"

" Ah... And what about our lady?!" Muruba said smiling warmly at the thought of his lady smiling and happy at finally being reunited with her son, " She will be so happy to see him again!"

" So, do you think we should let them see the lord and lady then?!" Kesuba asked grinning mischievously.

" Absolutely! " Muruba said laughing happily.

" What the hell?! " inuyasha snarled, " What the hell is so damn funny?!"

Both Muruba and Kesuba cleared they're throats before speaking in english once more...

" Ah... Nothing dear boy... We are just happy to meet two brothers that came here for a noble cause... Come... Dinner will be served soon... " Muruba said giving the two a warm smile...

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both followed the ogres silently, both even more confused than when they had first arrived...


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32: A Familiar Face

Kagome sighed as she sat in her room, she longed to go and see the gardens that the lady of the underworld had described to her... A minutes later, there was a knock on her door, and although she loved the room she occupied, she could not disguise the sadness in her voice...

" Come in... " Kagome sighed sadly...

The door opened to reveal a handsom young man with long black hair tied back in a braid... He had sharp white fangs and blood red eyes, but he had a kind smile on his face... He was definitely a demon that was a demon definit... But who was he?

' Thats funny...' Kagome thought to herself, ' I could have sworn id seen him somewhere before...'

" Its been some time... Last time we saw each other was a long time ago..." The male said, " Its no surprise that you dont remember me... But if its any concelation, i do apologize for what my brother and i have done..."

After that little apology, it dawned on Kagome who this man was!

" Heten!" Kagome exclaimed, " I thought you were dead!"

Heten came over and set her tray down on the table before sitting down on the bed beside her...

" I thought so too... The last lord of the underworld would had my brother and i whipped and tortured for our misdeeds for all eternity, but the new lord and his wife saw good in us... We now live here comfortably and are content to seeve our lord and lady.." Heten said smiling, " Kagome, i would be most grateful if we could start over as friends..."

" I... I dont know... You and Monten still killed Shippo's father... Its still very hard on him you know..." Kagome said looking down.

" Shippo's father has forgiven us for what we've done..." Heten said smiling, " He is at peace..."

" You mean... He's moved on?" Kagome asked sadly...

" Yes. He left shortly before you arrived... He wanted my brother and i to pass on this message to you for shippo..." Heten said smiling warmly as he handed her a scroll with a fox seal on it...

Kagome took the scroll and smiled at the elder thunder brother...

" Thank you... Im glad that Shippo's father is at peace..." Kagome said smiling.

Kagome and Heten talked for quite a while until there was another knock on the door...

" Come in." Heten said grinning.

Molten came bustling in with a huge smile on his face...

" Hello brother, is it true that our Kagome has come here?!" Molten asked grinning and looking around...

When Monten caught sight of Kagome, he pretty much threw the bundles of cloth that he had in his hands and grabbed Kagome up in a fierce hug, causing her to squeal in shock...

" Oh my!" Monten said hugging her, " It is so good to see you again Kagome! "

" Monten... Uh... Nice to see you too?" Kagome said shocked at his open show of affection for her...

" Ah... I am so happy to see you my dear!" Monten exclaimed excitedly, " I want you know that I never truly planned on cooking you for my hair potion so long ago... You are far too lovely for a date such as that... "

Kagome blushed.

" Uh... Thank you... I think?" Kagome said nervously.

" No, I'd much rather have you as my mate, if you would be kind enough to do me the honor, my dear Kagome?! " Monten said smiling warmly.

Boy did Kagome's face heat up to a very becoming cherry red...

" Sorry Monten, but your a bit too late... " Heten said with laughter in his voice...

" Oh no!" Monten cried in despair, " Heten! How could you?! "

" Not me silly!" Heten said laughing, " Although I wouldn't mind having her as a second mate... She has already bonded with someone through a blood bond... "

Monten sighed sadly.

" I suppose I'll never be meant to find my mate... I'm far too ugly any way... " Monten said sadly.

Her heart going out to poor Monten, Kagome gently patted him on the head...

" Looks aren't everything, Monten... It's what's in your heart that truly counts... She's out there somewhere waiting for you... I'm sure of it... " Kagome said smiling warmly. " You can't give up hope... "

Both thunder brothers smiled warmly at her and thanked her before leaving...

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and inuyasha were being led to a grand castle that was carved out of gleaming crystal... It glittered in splendor against the strange blood red sky of the underworld... Sesshomaru and inuyasha were both in awe as the two ogres led them into the castle... The floors inside the castle were made of the highest quality black jade, and the walls were decorated with various different types of beautiful stones skillfully arranged in different mosaics... Each one was an excellently crafted masterpiece... There was one of lots of beautiful colorful birds sitting in a budding weeping willow tree... There was one of a beautiful woman with long black hair and soft light brown eyes petting a white puppy... She had on an elegant seven layer kimono, each layer a beautiful vibrant shade of pink and green... Inuyasha gasped as looked at the picture, somehow, this woman looked extremely familiar to him... The last picture was of a stunning giant white dog made of chips of snow quartz with large blood red rubies for eyes... Sesshomaru gasped...

" It cannot be... " Sesshomaru whispered as he studied the picture more intently...

Both brothers were so engrossed in the mosaics that neither realized the two figures had entered the hall... One was the female from the mosaic with the puppy... The other was a handsome demon with long white hair pulled back in a high pony tail... His hair and hamakas were white with purple designs on the sleeves and he wore silver and black armor with spikes on his chest plate and shoulder spikes... He also had a purple sash and a gold sash tying his swords to his ensemble... Inuyasha was the first one to realize the presences in the hall... Inuyasha looked up and as his eyes fell on the vision of beauty in front of him, he wanted to weep with joy...

" Mother... " inuyasha whispered...

The man beside the woman spoke with a warm smile on his face...

" My my... I never imagined that I'd see my two sons again... Least of all side by side working together!" he boomed in his familiar voice...

Sesshomaru's head snapped up and he stared at the man in front of him with wide eyes...

" Father!" Sesshomaru whispered in shock...

Authors notes : Sorry for the cliffee... Surprise twist right?! Yes, Kagome did die in the mortal world, but in the underworld, it is sort of like another realm... Any way, I hope everyone likes it so far... Please don't forget to give me reviews!😊😊😊


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33: Fathers And Sons

" Father?!" Sesshomaru gasped in shock, " I don't understand... How?!"

" Honestly, my son, I do not understand it myself... " Inutaisho said smiling warmly, " I have been dead for centuries and just a shirt time ago, a warm light washed over my tomb in the underworld... A lovely female demons voice called to me and asked me if I wished to have a second chance... I quickly said yes and she granted me life anew... She said that if I could defeat the cruel ruler of the underworld, I would be given a second chance... I was able to defeat the demon and regained my life as well as my strength back, as well as your mothers life... Inuyasha... Akita has learned to get along with Ezioye as well as myself and she checks in on us from time to time... "

This being quite a bit to take in, that coupled with the considerably less amount of oxygen in the underworld, both Sesshomaru and inuyasha fell over unconscious... When the two brothers awoke a good while later, each were in they're own oversized beds piled high with white furs and silk pillows... A knock on the door sounded and inuyasha was the one who snapped out of his confusion long enough to respond...

" Come in... " inuyasha said hesitantly...

A few minutes later, a woman with short straight black hair and familiar red eyes smiled warmly at the two brothers... Once again, this woman also looked familiar to Inuyasha but he couldn't seem to place her... She had on a long elegant evening kimono in dark pink with silver stars on it... It was a lovely contrast to her red eyes...

" Um... Excuse me miss... " inuyasha said drawing the females attention, " Who are you?"

The female giggled and smiled warmly.

" You really don't remember me?!" the female said softly, " Ah well... I figured as much... It's been quite some time since we first met... "

" Wait!" inuyasha said in shock, " Yura?! Is that really you?!"

Turn giggled as her eyes shone with laughter.

" Aw... You remember me now huh?! Well... Don't get any ideas!" Yura said wagging her finger and winking, causing inuyasha to blush, " As cute as you may be, I'm already happily mated!"

" I wasn't thinking of that!" inuyasha said flustered, " Who are you mated to?!"

" Heten. He's very sweet... " Yura said dreamily...

" You... You mean the thunder brothers are here too?!" inuyasha said in shock.

" Indeed... We've been given a chance to change, and so we have changed... " Yura said smiling, " We no longer wish for power, but instead, we want to have a chance at love..."

This was truly amazing... Three of Inuyasha's ex enemies have changed and are living in the underworld peacefully?! Boy things were really starting to get strange!

" Inuyasha, your has been very kind to me... And your father has been showing Heten and Monten how much more enjoyable life is once you let go of hatred... Everything is so light and carefree... " Yura said happily.

" Do you miss the mortal world? " Sesshomaru asked curiously.

" Yes... But I'm just happy to live again... At least here any way... " Yura said smiling warmly, " Dinner will be served soon... Lord inutaisho and lady ezayoi are waiting... "

Then Yura turned and exited the room, inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each questioningly before following... When they got to the dining hall, inutaisho and izayoi were already seated and a large banquet of spiced meats, both cooked and raw, fine wines, cheeses, fruits and roasted vegetables were laid out on the Mike long dining table...

" Ah... Sesshomaru... Inuyasha... We have much to discuss... " Inutaisho said casually...

" Father... " Sesshomaru said bowing in respect, " I mean no disrespect, I am indeed happy to see you and lady Ezayoi are alive and well... But we are seeking a priestess that has passed away... "

" Oh?" inutaisho said hiding a smile, " And why is that?"

" She is Inuyasha's friend... We wish to have her back father... " Sesshomaru stated simply.

" Well... I'm afraid I can't help you... " Inutaisho and turning up his nose...

Sesshomaru snarled angrily and jumped up from his seat...

" How dare you! " Sesshomaru snarled angrily, his eyes flashed red, " We are your sons! Why would you refuse to help us?!"

" Humans die every day... I cannot simply bring a whim of a bird back simply because my son is friends with her... The answer is no... " inutaisho said coldly.

" How can you live with yourself?! " Sesshomaru growled angrily, " Your are no caring father... Your nothing but a cold hearted bastard!"

" Enough! " inutaisho roared angrily...

' Hmmm... ' inutaisho thought to himself, " Perhaps Akita was not pulling my leg after all, when she said Sesshomaru had quite a bit of affection for the girl... '

" Tell me something Sesshomaru... " Inutaisho said smirking, " Does this girl mean something to you? "

Authors notes : I'm having so much fun writing this story... I truly hope everyone is enjoying it... I've got loves of ideas for upcoming chapters, so keep reading and don't forget to review! I look forward to seeing everyone's reaction!😊😉


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34: Inutaisho's Test

" Alright father... " Sesshomaru growled angrily in defeat, " I do care for the girl... "

" Interesting... You, the great Lord Sesshomaru that has thought illy of humans for centuries... Now all of a sudden, you expect me to believe that you actually care for one?!" inutaisho said laughing, " Come now Sesshomaru, you can't fool this old dog!"

Sesshomaru growled angrily and slammed his fists into the wall nearby by, shards of crystal flying with every angry blow...

" I speak the truth father!" Sesshomaru growled angrily, " Why can you not simply believe me?! "

" Because I know you too well, Sesshomaru... You are interested in something if that something possesses a great deal of power... " Inutaisho said in mock disappointment, " The priestess that has recently passed on has an incredible amount of power within her... Tell me why I should reward you with bringing her back to life if it is only her power that you desire?!"

" Damn it!" Sesshomaru snarled angrily, " I care nothing about her powers! I want her! I long to feel her in my arms once again! I want nothing more than to bask in the pure light of her sweet smile and taste her sweet taste of roses and peaches on her honeyed lips! Her sweet nature... Her kindness... Her kind spirit... It draws me to her like a moth to a flame and at this very moment, chest feels like I'm being stabbed in the heart with a dagger every moment she is not in my arms! Are you satisfied now father?!"

Inutaisho calmed and smiled a warm smile at his eldest son... After centuries of seeing his son so cold and so full of hate, inutaisho had finally seen the passionate side of his son... A side a demon only embraces if he's found his one true soul mate...

" We shall enjoy our meal together as a family... In the morning, we shall put you to the test and see if the gods will allow the priestess to live once more... " inutaisho said smiling...

They ate they're meal in silence and retired to bed a short while later... All but Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father, inutaisho... Once everyone retired for the night, he silently slipped down the long corridor until he came to the room that housed the young priestess that had captured Sesshomaru's heart... She was a true beauty in her slayers outfit, and with her incredible power, any pups she would bare for Sesshomaru would be extremely powerful, half demons or not... No wonder this little human priestess has captured Sesshomaru's heart so quickly... Inutaisho stepped into her room and carefully sat on her bed and began to stroke her head the way a loving and devoted father would...

" My dear little priestess..." Inutaisho whispered tenderly, " I am looking forward to having you as my future daughter... "

Inutaisho gently placed a kiss on her forehead before turning to leave, when the little priestess sighed and spoke softly in her sleep...

" Oh Sesshomaru... I love you with all my heart... " Kagome sighed in her sleep...

Inutaisho couldn't repress the wide grin that spread across his face as he quietly left her room and went to his bed chambers... The next morning, Inutaisho made another visit to the young priestesses room... This time, she was quite awake... Kagome was sitting on her bed brushing her hair, when there was a knock on the door...

" Come in... " Kagome called as she brushed her hair...

The door opened and a tall distinguished inu youki walked into her room... He was very muscular and had a great deal of similarities to Sesshomaru... The man in front of her had purple markings on his cheeks and long white hair pulled into a high ponytail... His haori and hamakas were white, the sleeves had purple on them... He was very handsome and Kagome found herself wishing to be with her Sesshomaru once more... A strangled sigh escaped from her lips as she closed her eyes, trying to keep from crying at the thought of never being able to see Sesshomaru again...

" What is it that ails you my dear?" Inutaisho asked worriedly when he saw her deep despair in her eyes...

Inutaisho knew that look all too well... It was the same look he had on his face when Takimaru had first murdered his beloved Ezayoi...

" I died... The man I love is back in the world of the living... " Kagome said sadly... " Am I wrong to want to be alive again?!"

" No my dear... You are not wrong... And sometimes, if the gods see that a departed soul is unhappy, they give them life anew... " Inutaisho said as he sat down beside her...

The kind look in his eyes reminded her of her father and how much she'd loved him... He had always been there for her, and got to see Sota when he was new born, just before that horrible car accident... Kagome had always felt sad about her father's death, but she felt even sadder knowing that Sota never got the chance to know him...

" I am Lord inutaisho... " Inutaisho said trying to reduce her level of sadness with conversation, " What is your name my dear?"

" My name is Kagome... " Kagome said sadly...

" Kagome... " Inutaisho said smiling warmly, " I do hope that you can forgive me for doing this... But I must test my son... "

Before Kagome could ask what he was talking about, inutaisho passed his hand over Kagome and whispered his spell... She stopped breathing and fell over instantly... Once that was done, inutaisho gently lifted Kagome into his arms and took her to a garden carpeted with lush blood red flowers... Inutaisho then gently placed her suspended about two feet off the ground and used his demon magic to encase her body in a cocoon of lavender crystals...

" Forgive me Kagome... But I must know just how much my son cares for you... " inutaisho said bowing, " If his feelings are indeed true, you will revive... "

Inutaisho bowed again and left to fetch his two sons... Back at the castle, Sesshomaru and inuyasha were both very nervous of they're father upcoming test...

" Don't worry Sesshomaru... " Inuyasha said trying to reassure him, " Kagome is much stronger than all of us really realize... Whatever test our father has, I'm sure everything will turn out just fine... "

Sesshomaru suddenly found himself smiling... Inuyasha gasped and took a step back...

" Uh... Hey Sesshomaru, what's the deal?" inuyasha said in shock, " Why are you smiling all of a sudden?!"

" It is nothing... " Sesshomaru said as he continued to smile, " I have realized that it is quite entertaining having a little brother... "

Inuyasha wasn't quite sure what to make of that comment, but soon, they're father swept gracefully into the room...

" I am ready for your test father... " Sesshomaru said stepping forward, " What is it you wish me to do?"

Inutaisho did not say a word as he stepped forward and passed his hand over Sesshomaru's body... A searing pain rocketed throughout each of his nerves, taking away his sight and sense of smell... With the sudden loss of his two greatest senses, Sesshomaru fell to his knees, gasping as fire spread through his body...

" Father?!" Sesshomaru growled angrily, " What have you done to me?!"

" This is your test, my son... If you can find the girl in your current state and revive her, you both may go home... If not, she will be trapped in darkness for all eternity... " Inutaisho said.

Then he left... Sesshomaru's test had begun...


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35: There's No Power Like Love ❤

Sesshomaru fumbled around blindly, his nose and eyes rendered useless as he searched for Kagome... He feared the worst for her as the memory of her falling from the sky came flooding back... How he'd just missed her hand as she hurtled towards the ground at a terrifying lightning speed... How her body had broken as she landed on the hard packed earth... How she'd coughed up blood as she smiled up at him weakly, telling him she loved him one final time before she took her last breath... The pain in his heart was increasing as he despaired at the thought of never holding her in his arms again... One of they're father's rules was that inuyasha was forbidden to help his brother in any way... They're had made it clear that this test was meant to determine just how much Sesshomaru cared for Kagome... If his feelings were selfish and not true from the heart, Kagome would be forever doomed to dwell in darkness... For hours, Sesshomaru wondered around the underworld blindly before he collapsed in anger, frustration, and sarrow...

" Father!" Sesshomaru roared angrily in despair, " Why do you do this to your son?!"

But no answer came to him...

Back at the castle in inutaisho's private library...

" My love... " Ezayoi said softly, " This is truly torturous to Sesshomaru... Must we put him through such despair?!"

" Oh, my darling Ezayoi... " Inutaisho said softly, gently stroking her cheek, " You are still the sweet tenderhearted little human that had captured my heart so long ago... It is cruel, but necessary my love... He must prove that his feelings are true... "

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light and Sesshomaru's Mother, Akita appeared before them...

" Aw... Am I interrupting you two precious little love birds?!" Akita teased giggling and winking...

" Not at all!" Ezayoi said beaming a smile, " How are you, Lady Akita?!"

Akita waved her hands in a dramatic fashion and grinned happily...

" Oh poo! Such formality!" Akita said smiling warmly, " There's no need for titles when your among family!"

The two women giggled girlishly, causing inutaisho to groan and roll his eyes... It was a strange arrangement he had with the two women, but he was content with having both females he held equal affection for... While Ezayoi was more then happy to be his mate, Akita liked to tease him... He and Akita were still mates by demon law as well, but they did not have sleeping arrangements like he and Ezayoi did... However, inutaisho did have the pleasure of her visiting his bed chambers from time to time... Lucky for him, Ezayoi did not mind... It was nice to have two females who loved him so devotedly... Although the women had a strange relationship and shared his affection, they became like sisters... They would chatter about fashion and makeup and anything and everything else women loved to discuss... It was quite entertaining actually... As long as neither of the two females asked him if her ansemble made her look fat... That was the downfall of his honesty... If the garment in question did make either of his females look a little on the plump side, and he gave his honest opinion, he'd suffer a terrible beating... Ezayoi of course never laid a hand on him, for she was always a gentle spirit by nature... Akita on the other hand had a nasty right hook that would often leave him sore for a while... As well as black and blue...

" So... Touga, any news of our son and his little miko?! " Akita asked, dying for details...

" He is searching for her as we speak... He is slowly getting closer to her... " Touga said smiling.

" How long does he have to find and revive her?" Akita asked in a serious tone...

" Sundown... After that, she will be trapped forever... " Touga said gravely...

" I hope he gets to her in time... " Akita sighed worriedly...

Sesshomaru continued to growl and snarl as he stumbled along... Why did his father desire to test him this way?! Sesshomaru snarled angrily as he found himself wishing for his father to die again a thousand times over for playing with Kagome's life... Sesshomaru stopped and began to meditate, willing himself to calm... He tried to recall what had drawn him to Kagome to begin with... He remembered that first night he'd listened to her sing, how her reiki had gently wrapped around him in a warm comforting light and restored his arm to him... Her reiki! Of course! Even in death, her power still glowed brightly within her! Sesshomaru called forth his demonic power and expanded it, reaching out to all corners around him until he could see a vision of shimmering lavender light... Sesshomaru's eyes popped open, unaware that they were red and raced in the direction he sensed her...

" Kagome!" Sesshomaru snarled, " I'm coming my beloved!"

Sesshomaru raced through the underworld at a blinding speed until he reached his destination... Calling forth a powerful surge of his demonic energy, Sesshomaru snarled and wrapped his energy around the crystal that Kagome was trapped inside... It shattered the instant the two masses of power entwined with each other... Sesshomaru took a deep breath before he gently embraced her and sank to his knees with her in his arms... Sesshomaru then opened his heart, willing all his emotions to wash over her in a massive wave...

" Kagome... " Sesshomaru choked out, his voice raw with emotion, " My beloved little miko... I give you my heart and soul... I'm yours forever and always... I love you, my Kagome... "

Then, Sesshomaru closed his eyes, even though he already could not see and kissed her passionately... At first, nothing happened... Then a blinding light flashed so bright, that even in his temporary blindness he could see the brilliant purity of the white light... A warmth suddenly surrounded Sesshomaru and as he held Kagome, her body began to pulse and then all at once, she dissolved, gently blowing away on the warm breeze... Sesshomaru roared angrily as tears immediately sprang forth in his eyes as he let out a mournful cry...

He had failed her once again...


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36: Passion Unbridled

Inuyasha's hair stood on end as he listened to his brothers mournful cries...

" What does this mean father?!" inuyasha asked worriedly, chills continued to wash over his body from head to toe...

" It is as its meant to be my son... " Touga said placing his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, " Go to your brother my son... He needs you for the time being... "

Later that night inuyasha and Sesshomaru laid in they're beds thinking of the sweet priestess that they both assumed was dead forever...

The next day, the two brothers awoke and bid they're farewells to Touga and Ezayoi, unaware of what they would find when they went to Kagome's era later to tell her family and friends of the tragedy that had befallen the kind hearted girl... Sesshomaru was silent as Ezayoi gently embraced him in an attempt to calm and comfort her step son...

" Do not give up hope... " Ezayoi choked out, " There could still be another way to save her dear.. "

" No... She **is** gone... " Sesshomaru growled sadly, his body shaking with tears held back, " All I can do is allow her to rest in peace... And hope that I can join her soon... Goodbye... Stepmother... "

Ezayoi gasped as Sesshomaru returned her embrace, before releasing her and stepping through the identical mirror they're father had just like his mother's and with a heavy heart, Sesshomaru and inuyasha returned to his mother's castle... Shippo jumped up and ran over to them excitedly...

" Inuyasha!" Shippo cried, " Lord Sesshomaru! Where's Kagome?! Is she coming soon?!"

But neither Sesshomaru nor inuyasha could bring themselves to speak... Both of they're hearts were irreparably damaged, broken beyond repair... Inuyasha stood silently as one tear after another slid down his cheeks... Sesshomaru kept his eyes hidden beneath his bangs as he knelt down in front of Shippo and gently gathered the fox pup in his arms... Songo and Miroku both instantly felt the deep sadness emanating from Sesshomaru and inuyasha and instantly began to cry...

" No... " Sango whispered in despair, " No! She can't be! She can't be dead!"

Sango sank to her knees as Miroku gathered her in his arms, his eyes beginning to blur with tears... Akita watched with a heavy heart as her son and his group of friends left her castle, a deep sense of sadness continuing to hang in the air in her castle, weighing down on her and releasing her own well of tears that she'd held back until after they're departure... Akita knelt to the ground with a heavy heart and willed the ceiling of her immense castle to open up, revealing a clear blue sky...

" Please... To every god and goddess that reside in the heavens above... Please relieve the sadness and suffering of my son and my stepson... As well as they're friends... I beg of you... Hear my prayers... " Akita prayed...

Floating... Kagome was floating... She could not open her eyes and she could not move her body...

" Priestess... " a soft melodic voice said warmly, " You are beyond missed dear priestess... Someone has given you his complete heart and soul, forsaking all others... In all the Millennia that I have been in existence, I have met two soul mates more suited for each other as you and Lord Sesshomaru, priestess Kagome... Your love will truly be one of living legends... "

Kagome gasped as her body became even more weightless and she was finally able to open her eyes to see a glowing orb of soft red light...

" Who are you?!" Kagome gasped in awe.

" Oh my... My apologies dear... You've already seen me in my lesser version of my true form... Allow me to show you just who I am... " the voice said with a warm feminine giggle...

In a flash of light, there stood a beautiful female with blood red eyes and long flowing black hair... She wore a dress of sheer sparkling rose pink satin, but she had lovely streaks of dark pink in her hair... It was far longer then it had been when Kagome first met her...

" Keseara! " Kagome gasped.

" Indeed my dear... " Keseara said laughing warmly, " I never lied about my name when I first took the job as maid for the lords Ratesu, Kion and Kumi... But I am no demon... "

" Your the one who brought Heten and Monten back to life!" Kagome gasped.

" Right again, little miko, you are very perceptive indeed... " Keseara said smiling, " I am the goddess Keseara... The goddess of Love and beauty and the device match maker for all the realms... I knew that you and Sesshomaru were destined to be together since before either of you were born... The love the two of you share is incredibly powerful! Not even death could keep you in its icy grasp... "

" So, does this mean that you'll let me be with Sesshomaru?! " Kagome gasped happily.

" Oh yes my dear... Your are his destiny, just as he is yours... Together, coupled with inuyasha and his soul mate, the four of you will be able to destroy Naraku once and for all... " Keseara said smiling.

" When can I go back?!" Kagome asked excitedly.

Kagome could not wait to see Sesshomaru and feel his powerful arms wrapped around her once again...

" Patience is a virtue my dear... " Keseara said grinning, " The threads of fate are working as we speak... You will be returned when the time comes... And always remember... As long as true love lives, you have the power to conquer all darkness... "

And then, just like that, Keseara, the goddess of Love was gone...

Meanwhile, back in Kagome's era...

" Hey mom! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are back!" Sota said excitedly as he ran into the livingroom...

Mrs. Higurashi instantly jumped up, a hopeful expression etched her face that was enough to make inuyasha and Sesshomaru's hearts shatter all over again...

" Kagome?!" Mrs. Higurashi asked hopefully...

" I am so sorry... My lady... I could not save her... " Sesshomaru said falling to his knees...

Mrs. Higurashi, Sota and grandfather all began to cry as the reality sank in... Kagome was gone forever... Unfortunately, the sad moment was interrupted by nosy reporter, Nareasa Starana... She had been secretly recording the whole scene as well as when Kagome got dragged down... She couldn't wait to expose the juicy story in front of the school where the incident happened... As Sesshomaru and inuyasha later went in search of Kagome's friends, they saw a woman talking on a large screen in the bustling square on a building downtown... Both brothers began growling menacingly as the images switched to Kagome being dragged down to hell by the snake demons...

" This is truly such an amazing tragedy... " Nareasa Starana said in mock sadness, " Especially considering the fact that her demon lover was unable to save her from the dark pits of hell! So sad and tragic!"

It was only a matter of minutes before both inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood menacingly in front of the offensive woman, both snarling and bearing they're fangs as they're eyes glowed red...

" Oh my my!" Nareasa Starana gasped, imitating a mocking look of pretend fear, " it is Kagome's demon lover! Lord Sesshomaru, was it?! Tell me my lord... How does it feel, knowing that you've lost the love of your life for all eternity? "

Sesshomaru snarled angrily and grabbed the woman by the throat, preparing to put a permanent end to her, when suddenly, a bright flowing purple light flashed brightly for all to see, even from miles away! The sky turned dark purple and thunder cracked as lavender lightning lit up the amethyst sky! A blast of lavender lightning struck the earth and crystalline dust began to swirl and pulse as it took on a feminine shape... Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Neseara watched in awe as bit by bit, a females body was slowly solidifying in front of they're very eyes! When the crystalline particles finally finished the female, there was another blast of ethereal light... And then, there stood Kagome... Glowing with an ethereal silver lavender light... Sesshomaru was in awe, afraid to reach out and touch her for he feared that if he did, she would blow away in an instant...

" Kagome... " Sesshomaru breathed...

Kagome's eyes opened to reveal not just light lavender but eyes of ethereal silver... Her powers had transformed and she could feel the flowing incredibly throughout her body... Kagome smiled warmly and held out her arms as Sesshomaru slowly walked towards her, feeling as if he were in a dream... No longer did she wear her lavender slayers outfit with the maroon armor... Now she wore a glittering gown made of silver silk that sparked every time the light hit her, making her look like a glowing angel... She was so beautiful, it brought tears to Sesshomaru's eyes... The silver silk flowed around her, the sleeves bellowing out, reminding him of fluttering wings... And then Sesshomaru had her in his arms in an instant, his heart leaping for joy as new tears sprang forth...

" Kagome... " Sesshomaru choked, " I never thought I'd see you again! "

Kagome couldn't speak... She was so happy to be in his arms once more... Then... Sesshomaru was kneeling down on one knee, his eyes filled with love and a deep burning desire... Taking her hand in his, Sesshomaru cleared his throat, causing Kagome's heart to skip a beat... Sesshomaru growled low as he fought against his beast that was rising inside him, his instincts, his beast howling and clawing to get free of his cage, the need to mate with her so powerful that when he spoke his voice was almost as deep as his beasts voice...

" Kagome... " Sesshomaru growled as he looked deep into her eyes, " Losing you made me realize that you mean more to me then anything in this world... Or the next... I ache at the thought of losing you again, I feel the pain of loneliness grip my heart at the thought of having go through such a terrifying fear... You are my heart... My soul yearns to be bound to you and only you for all eternity... You are now my whole world Kagome and my love for you is as vast as the endless sky and as deep as the sea... I love you with all my heart... I come before you... And with your friends here to witness this, I asked you to stand by my side... Not as a friend... Not as a powerful Allie... But as my mate... I wish to stand by your side... Always and forever... Kagome? Will you be my mate?!"

Kagome gasped as what Sesshomaru had just asked her... For a moment, she was speechless and Sesshomaru feared that she would reject his confession to her... But then she threw her arms around him, her reiki flaring as it wrapped around him and caressed him in a most sensual manner...

" Yes... " Kagome whispered shakily before giving him a light peck on the lips...

That was all he needed... His eyes glowing predatory red, he scooped Kagome up into his arms and sped off towards her home and towards the hidden well that would transport them back to the feudal era... Sesshomaru jumped through the well with Kagome in his arms and transformed into a ball of light the instant they came through the well... They're destination, the western castle... The advantages of being able to travel at the speed of light? It did not take you long to get home...

Back at the western palace...

" Oh dear! Oh dear oh dear! " Jaken squawked as he paced back and forth, " Lord Sesshomaru has been gone so very long... I do hope he and the priestess are safe!"

Just then, a terrifying growl ripped through out the palace as the doors were ripped apart! Jaken began to quake in fear and quickly scampered out of Sesshomaru's way as he stood down the hall, Kagome held gently but firmly in his powerful arms... Jaken scampered behind his Lord until they reached his personal bed chambers... Kagome gulped nervously as she realized Sesshomaru's intentions... Sesshomaru growled low and turned his blood red gaze on the poor little imp...

 **" Jaken... " Sesshomaru growled, his voice going full beast mode, " No one disturbs us... Or heads will start rolling... "**

 **" Yes... Milord!" Jaken stuttered in fear as he bowed...**

 **Sesshomaru growled one last time before slamming his doors shut... Kagome shuddered as he slowly began undressing her... He began to purr as he removed her dress and drank in the sight of her body... She had some sort of strange under garments on, but sesshomaru made quick work of them... A slash here and a slash there and Kagome was gloriously naked before him...**

 **" I uh... I didnt think you meant this soon... Sesshomaru..." Kagome said fearfully...**

 **Sesshomaru growled flashing a seductive grin at her as he slowly prowled up the bed on his hands and knees, causing Kagome's mouth to go dry at the heated gaze he gave her and a strange heat began to bloom in her belly... Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru a settled his weight on top of her and began sensually dragging his fangs lightly up and down her sweet neck...**

 **" Sesshomaru..." Kagome gasped, the sensation making her head spin...**

 **Sesshomaru gave her another purr and he used his hand to begin a torturous massage on her nether regions that set her body on fire... Kagome began to call out his name as sparks erupted in her vision... He kept up his intimate massage on her until a sweet scent of peaches and honey wafted to his nose... His little miko was ready... Kagome watched sesshomaru with a dazed look as he left her alone on the bed...**

 **' Maybe i misunderstood what he wanted to do this time...' Kagome thought with slight disappointment...**

 **But when sesshomaru smirked and began stripping in front of her, Kagome took the frase blushing to a whole new level! Kagome began finding it hard to breathe as sesshomaru kicked of his boots and let his pants fall to the floor... Kagome's breath left her in a rush as sesshomaru pinned her against the bed, the feel of his flesh silkin against her own... Kagome gasped at the feel of his hard shaft pressed against her aching core...**

 **" Sesshomaru?!" Kagome gasped before his lips captured hers in a searing kiss... Sesshomaru took possession of her mouth as he gently spread her legs... Then with a beastly growl, his mouth still fused with hers, he entered her fully in one powerful thrust... Kagome whimpered as a sharp stinging pain brought tears to her eyes... But then, as Sesshomaru began to move inside her, a new sensation bloomed... Kagome began to moan as sesshomaru picked up his pace, slowly building speed...**

 **" Sesshomaru! Oh god!" Kagome cried out as she began to feel weightless...**

 **Sesshomaru snarled and growled as he continued to make her his... In one final gutteral snarl, sesshomaru bit into her neck, delighting in the sweet taste of her blood as he made theyre mating mark complete and finished his release... As the day began to fade and the stars began to appear in the dark purple velvet sky, the firey passions between the newly mated pair continued well into the dawning of a new day...**

 **Authors notes: Sorry if this is grafic... But i wanted to add some much needed passion to spice up this romance story... Another thing... My phone is stuck on the bold print setting... Hope everybody everyone loves this chapter! Its my favorite that written so far... Reviews please!😉❤**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 37: Bonds of Love

Kagome gasped as she awoke the following morning to the sensation of something sharp being dragged sensually up and down her neck... She opened her eyes and squeaked when she saw that Sesshomaru's eyes were still blood red... Kagome smiled warmly at him once she realized that it was him that was with her and not some other terrifying demon... She was quite sore from last night's passions, but she was very happy... Yesterday, Sesshomaru had basically asked for her hand in marriage... The she felt for him only intensified as tears came to her eyes... How often do people marry just because they truly love one another?! Kagome laughed at how silly she must look, with a wide grin on her face and tears streaking her cheeks... Sesshomaru growled low and was quickly pretty much nose to nose with her when he caught the sweet scent of her tears...

" Oh Sesshomaru... " Kagome said smiling reassuringly, " I'm not sad... I'm so happy that I'm with you... "

Sesshomaru's eyes returned to normal as he looked at his new mate, enjoying the blush that crept up her body at his intent gaze... She was still gloriously bare for him and him alone and he found himself wanting to unleash his passion once again...

" My mate... " Sesshomaru growled...

Kagome sighed happily as Sesshomaru covered her with his body, his eyes shining with adoration and glowing with the fires of passion... Kagome gasped and whimpered as Sesshomaru gently entered body once again as he slowly made love to her for the second time since they became mates... He knew that he shouldn't push her she she was pure when he first took her as his mate, but he simply couldn't get enough of her... Kagome gasped and whispered his name as Sesshomaru continued to make love to her at a slow, lazy pace... His body was on fire as he tried to control his beasts instincts... Kagome gasped when she heard a deep rumbling growl climb it's way out of Sesshomaru's throat and her eyes opened wide... Sesshomaru's eyes were flickering from gold to red...

" Sesshomaru... " Kagome said as she smiled lovingly, " I'm forever yours... You can do anything you desire... "

Sesshomaru growled happily and gently nipped her neck as he quickly picked up speed... Gaining momentum, Kagome gasped as the sensations took her breath away! Kagome cried out his name over and over again as Sesshomaru continued his erotic romance on her body... As they both reached the height of they're passion, Sesshomaru howled before once again biting her neck and strengthening there bond... A little while later, Sesshomaru and Kagome laid in each others arms, basking in the after glow of they're love and passion for each other...

" I love you... " Sesshomaru said softly the love in his eyes shining he smiled warmly at his new mate...

" I love you too Sesshomaru... With all my heart... " Kagome sighed contentedly...

And the best part of they're new relationship? It had only just begun... After a little while, Kagome decided to get up and get dressed for the day, issuing a deep rumbling growl from Sesshomaru...

" What?" Kagome asked nervously when Sesshomaru continued to growl.

" I am not yet ready to leave our bed chambers... " Sesshomaru growled silkily.

" We can't stay in bed all day! Sleepy head!" Kagome teased wagging her finger, " And besides, what would everyone in the castle think of us sleeping together?! "

" They would rejoice in the knowledge that they're Lord has found his soul mate... " Sesshomaru growled silkily as he left the bed...

Kagome gulped nervously as he prowled towards her, his toned muscular body bared only for her eyes alone... When he reached her, he growled and gently captured her in his arms... Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru gently suckled her neck before sinking his fangs into her mark once more... Kagome gasped at first, but then she began to moan as the sensations he sent through her body began to make her light headed... Kagome sighed in defeat as Sesshomaru lifted her effortlessly into his arms and carried her to bed once again...

" Sesshomaru..." Kagome sighed grinning, " At this rate, I'll be bed ridden for a whole month or longer!"

Sesshomaru growled as his eyes flashed red as he grinned a wicked grin... He liked hearing about her being forced to stay in bed with him, and made his intentions known to her as he laid her down on the bed once more and spread her legs... Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru then began to gently stroke one of her breasts with his warm wet tongue... By the time Sesshomaru began slowly stroking her body with his tongue, Kagome was irrevocably at the mercy of her sinful new mate... By the time he was through, there wasn't an inch of her flesh untouched by his incredible gloriously hot tongue... Sesshomaru growled low and gazed deeply into her eyes as Kagome gulped and fought to stay conscious...

" You win... " Kagome sighed wistfully as her eyes glazed over with passion...

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate... He swiftly entered her body once more and they're incredible passion took them both to knew heights of soaring ecstasy...


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 38: Kagome's New Power

For an additional five days, Kagome and Sesshomaru did not leave they're bed chambers... Not even to eat or drink... If they needed nutrition, the lived off of each other... Sesshomaru would take a little of her blood, and the return the favor to her by offering her his own... In this way, neither became weak from blood loss, and it also strengthened they're mating bond even more... Although Kagome was afraid to take his blood at first, fearing she would turn into something different, Sesshomaru held her tenderly and promised her that although taking his blood would slow down the aging process considerably, she would still be human... But her senses would be enhanced as well... Kagome had reluctantly agreed and the first time she tasted his blood, it was a severe shock to her senses! The taste was intoxicating... Like the richest, most exquisite spiced wine she'd ever tasted... Each time she took in his blood, she could feel the incredible power rushing through her body... On the seventh day, Ratesu, Kion, and Kumi arrived at the castle, with Naraku's encarnations, Kagura in chains... On the day Sesshomaru's curse had taken hold of him and caused him to go into Bloodlust, Kagura had attacked they're group, and Ratesu, Kion, and Kumi had battled her... They wanted to let Sesshomaru know that she would be in they're custody for the time being...

Kagura could help the feeling of apprehension giving rise to the butterflies fluttering around in her nervous stomach... Although the three lords treated her well, she found herself afraid of Sesshomaru's reaction... Naraku had commanded her to kill Kagome after all... Jaken had instructed the four of them to wait in Lord Sesshomaru's private library while he went to fetch the lord and his new mate... When Jaken got to his masters bed chambers, he could hear some colorful noises coming from beyond the double doors... Once the noises finally stopped, Jaken timidly knocked on the doors...

" Damn it!" Sesshomaru snarled angrily as he threw a silk sheet over Kagome modestly and covered himself with a different one... Kagome quickly pulled the sheet up and Sesshomaru growled low once they were both decently covered...

" Enter!" Sesshomaru snarled angrily, " And you'd better have a good reason for disturbing us!"

Jaken timidly entered the room and began bowing and offering his apologies profusely before attempting to explain himself...

" Oh, please do forgive me my lord!" Jaken said bowing, " But your uncles, Lord Ratesu, Lord Kion, and Lord Kumi have arrived with they're prisoner... This wish to know what you want them to do with her!"

" Her?!" Kagome gasped worriedly, " Who is it?!"

" Naraku's wind witch... Kagura... " Jaken said bowing to Kagome in respect...

" Dispose of her!" Sesshomaru snarled angrily, " I want her dead before sunset!"

" No!" Kagome said angrily, " Naraku has possession of Kagura's heart! You can't kill her for something that she was forced to do!"

Kagome's reiki flared angrily as Kagome glared at Sesshomaru defiantly, her eyes glittering silver with determination...

" Kagome... " Sesshomaru gasped...

" I was dead Sesshomaru... And the goddess of Love brought me back to life... So that I could have a second chance... " Kagome said sadly, " I can't condemn someone to death if they have no wish to do evil... Jaken, please tell Sesshomaru's uncles that I will come down and interrogate Kagura myself... She is safe for now... "

" Oh... Yes my lady!" Jaken said bowing...

Kagome smiled warmly at the little imp, causing him to blush... Then he quickly left they're room... After Jaken left they're bed chambers, Kagome stretched her sore muscles and stood up, letting the sheet fall to the floor... Sesshomaru growled in appreciation as she walked across the room and bent to retrieve her dress, giving Sesshomaru a delicious view of her perfectly round backside... Kagome opened the large wardrobe in the far corner of the room and searched its contents until she found what she was looking for... A Light cotton white yukata with no sleeves...

" Yes!" Kagome said grinning triumphantly, " Perfect!"

Sesshomaru growled again as she quickly covered her body and tied the thin sash, then quickly put her dress on... Thankfully, it looked very nice on her when she looked at herself in the full length mirror... She found Sesshomaru's brush and began casually brushing her hair until she caught a glimpse of her eyes in the mirror and gasped... Sesshomaru smirked and stepped up behind her, gently taking the brush from her hands and gently began to continue where she left off...

" Sesshomaru... " Kagome said worriedly, " Why have my eyes turned silver?! Is it because of me drinking your blood?!"

" No my beloved... " Sesshomaru said smiling warmly at her, " This is the second time your eyes changed color... I believe it is because of your power coming to you more naturally... It is nothing to worry yourself over... If anything, you should be thrilled that you are so powerful..."

" Am I really gaining control of my powers?!" Kagome gasped grinning.

" Yes... And once I find a suitable teacher for you, you will be invincible... There will be nothing that my little mate can't do... " Sesshomaru growled kissing her neck...

Once Sesshomaru and Kagome were dressed, they made they're way to the library... When they got there, Kagura was sitting on a pillow in chains and her hair fell freely around her beautiful face... Kagome's heart instantly went out to the woman in front of her... She'd been forced to be Naraku's puppet for so long, she probably had no idea what it was like to be free... Despite Sesshomaru growling at her in warning to stay where she was, Kagome approached Kagura and gently placed a hand her her shoulder... Kagura looked up and gasped when she saw Kagome... Her once chocolate brown eyes were now a beautiful silver as she gazed at Kagura with pure sympathy in her eyes, not a single ounce of hatred...

" Kagura?" Kagome asked gently, " You never once truly wanted to hurt me or my friends... Did you?"

" No... " Kagura said sadly, " I've been wishing for my freedom ever since my creation... I never wanted to hurt any one!"

" I believe you... " Kagome said softly, " Don't worry, no one here will harm you... "

Naraku growled angrily through Kanna's mirror as he watched Kagome and Kagura speaking as if they were the best of friends... It made him sick...

" Traitorous wench... " Naraku snarled hatefully... " I should kill you right now for daring to defy me!"

Naraku willed Kagura's heart to appear in his hand, and he grinned evilly as he prepared to crush it into dust... But just as he got ready to end Kagura's pathetic existence, a brilliant light sprang forth from Kagome and wrapped around Kagura's body! Naraku shielded his eyes from the sheer power as he watched in awe... When the light receded, Naraku looked at his open palm in shock... Kagura's heart was gone!

Naraku's eyes flashed black as he reared head back and howled in pure rage... Kagura was no longer under Naraku's command!


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 39: Naraku's Anger

Naraku roared angrily, his anger burning as his hatred for the new mates overwhelmed his senses...

" How can this be?!" Naraku roared angrily...

His hatred burned with the intensity of one thousand sons as he continued to watch in Kanna's mirror...

Kagura unfastened her kimono with shaking hands and turned her back to the group and slowly bared her back... Everyone gasped...

" The spider mark on your back is gone!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly...

Sesshomaru could not believe it! Thanks to Kagome's magnificent powers, Kagura was no longer under Naraku's control! Kagura turned to Kagome with tears in her eyes and threw her arms around her joyfully...

" Thank you! Thank you!" Kagura cried happily, " You freed me from Naraku's grasp!"

Truly, Kagome didn't know what to say about what had happened... True, she was happy that kagura was now free, but she didn't, for the life of her, have any idea as to how such power could come from her! She was just an ordinary school girl after all! Wasn't she?! Kagome allowed Kagura to hug her as she continued to thank her and cried with joy... That's when she'd noticed Lord Ratesu watching them... He had an incredible amount of warmth shining in his eyes, and something else... Since Kagome was now mated to Sesshomaru, there was only one reason why Lord Ratesu would be watching the two women with such interest... Once the realization struck her, Kagome looked at Lord Ratesu and beamed a knowing smile, catching him completely off guard... And making him blush bright red...

" Hey guys, do you think Kagura and I could have a little privacy? There's some things we need to talk about..." Kagome said smiling.

" Can you not speak with her in our presence?!" Ratesu asked.

"Nope... Sorry..." Kagome said shooing them to the door, " Go on now... I'll call you when we're done!"

The four dog demons growled irritatedly as they filed out, one by one... Once they were down the hall way and away from the bedroom quite aways, Kagome shut the door and tuned to Kagura with a big grin on her face...

" Hey Kagura, how do Sesshomaru's uncles treat you?" Kagome asked smiling.

" They are very kind to me... Aside from the handcuffs and destroying my wind fan..." Kagura said smirking...

" What about Lord Ratesu?" Kagome asked.

Kagura blushed as she thought of the handsome Lord, confirming Kagome's suspicions...

" He uh... He's very kind..." Kagura said sighing softly, " The other ones never let me out of the castle... But Lord Ratesu would unbind her hands and take her to his private gardens... There, they would spend hours talking with each other... She had opened her heart to him... Pouring her emotions out to him and telling him of all the torture Naraku had put her through... Being whipped, beaten, chained in the basement to starve for weeks on end... Naraku had nearly ripped her arm off, once, just for helping some tiny little children escape when he sent thousands of demons to satisfy they're bloodlust, and in doing so, hoping to make the shikon jewel black with evil... I grabbed two little twin girls and fled far away, to a village in the West... I used to visit them from time to time, but lately, I haven't dared to venture there for fear of Naraku coming after then again just for spitefulness..."

" You were never evil to begin with..." Kagome said smiling warmly, " I'm so sorry that my friends and I have misjudged you in the past..."

" It's fine Kagome..." Kagura said smiling warmly, " I'm just thankful to finally have a good friend..."

At Naraku's castle...

" Kanna..." Naraku said angrily, " I want you to go and kill everyone one in they're group... Especially Kagura..."

" But... Kagura is my sister..." Kanna whispered fearfully, the usually unemotional child shedding a single tear...

" I do not care!" Naraku roared angrily as he grabbed her by her throat, causing her to whimper... " I am your master... And you shall do as I command!"

Kanna cried out in pain as Naraku flung her into the wall, cracking her bones in a sickening thud... Kanna waited until after Naraku left her, then she was finally able to let her tears fall freely down her small face... She wept for the heart that Naraku had in his grasp... She wept for not having a normal childhood... Wept for not having parents that treasured and loved her... But most of all, she wept at the thought of having to kill her sister Kagura... Kagura had nearly been killed on several occasions because she had protected and defended kanna fiercely from Naraku's hateful wrath...

" Please... Know that I have no wish do do this..." Kanna whispered to the heavens... " I don't to harm anyone..."

The next day at the western palace, Kagome and Kagura were enjoying a picnic outside in the gardens while Sesshomaru and his three uncles met in private to discuss the incredible power Kagome was developing...

" Sesshomaru..." Ratesu began clearing his throat, " You are by far a lucky male indeed... To find a kind sweet natured human like Kagome and making her your mate is one thing... But to be mated to such a powerful priestess is beyond magnificent! To think the little female would possess such immense power and to be able to completely sever the bond between Kagura and her creator... I've never met such a powerful little priestess!"

" I agree!" Kion said smiling warmly at the thought of his new niece, " She is magnificent! And what's even more amazing, she was able to free Kagura without even consciously trying!"

" My little mate is indeed most powerful..." Sesshomaru said fondly, " I am going to begin searching for an instructor to train her in using her powers here in a few weeks... It will be most interesting to see what incredible feats she can accomplish with her being trained..."

" Naraku would not stand a chance!" Kumi said grinning from ear to ear...

Back in the garden, unaware of what Sesshomaru and his uncles were discussing, Kagome and Kagura sat quietly, smiling and enjoying the delicious food the cooks had been so kind to prepare... Kagome was in a beautiful teal kimono with silver roses on it a shining dark metallic blue obi on, while Kagura was in a beautiful Jade green kimono with seafoam green feathers on it...her obi was a striking metallic gold... Kagura had her hair in a fishtail braid down her back and she was smiling radiantly, so happy and enjoying her freedom... It felt so good to feel her heart beating in her chest again... Words could not express the infinite gratitude she now felt towards Kagome... Who would have thought such a shy little human could be so powerful?!

Suddenly, the sky began to grow dark, and the sound of a child crying began ringing throughout the air... The hair on both Kagome and Kagura's necks stood on end as the awful cries began to grow louder, filling both women with a cold sense of dread... Kagura gasped as she recognized the source of such deep infinite despair... There in the shadows of the forest, sat a young demon girl, looking to be no more then seven years old...

" Kanna!" Kagura gasped happily, " I'm so happy to see you!"

But as Kagura got up and started to run toward her little sister, Kanna looked up in fear and shook her head, silently begging Kagura to stay away from her... Naraku had set s cruel trap... Setting a sort of bomb inside Kanna and having it triggered by physical contact... The resulting deadly fatalities would be infinitely devastating... Both sisters, as well as the entire castle and several villages close by would be completely obliterated... Kagura stopped and looked at her sister questioningly...

" Please sister..." Kanna whispered as her tears began to fall, " There will be many lives lost if you come near me... I do not want that..."

Normally one to appear to have no emotions, Kanna stood there in front of Kagome and Kagura, the fear and sadness prominent on her delicate features...

" Kanna?" Kagome asked stepping closer, " Sweetie, listen to me... You don't have to do this... I was able to free Kagura from Naraku... If you want, maybe I could help you too?!"

" No!" Kanna cried, stepping back in fear, " You will die if you come near me! I don't wish to hurt anyone... Please!"

But Kagome continued to slowly make her way towards the frightened little girl, not realizing that Naraku was watching with hatred in his eyes through Kanna's mirror, itching to shatter her heart and trigger the many deaths that would follow her own... Naraku waited until Kagome was knelt in front of the girl, ready to reach for her... And squeezed... Nothing happened...

" What the hell?!" Naraku growled, flinging Kanna's heart into the nearest wall...

Naraku stomped over and picked up the heart to inspect it... Not a scratch on the damn thing!

" What the hell!" Naraku growled, trying to crush it yet again...

But his efforts were in vain... All they did was get him some nasty gashes on his hand... Naraku snarled as he watched the mirror, unaware of the growing danger he was putting himself in by continuing to hold onto Kanna's heart...

" It's alright Kanna..." Kagome said smiling warmly, " I won't let Naraku hurt an innocent child... Now then, do you wish to stay with your sister?"

" Yes!" Kanna said, throwing her arms around Kagome and began to cry, her tears soaking Kagome's kimono...

" Alright Kanna. I'm not going to hurt you, OK?" Kagome said smiling, " I just want to try something and see if it works..."

Kanna nodded and closed her eyes... Kagome held out her hands and a beautiful silver light immediately sprang from her fingertips and wrapped around them both, rocketing them high into the air... Kagura watched in awe as Kanna's features began to change, the warmth of Kagome's reiki warm and soothing as it danced around Kanna, healing her soul...

Naraku growled in pain as the blinding silver light of raw purification pelted his body and making his flesh sizzle and char... The mirror, his only effective way of spying, shattered into a thousand shards as Kanna's healing was completed... Naraku laid there on his floor, badly burned and unable to move as his hatred for the Miko and her friends grew a thousand times blacker...

Kagura gasped when she saw Kagome walking hand in hand with Kanna, her once black emotionless eyes now a shining teal blue, shining full of joy and emotions... Gone was the sad little girl, who was lost and bound to an evil master... Now, there was the true Kanna, finally able to be the happy carefree child that she was always meant to be...


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 40: Inuyasha And Kemae, The Dating Game

When the time came for Kagura and Kanna to say they're goodbyes, Rin stood there, tears pouring down her cheeks... She did not want to see her new friends leaving so soon... Sesshomaru was astounded when Kagura had told him of how she'd once again saved an incarnation from Naraku... Since Kagura and Kanna had no other place to go, and even if they would have, Lord Ratesu refused to let them stay anywhere else but in the safety and protection of his castle... Although Sesshomaru acted like he didn't realize why Ratesu was so insistant, Sesshomaru gave them his words of encouragement and gladly sent them on they're way, knowing all too well the look in Ratesu's eyes when he gazed at Kagura... He had found his mate as well...

" Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked sadly as she wiped at her tears, " Will lady Kagura and lady Kanna ever come back?"

" Of course Rin... I will make sure to request for them to come to play dates with you on a regular basis..." Sesshomaru said smiling and patting the child's head in affection...

Rin beamed a smile and ran to her room to play... After she left, Sesshomaru sensed Kagome standing behind him and quickly swung her up in his arms, delighting in the startled squeak that escaped her lips...

" My Kagome..." Sesshomaru purred nuzzling her neck, " You become more and more remarkable with each passing day..."

Kagome felt like she could drown forever in the love that shown in the depths of Sesshomaru's golden gaze...

" I'm so happy that I was able to help them..." Kagome said smiling, " Perhaps now they can find they're way to a happy ending... Sesshomaru, now that Kagura and Kanna are on our side, can we go to my era for a little while? I really miss all my family and friends..."

Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome squealed in delight as she threw herself into his arms and kissed him... A short while later, Sesshomaru was racing through the forest in his beast form, Kagome laughing freely as the wind whipped through her long warriors braid... She'd been terrified when Sesshomaru suggested that they travel this way, but now Kagome couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up from within her... As a child, she'd always wanted to have horse riding lessons, but her mother could never afford them... And it took a good bit of money to purchase a horse, even in the Feudal Era... So she had travelled without one... Songo's cat Kilala was fun to ride but she didn't really run much... True she could fly quite fast, but it wasn't the same as riding as fast as the wind... She just couldn't explain it... But riding on Sesshomaru in his beast form was nothing short of magical! To think that such a powerful creature was capable of falling in love with her! Kagome embraced Sesshomaru as he ran, issuing a deep rumbling purr of approval from him... His beast enjoyed carrying they're mate in this way, making they're bond that much stronger... All too soon, they reached the well and he transformed back... Then he and Kagome jumped through the well, unaware of the events that had transpired since they're departure last week...

Once on the other side, Kagome and Sesshomaru went inside Kagome's house. Kagome gasped at who she discovered in her livingroom... Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all sitting comfortably on the couch, mesmerized by the television... Kagome smiled when she saw Sota playing with Buyo and Kilala on the floor...

" Hey you guys, what's up?" Kagome said grinning.

Shippo was the first one to jump up and fling himself at Kagome, hugging her tightly...

" Kagome! " Shippo cried happily, " What took you so long to come back?!"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and he smirked at her as if to say, ' have fun explaining our little play time to a little fox child.' But instead of saying that out loud, Sesshomaru decided to change the subject...

" Kagome is quite a magnificent priestess... " Sesshomaru said smiling softly, his pride for his mate shining in his eyes, " She has drastically changed the dates of two people for the better... "

Shippo looked at Kagome questioningly and gasped when his eyes locked on hers...

" Woah! Kagome!" Shippo gasped, " What happened to your eyes?! They're silver! Are you a demon now?!"

" No little fox... " Sesshomaru said grinning, " Her eyes changed due to her incredible power... "

" What do you mean?!" Miroku asked.

" Thanks to Kagome, we no longer have to worry about Naraku's encarnations... Kagura and Kanna... " Sesshomaru said grinning wider, " She had severed they're bond with Naraku... "

" What?!" Sango asked in surprise, " How?!"

" Her powers have increased considerably... She was able to heal them from Naraku's grasp, her light took they're very hearts from Naraku and returned them to they're rightful owners... Even the spider shaped burn marks on they're backs are there no longer... "

Everyone gasped at this revelation, causing Kagome to blush... Deciding that she really didn't want that much attention directed towards herself, Kagome decided to change the subject...

" Hey you guys, where's inuyasha at?" Kagome asked, trying to sound casual...

" He and Kemae have been spending quite a lot of time together since you two left... " Sango said grinning, " The two of them are really starting to like each other... Kemae loves how adorably cute and fuzzy Inuyasha's ears are... And he didn't complain not once when she gently rubbed his ears once in a while. If anything, he really acted like he liked his ears rubbed!"

" Awe! Really?!" Kagome said with a giggle, " That's so sweet! You know, they might be a good match for each other!"

On the other side of town, the two budding love birds were walking down the street hand in hand, inuyasha not evening bothering to hide his ears from curious eyes... After what the whole city had witnessed on the news, everyone knew what he was any way... But what really shocked inuyasha was that the humans in this era were very excepting of his demon heritage... Kemae had even gotten into a scuffle earlier at school because a few of the girls had ganged up on her, trying to force her to leave inuyasha alone in the hopes that he would decide to date them instead... Needless to say, Kemae won... Smiling in triumph as the two girls, ( Who just so happened to be two of the most obnoxious prissy cheerleaders in school, ) ran away crying and holding they're bleeding noses... Boy if inuyasha hadn't wanted her before, he was even more attracted to her now... She had truly changed... The dark aura that was hanging around her when he'd first saved her had disappeared entirely, and a beautiful powder blue light appeared and began to shimmer and sparkle around her... She had power hidden deep inside her! Since that day, inuyasha couldn't stay away from her... And he couldn't get her out of his head...

" Hey, Kemae?" inuyasha asked nervously...

" What is it inuyasha? " Kemae asked blushing...

Kemae was hoping beyond hope that inuyasha would ask her to be his girlfriend...

" I need to go back to my home for a little bit... Would you wait for me until I come back?" inuyasha asked hopefully...

" Sure... " Kemae said smiling, " Just don't take too long... I really love spending time with you... "

Inuyasha smiled and started to say something in return, but suddenly, Kemae through her arms around inuyasha and kissed him boldly on the lips... When they finally drew apart, Kemae's entire body was glowing in a beautiful light turquoise blue light and her eyes had changed to a deep purplish blue... Inuyasha stared her in awe, before turning and racing toward the feudal era to get the special gift he wished to bestow upon her...


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41: A Knew Development

After inuyasha had left for the Feudal Era, the next day, Kagome decided to return to school, unaware of the reporters that swarmed the school awaiting for her return... When she got to the school, even though she had put her uniform on, everyone had noticed several changes in her appearance... Her was in a fishtail braid down her back to her knees and her eyes were a beautiful shining silver!

" Ms. Higurashi!" One reporter said excitedly, shoving a microphone in her face, " What happened when those snake creatures dragged you down?!"

" Why have your eyes turned silver?!" A female reporter asked excited, " Are you immortal?!"

Suddenly, Kagome found herself swept up into a pair of powerful arms arms and then she was on the roof, a pair of golden eyes glowed out of her mates face...

" Cease your foolish questions!" Sesshomaru snarled on her behalf, " Her eyes changed because her power metamorphosised exponentially..."

That having the desired affect of shutting up the noisy humans, Sesshomaru gently cradled Kagome to him and strode over to the door that led down into the school...

" I can walk you know..." Kagome teased grinning...

" And I have two arms so that I can carry you instead just one... So be silent..." Sesshomaru teased smiling warmly, " Besides, this way I can be sure that you will remain safe..."

Kagome sighed exasperatedly but couldn't help but smile at his protectiveness of her... Once inside the school, Sesshomaru carried her in direction of her classroom and even though she insisted on walking in herself, he even carried her into the classroom... The teacher, Mr. Kenchi smirked at her when he saw her being carried in by her boyfriend, but he was glad to see that she was safe, so he let it slide... Finally, after much insisting, Sesshomaru begrudgingly sat her down and watched her as she started to take an empty seat in the back of the room... Kemae was talking with Yuka, Eri and Yumi when she realized that Kagome was back and quickly ran up to her and threw her arms around her in a fierce hug, and instantly setting Sesshomaru on high alert of the female...

" Kagome!" Kemae said happily, " I'm so glad your OK!"

" Yeah!" Kagome said smiling and slightly confused, " How are you?"

" I'm doing really great! " Kemae said excitedly, " I'm so sorry for the way I acted towards you before... Can you ever forgive me?"

Sesshomaru started to say something, but Kagome quickly spoke first.

" Of course!" Kagome said excitedly, " I'd love it if we could be friends instead of enemies! "

The two females began giggling and talking as they took they're seats next to one another... Although Sesshomaru did not sense any hate or ill feeling toward Kagome from the female, he still felt uneasy with her being so close to Kagome... He did not sense it the first time he'd met her because of the darkness in her heart... But now, he could tell that she truly was not a bad person... She had a radiant shimmering light turquoise blue light that shimmered around her... She had hidden powers, and he couldn't help but wonder what kind she had... It was warm, like Kagome's reiki, but yet it was very different... As if the girl was in tune with nature itself... Sesshomaru decided that he would speak to Kemae about his suspicions when the lunch bell rang... When the bell rang for lunch, Kagome, Kemae, Yuka, Eri, and Yumi all walked to the lunchroom together... Since Kagome's mother had took her grandfather to visit his sister in a small town in the mountains... And she had decided to just go ahead and buy her lunch from school... The food was good. They had pot savory seasoned roast with mashed potatoes and gravy and stir fry vegetables... Desert was cinnamon spiced apples... Kagome shared hers with Sesshomaru, who was quite pleased with the meal and insisted to thank the cooks personally for such a delightful flavorful meal... The cooks were absolutely entranced by the handsome Lord and insisted that he take two more helpings of everything, they even included some caramel ice-cream! Kagome couldn't believe how fast the cooks fell for his incredible charms...

Kemae grinned at Kagome as she sat down with her new tray of food and began to eat when three of Kemae's ex friends showed up... Twins, Trina and Rina were both stuck up hateful brats with identical bright green eyes and long light caramel colored hair down they're backs... They were absent the day that Kagome was attacked by Sesshomaru because of Naraku's bloodlust curse and had not been there to witness her die from blood loss and damage caused by Naraku's miasma... And they also had not witnessed her being dragged into hell by the snake demons...

" Hey!" Trina asked angrily, " What the hell is wrong with you Kemae?!"

" Yeah!" Rina screeched angrily, " What's with you?! Why are you suddenly wanting to be friends with Kagome after you've insisted that you hate her guts?!"

" I was wrong..." Kemae said smiling, " Kagome is the best friend I've ever had... She is a wonderful person to be around..."

Now, just because they are twin girls, do not be fooled by they're gender, these girls can be deadly... They used to live off the Florida coast and had been sent off multiple times due to violence and assault charges with a deadly weapon... They're parents ended up being forced to move because they're daughters had so many charges on them and had been sent off so many times, they were now banned from ever going back to Florida again... If the girls ever set foot there, it would mean fifteen to twenty years in prison... They were the most violent hateful girls to ever live there... They also had countless animal cruelty charges on them as well! They had enrolled in school shortly before Kemae had and no one had a clue what horrors they'd done in they're past... That is... Until now...

" Alright Kemae... " Trina said venomously, " You have one chance and one chance only... Either you dump the cry baby and come back to being our friend... "

" Or else you'll learn how to except the consequences for treating us like a load of common trash!" Rina said hatefully, her eyes glittering with malicious intent...

Kemae snorted and stuck her nose up at the two...

" Come on Kagome... " Kemae said standing and extending her hand, " I think these two need to get a life... We can go eat somewhere else... Sesshomaru, you can come too... "

But Sesshomaru stated where he was, sensing that Kagome and her new friend Kemae were in serious danger... He couldn't shake the unbearable feeling of dread that washed over him in great waves dark enough to make him feel ill... Kemae looked at Kagome, who in turn, shrugged in confusion and they both started to leave when suddenly, Trina grabbed Kemae and held her hands roughly behind her back, while Rina grabbed Kagome and roughly held a large jagged hunting knife to her throat!

" No!" Kemae exclaimed worriedly, " Don't hurt her!"

" Then tell her you no longer wish to be friends with her!" Trina said angrily...

" Or else I'll make sure that she never steals you from us again! You were our friend first!" Rina said hatefully as she pressed the knife into Kagome's neck, making her gasp in pain...

" Please... " Kemae whispered, " Let her go... "

" I suggest you do as Kemae has asked humans... " Sesshomaru growled darkly, " Or else you truly will be sorry!"

Both girls made identical snorts and laughed him just as darkly as he spoke, they're eyes glittering with hatred...

" Oh no no... " Trina said smugly, " Your in no position to threaten us if you want your girlfriend to live! Right Rina?!"

" Right Trina!" Rina said hatefully as she dug the knife in deeper...

Kagome's fear spiked and so did Kemae's, simultaneously kicking they're powers into high gear... Kagome's eyes glowed as her power frantically sprung to life, causing Rina jerk her hands away from Kagome... Unfortunately, the hand that held the knife to Kagome's throat was the one that was jerked away the fastest, cutting a large gash in Kagome's neck in the process... Rina dropped the knife as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and for all students to return to they're classrooms... Kemae hissed and glared at Rina, her eyes glittering with revenge as she watched the blood flow from Kagome's wound... Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red but before he could do anything, Kemae's eyes began to glow reddish purple as a terrifying burning sensation enveloped Rina and burned Trina's hands, causing her to quickly release Kemae... The light began to brighten and pulse to the beat of Kemae's heart, her light even burning some of the other students around her! Even Sesshomaru fought to control his beast as the pain increased... Kemae had tears in her eyes as she suddenly opened her mouth and screamed...

A massive wave of power washed out from her in great waves, an unnatural wind began swirling the energy into a terrifying vortex around her... There were several students and teachers who were screaming in fear and pain as the power that Kemae had unleashed continued to burn them... And with one final blast of powerful magic, Kemae vanished without a trace... Taking Trina, Rina, and Kagome with her...


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 42: Stuck In The Past

Trina and Rina were both terrified! One minute, they were in the school lunch room... The next minute, they found themselves completely surrounded by forests for miles around! What the hell was going on?! They began chattering away frantically, trying to keep calm by talking amongst themselves, but they did not dare speak to Kemae... Her eyes were still glowing dark reddish purple, and even her hair was beginning to change! It had begun slowing turning from beautiful light blonde, to a stunning cross between silver and light strawberry blonde! The twins stared at her in fear and wonder as she gently began to wrap Kagome's neck wound with a piece of her uniform... She looked completely unnatural, otherworldly... A terrifying inhuman purple light glowing around her... Kemae had no idea of her strange transformation, not could she remember what she had done to the many students and Sesshomaru back at the school... She had no recollection of who or what she was at this point, her soul purpose was to save the life of this severely wounded young woman... Her soul cried for the woman, making her feel like she might be losing a sister...

Terrifying creatures were screeching and flying around, several swooping down to try and make a meal of the seemingly helpless human females... But not one of them was even able to get close... For as soon as one got too near, a powerful purple whip of pure power lashed out from Kemae, wrapped around the creature and incinerated it in mere seconds... Kagome was still bleeding badly and was beginning to have a hard time breathing, when suddenly, a golden whip made of pure energy sprang forth and destroyed all the strange grotesque flying creatures... Kemae came out of her power trance, although her appearance had permanently changed... Kemae looked up and gasped at the familiar face looking down at her in curiosity...

" Sesshomaru!" Kemae gasped, " Kagome is severely injured! She needs your help!"

" Human... Why is it that you speak to me so in formally?" Sesshomaru asked in shock, " Are you acquainted with me in some way?"

" Of course we are! She's your girlfriend, you went to hell and back just to save her! " Kemae said angrily, " Stop acting like a dumb butt and save her!"

Sesshomaru turned his head in a cute puppy like fashion...

" I do not understand how weather or not my posterior is lacking intelligence has anything to do with my knowing you two humans... However, I am not the type to leave a female in distress..." Sesshomaru said hesitantly...

Sesshomaru then bent down, gently picked Kagome up into his arms, and began walking when he noticed a familiar scent wafting from the strange young female in his arms... Cautiously, Sesshomaru leaned in close to the bleeding female and inhaled deeply... And instantly became enraged... How in the hell could a human female carry his bonding scent?! The other human female carried the scent of magic on her, perhaps it was some sort of sorcery or something in the dark art that was at work here?! Either way, once Sesshomaru nursed the other human back to health, he would receive his answers by force if necessary...

" Human... " Sesshomaru said deadly calm, " Tell me what names you and your companion go by?"

" My name is Kemae..." Kemae said in confusion, " And the girl in your arms is Kagome... Like I said... She's your girlfriend..."

" Hn... Follow me then..." Sesshomaru said softly...

Kemae followed, dragging Trina and Rina behind her...

Authors Notes

Sorry for such a short chapter, having a little writer's block, but don't worry, I will be writing more chapters soon!😊


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 43: Major Explaining

It took about three weeks before Kagome finally began healing properly... She was barely conscious throughout her stay in Sesshomaru's castle, the few times that she was, she would whisper to Sesshomaru of how much he meant to her and how happy and safe she felt when he was near... This truly baffled Sesshomaru, for he was not used to a human female showing such affection towards him, simply because humans mainly feared him and opted to stay away from him rather then even attempt to get to know him... She was very lovely for a human, with her long black hair and porcelain complexion, she was quite a sight... For some odd reason, Sesshomaru was drawn to the human girl, especially when she would whisper his name with so much tenderness it would make his heart stop for a moment... He wondered why the girl felt this way about him, considering the fact that they'd never met before... Curiosity getting the better of him, Sesshomaru decided to rouse the sleeping maiden so that he could attempt to gain information as to why the two women were here... And more importantly, why the black haired girl held such a strong emotions for him...

( Now...) Sesshomaru thought to himself, ( What was it her companion said her name was? Ah yes... Kagome...)

Sesshomaru gently placed both hands on Kagome's shoulders and shook her slightly in an attempt to wake her...

" Kagome..." Sesshomaru said softly, " You've got to wake..."

Slowly, Kagome's eyes fluttered open... And Sesshomaru gasped... She had a great power in her eyes... Much more powerful than her companion did! Her eyes were not the normal dull brown that most humans eyes were... But a stunning shiny silver! She radiated purity and love and he found himself wanting to claim her as his own...

" Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, her mind still foggy from losing so much blood...

" Yes... Kagome..." Sesshomaru said studying her with his head slightly turned...

Then the fog cleared from Kagome's mind and she smiled the brightest smile Sesshomaru had ever seen!

" Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried happily...

And before Sesshomaru could stop her, Kagome threw her arms around him, molding her warm body to his and locking her lips with his in searing passion filled kiss that set his blood on fire...

( Dear gods!) Sesshomaru thought as his blood ignited, ( What is this woman doing to me?!)

Kagome was straddling Sesshomaru's hips, her mouth locked to his as her power began to gently wrap itself around Sesshomaru, soothing him and stirring a strange feeling deep down inside him... Before he realized what he was doing, his arms circled around Kagome's slim shoulders and he gently licked her lips, silently requesting permission to enter... His heart slammed into overdrive in shock when Kagome happily complied and he dove in... This little human was certainly a strange, for where most humans avoided demons like the plague, Kagome was here in his arms, allowing to do whatever he wished to her... Sesshomaru growled a purr like growl as a sweet scent erupted from the tiny human female in his arms...

" Are you not afraid?!" Sesshomaru asked, bewildered, " I am a demon..."

" Not a single bit..." Kagome sighed happily, " I could care less about what you are, silly! I love you for you!"

This revelation truly shocked Sesshomaru... Gently moving her back, Sesshomaru stared straight into her eyes as if he was searching for something...

" Why are you not afraid of me?!" Sesshomaru said finally allowing his emotions to show through, "I do not understand you... Do you not realize what danger you are in while in my presence?! You are lovely for a human... I could ravage you so fast, you'd never see it coming! Do you truly want that?!"

Kagome gasped as tears welled up in her eyes... Who was this man?! This was not the Sesshomaru she'd fallen in love with...

" Who are you?!" Kagome asked frantically, her fear spiking, " You are not my Sesshomaru!"

" I am the one who should be asking you the questions Kagome... Why is it that you do not use my title?! And why is it you carry my scent on you?! My mating scent at that!" Sesshomaru asked, his voice getting deep, " I have never met you before..."

Kagome shot up from his lap instant and quickly backed up against the wall on the opposite side of the room... It was Sesshomaru... But this Sesshomaru had no recollection of falling in love with her or mating her!

( Oh no!) Kagome thought worriedly, ( This must mean that I traveled much further back in time some how! But how?!)

" Um... Where are the three girls that were with me?!" Kagome asked worriedly, " I think we need to leave..."

" Kemae is in her room, being guarded by four of my most powerful guards... The other two are chained in the dungeon because apparently, they were the cause of your injury... They are given food and water on a regular basis however..." Sesshomaru said, his eyes glowing with hidden purpose, " And you will not be leaving until you've answered my questions..."

Kagome sighed, but reluctantly began telling the past Sesshomaru of where she was from and why she had his scent on her... Sesshomaru listened intently as Kagome told him of everything that had happened between them and how she had fallen in love with him and how he had began to feel affection for her as well, resulting in they're mating...

" So... We are mates then..." Sesshomaru said, his eyes glinting...

Suddenly, Kagome found herself pinned as Sesshomaru inhaled deeply...

( Hn... She is going into her time of fertility...) Sesshomaru thought to himself in amusement, ( This should prove to be quite entertaining...)

Sesshomaru then smirked at Kagome, causing the hairs on her neck to stand on end...


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 44: Trapped! The Past Sesshomaru Claims Kagome

" What's with you?! Why are you looking at me that way?!" Kagome asked worriedly...

" You have my mating scent... Weather it was I in the future or not... You are mine..." Sesshomaru said darkly, " And I intend to enjoy my mate..."

Before Kagome could even grasp what was going on, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and had her pinned down to the large bed in minutes... Even though this Sesshomaru looked identical to the one from the Feudal Era she went to, he was a more rough on her as he shredded her clothes and gazed at her bare body with hungry eyes... Kagome cried out in fear and pain as Sesshomaru bit in to her neck and began greedily drinking her sweet blood, while he roughly massaged her treasure below... Kagome gasped and bucked against him as he continued his assault on her... Although she did indeed try to fight him off, Sesshomaru could smell the sweet scent of her arousal as retracted his fangs and licked her wounds clean... Sesshomaru was indeed thrilled that she was already his mate, mainly because of how long it had been since he'd had a female to warm his bed, his need recently becoming a great burden to him as he quickly stripped and covered her body with his own... By now, Kagome was too sore and too exhausted to put up much more resistance as Sesshomaru quickly spread her legs wide and buried himself deep within her, the sudden intrusion causing her to cry out in pain...

Even though Sesshomaru had indeed taken her many times in the future, he'd always done so with love and tenderness... But now, there was only lust in his eyes as he continued to take her roughly... It went on for hours as he continued to pound into her relentlessly, her body throbbing from the pain... To Kagome's dismay, when Sesshomaru came, instead of getting smaller so he could pull out and leave her be, it instead grew even more massive inside her as his eyes became dark blood red and he began ramming inside her over and over again... By now Kagome was crying uncontrollably as the pain slowly began to go away, replaced by a familiar sensation... Kagome did not want to feel like this! Even though it was Sesshomaru, this version did not love her and only saw her as something to be possessed... At least in her eyes, but he was feeling completely opposite... He'd never felt this way about anyone before... Her flesh was so sweet and soft, every single curve perfect in his eyes... Her hair was so luxurious and silky smooth, and it flowed like water down past her hips... He loved the smell of his scent on her... And he would be sure to mate her so often that she could never get rid of it...

Kagome tried not to enjoy his sinful use of her body, but try as she might, despite this being a younger version of Sesshomaru, she couldn't help but think of her Sesshomaru and how much she loved him... He was still Sesshomaru no matter what... Kagome began to moan as he once again used his demon speed to take them both so high that they were soaring... Kagome cried out as she began to moan his name over and over... Sesshomaru loved the way it felt as he continued they're mating dance for several more hours, Kagome was getting so dizzy that she could barely stay conscious... Finally, unable to bare it any longer...

" Please... Please stop..." Kagome sighed tiredly...

" I cannot, my mate... I wish to continue claiming your delectable little body..." Sesshomaru growled as he gently licked her breasts...

It continued like that... Each day until about four days later... Kagome was becoming weaker as she continued to go with food, although there was a hot spring so that she could wash her aching muscles... Core burned as she stripped and then gingerly lowered herself into the steaming depths... Thinking of her Sesshomaru in the future, Kagome began to cry...

" Why is it that you weep?!" Sesshomaru asked in alarm as he gently wrapped his arms around her from behind...

He had stripped down as well and climbed in behind her, she was completely unaware until she felt his flesh mold against her, his flesh hard against her hip...

" Because... I miss the you that I know... Your future self..." Kagome said sniffing, " I just want to get back home..."

" I'm not letting you leave... You are my mate..." Sesshomaru said as he tenderly embraced her, " I do care for you... Although I do not know you that well, I wish to get to know you better..."

" But... The future you will be worried... I can't stay here..." Kagome said as she tried to pull away from him, " Besides, my friends need to get back too..."

Rather then argue, Sesshomaru turned Kagome to face her, then gently opened her legs once again... Kagome instantly placed her hands gently but firmly on his chest and pushed against him...

" Please... Not again Sesshomaru... I'm very sore..." Kagome said blushing...

" If you resist me, my beast will emerge... I may injure you severely if that should happen..." Sesshomaru said worriedly, " And I do not wish to harm you... Now... Relax..."

Sesshomaru gently pushed her back until she was laying down in the shallows and gently placed her legs high up on his shoulders... The time for her bleeding was coming soon, and he had only one more day or so before it would start... He would have to mate her continuously as often as possible if his plans were to work out... Kagome once again caved in to Sesshomaru... Her body tensed as Sesshomaru began to rub his rock hard length against her core, causing her cheeks to flush as warmth spread throughout her body... But Kagome was surprised when Sesshomaru gently pushed the tip of his length into her throbbing body... Kagome instinctively wrapped her arms around him as he gently entered her over and over again, driving deeper with each thrust... Kagome threw her head back as stars exploded in her vision... Again, the session lasted for several hours before Sesshomaru finished, his hot seed spilling into her womb as he angled her body for deeper penetration... Although they were somewhat submerged in the hot spring, Kagome could feel Sesshomaru still throbbing inside her, his warmth still spurting into her, setting her insides aflame... After a few moments, Sesshomaru gently unsheathed himself from her body and began washing her with rose scented oils... The oils were made to make her hair silky and soft and also to make her skin soft as well... When he was done, Sesshomaru gently lifted her and dried her with a cotton drying cloth before gently carry her to his bed chambers, the towel wrapped modestly around her body... As beautiful as she was now, he could not wait to gaze upon her once she was heavy with his pups...

" Thank you..." Kagome sighed tiredly, a smile plastered on her lips...

" Why do you thank me?!" Sesshomaru asked in shock...

" Because... You've shown me that you aren't that different from the Sesshomaru that I fell in love with..." Kagome said smiling, " And I love you... No matter what, I'll never stop loving you... You've got my heart forever..."

Despite barely knowing his newly acquired mate, he felt his heart swell at her declaration of love for him... His throat constricted with emotion as he thought of going so long without seeing her again for so long... But the thought of being with her in the future was a big relief on his part... But still... He could not bring himself to let her go... Not yet at least... Sesshomaru took a midnight blue haori out of his armour and gently draped it over her shoulders, then gently tied the sash around her slim waist... Although Sesshomaru still hadn't dressed, he gently embraced her again and laid his head in the crook of her neck, enhaling her scent deeply...

" I'm not going to force you to stay, since I will see you again... But Kagome... Will you please stay a few more days?" Sesshomaru asked sincerely, " Do me this one small favor... And then you are free to go..."

Kagome gulped, but reluctantly nodded in agreement... Before she could say anything more, Sesshomaru already had her pinned down beneath him, not even bothering to remove the garment he'd just clothed her in only moments ago and gently placed her legs on his shoulders once more... As they made love the remainder of the day, Kagome found herself enjoying the wonderful rapture of being joined with her mate... As the day wound down into late evening, the stars began to shine as the couple relived they're passion well into the dawn of a new morning...

" I love you so much... Sesshomaru..." Kagome sighed contentedly as she drifted off to sleep, wrapped warm and safe in his arms...

" And I think I love you as well my mate..." Sesshomaru whispered, his heart breaking at the thought of her leaving him so soon, " More then you can ever know..."

Authors Notes

Ok, so I know this may be a little confusing... Since Kagome met the past Sesshomaru, she has inexplicably strengthened they're bond further by bringing they're soul mates bond to the surface, therefore, Sesshomaru and Kagome's love will grow exponentially... This will aid them in destroying Naraku later... Hope you all enjoy! Trying to get more written soon!


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 45: Return To The Future

Two days later...

Sesshomaru stood with a heavy heart as he watched his beautiful future mate walk away with her companion Kemae and the other two annoying females... Kagome, sensing his sadness, walked back to him and gently placed her soft hand on his cheek...

" Sesshomaru..." Kagome said smiling warmly, " Please don't be sad... We will see each other again..."

Sesshomaru growled and grabbed her, pulling her into a gentle embrace... Then as she looked up at him, he surprised her by bestowing a gentle smile on her before kissing her one final time before telling her goodbye...

" I hope that I will not have to wait too long, before I can hold you in my arms once more..." Sesshomaru said, his eyes shining with love, " And Kagome ?!"

" Yes?" Kagome asked...

" When I get you in my arms again, I will never let you out of my sight... Understand?!" Sesshomaru growled...

Kagome smiled and kissed him on his cheek, before running back over to where the others are... Kagome had spoken with Kemae earlier, explaining to her that since she became so upset about what Rina had done to her, it had triggered her hidden powers and shot them far into the past...

" How exactly are we supposed to get back?!" Kemae said worriedly, " I'm a little afraid... What if I can't get us back?!"

" Don't worry..." Kagome assured her gently, " Just imagine being in inuyasha's arms and it should lead us back to him..."

Kemae nodded and took Kagome's hands, motioning for Trina and Rina to do the same... As the four of them began to glow, Jaken came running up to Sesshomaru...

" Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried in shock, " Thank goodness I've found you! Who was that human with the long black hair?!"

Sesshomaru was quiet for a while until Kagome and the others disappeared in a burst of power before he answered his vassal...

" The female with black hair..." Sesshomaru said smiling softly, " is my mate from the future..."

Then Sesshomaru left Jaken to stare in awe as he returned to the western palace...

Meanwhile back in the normal Feudal Era...

" Inuyasha! We have to find Kagome!" Shippo said frantically, " That Kemae lady was the one that was mean to Kagome before, right?! What if she hurt her or something?!"

Inuyasha stopped suddenly and grabbed shippo up painfully by the tail...

" Kemae is not evil!" Inuyasha snarled, " She is beautiful and sweet and very loving! She used to not like Kagome, but that's in the past!"

Shippo wasn't convinced, and neither was anyone else... Except Sesshomaru...

" Calm yourself, little one..." Sesshomaru said as he patted shippo's head affectionately, " Inuyasha speaks the truth... The darkness that once resided in Kemae's heart has been obliterated... She indeed has changed..."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing this, but then they suddenly sensed something very powerful closing in on them... The sky suddenly became dark purple as silver and violet lightning crashed in the sky... The whole gang gasped as they saw two objects suddenly appear and began to fall from the sky... Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both gasped as they realized that it was Kemae and Kagome who had appeared and we're now falling from the sky! Inuyasha ran to catch Kemae as Sesshomaru quickly ran to catch Kagome... When Kemae landed in Inuyasha's arms and Kagome landed in Sesshomaru's arms, both women each emitted such an incredible blast of power that it blew Sango, Miroku, and Shippo several feet away, and incinerated most of the trees, turning them to ash!

" inuyasha! " Sesshomaru said worriedly, " We must take Kemae and Kagome to my castle to recover, as well as Sango, Miroku, and Kagome's pup Shippo... "

" Right!" inuyasha said worriedly, " Kilala is OK, so she can carry Sango, Miroku, and Shippo... "

Just then, the deafening screams of two females sounded and inuyasha quickly put Kemae down so that he could catch the two females in distress... As soon as inuyasha brought the two females safely to the ground, Sesshomaru snarled angrily as his eyes bled red...

" You two!" Sesshomaru snarled darkly, " Your the ones who hurt my mate!"

Trina and Rina cowered in fear as Sesshomaru advanced towards them, his sharp claws glinting in the sunlight... Suddenly, Sesshomaru stopped as a sweet gentle voice sounded from behind him...

" Sesshomaru... " Kagome said gently, " Do not harm them... I'm OK... "

Sesshomaru whipped around to see Kagome bathed in pure silver light, her eyes glittering with love as she smiled warmly at him... In an instant, Sesshomaru was in front of her and swinging her up into his strong arms... He kissed her so passionately that inuyasha blushed as he looked away to give them some much needed privacy... Inuyasha growled at the two females that were sitting on the ground, still shaking as he said in a deep voice...

" Do not wander off... " inuyasha said darkly, " There are a lot of hungry demons who would to devour the two of you... We will return you to your home era soon... "

Trina and Rina both nodded vigorously as inuyasha turned and quickly went back to Kemae's side... Inuyasha then gently picked her up and gave her a nuzzle as a deep rumbling growl emerged from his throat... Kemae's eyes fluttered open and inuyasha gasped in shock... No longer did she have sea blue eyes, but now her eyes were a deep breath taking violet with gold flecks in them! It was stunning! And her hair was a shining strawberry blond instead of the golden blond she had the last time he saw her! Her aura crackled around her as she looked at inuyasha with confusion at first, due to her vision being fuzzy because of how much of her new power she used... But as soon as her vision cleared and she saw who it was that was holding her so gently, Kemae smiled a sweet shy smile as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek...

" I missed you... " Kemae said smiling warmly...

About two hours later, Sango, Miroku and Shippo woke up and bombarded Kemae and Kagome with all sorts of questions, which they really didn't have the answers to... Much to Sesshomaru's dislike, Kagome and Kemae both asked to return to they're era so that they could rest and so Kagome could restock her supplies... Reluctantly, they agreed, but both inuyasha and Sesshomaru asked if Kemae would like to start traveling the country with them...

" Inuyasha... " Kemae gasped, " Do you really want me to come back here with Kagome?! "

" Yeah... " inuyasha said blushing, " Kemae, your very powerful... If you would agree to it, I'd like to see if we could trace your heritage to see where your powers come from..."

" Yes... " Kemae said smiling excitedly, " I... I felt something strange inside me ever since I was a little girl... I never knew what it was, but I know I shouldn't be alive right now... "

Inuyasha looked at the others before leading her deep into the woods so that they could talk privately...

" Tell me why you think that you shouldn't be alive right now?!" inuyasha demanded as he sat down and pulled her into his lap...

" When I was just a small child... " Kemae said as her memory of that day came flooding back, " My mother and father took me to visit my grandma in North Carolina... She lived near crystal beach... It was named Crystal Beach because of the many types of quartz crystals that were found as you walked along the beach... I remember my parents as well as my grandmother warning me to stay out of the water when the rip tides came in because that was the time of day when the sharks liked to attack... Everyone was allowed to swim until the whistle blew, and then, once the rip tides calmed, the sharks would go back out into deeper water and everyone was safe to swim again... "

" What are sharks?!" inuyasha asked in alarm...

" Sharks are terrifying creatures with black eyes and razor sharp teeth... " Kemae said shaking at the memory, " I was about five years old... I had gone into the ocean to play in the shallows and was collecting the quartz crystals when the whistle blew... Mom, Dad, and grandma all yelled for me to get to the beach, but I refused to listen... I had found a giant golden quartz cluster buried in the sand, and o was wanting to get it before getting out... But when I finally got it out and placed it in my bucket, a rip tide pulled me from the shallows and washed me out to sea... I was sinking into the dark depths of the ocean when a huge great white shark spotted me and swam towards me with its jaws wide open, ready to tear me apart! I kicked as fast as I could until I surfaced about thirty feet from the shore and started screaming for help... The shark surfaced right next to me and began snapping it's jaws, trying to bite me... But each time it got near me, it would suddenly back off... Like something was keeping him away from me... It tried ramming into me several times, but each time, it would stop about a foot from where I was... It was really weird... The shark started to get angry as it increased the ferocity of its attack until what ever it was that was protecting me shattered... It hurt when it did... Mom and dad were in a boat by this time, speeding towards me when the shark grabbed my arm and yanked me under to drown me... I really thought I was going to die... "

" Damn!" inuyasha exclaimed worriedly, " What happened next?!"

" Something inside me burst forth as my fear took over me... When mom and dad got to me, they said there was a big spot about six by six feet that was nothing but blood and they feared that the shark killed and devoured me... " Kemae said as she recalled the vivid images burned into her mind, " But while the shark had me deep under the water, my body suddenly grew burning hot as the shark began to thrash around, trying to rip my arm off... My arm began to glow purple as the burning fire coursed through my veins, then all of a sudden, the shark roared angrily as he let go of me to temporarily to shake off the burning that it felt as well... My arm was bleeding heavily as I tried once again to resurface and get to safety, but the beast grabbed my leg just as I surfaced and gasped in some much needed air... Mom and dad screamed when they saw my arm bleeding badly and kicked they're boat into high gear, just as the shark dragged me down again... My whole body hurt as the burning intensified... I couldn't even feel the pain of the sharks teeth in my flesh, all I felt was the burning white hot pain... I was barely conscious when the shark suddenly let go of me and looked at me with its terrifying black eyes... It was trying to figure out why it got burned every time it grabbed me... It was so frightening... The shark and I stayed like that for what seemed like hours before I finally tried once more to get away and the shark grabbed me again... This time it was my thigh... I squeezed my eyes shut and held my hands up as the shark let go once again and came after me once more, ready to make the killing blow... But it never came... My body was engulfed in a brilliant reddish purple light and then the next thing I know, I was floating to the surface... While I was still under water, I could hear my mom and dad screaming frantically as they continued to search for me... Mom was screaming when the boat came to a stop right above me and when I opened my eyes a little, I could see why mommy was screaming... The water around me was dark red with blood... Then I finally surfaced... Mom screamed at daddy to hurry up and get me before the shark grabbed me again and daddy jumped into the water so that he could haul me into they're boat... Mommy screamed again when the shark surfaced right next to daddy, but it just floated there, it's black soulless eyes staring blankly ahead, like it couldn't even see daddy in front of it... "

" What happened to it?!" inuyasha asked, his eyes wide...

" Daddy tied a rope around it's tail and we dragged it to shore where a doctor who specialized in animals took the shark to her lab to find out why it died... " Kemae said staring off into space, " I was taken to the hospital since I had huge bites taken out of my arm, leg, and thigh... They were trying to stop the bleeding when the doctor that studied the shark came in with a look of pure shock on her face and started asking questions... I didn't understand back then, but I do now... She told me that the sharks insides looked like it ate a bunch of explosives... I was still bleeding a little, but not too bad to where they would have had to manually stop it, so the doctors had reluctantly left me alone with her so we could talk... She kept staring at me like I was an alien or something and I was starting to become very angry... "

" Then what happened?! " inuyasha asked, he was very excited to hear about her powers and he was anxious to learn more about her...

" I got so upset when she started talking about studying me that my wounds reopened... " Kemae said angrily, " My body began to burn again and when I looked at the mirror in my room, my eyes were glowing a deep reddish purple... The animal doctor was terrified, but in awe all at the same time... The monitors that were keeping track of my vitals went ballistic and when my doctors came running in to my room, they said I was floating and my body was glowing... They all looked at me in shock as my wounds knitted back together in front of they're very eyes! When my mom and dad came in to check on me, the doctors told them that my wounds had miraculously healed and mom and dad grabbed me and hugged me... We were about to leave, but the doctors refused to let us... They said I was the key to finding a cure for cancer and things like that... My dad became furious and pulled a gun on them and demanded that they release me... After that, we never went back to that hospital again... "

" Woah... " Inuyasha gasped, " That's incredible! Kemae... Do you want to find out where your powers come from?!"

" Yes... But Kagome and I need to get back and catch up on our school work for a while first... And we also need to get Trina and Rina back home too, as much as I'd love to just leave them here... " Kemae said angrily...

Inuyasha chuckled as he gently nuzzled her neck, causing her to shudder with contentment... After spending a little more time visiting with her, inuyasha helped Kemae to her feet and the two of them headed back to where the others were... After gathering what they would need for the journey, inuyasha, Kemae, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku and Shippo all began heading in the direction of Kaede's village and the bone eaters well, Trina and Rina were both riding with Sango, Miroku and Shippo on kilala... A short distance away, a priestess with cold brown eyes and long silky black hair silently followed, her hatred burning in her eyes as she watched who was once her half breed lover carry another on his back, the girl with her head resting against his shoulder... Her aura masked and her scent hidden, Kikyo silently upped into the shadows of the forest, her hatred burning as she thought of ways to destroy inuyasha and the new happiness he now possessed... Soon, she would get her revenge...


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 46: Deep Affections And Growing Bonds

The next day...

Inuyasha and Kemae were both growing very close to each other... Kagome smiled warmly at the happy couple, for she knew that inuyasha had found his soul mate, weather he realized it or not... Thankfully, they hadn't traveled too far from Kaede's village and by noon they had all reached the bone eaters well... Sango and Miroku both decided to stay at Kaede's village while inuyasha and Sesshomaru stayed with Kemae and Kagome... Shippo was crying for Kagome not to leave him again, so Kagome went to Kaede's hut to see if she would make a set of prayer beads that would hide shippos true form... That way no one would bother him when they saw that he was different since that nosey reporter was still undoubtedly snooping around the school... But inuyasha and Sesshomaru both refused to wear anything to conceal themselves in case the annoying twin females decided to try anything... Both of whom were still quite afraid of what had happened and decided to stay silent...

Finally, after everyone said they're goodbyes, Sesshomaru growled and roughly grabbed Trina and Rina and threw them down the well... Sesshomaru and inuyasha both smirked as the girls screamed when blue light engulfed them... Inuyasha then gently picked up Kemae and jumped in with her, while Sesshomaru growled silkily as he gently picked up Kagome and jumped in to join the others. When Sesshomaru and Kagome appeared on the other side of the well, Trina and Rina were both still screaming they're heads off, completely unaware that they had stopped falling... Inuyasha smirked at Sesshomaru as he gently nuzzled Kemae before leaping out of the well with her and setting her down safely, before going back in for the two idiots that were still screaming... Trina and Rina didn't even utter a thank you as they quickly ran away from the shrine... When they were gone, both Sesshomaru and inuyasha busted out laughing...

" Damn!" inuyasha said laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes, " Looking at those two pathetic females, you wouldn't think they'd be able to run that fast!"

" Agreed!" Sesshomaru growled, a deep laugh escaping his lips, " It is truly quite a laughable sight to behold! "

Kemae and Kagome looked at each other before they both busted out laughing as well... Poor little Shippo didn't have a clue as to what was going on, so he just smiled and enjoyed the happy atmosphere of the four love birds...

The next day at school, Kagome and Kemae both went to school, unfortunately, inuyasha and Sesshomaru both refused to leave them alone so the four of them ended up going to school together... Kagome was a little annoyed by this, but Kemae was thrilled... Inuyasha was a very handsome man, and although he wasn't a full blooded human, it didn't bother her in the least... After she'd opened up to him about her past, he was extremely excited for her to learn about her heritage... For her to have such magnificent powers, her ancestors must have been powerful creatures indeed, for she was indeed far more then human... At that moment, he was staring at her curiously with pure admiration... True, her hair and eyes had permanently transformed due to her incredible power resurfacing after laying dormant for so long, but she was extremely attractive... Her eyes were glittering with a reddish violet light within them and her hair was a shimmering strawberry blonde... She was an amazingly beautiful alluring female indeed... Even her scent had changed slightly from jasmine and fresh rain to an intoxicating mix of sandalwood and honeysuckle... It soothed Inuyasha's senses so much so, that inuyasha couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her and deeply inhaling her scent... Kemae shuddered and looked up at inuyasha in shock...

" Um... Inuyasha?! " Kemae asked blushing, " What are you doing?! "

When Kemae looked up at inuyasha, she found that his eyes had turned to a much darker gold color that made her heart flutter... She couldn't decipher what that look could mean, but in that moment, she believed that if he requested her to give him her body in that instant, she would be helpless to be at his mercy...

" I was just committing your scent to memory... " Inuyasha said in a deep silky voice " It is very soothing... "

Then Inuyasha's lips were on hers as he gently nipped her bottom lip, requesting permission to enter her sweet mouth... Never mind that they were in public, Kemae immediately opened up to him, and he happily dove in... The passion in they're kiss was so overwhelming that it immediately had her weak in the knees... His smell was warm and spicy and he held the scent of the forest on his skin and clothes, making him so irresistible... Kemae melted in his embrace... Inuyasha was truly in bliss... This little female was so sweet and so kind, he truly was thankful that she'd changed and she and Kagome had become close friends, just as Kagome and Sango were close... He hadn't even thought of Kikyo in he wasn't sure how long, and although he was still sad that she was killed by Naraku 50 years ago, he felt no bond of Love toward her... Kemae was already having a good impression on his personality... He spoke kinder, wasn't as rash as he used to be, he even treated Shippo with more respect...

Inuyasha's ears perked as he heard some students whispering about they're open display of affection...

" Oh wow... " One girl sighed dreamily, " I hope one day I'm lucky enough to find someone who will love me like that... "

" I agree!" said another girl smiling brightly with stars in her eyes, " Soooooo romantic!"

They had actually arrived at the school without even realizing it... Kemae and inuyasha both blushed and smiled as they walked into the school hand in hand...

' I can't believe I found such an amazing guy!' Kemae thought, blushing happily, ' He's so sweet and kind... I feel so much better since me and Kagome became friends... She feels more like a sister to me, it's so strange but I've always wanted a sister... '

Kemae smiled to herself as she walked to class hand in hand with inuyasha... As inuyasha walked with Kemae, he began to think of the special preparations he'd been making so that he could officially welcome Kemae into they're group when they got back to the feudal era... When he was younger, inuyasha had actually studied under a professional wine maker, developing many sweet and flavorful spiced wines, long before he ever met Kikyo... And now that he had actually met someone who he knew loved him for him and wanted to spend his life with her, he actually planned to go into his secret stash full of all of his special blend wines to share with Kemae and to celebrate Sesshomaru and Kagome's mating and they're friendships as well... He planned on breaking out a few bottles when they returned to the feudal era...

' By now, my wines should be pretty damn good!' inuyasha thought to himself excitedly, ' I hope everyone likes them... Especially Kemae... And as much sugar as I used, it should be nice and sweet too! I can't wait! '

Inuyasha had a very large grin on his face the entire day... Inuyasha had also talked to Sango about making some demon slayers outfits for Kemae and Sesshomaru had also requested a variety of colors for Kagome to have some new outfits made as well... Both males were very confident that Sango would be able to choose some nice colors for them both... Both were extremely excited about bestowing they're gifts to they're females and seeing what they're reactions would be and weather they would like the gifts or not... Inuyasha had it all planned out, he planned to go hunting and get plenty of meat to roast and lots of vegetables for the special occasion... He also planned on asking Kagome's mother for some herbs and spices and salt to season everything as well...

" Inuyasha? " Kemae asked worriedly, " Are you OK?"

" Yeah, I'm fine Kemae!" inuyasha said grinning excitedly, " Just thinking about you is all... Your really beautiful, you know? "

Kemae blushed shyly and looked away... So many other men had told her that she was a very attractive girl... But unlike inuyasha, they only wanted her body, they could care less about her as a person... Which was why she'd refused to give up her innocence... She put on the tough girl act and acted like she was boy crazy at times, but she never allowed things to get out of hand... Smoldering touches and hot searing kisses was all she allowed to happen with her boyfriends... Once she'd realized that they cared nothing about her, she's dump them and then secretly cry when she got home... She hated to cry, which was why she'd teased Kagome so much... To take any suspicion off of her... But inuyasha... Oh boy, was she in trouble when it came to him... He not only knew how to kiss better then any man she'd ever been with before, but he was pure animal magnetism... Raw power and muscles of steel underneath all that gorgeous god like flesh... She shuddered just thinking about him...

The day went by in a blur and Kemae soon found herself walking hand in hand with inuyasha back to Kagome's home with Kagome and Sesshomaru mirroring they're actions, stopping simultaneously to kiss each other and hold each other before resuming they're walk... As the days passed, Kemae and Kagome became closer friends, with Kemae refusing to go home because she was so happy to have Kagome as a true friend... Mr. and Mrs. Roseford were a bit shocked when they heard how happy and cheerful they're daughter was on the phone when she'd called them to let them know that she was safe, they didn't think twice about letting her stay with her, but not before coming over and meeting Kagome and her family of course... So later that day, when Kemae's parents came to see they're daughter and meet Kagome and her family, you can't imagine the utter shock on they're faces when they saw just how much Kemae had changed...


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 47: Incredible Discovery, Kemae's Witch Light Heritage!

Higurashi Shrines...

" Kemae!" Mrs. Kiasha Roseford gasped in shock, " You've... Your appearance has changed! "

Kemae blushed and looked away from her mother nervously... She'd never seen her mother look so worried in all her life and it was all her fault! If only she was a normal child instead of freak, then her mother wouldn't be so worried... Kemae could feel her new power spark as it began to glitter a blue violet around her body, as if feeding on her emotions as Mr. Adam Roseford and Mrs. Kiasha Roseford gasped when they're daughter began to rise up into the air as her eyes glowed blue-violet with incredible power!

" Kemae!" Inuyasha cried frantically, " It's alright! Your parents aren't mad at you! They are just surprised to see that your eyes and hair have changed because of your powers! Please, come back to us!"

Suddenly Kemae stopped glowing, and her body began to fall as she blacked out from the powerful wave of emotions... Inuyasha was quick to leap high into the air and catch her, landing them both safely on the ground... Later that evening, while Kemae was resting comfortably, inuyasha had a private talk with Kemae's parents about they're daughter and her incredible powers that she possessed...

" So our daughter has a powerful magic within her?!" Kiasha Roseford asked in astonishment, " I always had a feeling that my little girl was very special... "

Mrs. Kiasha Roseford smiled warmly as she took in Inuyasha's appearance for the first time and gasped, as did her husband...

" Oh my!" Kiasha squealed, a wide grin spreading across her face, " You have dog ears!"

Inuyasha sighed in relief as Kemae's mother began playing with his ears, much to everyone's shock, until Adam, Kemae's father, loudly cleared his throat...

" My my... Your not human, are you?" Adam said winking with amusement, " My great great grandmother would positively love to meet you if you are what I think you are... "

" What do you think I am?!" inuyasha asked curiously...

' Please don't let him think I'm a damn goblin or something! ' inuyasha thought irritatedly...

" If I'm not mistaken, your a demon, am I right?! " Adam said grinning...

Inuyasha nodded dumbly... He was shocked that Kemae's parents were taking this so well...

" Well, Kiasha love, I think our daughter is in safe hands with our new friend here... " Adam said cheerfully, " We will come back in about a week and if Kemae feels up to it, we'll take you both to meet my great great grandmother... She will be wanting to meet you both... "

Inuyasha nodded as Mr. Adam Roseford and Mrs. Kiasha Roseford bowed in respect and quickly departed... Leaving inuyasha to watch over Kemae and allowing him the opportunity to keep her safe... Later that evening, after talking to everyone about Kemae's parents strange behavior, inuyasha and Sesshomaru both decided on an interesting conclusion...

" You want my parents and my great great grandmother to travel to the feudal era?! " Kemae asked worriedly, " Why?!"

" Because of the fact that they are your parents and they deserve to know just how special you are... " inuyasha said grinning, " Besides, they really like me, I'm sure I could talk them into going... Kaede, the priestess from our village is very powerful... She should be able to use her powers to trace your lineage and find out who your ancestors were... "

" I don't know... " Kemae said worriedly, " What do you think, Kagome? "

" I don't see what harm it could do... " Kagome said smiling, " After all, inuyasha will be with you, so he'll make sure your parents stay safe..."

Kemae nodded reluctantly and they set out a few days later to start stocking up on medicines and supplies... Kemae was quiet for the remainder of the week, her nerves beginning to fray as the day drew near where inuyasha and her other friends would meet her great great grandmother...

Friday...

Kemae sat silently as her father drove her, inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome to his great great grandmothers house... Inuyasha was constantly sneaking kisses to Kemae on her cheek and forehead to try and calm her nervousness... This did not go unnoticed by Kemae's parents... They both gave each other a knowing smile as they watched the love bloom between they're daughter and the handsome demon that was a part of her destiny... Soon, they would have the answers they've been seeking since that terrifying incident that happened in the ocean so long ago... It took about three hours to get to Kemae's great great grandmother's house deep in the woods... When they arrived, the air was thick with a strange power, not dark or foreboding, but it still made them feel a bit uneasy... It was not a force that you would want to be on the wrong side of... Before they could even get out of the vehicle, an elderly woman with flowing pure silver hair and dark teal blue eyes threw open her door and ran towards them, a huge grin plastered on her face...

" Come! Come! My little Kemae! Come see grandma Kiarry! " Grandma Kiarry said smiling warmly, " And this gorgeous demon must be inuyasha! "

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kemae and Kagome gasped in shock...

" Ho... How did you know who I am?!" inuyasha gasped...

" Because I've been having visions of you in my granddaughter's future for many years now... " Grandma Kiarry said smiling as her eyes took on an eerie florescent teal blue... " Your destiny is now connected with that of my granddaughter... "

" Great Great Grandmother... " Mr. Adam Roseford said bowing respectfully, " Do you have any idea what Kemae's heritage is? What gives her such incredible abilities?! "

" This I do not know... But I feel a power deep inside myself, quite similar to that of Kemae's powers... " Grandma Kiarry said smiling, " The only way to trace our heritage is to find a powerful priestess... She would be able to trace our bloodline to who our ancestors were... Unfortunately, there is not a priestess alive with that kind of wisdom... "

" Yes there is!" inuyasha said smiling triumphantly, " I'm not from this era, through the bone eaters well in Higurashi shrines, we can travel through time to my era and speak to Kaede... She is a powerful priestess!"

Upon hearing this, the old woman moved faster then what Sesshomaru and inuyasha thought possible and grabbed inuyasha in a powerful embrace... Kiarry was beyond thrilled, not only to meet a powerful priestess, but to be able to find out hers and her great great granddaughters heritage was what she'd always wanted! After some smooth talking, inuyasha and Kemae were on they're way back to Higurashi shrines with Kemae's mother, father and great great grandmother...

Back in the feudal era...

When they got to the feudal era, Kemae's family was in awe! The air was so much cleaner and more pure then the city air was! And there were forests as far as the eyes could see! It was magnificent! Even Kemae was left breathless as she took in the natural beauty around her for the first time... Kaede was extremely happy to meet Kemae and her family, and like them, she was anxious to learn more about Kemae's heritage as well as where her powers come from...

" Lady Kaede?" Kiarry asked, " How will you be able to locate Kemae's powerful lineage?"

" It is not something we priestesses do often, for fear of being consumed by darkness..." Kaede said in a serious tone, " However, since Kemae has the ability to wield such incredible power, I can use a few drops of her blood, mixed with a special herb that can trace what type of power she has... We shall commence at once... "

Kaede led the group into her hut and got the herb she needed from one of the many stone jars on her many shelves of herbs and remedies... She then crushed it and gently took Kemae's hand, carefully pricked her finger with a long sharp needle, and commenced the spell... The bowl began to glow suddenly, and a fierce wind appeared out of nowhere, blowing through the hut with an incredible ferocity that made Kaede gasp in shock!

" Amazing!" Kaede gasped in amazement, " I've never witnessed such incredible power! "

" Lady Kaede, does this mean you know what Kemae is?!" inuyasha asked excitedly, "what kind of power does she possess?!"

" The most rare type of power any human can possess... " Kaede said in awe, " The power of Witch Light... "


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 48: The Origins Of Witch Light

" Oh no!" Kemae cried in despair, her hands immediately covering her eyes in terror, " I don't want to! I don't want to be a witch! I'm not evil!"

Inuyasha was quick to rush to Kemae's side and encircled his arms around her quaking shoulders, offering comfort as best as he could...

" Neh child, do not despair... " Kaede said as she gently patted the girls head, " Your are not actually a witch, and even if you are, you are by no means evil! Yours is the purest form of witch light there is! "

" This is really amazing Kemae!" Kagome said smiling as she hugged her friend, " I'm so happy for you! And I've seen first hand how powerful you are, especially when we traveled back further then 500 years in time!"

" You what?!" inuyasha and Sesshomaru both gasped in unison...

" Oops... " Kagome said nervously, " Did I forget to mention that?! Silly me!"

Sango and Miroku were both speechless as they all turned towards Kemae, expecting for her to tell the full story in detail... So Kagome and Kemae began telling of how Kemae's powers activated when Trina and Rina had attacked Kagome at the school and inadvertently threw them back in time...

" But how far did you go?!" Sango asked worriedly, " Do you know?! "

" I'm not sure... " Kagome said smiling nervously, " But it helped to see a very handsome familiar face... "

Sesshomaru growled low as a memory flashed of him and Kagome... One thousand years ago... In a flash, Sesshomaru had Kagome in his arms, his eyes bordering between red and gold...

" My little priestess and I have some matters to discuss... " Sesshomaru growled low as he fought his beast for control, " We shall return in a weeks time... "

And before anyone could protest, Sesshomaru transformed into a ball of light and he and Kagome quickly vanished... When Sesshomaru reappeared, Kagome gasped as she took in her surroundings... It was a beautiful oasis with teal colored water in a pool with a canopy of blooming weeping willow trees cascading down on all sides... There was a waterfall in the middle of the pool as Sesshomaru quickly guided her to it...

" Uh... Don't get me wrong or anything Sesshomaru, but that was a little rude leaving Kemae after she just found out her heritage, ya know... " Kagome scolded, " This place is truly amazing though... "

Kagome gasped as she realized she still had her overstuffed backpack with her and quickly dug through it to find her camera so she could take pictures of such a beautiful paradise... Little did she know, Sesshomaru was not in a waiting mood... Sesshomaru growled as he grabbed her and roughly crushed her to him, causing her to drop her camera to the ground... Thankfully, it landed on a soft bed of pretty blue baby's breath as Sesshomaru continued his sensual pursuit... Kagome was shocked, because although they'd been with each other numerous times, Sesshomaru had never been so demanding of her... Within seconds, he had her school uniform shredded and gazed at her body with an animalistic hunger glinting in his eyes... Kagome squealed as Sesshomaru then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, unaware of how scared he was making her at that moment... This was the first time his beast had full control over his body, and he was excited to enjoy his little mate without his other self ordering him to be all gentle this time... He refused to hold back... He would still be gentle of course to a certain extent, but he had to mate her roughly enough to achieve what he wanted...

" Sesshomaru?! " Kagome gasped worriedly, " Please... What's wrong with you?!"

Sesshomaru's beast caught a whiff of Kagome's fear and nuzzled her gently, to show that he had not meant to make her fear him, only that he wished to be with her as Sesshomaru had...

" Sesshomaru? " Kagome asked uncertainly...

Sesshomaru growled low and grazed her neck with his fangs... Kagome gulped nervously as realization dawned on her...

" Sesshomaru's beast?!" Kagome squeaked...

The lust in his eyes intensified as his eyes grew a shade darker, confirming Kagome's suspicions... Sesshomaru's beast was in full control... And it wanted her... The beasts aura was a darker red then Sesshomaru's as it engulfed him, stretch his body as he began to grow a bit bigger... Heat began to bloom in her nether regions as Kagome watched in amazement... Sesshomaru's body grew three times his size, going from 6 feet tall to close to twenty feet, if he was standing straight up... His legs took on the form of a canines hind legs and his fangs grew huge... His hakamas and haori shattered from his body and the shredded fabric fell to the ground like snow... Kagome's eyes opened wide as a certain part of his anatomy stood at attention, resembling a baseball bat!

' Oh hell no!' Kagome thought in fear as she backed away, ' I may not be a virgin anymore, but he's way to big for me in this form! I can't fit him in there!'

Sesshomaru's beast snarled as it caught her trying to escape him and pounced, his huge white tale wagging in excitement as she gave in to his intended game of chase... Kagome ran as fast as her feet would carry her, she did not dare to look back for fear of Sesshomaru's beast catching her in his powerful grasp... Her heart began to beat faster as the feel of his hot breath on her bare skin sent chills over her flesh... As Kagome continued to run, she caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru's beast changing yet again... His nose grew into a canine muzzle and pure white fur sprouted on his body... He was a gorgeous creature, even in this form as she continued to sneak glances at him... When she first agreed to mate Sesshomaru, she knew full well that he was not actually a human, and excepted that fact... She'd seen him in his gigantic true form as a giant dog, but she'd never imagined that his beast could take on a smaller form like that! No matter what his form was, he was still her Sesshomaru, and she still loved him deeply... Gathering her courage, she decided to stop and see if she couldn't reason with Sesshomaru's beast...

" Listen, Sesshomaru... Or beast, which ever one you wanna answer to... " Kagome said nervously, " We don't have time for fun, OK?! Kemae needs to find out more about her powers, and I want to help her, OK?! So let's just go ahead and help her, then you can have me all you want in you human form, please?!"

 ** _' Fear not my mate...' Kagome suddenly heard Sesshomaru's beast speak in her mind, ' I merely wish to establish my bond with you as my other self has... '_**

Kagome gasped and backed up further, but Sesshomaru's beast form quickly closed in and grabbed her around her waist... His fine silky fur rubbed her in a sensuous manner as he gently licked her lips with his hot tongue...

" Sesshomaru... " Kagome whispered fearfully...

No matter what form he was in, it was still her Sesshomaru that craved her body, and as his mate, Kagome had no choice... She could not refuse him...

Back at Kaede's village...

" Why did Sesshomaru take Kagome away like that?!" Shippo asked worriedly, " He'd never hurt her would he?!"

" Worry not Shippo... " Miroku said patting the fox child gently on the head, " Kagome and Sesshomaru are mates now... And being mates with her, Sesshomaru probably missed being around her for so long and so he merely took her away to spend some time with her... He will bring her back later... "

Shippo nodded and sighed in relief... Meanwhile, inuyasha had requested that Kemae go on a walk through the woods with him... Kemae had a lovely blush on her face as they strolled through the forest hand in hand... She'd never felt so happy in all her life... Inuyasha was the type of man that every little girl dreamed about getting to marry when she grew up... He was such a sweetheart and he was always careful when he held her in his strong arms, making her feel like the most precious treasure anyone could ever have... But they're happiness was not meant to last this day... In the shadows of the forest, Kikyo watched with hatred in her eyes as inuyasha stopped Kemae so that he could capture her lips in a sweet tender kiss... Unable to witness such a painful betrayal, Kikyo screamed at the couple in front of her and grabbed an arrow from her quiver... Inuyasha gasped when he saw who it was that made such a sound full of hate...

" Ki... Kikyo!" inuyasha said in shock, " Listen, I'm not your mate! We were never meant to be together! I'm sorry Kikyo... But I've found my true mate... If she'll have me... But I promise I'll still avenge your death so that you can be at peace... "

" Be at peace?! Me... Be at peace?! " Kikyo screamed hatefully, " I will never be at peace! Now that you have betrayed me, I won't rest until I see her dead inuyasha! You will soon know what true suffering is! "

Kikyo aimed at Kemae's heart and fire faster then what inuyasha could react... Kikyo's body glowed an eerie black and purple aura as the arrow flew towards Kemae...

' No!' inuyasha thought in horror, ' Kikyo's soul has gone dark! If her arrow strikes Kemae, she be filled with poison!'

Suddenly, Kemae's eyes glowed reddish purple as her witch light sprang forth and the arrow transformed into a rose and gently fluttered harmlessly to the ground... Kikyo hissed angrily and glared at Kemae as her hair ripped loose from its tie and blew wildly around her, making her appear more demon then human...

" How dare you destroy my arrow you damn witch!" Kikyo hissed hatefully, " Inuyasha, how could you cast me, a pure blooded priestess, for a wicked black souled witch?! How could you?! "

" She's not evil Kikyo!" inuyasha snarled angrily, " Kaede said that her witch light is pure! She has no darkness in her!"

" But she did have once!" Kikyo spat venomously, " Tell me witch... Have you ever found yourself wishing to do harm to Kagome?! "

" No!" Kemae said, hugging close to inuyasha, " I've never wanted to hurt her!"

Kikyo smiled coldly and sent her soul collectors to Kemae... Without warning, they wrapped they're snake like bodies around her and took her to where Kikyo stood patiently, an evil smirk playing on her lips... Inuyasha tried to get Kemae back, but Kikyo bound him there where he stood with the flick of her wrist, leaving him powerless... Then she placed her dead hand on Kemae's cheek in mock affection, sending chills right down to her bones...

" You poor pitiful soul... " Kikyo crooned, that same smirk on her lips, " Since the beginning of time, witches were the sworn enemies of priestesses... A witch was the very despicable creature that forced me back into existence... Since my resurrection, I've hated all witches and I plan to annihilate all that plague this world and hurl every single one of them into the depths of hell... And you, you wretched witch, will be the first one I cast into oblivion for bewitching my beloved against me... "

Kikyo's dark reiki pulsed in waves and poured from her flesh like black tar as it wrapped around Kemae's body and began to absorb her powers... Kemae began gasping for breath as her body began to burn, when a brilliant flash of blue-green light shot forth from the east and shattered Kikyo's dark reiki, as well as her left arm... Kikyo shrieked in pain and her soul collectors quickly took her away to her safe haven to recover... After Kikyo vanished and inuyasha knew for sure that she was long gone, inuyasha gathered Kemae in his arms and began traveling in the direction of the eastern mountains...

" Inuyasha? " Kemae asked worriedly, " Where are we going? Aren't we going back to your friends, Sango, Miroku and Shippo? "

" We will later... " inuyasha said smiling warmly, " Right now, I just want to spend time with you... There's a cave in the eastern mountains that I made into my home several centuries before I ever met Kikyo... After my mother died, I grew up there... We'll stay there for a while and spend some time together... Then we'll go back to Kaede's village... "

" OK... " Kemae said smiling nervously...

And so inuyasha and Kemae continued to travel to the eastern mountains, unsure of what they're love for each would lead them too, but anxious to find out... Hopefully they can find out more about Kemae's heritage as well as they continued on they're journey...


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 49: Kemae's Ancestor, The First Light Witch, Rayukasa

At the oasis with Kagome and Sesshomaru...

Kagome was still trying to reason with Sesshomaru's beast as it continued to pursue her, it's patience was beginning to ware thin...

" Please?!" Kagome asked nervously as Sesshomaru cornered her between him and one of the many flowering weeping willow trees and began gently nipping her neck with his sharp fangs...

" Sesshomaru... " Kagome gasped weakly as she tried to stop him...

But he just growled and gently placed his hands/paws on her chest and lowered them both to the ground...

 _ **'Our mate...' Sesshomaru and his beast both growled inside her mind, ' We shall show you pleasure such as you've never felt before... '**_

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru lowered his head down to nuzzle her neck, before sinking his fangs deep into her flesh... Kagome gasped and moaned as he sucked lazily, the pulling sensation bringing on a delicious dizziness that made her feel as if she were both high, and drunk at the same time...

" Oh god!" Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru used his paw to massage her between her legs... Sesshomaru growled happily as her scent of arousal hit him square in the nose...

Sesshomaru growled low as he continued to pleasure her, for even his beast new how to please a female for a better mating, and they're mating was far from over... Kagome's scent was at its peak as Sesshomaru replaced his paw with his tongue once he sealed her wound on her neck... Kagome gasped as her head lulled to the side and Sesshomaru put more power into his mouth as he licked and sucked, causing Kagome to blush crimson as she bucked violently from his sensuous massage... Sesshomaru growled as he looked into her silver eyes, full of love and fear as they glazed over with passion... Then, taking his hardened shaft in his paw like hand, carefully pulled her legs apart and lifted her legs high up on his shoulders, his fine silken fur rubbing her sensuously as he growled deeply in his chest... Then, Sesshomaru took one of her breasts into his mouth and began suckling it hard, just as a pup would suckle it's mother... Kagome cried out again as Sesshomaru continued to give her the sexual torture until his Bloodlust rose again and he bit into the top part of her breast, causing her to scream in pain and ecstasy... It had been two hours now, since Sesshomaru had caught her and began his exquisite torture... Now she was too exhausted to fight him as he hoisted her legs higher up on his shoulders, before placing the head of his engorged shaft at her entrance and stared deep into her twin pools of silver...

 ** _' Mate... ' Sesshomaru's beast growled in her mind, ' This will hurt... At first... '_**

Kagome stared breathlessly, her eyes still glazed over with passion, as Sesshomaru's beast brought his shaft to her opening and began roughly rubbing her, just to get her even more aroused and prepare for what was to come... Before she and Sesshomaru had mated, Sesshomaru had actually debated on how to tell her that, not only would she have to mate with him in body and soul, but his beast as well, for the soul binding to take place... On more than one occasion, his beast had tried to take Kagome and Sesshomaru would have to leave her for a while until his beast had calmed... Now, with Sesshomaru temporarily sealed inside his mind, his beast was free to take Kagome as many times as it wished...

Kagome was still floating high from her last orgasm as Sesshomaru's beast roared and suddenly slammed his shaft deep into her beautiful body, causing Kagome to blush crimson as she cried out in pain... But once started, Sesshomaru's beast could not take the chance to stop and allow her to escape him... Her fate was sealed the moment she'd given herself to Sesshomaru, she'd unknowingly agreed to mate his beast as well... Kagome tried desperately to stop Sesshomaru's beast as it continued to pound into her, tears burning her eyes as they threatened to fall... But just as she thought she was going to be torn in half, an incredible searing pleasure ripped through her body as a delicious pressure began to build...

" Sesshomaru?! " Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru's beast began to use his demonic speed and pounded faster, " Oh god! Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! "

As both neared completion, Sesshomaru snarled and threw his head back, letting loose a thunderous pleasure filled howl... Kagome cried out in pleasure as her vision burst with a rainbow of color and her body came over and over again... Kagome sighed in content as Sesshomaru lowered his head and gently nuzzled her neck, his dark blood red eyes looking at her in concern...

" I... I'm alright... " Kagome said smiling nervously, " So, does this mean I am both yours and Sesshomaru's mate?"

Sesshomaru growled and nuzzled her in affection...

" OK... " Kagome said smiling, " I can live with that... May I get up now? I'm a little sore and I'd like a bath... "

Sesshomaru's beast nodded and started to pull out of her, when a very strange and painful thing happened to both of them... Instead of his shaft losing its girth so he could pull out, it doubled in size, making it impossible to release her! Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru in fear as realization dawned on her yet again... This was apparently more then just a mating ritual... Sesshomaru whimpered as he tried once more to remove himself from her warmth and a sharp pain ripped through his shaft... Coming to a conclusion of what would have to take place, despite Kagome being very sore, Sesshomaru growled and began moving inside her with even more speed... Kagome cried out as, once again, her body was shaking with waves of intense pleasure...

Inuyasha and Kemae, two days later at inuyasha's cave...

Inuyasha carried Kemae into his home and set her down on a mound of silky soft deer pelts and sat next to her, waiting for her reaction as she drank in the sight of his home... It was beautiful! Crystals of every color of the rainbow cascaded down from the ceiling, creating crystalline pillars that helped to keep the cave ceiling strong and sturdy... Blooming Ivy coiled down from a large three foot hole in the ceiling, creating a type of canopy on the ceiling as the Ivy grew along the ceiling of the cave... Since the opening let in ample sunlight, vegetation flourished here, as well as further into the cave... Berry bushes and fruit trees grew in abundance here... Inuyasha smiled as he picked a few handfuls of raspberries and put them in a bowl for Kemae and handed it to her...

" Here Kemae... " inuyasha said smiling warmly, " Are you hungry?"

" Yes... Thank you... " Kemae said blushing deeply as she took what inuyasha offered...

Kemae couldn't stop the butterflies that started fluttering inside her stomach as she and inuyasha locked eyes with one another... She could see the love he felt for her... But she could also see a hunger in his eyes and it made her fearful of what might happen, should things get carried away, for the love she held for him overflowing within her was downright terrifying, and she wasn't ready to just hand over her innocence to him on a silver platter...

Kemae was deep in thought as she popped a plump juicy Berry into her mouth and moaned in bliss... Never in all her life had she ever tasted a fruit so sweet! Inuyasha watched her like a predator as she made quick work of the berries and looked at inuyasha, a shy smile painted on her lips...

" Would you like some spiced deer meat too?" inuyasha asked as he went to the far wall and took down a large leather bag, " It's been cured with salt and spices and smoked over my fire pit... Lasts a helluva long time... "

Kemae was about to answer him when her stomach growled very loudly, causing her to blush a deep cherry red... Inuyasha chuckled and went back over to her, placing the leather bag beside her and gently picked her up into his arms so he could nuzzle her...

" I have some homemade wine too... If you'd like to try some... " inuyasha said in a deep sexy voice, " I made it myself... "

Suddenly finding herself extremely thirsty, Kemae nodded and inuyasha took two polished stone bowls, rinsed them in the nearby hot springs, and took them over to one of several large barrels and dipped them into the sweet smelling liquid... What he brought back smelled mouthwatering... It was a beautiful clear liquid that was reddish pink in color, and had the sweet scent of berries... Kemae smiled when he handed hers to her and daintily took a sip...

" Oh wow!" Kemae said as warmth instantly spread throughout her body, " Inuyasha, this is amazing! "

" I'm glad it turned out good... This is the first time I've had anyone taste it... " inuyasha said smiling...

" Why not?!" Kemae asked in shock, " I'm sure Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru would have loved to try this!"

" I've been waiting for the right person... " inuyasha said smiling as he pulled her into his arms, " And now I've finally found her... "

And then, inuyasha locked his lips to hers in a passionate kiss that, combined with his potent homemade wine, had her head spinning... He too, was feeling the effects of the wine as he swept his tongue inside and tasted her to his heart's desire... They were getting hotter by the moment until a melodious feminine voice sounded, ruining the romance of the moment...

" Oh my my... I've stumbled upon a light witch sharing a romantic moment with her mate to be... " The female said smiling warmly, " I'm so very sorry... "

" Who the hell are you and what do you want?! " inuyasha growled angrily as he took up a defensive stance in front of Kemae...

" Oh no no dear! You misunderstand... I am merely seeking shelter from the thunderstorm outside when I caught the aura of the young maidens witch light and sought it out... My name is Rayukasa..." Rayukasa said smiling warmly, " And I am the first light witch to learn how to develop my powers... "

" Your a light witch?!" Kemae said smiling excitedly, " I am too! I just found out! Why are you here?!"

" I felt the powerful pull of your magic, my dear... And I do believe that you and I are connected... " Rayukasa said smiling.

" Really?! What is our connection? " Kemae asked worriedly.

" Your power is like that of mine, different, yet cut from the same powerful cloth... I do believe that I might be your ancestor... " Rayukasa said smiling, " For this reason, I have chosen to reveal myself and teach you of your witch light heritage... "

Inuyasha and Kemae looked at one another in shock, before turning they're stare on the beautiful maiden before them... She had long flowing red hair and a beautiful teal/green light surrounding her... Her eyes were a stunning cross between dark blue and dark green and her lips were blood red... Her appearance told that she was only in her twentys or thirties... But in her eyes, shone the wisdom of what she'd learned over the centuries...

" Lady Rayukasa? " inuyasha said, finally finding his voice, " If I may be so bold... How old are you? "

The reply he got was infectious laughter as she looked at him with mischief in her eyes...

" Inquisitive, aren't you half breed?!" Rayukasa said smiling, " I will be exactly five thousand years old by summers end this year... "

Both inuyasha and Kemae's mouths dropped open in awe at this new information...

" The answer is yes inuyasha... " Rayukasa said, her smile shining even brighter...

" Wait... What?!" inuyasha gasped, " I haven't said a word! And how did you know my name?! We haven't even introduced ourselves to you yet!"

" I have psychic abilities as well dear... " Rayukasa answered, her sweet smile still in place, " You were worrying about Kemae and weather or not she would age and leave you... And the answer is no... She will remain young so long as her heart remains pure... Her power will grow exponentially and she will eventually surpass even my abilities... "

" Lady Rayukasa... " Kemae asked worriedly, " What exactly am I?"

" You, my dear, are descended from light witches... We are a proud race who start out as powerful humans, not so unlike our other clans who use blood and herbs for they're power... But unlike them, we need no spells or chants to do anything and everything we wish to... Our power comes from within us, much like the monks and priestesses who have spiritual power... "

" This... " inuyasha said in amazement, " Kemae! This is incredible! "

Without warning, inuyasha scooped up Kemae into his arms and swung her around, a series of happy giggles bubbling out of her throat... Rayukasa stood there and watched the happy couple, thoughts of her own mate the love and devotion she felt for him making her heart swell with pride... Over the centuries, she and her mate had created a haven for them and they're families, keeping outsiders away... They're village was safe and content, hidden deep below a volcano to the north that was no longer active...

" So, how long will you be training Kemae?!" inuyasha asked excitedly...

" I never said a word about training her my dear puppy... " Rayukasa said with a giggle, " I said I have chosen to teach her of her witch light heritage... Nothing more... And now that you know what you are, dear Kemae, use this knowledge to develop your abilities... For a dark shadow is working to destroy your happiness... As well as the happiness of your friends as we speak... Now I must go... I will come to you again, once the two of you are mated and you've gained control of your power... "

And then, Rayukasa vanished without a trace...


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 50: Kagome And Kemae, Power Training Sessions

A few days after they're unexpected guest and her incredible revelations, inuyasha and Kemae sat on the pelts in the cave, enjoying a meal of spiced meats and fruits and enjoying the delicious wine inuyasha had made, not quite sure what to make of the information they'd recently gained... Inuyasha had already drank quite a bit of the homemade wine, and being only a half demon, the alcohol and it's effects would not be burned off any time soon... Inuyasha was constantly watching Kemae as she ate, his mind running wild with thoughts of mating her every day for the rest of his life running through his mind... His cheeks were tinted pink as the strong wine fogged his senses, all logic leaving his head as he stared at the beauty before him...

Kemae had about a bowl and a half of Inuyasha's wine, yet she was almost entirely intoxicated as she kept sneaking glances his way and blushing... Her head was spinning as she continued to eat and sip on her wine, unaware of what inuyasha was thinking until he broke the silence...

" Kemae?" inuyasha asked worriedly, causing her to jump, " What's your true opinion of me?"

" Well... Let me think... Your a powerful warrior... Brave, handsome and extremely sweet... " Kemae said smiling warmly, " You'd be a great daddy, from how your always playing with little Shippo and how your always gentle and kind to him as well as your other friends... I can't see anything at all bad in you... "

" Do you really mean that Kemae?!" inuyasha asked hopefully...

" Absolutely... I love you with all my heart... I could care less what you are my dearest." Kemae said smiling warmly, " You mean the world to me... Even though we haven't known each other very long... I know in my heart that you truly love me... And inuyasha? I truly love you too... With every breath I hold in my body... I love you... "

Inuyasha stood up and helped Kemae to her feet, before gently wrapping his arms around her and holding her in his strong embrace...

" I love you too... Kemae... " inuyasha said, before kissing her passionately...

Between the potency of the wine and the dizzying effects of Inuyasha's kiss, all fear fled Kemae's body as inuyasha began slowly undressing her, his roughened hands gently stroking each section of flesh he uncovered... Kemae gasped when she realized that inuyasha had succeeded in undressing her completely and started to tell him to wait when he once again covered her lips with his... Once again, her mind fogged over as inuyasha continued to kiss her senseless as he picked her up into his arms and carefully carried her over to the underground spring... The warm water licked at Kemae's flesh, causing heat to bloom all over her body as she sank down into its warmth... Kemae sighed in content as the warmth washed over her body as she heard inuyasha rustle around behind her, setting down several ceramic jars... Kemae swam to the deeper end of the pool and dunked her head under, thankful for the warm bath inuyasha had provided for her to relieve her aching muscles and soreness from traveling and rinsed away the sweat and dirt that had accumulated since they began traveling... Inuyasha took they're cups once he set his jars down, and quickly refilled them with the raspberry wine, surprising Kemae by handing hers to her before sitting down on the bank of the pool and began drinking his... He was now on his fourth bowl full of wine and Kemae was only on her second...

" Thank you... " Kemae said blushing deeply as she took her bowl and crossed her arms over her bare breasts... Inuyasha couldn't help but growl in irritation... They would be mates layer, so why was she so embarrassed about him seeing her body?!

" Kemae... " inuyasha growled, making her jump, " You don't have to hide yourself... You are beautiful... "

Kemae blushed shyly and took a big gulp of her wine, inadvertently causing her head to spin faster... Kemae sighed and began to giggle softly as she let her arms drop and inuyasha took in the sight of her lush body, watching with predatory grace... His eyes well hidden beneath his bangs...

" What's wrong inuyasha? " Kemae said between giggles, " Your so quiet... Are you OK?!"

Inuyasha didn't respond, instead, he scooted behind Kemae at the edge of the pool and opened one of the ceramic jars, the contents of which smelled like honey suckle and vanilla... Dipping his hands into the jar, inuyasha gently placed his hands on her head and began massaging the fragrant soap into her hair...

' Ah...' Kemae thought in bliss, ' And just when I thought nothing could make me any dizzier then I already am... '

Once inuyasha was done, he gently tapped a clawed finger on her head, letting her know that she could go ahead and rinse... Kemae sighed softly as she leaned her head back and rinsed the soap from her hair, still feeling the aftershocks of Inuyasha's massage as she did so... With her mind being so much in a fog, Kemae didn't realize that inuyasha had decided to remove his clothes and join her in the hot springs, and both were unaware of the dangerous female watching from the shadows, her reiki masking her aura and scent... She watched with hatred burning in her auburn eyes as inuyasha, now gloriously naked and flaunting all of his assets carefully stepped into the pool and came up behind Kemae, encircling his arms around her and holding her firmly as he began to kiss a trail of kisses from her neck to her collar bone... The gesture had the effects on Kemae that inuyasha was hoping for... Her legs went limp as her body melted into his, even though Kemae was terrified in the dark corners of her mind, she couldn't move due to too much wine going to her head and she was at his mercy...

The oasis with Kagome and Sesshomaru...

Kagome sighed in relief when she opened her eyes and saw a confused Sesshomaru staring into her eyes... His beast had gotten what it wanted from they're mate and had transformed back into Sesshomaru's humanoid form... Sesshomaru, on the other hand, had absolutely no idea as to what his beast had done, but he was happy to have his mate so vulnerable beneath him...

" Hello my little mate... " Sesshomaru growled silkily, " I am uncertain how we came to be here like this... But I find myself wanting the warmth of your flesh yet again... "

Before Kagome could voice her protest against him making love to her yet again, Sesshomaru growled low as he gently began moving inside her again... Kagome whimpered as Sesshomaru continued to make slow sweet love to her, enjoying every sensation he felt within her as he did so... Eventually, the pain she was feeling slowly went away as continued to pay close attention to her body... Kagome gasped and moaned as Sesshomaru sank his fangs into her neck on they're mating mark and began to drink her sweet blood once more...

" Sesshomaru... " Kagome moaned, her pain now turned to pleasure, " Oh god... Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru... "

Kagome gasped as her head began to spin with the dizzying sensations as he shaft went in deep with each thrust...

" Kagome... " Sesshomaru growled silkily, " My perfect little miko... "

Sesshomaru growled low and began to pure as they both got closer and closer to they're climax... Then with one final thrust, Sesshomaru growled as he exploded inside her, making her scream his name as he filled her body... After the aftershocks wore off, Kagome gasped for air as she and Sesshomaru floated back down to earth from they're euphoric heaven... Sesshomaru was still buried deep inside her body as he began nibbling at her sweet flesh, unsure of why he was still so aroused, but wanting her again none the less...

" I'm so glad you are mine... " Sesshomaru growled silkily as he captured her lips in a sweet tender kiss... " You are my world... "

Kagome sighed, realizing Sesshomaru's silent question and nodded with a shy smile... Although Kagome was very sore from getting to know Sesshomaru's beast over the past few days, and then having him want her body again after finishing in her just a few moments ago, Kagome found herself loving the sweet attention Sesshomaru gave her... So when he gently embraced her and nuzzled her, she sighed contentedly, for this time it did not hurt so much, as he gently pulled back and then sank back in as deep as he could go... Kagome was gasping in bliss after the first few thrusts, a familiar pressure building up inside her, causing her stomach muscles to coil deliciously in a most wonderful way... After a few more slow leasurly thrusts, Kagome felt something strange inside her snap and she threw back her head and cried out...

" Oh god! Sesshomaru please!" Kagome gasped...

" What is it Kagome?! " Sesshomaru said in alarm, stopping mid thrust, " Are you alright?! "

" No!" Kagome cried, digging her nails into his back hard enough to draw blood, " Oh god! Sesshomaru please! I need you! "

Sesshomaru growled low as he realized what his little mate needed, and immediately quickened his pace, enjoying the sweet little moans coming from his dearest sweet mate... For several hours, well into the evening, Sesshomaru and Kagome rode together on passions waves...

Meanwhile, back at the cave with Kemae and inuyasha...

Inuyasha and Kemae had been enjoying they're bath for several hours now, and inuyasha was thrilled to be there with Kemae so intimately... But soon, Inuyasha was fighting with his beast, the passion he felt boiling in his blood releasing his most primal desires... And with his tetsaiga left far away at the interence to the cave and his mind was only having one thing running through it, certain events were bound to take place, should things get carried away... Visions of claiming the beauty before him caused his imagination to run wild as he molded his body against Kemae's lovely plump back side... The wine was enhancing his primal instincts as he began rubbing his flesh against Kemae's back side, causing her to gasp as she suddenly tensed up in fear...

" Relax... " inuyasha growled deeply, " It is natural for a male to bathe his female and show her affection while doing it as well... I will not harm you Kemae... "

As if to prove his point, inuyasha then gently ran his fangs along her silken neck, causing a moan to escape her throat...

" Inu... Inuyasha... " Kemae sighed, her fear leaving her as the dizziness increased...

In the shadows of the cave, Kikyo still watched undetected as inuyasha continued to lavish affection on his little witch, unaware of the danger that was growing the longer he was with Kemae... Kikyo hissed hatefully as she dug her nails into the palms of her hands, her body growing hot with her hatred as visions of setting the witch on fire and watching her burn became more and more appealing... Soon, the bitch would pay for stealing her man from her and she knew just who to go to, to put her plan into action... Staying in the shadows, Kikyo's heart became darker as inuyasha pulled the witch into his arms and carefully carried her out of the pool and over to a huge mound of silky soft deer pelts and laid her down before stretching out on top of her... The woman squeaked nervously as she realized what Inuyasha's intentions were, and gently began pushing against his chest...

 **" Please Kemae..." Inuyasha growled demonically, " I cannot stand it any longer... I love you so much Kemae..."**

" Inuyasha..." Kemae whimpered fearfully...

Inuyasha began growling softly as he gently nuzzled her and began sucking on her pulse point, making her throw back her head as she moaned deeply... Her beautiful reddish purple aura slang forth of its own accord, sparkling and wrapping around them both as it began stroking inuyasha seductively... Inuyasha purred happily as he began rubbing his flesh against Kemae's silken skin, gently prodding, silently asking for her to allow him to have her... Kemae was still a little bit afraid of the pain that she'd heard often accompanied a woman's first time with a man, and so, when inuyasha caught a whiff of her fear, moved his mouth to encircle her perfect breast and began suckling just a bit harder, causing her to shudder with desire... At the same time, inuyasha moved his hand down between they're bodies, gently prodding her knees apart and began massaging the bundle of nerves at her core, causing her to whimper louder as white hot heat pooled in her body... Her body arched violently and she shuddered as her aura pulsed to the beat of her heart as inuyasha gave her her first orgasm... Her scent of arousal was like cinnamon and honey with a dash of jasmine as it hit inuyasha square in the nose... Inuyasha's inner demon broke out and he gazed at Kemae with blood red eyes as he grinned, a single word escaping his lips in a gutteral growl...

 **" Mine!" inuyasha growled deeply...**

Thank goodness Kemae was already slick and ready for him as he took her with one powerful thrust... Kemae gasped as a searing pain ripped through her at the intrusion... But just as quickly as it came, it vanished as inuyasha began slowly making love to her body, stroking up her core with each thrust... Kemae was panting heavily as a fine sheen of sweat covered her body as inuyasha continued loving his mate to be... When a pressure began building up in her abdomen, Kemae dug her nails into inuyasha's back, silently urging him to go faster... Inuyasha, all too happy to give in to his mate to be's wishes, inuyasha lifted her legs high up on his shoulders and began driving into her at a downward angle, hitting just the right spot as he penetrated her even deeper... His beast was howling for him to mark her as his mate soon, but inuyasha, afraid that she wasn't quite ready for that yet, decided that this would be plenty for the time being and continued to make love to her at a blinding speed... Kemae's body quaked and shuddered as she came over and over again, one orgasm after another... She'd never imagined this could feel so good! Kemae was in a dreamlike state due to they're love making session being about an hour long before inuyasha finally growled loudly as his hot seed spurted deep into her womb...

Kikyo glared angrily at the couple as Kemae cried out Inuyasha's name in bliss... At this point, her anger reaching her boiling point, Kikyo dropped her cloaking spell and revealed her presence to inuyasha and Kemae, not even attempting to hide the malice in her voice...

" I see you decided not to heed my warning... " Kikyo hissed hatefully, " You've sealed her fate!"

Inuyasha barely had time to get Kemae out of harms way when Kikyo let loose a blast of black flames, ten times hotter then normal flames... Kemae screamed in fear as inuyasha got hit by the brunt of Kikyo's black flames, his flesh turning purple as he screamed in pain from her brutal attack...

" Inuyasha! " Kemae cried worriedly as inuyasha went to his knees, still keeping a tight hold on her body as he continued to shield her bare flesh...

" Kemae... " Inuyasha said weakly, " You need to get away... If you stay with me while I'm this weak, Kikyo won't hesitate to kill you... "

" No!" Kemae said angrily...

" Please Kemae... " Inuyasha said breathing hard...

" I will not leave you! I don't care if she is after me! She hurt you!" Kemae said angrily...

" You think your fake display of affection can fool me you foolish witch?! Ha!" Kikyo spat venomously, " You are too pathetic for your own good!"

Inuyasha quickly grabbed his robe of the fire rat and wrapped Kemae in it before forcing her out of the cave, quickly putting the rest of his kimono on as he did so and ran off with Kemae in his arms...

" Poor pitiful fool... " Kikyo hissed hatefully as she laughed darkly, " My dear inuyasha, you cannot protect that witch from me forever... Sooner or later, she will die... "

A few days of traveling and inuyasha and Kemae made it back to Kaede's village, thankful that Kagome and Sesshomaru were back as well...

" Inuyasha... " Sesshomaru growled low, realizing that something was wrong with him, " What ails you? "

" Kikyo... " Inuyasha growled angrily, " She went nuts and attacked Kemae when I told her that we weren't meant to be mates and I found Kemae to be my true mate... She's gone dark... She attacked us with black fire... "

" Inuyasha tried to protect and got hurt because of me!" Kemae cried worriedly, " I'm really scared, he's in a lot of pain! "

Kaede heard the panic in Kemae's voice and came outside to investigate...

" Kemae?!" Kaede gasped worriedly, " What's wrong child?!"

" A woman named Kikyo attacked us... Inuyasha was struck with her black fire... " Kemae said worriedly, " He's hurt very badly!"

Inuyasha was about to voice his protest, when the most severe pain he'd ever felt in his life ripped across his back, bringing him to his knees... The last thing he heard was Kemae frantically calling his name as he slipped into darkness...

Four days later...

Inuyasha moaned as he came awake to find a pair of beautiful reddish purple eyes staring worriedly into his golden ones and instantly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap... Since he lost consciousness, he'd been plagued by terrifying nightmares about losing Kemae to Kikyo as well as Naraku and it had been the worst fear he'd ever felt in all of his life... After several moments of collecting himself, inuyasha spoke...

" What happened?! " inuyasha asked worriedly...

" I fear that my sister has gone dark... " Kaede said grimly, stepping forward, " Her once pure reiki is now black with evil, therefore making it deadly for anyone who comes into contact with it... You were lucky inuyasha... With mine and Kagome's reiki combined, we were able to cleanse the poison from your body... "

" What do we do about Kikyo, Kaede?" Kagome asked worriedly...

" There is now no hope for my sister... She must be destroyed... " Kaede said grimly, " Kemae, Kagome... You will both meet me tomorrow morning at sunrise... I will begin training the both of you to use your powers to they're full extent... "

That evening, all was silent as the group thought over what inuyasha and Kemae had told them... Kagome and Kemae both had butterflies in they're stomachs as they thought about what they would learn in tomorrow's first training session...


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 51: Sudden Illness

The next morning at sunrise, Kemae and Kagome awoke and got ready to meet with Kaede when inuyasha and Sesshomaru both showed back up after sneaking away last night to get the slayers outfits that they had requested for Sango to have made... Each of them had five packages for they're female... Kagome was the first one to speak as she gave Sesshomaru a puzzled look...

" What's all that for you guys?!" Kagome asked curiously...

" They are for you and Kemae... " Sesshomaru said smiling softly, " inuyasha and both came to an agreement some ago that when you start training to use your powers, you should both have some outfits to train in... "

" I hope you like them Kemae... " Inuyasha said handing her the packages he held, " I tried to pick out the colors I thought you'd like best... "

Kemae blushed shyly and smiled warmly as she took the packages he offered her...

Sesshomaru smiled warmly as he hand his bunch of packages to Kagome and kissed her on the lips, causing her to blush crimson... Kagome had been having vivid memories of what she and Sesshomaru had shared at his private oasis since they had returned to Kaede's village and of coarse, couldn't get the image of him making love to her out of her mind, raising the temperature of her body and sending off waves of desire towards her mate... Sesshomaru growled low when he caught a whiff of her arousal and had to bite his tongue in order to keep his own animalistic desires at bay, and pulled her to him to whisper in her ear...

" Train hard... Then later, we shall enjoy our time as mates... My little Kagome... " Sesshomaru growled silkily as he nipped her ear, causing her to shudder...

Kagome nodded nervously and smiled as Kemae gave inuyasha a gentle kiss on the cheek, spiking his own desires for his mate to be... They had done the first part of the mating ritual, but Kikyo had attacked them before they had the chance to do the blood bonding and mating marks... And Sesshomaru still had yet to tell Kagome of her needing to mark him as her mate as well... Inuyasha was still unsure of how to tell Kemae that there was more to mating then just making love, and he was concerned that she would reject his full mating her... He would talk to her about it later, but for right now, inuyasha watched with anticipation as Kemae began to open the first package and a huge grin spread across his face when she gasped... It was a beautiful dark raspberry pink slayers outfit with darker pink armor and boots to match... Kemae had never seen such an amazing outfit before...

" Inuyasha! Where did you find something like this?! It's amazing! " Kemae said excitedly...

" Sango is a demon slayer... I asked her where her outfit came from and she introduced me to the man that made the slayers outfits that her and her fellow demon slayers wore... He was more then happy to help me out... " inuyasha said smiling...

Kemae smiled as she carefully laid her outfit down and opened the next package... This one was a dark seafoam green with emerald green armor... Each one was different than the last... By the time she was done, there was a burgundy color with black armor, a dark gold with shining bright gold armor, and a beautiful dark rose with silver armor! Kemae was speechless as she threw her arms around inuyasha and kissed him hard on the lips, making his demon blood stir as he smelled her scent spiking... Before inuyasha could react, however, Kemae quickly skipped away from him, eager to try one of her new outfits on... While Kemae was changing clothes, Sesshomaru gave Kagome her packages and watched as she began to carefully unwrap the one...

It was a stunning light aqua blue with dark silver armor and boots to match... Kagome gasped as she shot Sesshomaru a look of awe, causing him to smirk at her seductively... Kagome blushed deeply and carefully laid her outfit down so that she could unwrap the next one... It was a beautiful silvery forest green, with dark blackish green armor... The boots matched the outfit... Kagome was thrilled as she eagerly unwrapped the third outfit... It was a deep maroon purple with gold and silver armor on it and boots to match... Sesshomaru had truly outdone himself! She'd never seen outfits so exquisite! The fourth one was a stunning dark teal blue with lighter blue armor and boots to match... The last outfit was Sesshomaru's favorite... It was a beautiful light peach with white armor and boots to match... Coincidentally, it was also Kagome's immediate favorite...

" Oh Sesshomaru! " Kagome gasped as she flung herself into his arms, " Thank you so much! I love them!"

Sesshomaru's answering growl of approval had Kagome back up from him a bit nervously...

" Why do you act as if you fear me?!" Sesshomaru growled silkily as he embraced her, " Have I done something wrong?! "

" No! Of course not!" Kagome said smiling shyly, " It's just that I'm still getting used to your instincts is all... "

Kagome thanked him again before running to the back room, her new peach slayers outfit and armor with her... There, she found Kemae sitting on the floor, looking as if she were deep in thought... Kagome quietly walked towards her and sat down, gently placing a hand on her shoulder... Kemae jumped and looked up with wide eyes, expecting to see inuyasha... But was quickly relieved when it was Kagome that she saw staring at her in deep concern...

" Kemae?!" Kagome asked worriedly, " Are you doing OK?! "

" Yeah... " Kemae sighed softly looking away...

" What's wrong? " Kagome asked worriedly...

" I'm scared... I love inuyasha so much it hurts... But I... I think things may have gotten out of hand... " Kemae said blushing...

Kagome gasped as realization sank in...

" Kemae?!" Kagome gasped, " Did you and inuyasha mate already?!"

Kemae nodded reluctantly...

" I'm so happy for you two!" Kagome said smiling excitedly, " That's wonderful! "

" He'd never cheat on me... Would he?!" Kemae asked worriedly...

" No! Of course not!" Kagome said smiling reassuringly, " His feelings for you are genuine... I think the two of you were meant to be together! "

The two friends hugged happily, unaware that once again, Kemae was being spied on... Kikyo stood hidden at the back of the hut, her dark reiki masking her aura as she listened in the conversation unfading in front of her... As vile as the creature was, and as much as she hated him, Kikyo had come to the conclusion that the only way to make inuyasha feel the ultimate suffering, was to ask Naraku for help and become his spy... And so, now more motivated then ever, Kikyo used her dark reiki and evaporated into thin air, leaving nothing of her presence behind...

Back at Naraku's castle...

Kikyo appeared outside the gates of a dark castle filled with toxic miasma and smiled a snake like smile as she destroyed the barrier with a wave of her hand and entered the castle grounds... Naraku was in a dark mood as he pondered what to do next, when a sweet feminine scent wafted to his nose...

' What is this?!' Naraku thought to himself as he stood, ' It smells so familiar... And yet not... Who is here?!'

Naraku walked in the direction of the smell for a few paces... Then stopped dead in his tracks... There in front of him, stood the one person that he truly feared above anyone else...

" Kikyo?!" Naraku gasped, immediately calling forth his demons...

Kikyo smiled as she waved her hand, destroying every demon other then Naraku with a blast of black lightning...

" I have not come to fight... " Kikyo purred as she closed the distance between herself and Naraku, " I have come for your aid... My dear Naraku... "

" Kikyo... What is it that you wish? " Naraku asked breathlessly...

" Inuyasha has cast me aside... He no longer wants me and has found another... " Kikyo hissed angrily, " I want her destroyed... But first, make her suffer with excruciating pain... I want Inuyasha's soul broken beyond repair... To do that, we must make the girl suffer!"

" It shall be done Kikyo... But first..." Naraku said grinning wickedly...

Kikyo looked at naraku questioningly... Suddenly Naraku grabbed Kikyo and held fast to her, crashing his lips to hers in a searing kiss... Naraku had dreamed of this moment since he first heard the news of kikyo's resurrection so long ago... Now that she was a dark priestess, she was more beautiful then ever! Finally, after what seemed like hours, Naraku finally released her lips for some much needed air... Kikyo was gasping for breath, never in all her life had anyone ever kissed her so passionately... Not even inuyasha!

" Kikyo... Darling Kikyo..." Naraku cooed, " Be mine... And we shall destroy inuyasha and all he holds dear... Together..."

" My dearest Naraku..." Kikyo purred, " I shall be more then happy to give my soul to you... But only after we torture the female that took my place, we will make a hell on earth... Then we shall rull the world... Together..."

Naraku growled as he grabbed Kikyo and hastily carried her to his bed chambers... Once there, he wasted no time ripping the clothes off of her and burying his nose between her two luscious purfect breasts... Kikyo moaned in pleasure... Naraku snarled and grinned as he licked her breasts before speaking once more...

" My beautiful dark priestess..." Naraku purred, " Your hatred has completed your ressurection... You live once more..."

Kikyo smiled with true joy for the first time since her ressurection... She finally had a real chance at life... And Naraku was one she could relate to... He was dark, graceful, dangerous... And sexy as hell... Kikyo couldnt hide the lust in her eyes as Naraku slowly... Torturously slowly removed his clothing and prowled up her body on the bed...

"Before i share flesh with you... I must know... Who is the woman who now has inuyasha's heart?" Naraku purred seductively, " Tell me..."

" I heard him say her name was Kemae... And she was his true soul mate..." Kikyo said in disgust...

" They will both feel my wrath very soon... But first... I shall make you mine..." Naraku said seductively... " Do you have any requsts my dark rose?"

" I am a virgin... My darling dark prince... But i want it rough... Since im no longer a priestess of the light, my tastes of romance has... Changed... Make love to me the way only a demon can... Make me bleed in passions flight!" Kikyo cried out passionately...

Naraku wasted no time... With demonic reflexes, Naraku stripped and mounted Kikyo without any hesitation and forced himself into her, right to the hilt in one sinfully wicked thrust...

" Naraku!" Kikyo panted lustfully, " Dear gods! Harder! Please! It feels so good!"

Naraku roared as he used more demonic speed to give the intense pleasure/ pain that his beautiful black hearted priestess desired... Kikyo screamed in uphoric bliss as Naraku quickened his pace once again... They continued like that for hours until they both came hard, Naraku bit into her neck dark and drank at least half of her blood, before replacing it with his own, as well as his miasma... As dark as her soul was... Soon it would be as black as his... Kikyo felt pain as naraku's miasma pulsed through her body, but it felt good as well... The ultimate high... And she was completely addicted... Kikyo didnt wish to wait... She grabbed Naraku and sank her teeth into his neck, delighting in the dark spicy taste of his blood... They drank from each other until both came violently, Kikyo shuddered as she screamed in bliss while Naraku roared as he pumped his seed into her...

" Oh... Gods Naraku! That was... Incredible!" Kikyo gasped panting...

" Oh my sexy dark priestess..." Naraku purred seductively, " We've only just begun!"

Before Kikyo could wrap her mind around Naraku's words, Naraku began slamming into her once more, causing Kikyo to cry out like a wild cat... Even though she was throbbing and bleeding between her legs, Kikyo mated with Naraku at least twelve more times throughout the rest of the night...

Meanwhile, several weeks later with Kagome and Kemae...

They're powers were growing even stronger every day... Kagome discovered that she had the ability to heal injuries and she could also focus her reiki into her legs, allowing her to run up to a demons speed! She was also able to focus her energy into whatever she wished it to be... Her reiki could come out as fire or lightning, and was more intense then a burning star... She was far beyond powerful and Kaede was extremely proud of her... Kemae had discovered the extent of her powers as well... Her witch light was a brilliant reddish purple power and it could transform into any weapon of her choosing... Her favorite was her sword... She could also encase her body in searing hot flames, making her practically untouchable... She also had the ability to fly... It was an incredible rush to be able to fight to such an amazing extent... Sesshomaru and inuyasha both watched they're females spar with huge grins on they're faces and both were blushing beautifully, they're faces flushed from they're exercises... Kagome was wearing her peach colored outfit with white armor and Kemae was wearing her green suit with dark teal blue armor... Both women had they're hair in a fishtail braid down they're backs...

Kemae watched in anticipation as Kagome charged her at a lightning fast speed, shooting lightning at her... Kemae quickly blocked it with a huge smug smile on her face and flew up into the air, rapid firing a series of fire blasts at Kagome which she gracefully dodged and leapt up into the air to spar with her yet again... Reddish purple fire and silver lightning danced across the noon day sky, creating an incredible light display as they're powers crashed against one another... Inuyasha was incredibly proud of his mate... She was his everything... Yet he still held back the second and third part of the mating ritual from her because he feared that it was too soon...

" Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru said breaking inuyasha away from they're mates sparring match, " You need to finish the mating ritual with Kemae... It will help both of you..."

" I know..." Inuyasha said solemnly, his ears drooping before he snapped his head up, " Hey! Wait a minute! Your one to talk, you haven't even told Kagome about her needing to mark you as her mate yet either!"

Sesshomaru growled and silently continued to watch as his beautiful mate continued to use her incredible power... Kemae shot reddish purple flames at Kagome once again which she dodged as she landed on the ground gracefully, before she turned around lightning quick and focused her reiki into her legs before rocketing up into the air once again... But then...

" Kemae..." Kagome suddenly gasped as her vision began to blur, " I don't feel so well..."

Before Kemae could grasp the meaning of her words, Kagome lost consciousness and began plummeting towards the ground... Sesshomaru growled as he quickly flew into the air and caught her before she hit the ground... Sesshomaru growled low at her and nuzzled her gently, trying his best to wake her but she would not awaken... Feeling his chest tighten with worry at his mates suddenly falling Ill, Sesshomaru looked at Kaede with worry clearly etched in his features... Kaede, normally so calm and collected, quickly bustled over and inspected her dear student and gasped fearfully...

" Lord Sesshomaru... Kagome has a terribly high violent fever! Ye must take her home to her time at once!" Kaede said fearfully...

" How bad is her fever, lady Kaede?!" Inuyasha asked fearfully...

" She is fighting for her life as we speak!" Kaede said fearfully...

Sesshomaru, inuyasha and Kemae quickly gathered they're belongings and alerted Sango, Miroku and shippo and they all hastily got to the bone eaters well, Kagome was going home... They just hoped it wouldn't be too late to save her...


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 52: Going Home

Kagome could barely hear the people around her talking in high panicked voices... She was going home? Why? Were they angry at her? Did they not need her any more? What had she done? All these thoughts were running through her head as she remained unconscious... She was in terrible pain... Her body was on fire as she continued to try and regain consciousness... But she felt so very weak... What on earth could be wrong with her?! She did finally open her eyes, but she found herself floating on another plane and she realized that she was in the goddess of love, Keseara's realm...

" We meet again... My dear priestess..."Keseara said smiling warmly, " Fate has yet another surprise in store for you..."

" What do you mean?!" Kagome asked worriedly...

" Something wonderful will happen very soon and I am very happy for you and your mate! Keseara said suddenly grabbing Kagome in a fierce hug...

" But... But I've fallen Ill! How can that be a good thing?!" Kagome asked worriedly...

" All is not always as it seems, my dear!" Keseara said smiling, " You shall see..."

Kagome was just about to demand she tell her just what was going on when keseara suddenly vanished and Kagome was hurled back into her body... Kagome had just been placed in her bed carefully by Sesshomaru when she suddenly sat up, the dizziness back with a vengeance... Her stomach felt like she had a pair of electric beaters mixing up her insides... Sesshomaru purred as he nuzzled her, trying to comfort her as she moaned, the sick feeling increasing each little movement she made... Sesshomaru growled as he rubbed soothing circles on her back, his fear for her unlike anything else he'd ever felt before... Even when she was dragged to hell, this fear was far worse for some odd reason, but he could not understand why...

" Sesshomaru..." Kagome moaned, tears streaming down her face, " What on earth is wrong with me?!"

" I don't know my love..." Sesshomaru growled worriedly, " But we shall do our best to find out!"

Suddenly, Kagome's stomach twisted violently and she suddenly threw Sesshomaru away from her and ran to the bathroom as fast as her legs could carry her... Downstairs, Kagome's mother and grandfather were pacing worriedly, sango, Miroku, shippo and Kemae were all waiting anxiously to hear how Kagome was, when they suddenly heard a thunderous stampede of footsteps running towards the bathroom upstairs, followed by a loud slam... Gramps and mama higurashi wasted no time getting upstairs and gasped at what they saw... Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were growling and taking turns hurling themselves at the bathroom door repeatedly, trying they're damnedest to get to Kagome... When she'd ran into the bathroom and locked the door, she'd accidentally used her powers to seal the door with an impenetrable barrier...

Mama higurashi gently laid a hand on each of the growling brothers and they both bowed and backed down...

" Kagome?!" Mama Higurashi called worriedly, knocking on the door, " Sweetheart, are you alright?!"

Her answer was a terrible gagging noise as she relieved the contents of her stomach...

" Please sweetheart!" Mama Higurashi called, her worry spiking, " Let me in! Are you alright?!"

Another round of retching could be heard on the other side of the door... It lasted for about fifteen minutes before Kagome unlocked the door, tears stained her cheeks, her face very pale and drained of color...

" What's wrong with me mama?! I'm so scared!" Kagome cried as she flung herself into her mother's arms, " I've felt anything like this before in my entire life!"

" It's going to be alright, sweetheart..." Mama Higurashi said soothingly as she patted her daughter's head, " I think you and I need to a talk, then we'll get you checked out... OK dear?"

" Ok Mama..." Kagome said burying her face in her mother's shoulder...


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 53: Mothers And Daughters

Sesshomaru was very unhappy to say the least, for in his eyes, Kagome was far too Ill to be going anywhere without him... But he begrudgingly agreed when Mrs. Higurashi explained that her daughter was very scared and they needed some mother daughter time... So Sesshomaru and the others watched worriedly as Mrs. Higurashi helped Kagome into the car... Her plan was to get then some things for a light lunch and take her daughter to her favorite park, one of the only waterfalls in Tokyo Japan... Mania Falls was one of the most breathtaking waterfalls in all of Tokyo, Japan... Mrs. Higurashi had often taken her daughter here on picnics as a child... It was a couple hours drive from Higurashi shrines, but because of its peaceful tranquility and natural beauty, Kagome's mother thought it would help calm her daughter's nerves and help prepare her for what her mother intended to talk to her about... The trip to Mania Falls was a quite trip as Kagome continued to stare out the window... She loved her mother so dearly, but she couldn't fathom why her mother would insist on speaking to her so far away from Sesshomaru and the others, but she was relieved in a way... Her mother had something she needed to say to her daughter in private and it was understandable that she wanted to do so privately without an audience...

Kagome did not know where they were heading to, but she saw a calm in her mother's eyes as they turned down a road that lead high up into the mountains... A glimmer of recognition sparked deep in Kagome's mind as the scenery whizzed by her as she began to worry a bit more about what her mother wanted to talk about...

Meanwhile, back in the feudal era at Naraku's castle...

" Kikyo... " Naraku said, drawing Kikyo from her thoughts, " Where exactly are Kagome and Kemae from?"

" They live in a place called Tokyo, Japan... 500 years in the future... " Kikyo said smiling wickedly, " You can get there using the ancient bone eaters well... "

" Aw... Informative as ever, my dear... " Naraku said grinning wickedly, " I do plan on going to they're era very soon... But not until my new curse is complete... "

" New curse?!" Kikyo asked suspiciously.

" Yes... But to do this, I need a great deal of her blood... " Naraku said grinning evily...

" Then I shall be more than happy to comply, my dearest Naraku... " Kikyo said darkly, her eyes glittering as she turned to leave...

" Oh... One more thing my dear Kikyo... " Naraku said with a molten desire glinting in his eyes, " Do not kill her... Yet... "

" As you wish... " Kikyo said before she vanished...

Meanwhile, back with Kagome and her mother...

" Are you doing alright dear?" mama asked worriedly.

" Yeah... I'm just scared... That's all... " Kagome said, fear laced in her voice...

" Why are you scared, sweetheart? " mama asked worriedly, " Is it because we are going to talk mother to daughter? Or... Is there something else that worries you?"

" It just scares me because I never really got sick before... And I don't know what could be wrong with me... " Kagome said worriedly...

" Don't worry darling, we'll figure it out... I can't wait to see the look on your face when you see where I'm taking you... " mama said, flashing Kagome a lovely smile...

Kagome looked at her mother with a questioning look on her face, but her mom kept her eyes on the road and refused to let her know anything else right now... Mrs. Higurashi wasn't stupid... She knew that her daughter had taken the demon Sesshomaru as a mate... And she also new that by demon standards the two were pretty much considered a married couple... And what did a husband and wife usually do to show each other affection?

' Oh my sweet little girl... ' Mrs. Higurashi thought blissfully, ' Bless your heart... You don't even realize that your glowing... Grand children... What a wonderful type of news to bring to my family!'

Kagome was giving her mother a strange look, due to the silly expression she wore on her face... If she hadn't been so afraid of what her illness could be, she would found her mother's silly grin comical... Kagome was lost in her worries when the car suddenly came to a stop...

" Aw! We're here my darling!" mama sang happily in her sing song voice...

Not expecting such a happy bout of excitement from her mother over they're destination finally being reached, Kagome jumped and gave her mother a strange look...

" Mama?!" Kagome asked nervously, " Why are you so happy all of a sudden?!"

" Let's take out our lunch and go down over the hill dear... " Mama said smiling warmly, " Then we'll talk, ok?"

Kagome nodded and did what her mother asked her to, and two of them set off over the hill in silence... The whole trek down the hill, Kagome had this weird feeling that she'd been here before, but it was a long time ago... She couldn't remember like she wanted to... As they neared the bottom of the hill, mama's excitement began to become infectious as Kagome and she drew closer to the end of they're trek... When they finally got to they're destination, Kagome gasped in shock... No wonder mama had been so happy and excited! She'd brought Kagome to they're favorite place for they're mother daughter picnics!

" Oh mama! " Kagome gasped excitedly, " Mania Falls! It's been so long since we had a mother daughter picnic here!"

" I know dear... It's so beautiful and peaceful here, I thought it would be the perfect place for a picnic... And to discuss some things we've been needing to discuss... " mama said thoughtfully...

Kagome began getting butterflies in her stomach as she realized what her mother was talking about... She'd stayed gone so long before... And she never really told her mother anything about her and Sesshomaru becoming mates... This wasn't looking too good...

" Mama... I'm sorry... " Kagome said full of panic, " I'm so sorry! I... I Uh... "

" I'm not mad about you and Sesshomaru becoming mates my dear... " mama said smiling warmly, " There's something else I need to speak to you about... "

" I'm not in trouble, mama?!" Kagome asked nervously...

" No sweetheart... In fact, I wanted us to talk woman to woman before we say anything to anyone else about your illness... I do believe that I might have a good idea what it is... " mama said smiling as she spread they're blanket out close to the falls...

" What do you think it could be?!" Kagome gasped.

Mama just giggled and began laying the food out for they're picnic... She'd bought some meats and cheeses from the deli, as well as some ripe grapes and some of her delicious seasoned fried rice balls... Kagome didn't realize how hungry she was until the smell of the food and the sight of it made her stomach growl loudly... Mama laughed again as she filled her plate and began eating happily, causing Kagome to do the same... As mother and daughter are they're meal together, Kagome's fear left her as a peaceful calm washed over her body... Once both Kagome and her mother had eaten they're fill, mama put the food away for the time being and cleared her throat, gaining Kagome's attention...

" Sweetheart... " mama said thoughtfully, " You and Lord Sesshomaru are considered married in demon terms... Correct?"

" Yes... " Kagome said, her butterflies acting up again...

" And... You two are doing things that newlyweds would be doing? " mama asked nodding...

" Yes... But mama... What does that have to do with me getting sick all of a sudden?" Kagome asked nervously...

Mama just smiled warmly at Kagome and hugged her before sniffling and patted her daughter on the head...

" Oh darling... My sweet baby girl... " mama said happily, " Honey, you have the most wonderful sickness any woman could ever hope to have... "

" I... I don't understand mama... " Kagome asked nervously as her mother's smile widened...

" Honey... I do believe that you just might be pregnant! " mama said happily...

Kagome gasped and looked at her mother in shock before a large smile split her face as well...

" Me?!" Kagome said excitedly, " Mama... Do you really think so?!"

" Yes dear! But we need to get you an appointment just to be sure... Are you up for that?" mama asked...

Kagome nodded and smiled brightly, she couldn't believe there was a chance that she and Sesshomaru could wind up being parents so soon! Mrs. Higurashi wasted no time... Both women were extremely excited to find out whether or not it was true and quickly left for the hospital... A couple hours later, Kagome and her mother sat in the waiting room at the ER when a male nurse came out holding a clip board with a paper chart on it...

" Higurashi, Kagome... " The man said smiling...

Kagome gulped down her nervousness and followed the man back... The nurse swiftly turned down the corridor and opened a door for her, ushering her into the room...

" Dr. Ury will be in to see you shortly dear... " the nurse said as he turned to leave...

" Wait... " Kagome said nervously, " Why wasn't my mom allowed to come back with me?!"

" New hospital policy dear, no one besides patients allowed beyond the waiting room." the nurse said before he left...

After what seemed like hours, Kagome finally went back out to the waiting room, an envelope grasped tightly in her hand and a dreamy smile on her face...

" Well dear?!" mama asked excitedly, " What did they say?!"

Kagome just shook her head excitedly and handed the envelope to her mother, who quickly but carefully opened it and gasped... There, in the ultrasound pictures were not one... Not two... But three little babies nestled snugly in they're mothers womb... Kagome and her mother both burst into happy tears as they embraced each other, the ultra sound said that she was about two months pregnant...

" Oh my baby!" mama said excitedly, " Your going to have triplets!"


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 54: Kagome's News

Dispite being extremely excited about her happy happy news, Kagome and her mother decided to have a little more mother daughter time before telling everyone else the news... Kagome was beyond happy, blissfully so, as she couldn't keep her hand off of her slightly plump belly... But in the darkest corner of Kagome's mind, there was just one thing that bothered her... Why hadn't Sesshomaru or inuyasha been able to sense the babies growing inside her? She knew it should bug her more than that, but she was too happy to dwell on the negative... A mother of three! Her own sweet little family to love and cherish! She couldn't be happier! Kagome and her mother spent most of the day eating at different restaurants, shopping and getting makeovers, that by the time they finally decided to head back to Higurashi shrines, it was close to dusk...

Everyone was extremely worried about why Kagome and her mother weren't back yet, and Sesshomaru and inuyasha were both very on edge...

" Is her mother always so late when she and Kagome go out alone?!" Sesshomaru growled worriedly...

" Not usually... " inuyasha said worriedly, " But then again, Kagome did stay away from home a lot longer this time... They probably just wanted some time together is all... "

Sota overheard the conversation and came down the stairs, a look of worry etched on his face as well...

" Mom and sis still not home yet? " Sota asked worriedly...

Everyone shook they're heads grimly... Sesshomaru growled and was just about to storm out the door to look for his mate and her mother, when a car pulled up outside and everyone sighed in relief... A few minutes later, Kagome came in, a warm smile of serenity on her face as she hummed a lullaby... Sesshomaru and inuyasha looked at each other in confusion as she continued to him with a dreamy far off look in her face...

" Kagome... " Sesshomaru said softly, " Are you feeling any better? "

" Oh yes sweetie! " Kagome sang happily, " Much better thank you! "

Before Sesshomaru could grab her and demand that she tell him what was wrong, Kagome planted a kiss on his nose and danced out of his reach, leaving behind a very confused and worried Sesshomaru to stare after her... Against everyone else's wishes, Mrs. Higurashi insisted that she take everyone out to dinner that night, even though there was plenty of food in the house to cook... Even gramps and Sota thought it was a bit out of character because they both knew mama loved to cook... But they rode in the car silently as they drove to Kagome's favorite restaurant across town... Sango, Miroku and Shippo had to go back to the feudal era so that they could begin gathering supplies for they're next jewel shard hunt, so they were absent from the festivities... It took a little while, but after studying how happy and carefree Kagome was acting, she was finally able to realize the culprit responsible for Kagome's illness... A wide smile appeared on Kemae's face as she tapped Kagome hand and gave her a questioning look... When Kagome blushed and returned the smile, both girls began laughing happily... Finally letting his anger get the better of him, Sesshomaru growled and stood up, towering over the three giddy females...

" I fail to understand why Kagome being ill is something that you seem to find humorous... She should be in bed resting!" Sesshomaru growled angrily...

Kagome calmly stood up and gently embraced Sesshomaru, stopping him in his tracks...

" Sesshomaru? " Kagome said smiling nervously, " No one is laughing because I've been sick... We are laughing and happy because it's not anything serious... In fact... It's wonderful... "

" What do you mean Kagome?!" inuyasha asked in confusion, " What kind of illness would anyone be happy about?!"

Kagome sighed happily and took both of Sesshomaru's hands in hers and took a deep breath...

" Sesshomaru... I'm pregnant... " Kagome said smiling warmly...

The great Lord Sesshomaru suddenly became as white as a sheet and fell over as his nose began to bleed... Everyone began trying to revive the demon Lord... Everyone that is... Except inuyasha... He'd never saw a more hilarious sight in all his life...


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 55: Panic Stricken

When Sesshomaru finally came to, not only was he thrilled and extremely excited, but he was way overprotective as well... There was such relief, such a wonderful happy peace over Kagome and her friends and family, it was truly a wonderful feeling... They all chattered happily as they aye they're meal, despite the many odd looks Sesshomaru got from the other people in the restaurant... He couldn't help but smile as well knowing he surely must have looked ridiculous when he toppled over in the floor... Especially considering that he was nearly seven feet tall... It must have been quite a funny sight... Throughout the meal, Sesshomaru couldn't keep his hands away from the little bulge in Kagome's belly... How often had he dreamed of this moment since he and Kagome had first mated?! And now everything was going wonderfully... Little did they know that there was danger lurking around...

Back in the feudal era...

Kikyo had just finished lacing her dark reiki into the bone eaters well and smirked at her fine work...

" Naraku shall be most pleased... " Kikyo said smiling wickedly as she jumped through the well...

Back in Kagome's era...

" So, where are the pictures?! " Kemae asked excitedly...

" Pictures? " Sesshomaru asked curiously.

" Oh, yes dear!" mama Higurashi said smiling warmly, " Show them the ultrasound pictures! "

Kagome smiled and handed the pictures to Sesshomaru first, since he was her mate... Sesshomaru carefully took the glossy papers that were handed to him and studied them carefully, his brow furrowed in confusion...

" I do not understand... " Sesshomaru stated confused, " These are very different from the pictures you've explained to me before... "

" That's because these are called ultrasound pictures... " Kemae said smiling warmly, " They are pictures of Kagome's womb... See the little round things?"

" Yes... They look like mini faces?!" Sesshomaru gasped in shock...

" Those are your babies... Three little babies nestled snugly in there... " Kemae said smiling excitedly... " You guys are so lucky! "

" Wow!" inuyasha said grinning excitedly, " Three huh?! Man, Sesshomaru, your gonna have your hands full!"

Sesshomaru's face suddenly turned even paler as what Kemae said sank in...

" Three... " Sesshomaru whispered, a smile slowly beginning to form, " We have three little ones on the way... "

Sesshomaru got up and gently embraced Kagome in his arms, causing her to sigh contentedly...

" There is much we need to discuss later, my love... But for now, I am so proud of. you... " Sesshomaru purred happily, " My dear little mate... "

Kagome blushed shyly as Sesshomaru gently kissed her cheek, before allowing her to sit back down and returning to his own seat... They ate the rest of they're meal happily, and were about to leave, when a dark foreboding energy began rapidly approaching the restaurant...

" Mama!" Kagome gasped worriedly, " You, Grampa and Sota stay inside! Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kemae and I will check out what's going on! "

Before anyone could stop her, Kagome raced outside to find non other then Kikyo expelling some kind of strange energy... It was a deep blackish blue and it had blackish green swirling through it as well...

" What are you doing here, Kikyo?!" Kagome demanded angrily, " This is not your era!"

" So what?!" Kikyo hissed hatefully, " Kagome... How many times have you invaded my era?! How many times have you enticed inuyasha and Sesshomaru both to come to your era?! I am here for a purpose... And I will not leave until I've completed it... "

Before Kagome could ask what her task was, Kikyo attacked... A huge black soul collector with blackish red eyes appeared with a wave of Kikyo's hand and it quickly wrapped its slimy body around Kagome and sank it's huge fangs into her flesh... Kagome cried out frantically as the searing pain rocketed throughout her body, she could feel some sort of poison flowing freely through her veins... Kikyo laughed wickedly, her eyes glittering black with malice as she watched, enjoying Kagome's pain... When the demon finally finished collecting the blood it needed and had succeeded in injecting a good deal of poison into Kagome's blood stream, it dropped her and returned to Kikyo's side...

" What?!" Kagome gasped in pain, " What the hell did you do to me?!"

" Rest assured, my dear... Your children are unharmed... " Kikyo hissed mock sweetly, " This particular type of poison was something that Naraku and I developed ourselves... Rather kill it's victims or they're unborn children, it amplifies the growth rate of the babies in your womb... "

" What?!" Kagome gasped worriedly, " What the hell do you mean?!"

" It means my dear, that rather then giving birth in six months due to children being half demon, you'll be having your babies in three months... " Kikyo said smirking, " Phase 1 of Naraku's plan is complete... You shall being seeing me again very soon for phase 2... Enjoy your gift my dear!"

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kemae had all heard the whole thing and had started to attack with Kikyo knocked them out with a blast of her dark reiki... Then, Kikyo summoned another soul collector... This one was blood red with black eyes... Upon being summoned, it immediately wrapped around Kemae and quickly bit into her flesh as well... Kemae screamed in fear and pain as the demon sucked a great deal of her blood before dropping her painfully on the ground unconscious... It then quickly returned to Kikyo's side and she smiled wickedly once again... Kemae began gasping for air as the poison quickly spread throughout her body, burning her veins and causing her to scream in agony...

" No!" Kagome gasped in fear, " What have you done to her?!"

" Another little experiment that Naraku and I came up with... " Kikyo said smirking, " it will not kill her... It's like your poison... Only with one slight difference... You'll find out later... Naraku will be very pleased... Phase 2 is now complete... "

And with that, Kikyo vanished, along with the two strange and frightening soul collectors that she and Naraku had created, leaving Sesshomaru and inuyasha still unconscious as Kemae and Kagome both continued to cry out in searing pain...


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 56: Naraku's New Curse

A few days later, Kagome and Kemae awoke to the severe searing pain, still coursing through they're bodies, a concerned Sesshomaru and inuyasha were both at they're bedsides...

" What the hell had Kikyo done to you two?!" Sesshomaru growled angrily...

" I'm not sure what she's done to Kemae... " Kagome said fearfully, " But she had a black soul collector steal my blood... And the venom it injected into me is supposed to speed up my pregnancy! "

Kagome looked down at her stomach all of a sudden and screamed as panic gripped her heart...

" The babies! Sesshomaru, how long was I out?!" Kagome asked frantically...

" About two days, what is the matter Kagome?! " Sesshomaru growled worriedly...

" The babies are much bigger... And much more active now!" Kagome said worriedly, " Sesshomaru... I'm so afraid! "

" It's alright sweetheart... It'll be OK... Just stay calm... Alright?!" Sesshomaru growled silkily as he held her in his arms, " The babies are unharmed, correct?!"

" yes... " Kagome whimpered...

" Then we'll be OK... We'll just have to celebrate they're arrival sooner then planned, that's all... " Sesshomaru growled as he nuzzled her...

Kagome was so thankful for Sesshomaru's calming presence... He kept her panic at bay... Kemae was feeling a little bit better as she came into the room with Inuyasha's help and sat down on Kagome's bed...

" Are you feeling any better?! " Kemae asked worriedly...

" Yes, just a little nervous... It turns out motherhood is only three months away instead of six... " Kagome said giggling nervously...

" Yeah... Scary stuff, huh?" Kemae said worriedly...

" You have no idea... " Kagome said nervously, " I don't think we should stay here too much longer... "

A few hours later, Kagome, Sesshomaru, inuyasha and Kemae all headed to the mini shrine after saying goodbye to Kagome's family... Sota was beyond excited about being an uncle soon, and begged to go with his sister so that he could finally see Sesshomaru and inuyasha's era, but they were all very protective of Sota and so they refused him...

" Sota... " Sesshomaru said softly as he knelt down to eye level with the boy, " Right now is not the time... Once your nieces and nephews are born, then you are more then welcome to come to my castle... But until then, Kagome is my first priority... I must keep her safe... Understand? "

Sota nodded sadly as Sesshomaru gently patted his head and they all jumped into the bone eaters well... Once they landed in the well, Kagome fell to her knees as her stomach grew at least twice it's size... She now looked to be about three months pregnant! Kagome gasped in pain as all three babies began to kick her violently, bringing tears to her eyes... Kagome teased down on her back as she began to cry from the excruciating pain... Sesshomaru snarled angrily as he gently nuzzled her and began to purr in an attempt to calm her, for her sake as well as the health of they're pups...

" Sesshomaru... " Kagome gasped weakly, " What is going on?!"

" It was Kikyo!" inuyasha snarled angrily, his eyes flashing red, " The damn bitch put a curse on the well! Any time Kagome passes threw it, it causes the babies to grow more!"

" Damn it!" Sesshomaru snarled angrily, his eyes also red with anger, " How dare she do this to my mate!"

" Our mates are in grave danger Sesshomaru... " inuyasha growled deeply, " Kemae is still in a great deal of pain... And we can't risk Kagome going back home... Who knows how much further along she'll get if she goes back through! "

Sesshomaru and inuyasha were quick to help they're mates out of the well and carried them to Kaede's village... Kaede was extremely worried when she saw the condition of the two, her elderly face laced with worry...

" Inuyasha! Lord Sesshomaru! What on earth has happened to Kagome and Kemae?! " Kaede asked worriedly...

" The priestess Kikyo has gone dark... " Sesshomaru snarled angrily, " She and Naraku have put a curse on Kemae and Kagome... Kagome is pregnant with my pups, so she was injected with a venom that speeds up her pregnancy... Kemae is in severe pain, but other then that, I know not what her curse is... "

" I am happy that the two of ye are expecting... But this curse is extremely dangerous! Ye must guard them day and night... I shall take a small sample of each of they're blood so that I may try and reverse the curse... " Kaede said worriedly, " I'll alert Sango and Miroku as well, I shall be needing various herbs if I am hopeful to remove the curses... "

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nodded and carried they're mates into the two huts Kaede had ordered built for the two couples while they resided in Kaede's village... Later that evening, while inuyasha was watching over Kemae, a very sweet, very alluring scent hit him so hard suddenly, he could barely keep his mouth from watering... He'd made love to Kemae enough to know that it was her scent of arousal... But there was also something else... A very very enticing spicy scent that just about drove him mad... He was about to approach her and beg for what he needed from her, when she suddenly moaned wantonly in her sleep...

" Inu... Inuyasha... " Kemae moaned in pain, " Please... It hurts so much... "

Inuyasha was instantly at her side and had her wrapped in his arms in a heartbeat...

" Kemae?!" inuyasha asked worriedly, " What is it? Whats wrong?!"

" I ache!" Kemae cried desperately clinging to Inuyasha's robes, " Please do something! I love you so much... "

" Easy... Easy love... " Inuyasha said as he gently caressed her face, " Show me where it hurts... "

Kemae pointed to her lower stomach and her groin as another wave of pain hit her, causing her to whimper... Inuyasha knew immediately that it was probably the curse and they definitely shouldn't risk Kemae being injured worse... But his Maye needed him desperately right now... And no matter the consequences, or the repercussions, he could not deny his mate what she needed... Inuyasha had them both stripped of they're clothes in a matter of seconds before crawling up her body... Kemae gasped in fear when she felt Inuyasha's rock hard length rubbing her sensuously between her legs, making her wet immediately...

" Inuyasha?! " Kemae whimpered fearfully, no longer asleep, " What are you doing?! "

 **" Don't fight it my mate... " inuyasha growled deeply, his inner demon taking over,** **" I'm positive this will help your pain... "**

Kemae nodded and slowly opened her legs, allowing inuyasha to get closer to her... But instead of entering her right away, inuyasha gently used his fingers to massage her between her legs, causing Kemae to instantly moan in bliss... Thankfully, inuyasha was right about what to do for her pain, and he continued massaging her until she hit her peak, before replacing his hand with his shaft...

Meanwhile, back at Naraku's castle...

Naraku smirked evilly as he watched inuyasha take away Kemae's pain... Kikyo's black soul collectors were definitely more handy then her white ones were, for the black ones could create a magic looking glass with a swirl of they're demonic energy...

" Excellent work Kikyo..." Naraku said darkly, " Soon the curse will be complete and both Sesshomaru and inuyasha will suffer the ultimate suffering! "

" That is wonderful, my darling Naraku... Tell me, what is this curse you plan on casting?" Kikyo asked eagerly...

" The curse of nightmares... Once certain events happen, Kemae and Kagome will both fall into an eternal slumber... Full of terrifying nightmares... And guess what the best part is?!" Naraku hissed gleefully...

" What is it?" Kikyo asked, grinning wickedly...

" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will believe them to be dead... This breaking they're souls beyond repair!" Naraku said laughing darkly...

Kikyo quickly ran over to Naraku and flung herself into his embrace...

" Your deliciously wicked and twisted... " Kikyo said seductively...

Meanwhile back with inuyasha and Kemae sometime later...

" Inuyasha!" Kemae cried out in the midst of they're passion...

They had been making love for several hours now, and although Kemae was extremely sore, she could not suppress the desires she had burning within her... They had stopped to catch they're breath for a few minutes and so, inuyasha took his opportunity...

" Kemae?" inuyasha whispered gently tapping her on the cheek...

" Hmmm?" Kemae said, blissfully tired and happy...

" Are you happy being my mate?!" inuyasha asked worriedly...

" Of course I am inuyasha... But there's more to mating then just making love... Isn't there... " Kemae said smiling warmly...

Inuyasha was so shocked, all he could do was shake his head...

" Whatever you need to do to finish our mating ceremony, go ahead and do it... I trust you inuyasha... " Kemae said, her beautiful reddish purple eyes shining, " And I love you with all my heart... "

And so, after they're final mating that night, inuyasha gently sank his fangs into Kemae's neck and drank deeply... It angered him that he could taste a metallic taste to her blood, due to Kikyo's soul collectors poison, but thankfully it didn't ruin Kemae's blood... Her blood was thick and rich and reminded him of oranges, spices, honey, and almonds as he continued to create they're bond... Kemae moaned in bliss as inuyasha continued to drink her blood, all the vampire romance novels she loved to read over the years coming to mind... She never imagined having a demon bite her and drink her blood would feel so incredible! After inuyasha and Kemae both climaxed and Kemae felt his warmth spray inside her for probably the 6th time that night, inuyasha and Kemae fell asleep in each others arms...

Back at Naraku's castle...

" The third phase is now complete... " Kikyo said smiling wickedly...

" Indeed it is... And now, my beloved... The curse can be cast..." Naraku said smiling evily, " Three weeks from today, they will know what true suffering is... "


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 57: Curse Of Nightmares

The poison was getting to Kagome... The severe pain she was feeling with each powerful kick was enough to bring her to her knees, and she wasn't sure if she could take much more of it... It had only been a week since they'd returned to the feudal era, and despite Sesshomaru trying to reason with the fox child about Kagome needing time to rest, Shippo refused to leave her side...

" Lord Sesshomaru... " Shippo asked timidly, " Is Kagome going to be OK?! "

Sesshomaru sighed, trying to hide his irritation as he knelt down to eye level with the boy...

" I believe that she will be... She will be having my pups soon... She'll be a mother... " Sesshomaru said softly, " It is truly a joyous occasion... "

Shippo smiled widely at hearing such wonderful news... Kagome was gonna have babies! There would be lots of children to play with!

" That's wonderful! " Shippo said excitedly, " I can't wait to meet them! What will she be having?! Boys or girls?! Both?! Oh! What are you going to name them?! Wouldn't it be nice if inuyasha and Kemae have a baby soon too?! Oh Yay! I can't wait! "

Kagome caught some of the conversation and couldn't help the fit of giggles that bubbled out despite how much pain she was in and wobbled her way over... By now she actually looked like she was seven months pregnant now... The growth rate of her children was tripling at an alarming rate, but she tried to stay calm, despite her fear, because she did not need any stress on the babies... She and Sesshomaru had actually made a frightening discovery the previous night, when they wished to show each other affection and decided to make love... After a few times of making love, Kagome's body was suddenly wracked with a white hot burning pain that made it feel as if her bones were shattering! Sesshomaru had began snarling angrily as Kagome writhed on the floor in agony and watched in terror as her belly visibly grew larger... After that, it was clear that any such activities like those would undoubtedly cause the babies to grow even faster... Kagome had weakly made a joke, saying that if they were intimate enough, the babies would be here asap and that way things could get back to normal... Unfortunately, needless to say, Sesshomaru found absolutely no humor in her statement and refused to have any more love sessions until after the babies were born...

Two weeks later...

Kemae was going through her training exercises as Kaede had instructed her to, to further develop her powers, when her vision suddenly blurred and she became very I'll... Before anyone realized what was going on, Kemae flew past inuyasha and the others and relieved the contents of her stomach in the bushes near by... She had on a single layer kimono in mint green with emerald green Ivy on it, which flowed loosely around her... Inuyasha was quickly at her side and gently held her hair back as she continued to throw up...

" Somebody! Get help!" inuyasha snarled angrily as he rubbed Kemae's back gently, " It's alright Kemae, everything is going to be OK... "

A few moments later, Kagome waddled out with Kaede and they both quickly bustled over to where Kemae was... Kaede immediately knelt down and began examining her when Kemae suddenly screamed out in pain...

" What... What on earth was that?!" Kemae gasped in pain...

Kaede gently placed her hands on Kemae's stomach before quickly taking her hand away, a panicked expression on her face...

" Inuyasha!" Kaede ordered hastily, " Take Kemae to my hut immediately! I need to do a more thorough examination on her, quickly! "

Inuyasha gently picked Kemae up into his arms, who, for some odd reason, felt a little heavier then she used to feel, and bounded towards Kaede's hut... Once they got there, Kaede ordered everyone out except for Kagome and Sango... Inside the hut, Kemae was so afraid... She was in a state of complete panic as the three women gently wiped the sweat from her forehead and examined her... About thirty minutes later, Kaede allowed inuyasha into the hut to find a beautiful Kemae beaming lovingly at him... Inuyasha knelt down beside her and gently placed his hands on her cheeks...

" Kemae?" inuyasha asked worriedly, " Are you feeling better now?"

" Yes... " Kemae said happily, her eyes glittering with unshed tears of happiness, " And I have something to tell you... "

" What is it?" inuyasha asked worriedly...

" I... We are going to have a baby! " Kemae said happily...

It took about thirty minutes for Kemae's news to sink into inuyasha's thick head, before a wide smile appeared on his face and he quickly began showering Kemae's face and neck with kisses, causing her to giggle softly... Inuyasha couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to have his female pregnant with his pups as well... He couldn't be happier... As much as inuyasha and Sesshomaru both worried for they're mates, both females insisted on going back to the present, to let Kemae's family know what was going on... So despite the risks, Kemae and Kagome gathered they're belongings and quickly left for the well with the help of they're mates... Unfortunately, when the four of them once again traveled through the well, not only did Kagome's pregnant belly grow a good bit larger once more, but Kemae's belly tripled in size... By human standards, Kemae was now at least six months pregnant... And Kagome was looking to be about eight and a half months pregnant! It was truly terrifying for the two pregnant females, but they were also quite overjoyed... Even if they were cursed, to know that they're children would be coming into the world so soon, it made both Kemae and Kagome extremely happy...

They had discussed before going back home that they would be staying for a week at least, so that Kemae can celebrate with her family... Kemae's mother and father were absolutely ecstatic... They went all out and took them to the fanciest restaurant in town... Adam and Kiasha were so happy... After dinner, Kiasha insisted that her daughter, Kemae have ultrasound done to see how many children she would be having, as well as a sonogram...

" What's a sonogram?" inuyasha asked worriedly...

" A sonogram allows you to see a video of your babies heart beating before they're born... " Kiasha said smiling, " It can also show you how many Kemae has... "

Inuyasha was so excited, when they got to the hospital, he went in with Kemae, along with her parents and Kagome... After the doctor came in and did the ultrasound, he beamed a kind smile at the young couple in front of him...

" Well you two... I believe congratulations are in order... " Dr. Kianna said smiling, " Congratulations, you two are going to have twins!"

Inuyasha grew pale and quickly sat in the floor...

" Twins... " inuyasha sighed in wonder...

The week went by lightning fast after that... Yuka, Eri, and Yumi were all thrilled for they're friends and took them shopping before they returned to the feudal era... Kagome and Kemae ended up with several beautiful new outfits, which inuyasha and Sesshomaru liked very much because a few were made of leather and we're skin tight, leaving nothing to the imagination... Unfortunately for the two of them, Kagome and Kemae both refused to where those outfits until both of them gave birth... After they all said they're goodbyes, inuyasha and Sesshomaru took Kemae and Kagome back to the feudal era... Just like before, both Kemae and Kagome rocketed through they're pregnancy, they're bellies growing even more painfully huge huge...

Back at Naraku's castle...

Kikyo and Naraku both cackled maliciously, they're eyes glittering with evil...

" Naraku?!" Kikyo asked hopefully...

" Yes my pet... " Naraku said grinning wickedly, " The third phase of our plan is now complete... Now we can finally put the curse into action... "

That being said, the evil couple disappeared into a cloud of miasma...

Back in the bone eaters well...

" Inuyasha! " Kemae cried in fear, " It hurts so much!"

" Sesshomaru?! " inuyasha said in a pleading tone, " What do we do?!"

" We need to feed our demonic energy to our mate quickly!" Sesshomaru growled worriedly as he gently took Kagome into his arms, " That's the only way to calm the pups!"

Inuyasha understood, and both brothers immediately began pouring they're demonic energy into they're mates to calm the pups, who were in pain as well because of how they're growth had been excellerated due to Kikyo and Naraku's Evil curse... Once the pups slowed they're relentless kicking, inuyasha and Sesshomaru swiftly yet gently brought they're mates out of the well and laid them on a soft mound of moss to rest... Kagome and Kemae had calmed and were resting comfortably when they all heard the evil laughter begin ringing in the clearing...

" Oh... You poor pathetic fools... " Kikyo hissed gleefully, " You enacted the final phase... Now we can complete our beautiful black curse!"

" Kikyo!" inuyasha growled angrily, " Leave Kemae and Kagome alone! Please! Can't you see they're pregnant?! "

" Indeed... " Kikyo said, smiling coldly, " What better way to make you suffer... Inuyasha?! "

Naraku gave the signal and he began filling the clearing with his miasma, while Kikyo let loose her dark reiki... When the two dark powers merged, Kemae and Kagome both screamed in pain, before both fell unconscious... Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both gasped and immediately began trying to revive they're pregnant mates... But it was no use... They had not fallen unconscious... Neither one of them had a heartbeat... And neither did any of they're unborn pups... Full of rage and despair, inuyasha and Sesshomaru both threw they're heads back and howled a blood curdling howl that was full of one thing... Revenge... But before they could get they're hands on them, Kikyo and Naraku vanished into a toxic cloud of miasma...


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 58: Inuyasha's Broken Heart, Kikyo's Cruelty

Naraku and Kikyo were both watching Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's reaction to the curse through Kikyo's black reiki mirror... And both were laughing hatefully, they had won!

" Oh Naraku!" Kikyo crooned huskily, " I love how wicked you are! Look at those pathetic fools! They believe Kemae and Kagome are truly dead!"

" Indeed... " Naraku said laughing huskily, " When in truth, they are in a deep state of eternal sleep... All of they're fears are coming alive as they slumber... My curse of nightmares has them living through all of they're worst fears... Kagome is living through nightmares of seeing all she loves and holds dear, slain by me... While Kemae is in deep despair because she is seeing herself giving birth to dead pups... It is truly a glorious curse, is it not?"

" Indeed it is... " Kikyo said huskily, " Four of our most hated enemies are now under our powerful curse... And there's nothing they can do to break it... And what of Kagome and Kemae... Will they eventually die?"

" No... No my dear Kikyo, they are frozen in time now... They will never grow old, never die, and never get to see they're children... They are going through the ultimate suffering... " Naraku said smiling darkly...

Meanwhile, back with inuyasha and the others...

" No!" Shippo cried angrily, " No no no no! They can't be dead! I'm not letting you bury them! If you do that, they really will die!"

" Shippo... " Sesshomaru growled as he knelt down, " They are gone... They're souls are beyond our reach now... I am sorry... "

" No!" Shippo said angrily, his voice raw with emotion, " I know Naraku! This isn't like him to just kill his enemies! He toys with emotion... He loves ultimate despair! Him causing Kemae and Kagome's babies to grow too fast?! Think about it! There's more to it then what you think... They're alive! I know it! But I think he's somehow trapped them inside they're bodies to where they can't wake up! Tell me again what happened... Please?!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both gasped in shock at what the little fox said... True that he was just a child, but he was proving to be far more intelligent then what inuyasha and even Sesshomaru thought he was... So inuyasha and Sesshomaru went back over what happened, word for word and when they got to the part about Kikyo and Naraku mixing they're powers together and talked about the curse, Shippo got a wide smile on his face... The child got up then, and gently climbed onto Kagome's chest, placed his ear to her heart, and listened... Then, after hearing what he wanted to hear, and pressed his little ear to her belly and was rewarded by several strong, yet sluggish kicks... He then repeated the process with Kemae and got the same results... But fearing that Sesshomaru and inuyasha still wouldn't believe him, Shippo summoned Sango, Miroku, and lady Kaede to all do as he had just done...

" Shippo is right... " Lady Kaede said breathing a sigh of relief, " Kemae and Kagome are both alive, as are all of your pups... Naraku has mixed his miasma with my sisters dark magic, creating a terrible curse... But they are all alive... "

" Lady Kaede, is there a way to break the curse?!" Miroku asked deep in thought...

" I am unsure at the moment..." Kaede said sadly, " But perhaps in time, we will be able to find a way to revive them both..."

An eerie wind suddenly picked up and a woman's laughter ran out through the air, before once again, kikyo appeared, a wicked grin on her face...

" Inuyasha... Do you regret falling for that pathetic excuse for a witch yet?!" Kikyo spat angrily...

" No... The only one I regret anything about... Is you kikyo..." Inuyasha growled, " Your a monster!"

Kikyo laughed and took in the wonderful sight of inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's pregnant mates frozen in time and unable to ever see they're children and laughed hatefully...

" Aw... Be happy inuyasha... You and Sesshomaru still have your mates and pups alive... But you will never revive them!" Kikyo said venomously, her eyes glittering, " The curse of nightmares is permanent..."

That being said, kikyo vanished once again, leaving inuyasha and his friends all to fall to pieces in the midst of they're despair...


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 59: Broken Souls

" What are we going to do ?!" Sango asked worriedly, " Its already been a month since Kagome and Kemae were put under that spell!"

" I don't know..." Miroku said worriedly, " Im concerned for they're little ones as well... Who knows how all of that dark energy will effect them..."

Shippo had stopped talking shortly after Kagome and Kemae had fallen under Naraku's dark magic, and little Rin was beyond reach at this point, for as soon as she heard of Kagome and Kemae's unfortunate 'illness', the child had retreated far into her own self-consience... Sesshomaru growled worriedly as yet another of his healers had failed to get the child to eat something...

" Kagome and Kemae aren't the only ones that are in danger now either..." Sesshomaru growled worriedly, " Rin and shippo are beginning to worry me as well... We will lose them to their grief unless Kagome and Kemae are relieved of that spell..."

Sango carefully gathered Rin and Shippo in her arms and looked into they're vacant glassy eyes... Kemae and Kagome had been placed in a tower in Sesshomaru's castle with a protective spell around it and the children had not been allowed to see them due to how upset they'd been... But had it not been for Shippo checking Kagome and Kemae for they're vital signs when the two had first been cursed, they're bodies would have been cremated according to demon royalty customs... Shippo had had so much hope in the beginning when he realized that Kemae and Kagome were still alive, but he soon fell into a deep depression because of how long it was taking to revive them... The normally and adorably chubby kitsune had become nothing but bones over the last month... His once bright jubilant green eyes now held a haunting sadness that made more resemble a specter... Sango and Miroku were extremely concerned, even Sesshomaru and Inuyasha did not like seeing the small kit like this... Sango carefully held the children in her arms as a few tears fell from her eyes and trickled down her cheeks...

" Come on now... Shippo? Rin? Please... You both need to eat..." Sango said hugging them gently...

Both children didn't even acknowledge her and continued to stare blankly at nothing... It was more then Sango could handle... She broke into a violent fit of sobs as Miroku gathered her into his arms and gently carried her to her room... At a loss for what to do, Sesshomaru growled worriedly and quickly left his palace, leaving inuyasha in charge as he went to seek out the old priestess, Kaede...

" Perhaps lady Kaede will know what to do about the pups..." Sesshomaru growled to himself worriedly, " I hope..."

Sesshomaru transformed into a ball of light then and flew at an incredible demonic speed, eager to see the elder priestess... He arrived at the in a matter of minutes and growled when the villagers began shooting arrows at him... Sesshomaru roared angrily as his eyes bled red... He was about to transform and slay them all when the voice of an elderly woman stopped him...

" Ne! All of ye, stand down! He is not our enemy!" Kaede said fearfully...

The villagers immediately dropped they're weapons and bowed before great and powerful demon Lord... Sesshomaru growled at the villagers one last time, before he turned and addressed the elder priestess...

" Lady Kaede..." Sesshomaru said respectfully, " Have you found any way to bring mine and inuyasha's mates back from that revolting curse?!"

" Alas, I have not... Has something else happened?!" Kaede asked worriedly.

" It is about the pups..." Sesshomaru said worriedly, " I fear we may lose them soon if the curse is not lifted soon..."

"Ne! Are ye children alright?!" Kaede asked worriedly...

" Mine and inuyasha's pups are not the pups I speak of... It's Rin and Shippo... They've both become very ill because Kemae and Kagome being placed under that damned curse and have stopped eating... Rin is like a daughter to me... And shippo is like a son to my mate... I fear that if she is revived and shippo ends up dying... It shall be too much for her or any of us to handle..." Sesshomaru growled angrily...

" The kit has grown on you as well... Hasn't he, my lord?" Kaede stated wisely.

" Indeed..." Sesshomaru said bowing his head...

" I have a special spell that I can cast on some prayer beads and place them on the children to protect them... But ye must find a way to save Kemae and Kagome... The spell I can cast on the children will not last forever..." Kaede said fearfully...

" How long will we have to break the curse?" Sesshomaru growled worriedly.

" My spell will wear of in four months time... You have until then to break the curse... Otherwise the children's grief will surely kill them..." Sesshomaru nodded.

Sesshomaru watched as Kaede ordered the men in the village to get the different oils and herbs she would need for her spell, along with two sets of prayer beads, one light pink, and one emerald green... Sesshomaru then transformed into his massive true form and laid down so that the men could help her get on his back... Kaede patted Sesshomaru's head to let him know that she was ready and he immediately shot up into the sky and began flying at top speed...

' Ye must hurry and break the curse Lord Sesshomaru... The children's grief will cause they're souls to break unless the curse is lifted soon!' Kaede thought to herself worriedly...


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 60: Beautifully Frozen

After Sesshomaru arrived with lady Kaede, all hell broke loose... Inuyasha was furious when he heard what the old woman wanted to do to the little fox...

" Ain't no way in hell your putting a damn spell on shippo with your spiritual powers!" Inuyasha growled angrily...

" Calm yourself Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru growled warningly, " Priestess Kaede would never do anything to hurt the young kit... The spell will make the children sleep so that they do not die from not eating..."

Inuyasha calmed instantly and sighed in relief as Kaede placed the prayer beads around each child's neck after soaking them in her secred oils and herbs... She then prayed the prayer of protection multiple times until the beads began to glow...

" Now then, Sesshomaru, inuyasha... Ye must take me to Kemae and Kagome... We need to use our combined powers so that we can encase them in a protective barrier... We do not know what Naraku and my sister have planned..." Kaede said fearfully, " I fear they may still try to take they're lives unless we do what we can to protect them..."

" What do you suggest we do lady Kaede?" Sesshomaru asked respectfully...

" We shall combine our powers together so that they are kept safe from harm... I need no special charms or talismans... My spiritual powers, your full demon powers Sesshomaru, and your half demon powers, inuyasha, are all I need... This will ensure Kemae and Kagome's safety until the curse has been lifted..." Kaede said.

Inuyasha took Rin and Shippo to a room close to where the girls were and gently laid them on the cot... He then quickly joined Kaede and the others in the tower where Kemae and Kagome were... Immediately, Kaede, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru began to pray as Sango and Miroku watched... About ten minutes after they had begun, inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kaede began glowing with the ferocity of they're powers... Kaede glowed a beautiful rose color, inuyasha glowed bright red and Sesshomaru glowed a deep blood red... As they're powers hit they're peak, the three powers merged into a beautiful violet beam of light and engulfed Kemae and Kagome in its warmth and brilliance... As the light intensified, crystals of lavender amethyst began growing in tiny shards all around them... About forty minutes later, Kaede collapsed, weakened, but very relieved...

" Old woman!" Inuyasha shouted as he caught her easily, " Are you ok?!"

" I'm fine inuyasha... Just a bit out of breath is all... Ye needn't worry..." Kaede said smiling warmly, " Ye and Sesshomaru's mates and children will be much safer now..."

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku all gasped when the saw the massive druzy amethyst crystals that were now protectively surrounding Kemae and Kagome...

" They look so beautiful and peaceful laying there..." Sango said as tears began to slide down her cheeks, " We've got to get them back soon! There has got to be some way to revive them!"

Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango's quaking form and gently rubbed soothing circles on her back...

"Shh, it's going to be alright Sango... They are still alive... That's all that matters right now..." Miroku said comfortingly...

Sango nodded and calmed as she sighed, exhausted in miroku's embrace... This time, the monk didn't even try to touch her backside... Sango was greatly relieved by this and, surprising everyone in the room, especially the unsuspecting Miroku, Sango carefully stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed Miroku on his cheek, causing both he and Sango to blush brilliant red... It took a few moments, but after he regained his speech, Miroku quickly bid everyone goodnight and lifted Sango into his arms, so that he could carry her to her room... Miroku had never seen Sango so upset, other then the last time they had a confrontation with Kohaku... Now Kemae and Kagome were at the mercy of Naraku and Kikyo...

" Right then... Sango, I shall leave you to rest now..." Miroku said smiling warmly, " Let me know if there is anything else you need..."

Miroku stood, getting ready to leave the room, when Sango grabbed his hand...

" Please... Kagome and Kemae are like my sister... Please don't leave me alone!" Sango said fearfully.

" Sango?" Miroku asked worriedly.

" I'm ok... I just... Will you please stay here with me?" Sango asked, a pretty red blush staining her cheeks.

" Of course, my dear Sango..." Miroku said holding her close...

Songo's blush remained in place as Miroku gently placed her on the bed and laid down beside her. Sango immediately stiffened as Miroku gently placed his arms around her...

" Relax Sango... I may be a pervert sometimes, but I would never do anything to you that you don't want me to..." Miroku said as he began to rub her back soothingly.

' I would never hurt you Sango because you mean so much to me...' Miroku thought to himself as he gently kissed her forehead once he knew that she was asleep...

Meanwhile, in the main part of the castle, Sesshomaru sent his advisor to his three uncles to let them know what had happened to his and inuyasha's mates... After his trusty servant was sent, Sesshomaru went to the tower to once again be with his mate and unborn pups... He put his ear to the crystal casket and was relieved to hear the very slow but strong heartbeat of his mate... He knew for a fact that they were safe for the time being... Kagome's eyes were still closed, her cheeks had a faint blush to them, and her skin glowed in the soft lavender light of the crystals... For the time being, his mate was beautifully frozen...


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 61: Desires And Darkness

Sesshomaru and inuyasha's uncles, Ratesu, Kion, and Kumi were furious when they received word that they're nephews mates had both been placed under a terrible curse, endangering not only they're lives, but they're pups as well... Lord Ratesu quickly summoned Kagura and Kanna to the main hall... When Kagura and Kanna got the summons from the Lord's of the castle, Kagura's heartbeat quickened as a feeling of cold dread washed over her body... It had been some time since she'd seen Kagome and her friends, and she feared that her past association with Naraku had somehow turned them against her... As terrible as that would be, something told her that it was something far more sinister then that... Kagura had on a pure white kimono on with red roses and silver green ivy all over it... It was one of her favorites that Lord Ratesu had had made especially for her... Since she and her sister Kanna had come to live with the three Inu Lords, Lord Ratesu had made sure that she and Kanna had everything they're hearts desired... Especially Kagura... Ratesu had certainly treated her as a special and unique female, and Kagura had often caught him giving her molten looks in his heated dark golden eyes... But other than that, nothing else happened between them as of yet... Kagura had truly hoped at first that Lord Ratesu would ask her to become his mate... But it seemed now as if it weren't truly meant to be...

Kagura and Kanna waited in the meeting hall for they're Lords to enter, and both gasped in shock when they came thundering in... Lord Ratesu, Lord Kion, and Lord Kumi all looked as if they were ready to go on a murderous rampage... Kagura tried to suppress a shudder as they growled at each other in what she assumed was they're native Inu demon language...

 **" We must get control of our anger..." Lord Kion barked.**

 **" Kagura and Kanna fear us... She must think we are angry with her..." Kumi growled.**

 **" Indeed... I shall calm her and ease her fears, then we shall tell the both of them of Naraku and his disgusting curse..." Lord Ratesu growled...**

Lord Ratesu growled low as he carefully approached a fearful Kagura and gently took her hand in his, growling softly... Kagura, sensing that Lords were not angry with her or Kanna, calmed instantly, and the three Lords regained they're ability to speak once more... Although, due to they're anger and hatred towards Naraku for what the devious creature had done to they're nieces and they're unborn offspring, they're voices were still deep with anger...

" Kagura..." Lord Ratesu growled sadly, " I fear that Naraku has struck again..."

A cold feeling of dread washed over Kagura as her eyes went wide...

" Oh no! Kagome?!" Kagura asked worriedly...

" I'm afraid she's been cursed... She and inuyasha's mate Kemae were placed under a deadly curse... Other then that, we do not know much else..." Lord Ratesu growled angrily.

"Oh no!" Kagura gasped angrily...

Kagura grew furious when she that Kagome and inuyasha's new mate, Kemae had both suffered a terrible fate at Naraku's hands... Before any of the Lords could stop her, Kagura quickly left the castle and flew up into the air on her giant feather, Kanna clinging to her side as well... Suddenly, as Kagura quickly flew towards the western lands, Kanna began to cry, her heart suddenly twisting terribly in her chest... Upon noticing this, Kagura stopped and immediately gathered her little sister into her arms...

" Kanna?" Kagura asked worriedly, " Sweetie, what's wrong?!"

" Because of lady Kagome and lady Kemae falling under Naraku's evil curse, Shippo and Rin have fallen ill with worry! I'm scared they are going to die!" Kanna cried in fear...

Kagura cradled Kanna in her arms as the girl continued to cry...

" Everything's going to be ok honey... We will find a way to break Naraku's evil curse and destroy him..." Kagura said soothingly, " We'll go see Sesshomaru and inuyasha and see what we can do..."

Kagura quickly flew west until she reached the western border when a tall tiger demon with long red hair and black stripes on his golden tanned skin stopped her...

" Hold on there, miss... State your name and your business..." The tiger demon said irritatedly.

" My name is lady Kagura... Lord Sesshomaru's mate, lady Kagome released me from my master a while back... I am extremely indebted to her and we've become good friends..." Kagura said quickly, " I was hoping to visit her..."

" Ah... I've yet to meet the new lady of the west, but I've heard rumors of her purity, her kinsnkin, and her incredible spiritual power... My name is Rayuga..." Rayuga said smiling wistfully, " I hope that Lord Sesshomaru will have a ball in her honor to introduce her to the demon court soon..."

" Yes..." Kagura said looking away quickly, " That would be very nice..."

Rayuga, sensing that something was wrong, motioned for her to land so that he could speak to her and study her a bit more closely... Kagura sighed, a bit annoyed, but landed none the less with Kanna by her side... Not one to care about personal space, Rayuga walked up to Kagura and gently took her chin in his hand, so that he could look into her eyes...

" Something ails you..." Rayuga growled worriedly, " What is it?"

" The lady of the west... Is in grave danger... And Lord Sesshomaru's younger brother, inuyasha... His mate is also in danger..." Kagura said, her eyes shining with unshed tears over her friend, " That is the true reason I came... To see if I could help release them..."

Rayuga turned his head sideways and studying her intently, realized that she spoke the truth...

" What is it that has affected they're mates so?!" Rayuga asked worriedly.

" An evil half demon named Naraku placed a very dangerous curse on them... That's why I've got to get to the castle and see what I can do to help them..." Kagura said, stopping for a few minutes to catch her breath...

" Alright... Let me summon the other guards and then I'll escort you to the castle..." Rayuga said bowing...

He then disappeared for a few minutes, before returning once again...

" Come... We shall go to the castle together..."Rayuga said as he suddenly appeared by her side and lifted her into his arms.

" Uh, I can fly on my feather... I'm a wind sorceress..." Kagura stuttered nervously.

" I can see that you are indeed powerful, but I am a tiger demon. I was built for speed..." Rayuga said confidently...

" What about my little sister?" Kagura asked worriedly.

" Your little sister is welcome to ride on my back. But she must be sure to hold on very tightly..." Rayuga said smiling.

Kanna nodded and carefully climbed up on Rayuga's back and held on to the shoulders of his sleeves tightly. After Rayuga instructed Kanna to wrap her legs around his waist as well, he held out his arms to Kagura.

" Your turn..." Rayuga said grinning.

Kagura blushed but did as she was told and allowed Rayuga to pick her up into his arms... Rayuga couldn't resist his demonic urges as he picked up the prettily blushing wind sorceress into his powerful arms and, giving in to his desires for the moment, inhaled her sweet scent deeply... She smelled of sweet roses and fresh rain, and he couldn't help but find her mouth watering... She was a vision of beauty in her pure white kimono with red roses and silvery green ivy on it, she was breathtaking...

" Tell me Lady Kagura... Are you mated?" Rayuga asked, suddenly curious.

Kagura blushed furiously and stared at Rayuga as if he'd grown a second head...

" Uh... I don't see how that's any of your business!" Kagura growled, flustered, ...

" Hmm... Unattached then, huh... Good Rayuga said smiling warmly, " Perhaps I could court you?"


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 62: Nightmares

Dark... Everything was so dark... Kagome and Kemae had never been so afraid in they're entire lives... They heard wailing cries surrounding them as they both tried to figure out where the hell they were... It was worse then any hell they could imagine... No light, no warmth, no joy... It was truly frightening... They both tried to move they're arms and legs, but nothing happened...

" What's going on?!" Kemae asked, her voice rising in panic, " I can't move!"

" I don't know, Kemae... I can't move either..." Kagome said, trying to stay calm, " Don't worry though... We'll find a way out of this..."

Kagome hoped that she sounded a lot braver then she really felt at that moment... At least for Kemae's sake... Neither one of them had any idea of what was going on, or why they were there... Suddenly, a dark blackish purple light flashed and they both gasped as what they saw... There was an exact copy of each of them standing in front of the chained up Kagome and Kemae... The copy of Kagome had an evil smirk on her face... Dressed entirely in a black kimono, she held a black bow that was dripping with thick poison... Kema's copy looked even more terrifying... She wore a silk kimono the deep color of dark blood, and while Kagome's eyes were glazed over red, Kemae's eyes were a soul less pitch black... The real Kagome and Kemae shivered at the evil version of themselves, what the hell was going on?!

What's the matter?!" Copy Kagome hissed menacingly, " Don't you like your future self?"

" Future self?!" Kagome gasped fearfully.

" Yes..." Copy Kemae hissed darkly, " Evil looks good on us... Does it not?"

" No! It absolutely does not!" Kemae cried angrily, " We aren't evil! And we'll never become that way!"

" She's right!" Kagome cried, gaining strength, " There's no way we'll ever stoop so low!"

The copies looked at each other and laughed darkly, a chilling hollow laugh...

" Perhaps we should show you your future to come..." The copies hissed in unison...

A blood red light flared and a horrible scene unfolded in front of Kagome and Kemae... They're copy selves, raising they're weapons and brutally killing the innocent little babies that looked oh so much like them and they're mates, before slaughtering they're mates as well... Kagome and Kemae shook with uncontrollable sobs as they were forced to witness the scene over and over and over again...

" Please! Please!" Kagome screamed angrily, " Let this nightmare end! I beg of you!"

Back at the castle,Sesshomaru and Inuyasha suddenly felt an ominous chill rake over they're bodies, so immediately, they ran up to the tower to check on they're mates... And roared in anger at what they saw and smelled... The scent of despair was so thick in the air, it made Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both Ill it was so strong... And there, still encased in the lavender amethyst crystals, lay Kagome and Kemae, they're beautiful faces streaked with bloody tears...

AUTHORS NOTES: Sorry this chapter is so short, I kind of had a little bit of writers block with this one, but I'm better now! I can't wait to read more reviews soon!😉


	64. Chapter 64

63: A Light In The Darkness

Naraku's castle...

Naraku and Kikyo watched with twisted pleasure as Kagome and Kemae were both forced to watch evil copies of themselves kill they're mates and children over and over again through Kikyo's black reiki mirror... Both laughed in triumph when they checked on Kemae and Kagome at the western palace to see how they're bodies reacted to the darkness that they had been shrouded in... Kagome and Kemae were now very close to losing they're souls to the depths of darkness, for they were crying blood from the deadly despair they were feeling...

" Soon my dearest... Very soon, our enemies will be destroyed by the fears of they're very own hearts..." Naraku crooned seductively...

"Mmmm, and once those bothersome women are no more, then we can have fun destroying the others... And then we can rule the world together..." Kikyo purred, " Just you and I..."

Naraku growled seductively and pounced on Kikyo, never before had he ever felt the need to mate as strongly as he did with her just then... Before she could even catch her breath, Naraku had both they're clothes ripped off of them and both were instantly in ecstasy... As both climaxed, Naraku growled and sank his fangs into his dark priestess, mating her and claiming her for his and his alone and completely damning her to spend an eternity with him in the underworld...

Three months later...

In the darkness that they were trapped in, Kagome and Kemae were both trying to pull themselves together... they had no idea where they were or what had happened to them to end up getting them there...

" Kemae, despite what we've been seeing, this place isn't real... We still have our babies inside of us... I can feel my little ones kicking me, they're very sluggish, but they're good strong kicks!" Kagome said with determination, " Naraku and Kikyo probably have something to do with us being here, so we need to put our heads together and find a way to defeat our enemies! For our children!"

" For our children!" Kemae cried excitedly.

Suddenly, the chains on them broke and they were dropped to the ground... Kagome and Kemae wondered around, barely able to see as they continued to try and figure out a way out of that terrible prison, unaware of they're evil copies watching from the darkness... In truth, the copies were actually Naraku's latest incarnations, put there for the purpose of shattering Kagome and Kemae and stealing they're souls... Suddenly, they're evil copies appeared in front of them and screamed an ear piercing scream as they began to transform... They still resembled Kagome and Kemae to an extent, but they're skin turned translucent, like glass and they're eyes turned almost like a mirror, causing Kagome and Kemae to shiver as they saw they're reflection's in they're evil glinting eyes... Kemae's copy suddenly let out another shriek as her hair lengthened in a long spear of glass, before she broke a piece off and held in front of her...

" You shall die here..." Kemae's copy hissed menacingly...

" You shall never be able to see your unborn children... You will die..." Kagome's copy hissed...

The large shard suddenly shattered and glass shards began swirling around Kagome and Kemae as they're evil mirror copies began to chant a chilling shrill chant that made they're hair stand on end...

" Your going to die... Your going to die... Your going to die... Your going to die..." The two copies chanted as they're eyes began to glow white...

Kagome and Kemae both sank to the ground with they're arms around they're bellies protectively... Even though it looked lthey were no longer pregnant, there was no denying the powerful kicks they could feel from they're children... As the glass shards continued to swirl around them, cutting and slicing they're flesh as they continued to gain momentum... Weak, and bleeding from they're wounds, Kagome and Kemae were about to give up, when suddenly, a bright light of pure light lavender engulfed them and lit up the darkness...


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 64: Kagome And Kemae, Power Surge

As the strange purity of the light lavender colored light engulfed Kemae and Kagome, the mirror copies of themselves hissed and screamed angrily as they began physically attacking them with razor sharp glass claws... They clawed and stabbed at them over and over again as Kagome and Kemae refused to give into they're injuries... Kagome and Kemae were both very weak from blood loss, but both had the resolve of a warrior... They would not allow these hallow evil mirror demons to destroy the love and happiness in they're lives... Kagome suddenly gasped as a song began to form in her mind, and she looked at Kemae with a triumphant smile on her face...

" Kemae! I've got it! I know how to defeat the darkness so we can get out of here!' Kagome said happily.

" How?!" Kemae asked worriedly.

" What is the one thing you and I both loved to do before we became inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's mates?!" Kagome asked excitedly.

Kemae thought a moment before a large smile spread on her beautiful face... Kagome eagerly held out her hands, palms up to Kemae, who laid her hands on Kagome's palms down... Then Kagome began to sing...

" Here we stand, as darkness falls, but we are not afraid,

Although the light is gone right now, the light of day will never fade...

We are not afraid, we shall fight the darkness, let the shining light of love lead the way,

Let our loves pure light awaken in us and lead us to a brand new day..." Kagome sang as she began to glow...

" Kagome! I think it's working!" Kemae said excitedly.

" I can't do it on my own, Kemae, I need my sister's help..." Kagome said smiling warmly.

Kemae nodded and both women held hands tightly as the power hidden within each of them began to surface... Both began to sing again as a more powerful chant was revealed to them...

" Darkness disperse, light remains, let us see our love again...

Darkness disperse, light remains, let us see our love again...

Darkness disperse, light remains, let us see our love again!" Kagome and Kemae chanted, becoming louder with each powerful word...

The mirror copies began screaming in agony as shafts of silver and reddish purple light began to pierce through they're flesh...

Naraku roared angrily as he watched his mirror incarnations begin to shatter from the combination of holy power and light witch magic... When his creations shattered with one last ear piercing scream, he began to go into fierce rampage...

" Damn those goody goody bitches!" Naraku roared angrily, " They'll destroy my beautiful curse if something is not done! Kikyo!"

" Yes Naraku?" Kikyo asked asked she appeared in front of him...

" I'm losing my power over the curse... I need you, my mate..." Naraku growled...

Kikyo smirked darkly as Naraku took her hands in his and together they began pouring they're dark reiki and miasma into the black reiki mirror to try and strengthen the curse...

Kagome and Kemae gasped in pain as a wave massive evil demonic energy, black reiki and miasma crushed down over the two of them...

" I... I can't breath!" Kemae gasped as she began to choke...

" Calm down Kemae, I can feel my power becoming stronger as we continue to chant! Hang in there, ok?!" Kagome said squeezing Kemae's hand.

Kemae nodded and both women ignored the evil energy as they continued to chant...

" Darkness disperse, light remains, let us see our love again...

Darkness disperse, light remains, let us see our love again...

Darkness disperse, light remains, let us see our love again...

Darkness disperse, light remains, let us see our love again...

Darkness disperse, light remains, let us see our love again...

Darkness disperse, light remains, let us see our love again...

Darkness disperse, light remains, let us see our love again...

Darkness disperse, light remains, let us see our love again...

Darkness disperse, light remains, let us see our love again...

Darkness disperse, light remains, let us see our love again!" Kagome and Kemae both chanted loudly...

The darkness suddenly flared bright with bursts of reddish purple and silver shot out into the darkness, shattering the black void that Kagome and Kemae were both trapped in...

Back at Sesshomaru's castle, Sesshomaru and inuyasha snarled angrily when they suddenly heard an explosion coming from the tower where Kemae and Kagome lay protected inside the amethyst crystals... The two quickly bounded up the stairs, fearing the worst for they're mates and unborn pups... What they saw when they got there, however, was nothing short of a miracle... Kemae and Kagome were floating right above the shattered remains of the lavender amethyst crystals, surrounded by they're own unique power... Suddenly, they began slowly floating down to where inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood rooted to the floor... Both reached out they're arms to catch they're mates, and both knelt to the ground and carefully watched theyre mates... Kemae and Kagome both began to glow. And then suddenly, inuyasha gasped as Kemae's eyes fluttered open... Sesshomaru watched in awe as Kagome too, slowly opened her eyes...

The curse was finally broken...


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 65: Reawakening

Kagome smiled warmly when Sesshomaru came into her blurry line of sight... He was more handsome then she had remembered him... Kagome slowly reached up and gently ran her warm fingers across his cheek...

" Sesshomaru... How long was I gone?" Kagome asked innocently.

" Almost six months..." Sesshomaru growled worriedly.

" I'm sorry... I tried to come back sooner..." Kagome said smiling tiredly...

" I'm sorry too, inuyasha... If I had been stronger... I could have helped Kagome get us back sooner..." Kemae whispered weakly...

Inuyasha gently cradled Kemae in his arms, and because of the overwhelming emotions he was feeling at the moment, decided that he couldn't trush his voice right then... So he emitted a low growl to let Kemae know that he was just happy to have her back... Sesshomaru felt the same... Both inu's were extremely proud of they're sweet little females, for they are indeed powerful... Both brothers gently held they're females as Sango, Miroku, The guard, Rayuga, Kagura and Kanna all burst in on the happy couples...

" Kagome! Kemae! You guys are ok!" Sango cried happily.

Sango ran and hugged the two women that she'd come to think of as her sisters... Kagome and Kemae laughed softly as Sango continued to hug them until Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gave a warning growl that she was sqeezing them a bit too rough...

" Sorry.. " Sango said blushing, " Sometimes i don't know my own strength..."

" Its ok Sango." Kagome said smiling, " Its good to be back..."

" Yeah..." Kemae said shivering, " That place where ever we were was a nightmare! What exactly happened to us?!"

" Naraku..." inuyasha growled angrily, " He put a curse on you and Kagome!"

Kemae sat up and gently put her arms around inuyasha and gently rubbed one of his puppy ears affectionately...

" Its ok inuyasha... Kagome and i are fine now... We will become stronger so that it wont ever happen again..." Kemae said, laying her head on inuyasha's chest...

" You and Kagome are truly foolish then..." Sesshomaru growled, nipping Kagome playfully, " Your far more powerful then you give yourselves credit for... Not just anyone would be able to break such a powerful curse like that, especially by yourselves... We are truly proud of our little mates... Right Inuyasha?!"

" Yeah thats for sure!" Inuyasha said grinning...

Everyone was so happy until a quiet little voice interupted the happy couples...

" What about Shippo and Rin?" Kanna asked worriedly, " Are they ok?"

Kagome and Kemae both looked at each other worriedly, before Kagome spoke...

" Where are Rin and Shippo?!" Kagome asked worriedly.

" Lady Kaede placed a sleeping spell on them until we could figure out a way to break the curse... They became very ill shortly after you two fell under Naraku's evil curse..." Miroku said worriedly.

Despite they're mates protests, Kagome and Kemae quickly began to frantically search for Rin and Shippo, afraid for their health... Thankfully, it didn't take too long before they found the children and removed the prayer beads to awaken them... Kagome felt tears of relief as Rin and Shippo opened they're eyes and smiled weakly...

" Kagome?" Shippo said tiredly, " Im really hungry..."

" Of course Shippo! Kemae and I will go home really quick so that we can get lots of yummy treats to bring back, ok?" Kagome said, gently placing a kiss on his forehead.

Kemae and Kagome both gave the children a quick hug goodbye before both ran out of the castle...

" Kagome, we can't let the others know we are leaving, how can we go home and get back fast enough?!" Kemae asked worriedly...

" We use our New powers... If we focus our energy, we can be there and back in a flash and no one will ecen miss us!" Kagome said with a wink...

Both women closed they're eyes and in a matter of seconds, they were off...

Author's Notes: Sorry about how short this chapter is... I promise, there will be longer ones in the future... I'm still having a few issues coming up with new twists for my story and that, plus actually writing a book of my own has me a bit overwhelmed at the moment... But I'm having so much fun writing, I just love doing this and I'm hoping that I can get my book published if I can figure out where to go to get it done... I love all of your reviews and I will say this, I've still got quite a few chapters in mind before this story is finished, as well as a possible sequel! :-)


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 66: A New Beginning

" What the hell do you mean they are gone?!" Inuyasha growled angrily.

" They went home to get some food for us..." Rin said innocently, " We were hungry..."

Inuyasha instantly softened up when he heard Rins explanation... The food from Kemae and Kagome's era had a lot more nutrition and tasted a helluva lot better the the food in this era... His anger forgotten, inuyasha patted Shippo and Rin on the head affectionately before sitting down next to Sesshomaru...

" Our mates are really stuborn when it comes to little ones..." Inuyasha said smiling.

" Indeed..." Sesshomaru said with a small smile...

" Damn... They're bellies look like they are about ready to burst..." Inuyasha said, his smile getting bigger, " When do you think our little ones will be here?"

" Our mates are due to give birth any day now... Are you nervous, little brother?" Sesshomaru aaked in a teasing tone.

" Of course not! You?!" Inuyaaha asked grinning.

" Not in the least..." Sesshomaru said calmly...

Meanwhile, back in Kagome and Kemae's era...

Kagome and Kemae zipped from grocery store to grocery store buying all kinds of chips, crackers, cheese spreads, granola bars, dried meats, dehydrated seasoned veggies and dried fruits... As well as lots of candies and cookies for extra sugar energy... By the time Kagome and Kemae were finished, they were each loaded down by at least twenty five grocery bags a pierce...

" So... Kemae, do you think we may have bought too much?" Kagome asked innocently.

" Not at all! As many of our friends are at Sesshomaru's castle and as sick as poor little Shippo and Rin have been?! We definately need all this food!" anxiously...

Kagome nodded in agreement as the made their way back to Higurashi shrines... Kagome was full of happiness as her babies began to kick and flutter around in her belly, causing her to giggle every now and then...

" Whats so funny?" Kemae said smiling...

" Oh nothing, just the little ones doing summersaults in my belly!" Kagome said giggling.

" I know what you mean..." Kemae said smiling brightly, " My little ones are certainly bundles of energy as well!"

Suddenly, Kemae doubled over as her babies decided to kick extremely hard at that moment... Kemae gasped as tears sprung to her eyes, immediately grabbing Kagome's attention...

" Kemae?" Kagome asked worriedly, " Are you ok?"

" Yeah, I'm fine, just gettinng kicked a lot... No big deal!" Kemae said smiling nervously.

Kagome shrugged and they continued to Kagome's home... Once they got to Kagome's house, they packed everything into the two huge oversized duffle bags and the two oversized backpacks, and hightailed it back through the bone eaters well... Once on the other side, it didn't take long before they were running at top speed, unaware of the evil pairs of red and black eyes watching them with a great deal of hatred... It took about two hours to get back to Sesshomaru's castle... Of course, when they got there, there mates weren't exactly thrilled with them...

" You two have a lot of explaining to do! What the he'll were you thinking, running off by yourselves!" Inuyasha demanded angrily.

"I'm sorry..." Kagome said softly, " I was worried about Run and Shippo, so I asked if Kemae would go back home with me real fast so that we could restock our supplies... We bought some ramin too..."

" Ramen? "Inuyasha asked " Well... We did need more supplies..."

Kagome and Kemae both giggled as Inuyasha's ears twitched like a puppies... Later that evening, after everyone had they're bellies full, Sesshomaru introduced Kagome to his most loyal guard, Rayuga... He was a very courageous warrior, and one of Sesshomaru's closest friends as well...

" Rayuga... This is my mate, Kagome..." Sesshomaru said smiling, " She is truly a most wonderful and powerful mate..."

Rayuga smiled and bowed in respect to the beautiful maiden before him...

" It is an honor to meet you my lady..." Rayuga said bowing respectfully, " Lord Sesshomaru is truly a lucky male indeed... To find such a unique beauty such as you... I would be honored to serve you as well..."

" Thank you..." Kagome said blushing as she bowed in respect, " Its certainly an honor to meet one that Lord Sesshomaru considers his friend as well..."

Rayuga and Sesshomaru looked at each other before Sesshomaru spoke again...

" How is it, my beautiful, sweet little mate, that you know such information without my telling you?" Sesshomaru asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Because, my Lord, your mate can read you like a book..." Kagome said smiling as she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck...

Sesshomaru growled at the little vixin in his arms as he nuzzled her, it had been far too long since the last time he'd had his sweet little mate beneath him...

" I have decided that Rayuga will beyour protector, should I need to leave the castle for any reason..." Sesshomaru growled, his beast trying to emerge, " He is my most trusted friend..."

" Lord Sesshomaru..." Kagura said blushing, " Since Rayuga will be guarding Kagome, may I have the honor of being Lady Kemae's body guard?"

" Well... I don't see why not... Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Yeah! Thatwould be great, not to mention Kagome and Kemae have become really close to her... Sure, Sanford and Miroku could help to, right guys?" Inuyasha asked...

Miroku and Sanford looked at each other once they caught the disappointment on Kagura and Rayuga's faces and smiled knowingly...

" Kagura and Rayuga are quite capable of protecting them on they're own..." Sanford said smiling...

Rayuga and Kagura both breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Miroku and Sango turned down inuyasha's offer...

A few days later, Ratesu, Kion, and Kumi showed up at Sesshomaru's castle... Of course, no one had any idea of the confrontation that was about to happen...

" Aw! Lady Kagome! Lady Kemae! You both are alright!" Lord Ratesu boomed happily, " I'm glad to see you both safe and well!"

" Indeed!" Lord Kion said, smiling warmly, " And glowing with your precious pups healthy and growing inside you two..."

" Yes, we are anxious to welcome our little nieces and nephews into the world soon..." Lord Kumi said smiling, " It will truly be a joyous occasion..."

They talked for quite some time, before Lord Ratesu turned to Kagura. She was wearing a silver silk kimono with pink roses on it and a Rosey pink colored obi...

" Well Kagura, are you ready to return home, my lovely?" Lord Ratesu asked reaching for her hand...

Kagura blushed and moved away to stand closer to Rayuga, who in turn, placed a protective arm around her waist...

" Lady Kagura will be staying with us here at the castle... Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha have given her the honor of being Lady Kemae's protector..." Rayuga stated with authority.

Lord Ratesu began growling angrily...

" Lady Kagura will be going home with my brothers and I... She will not be available to protect Lady Kemae... I apologize for the inconvenience..." Lord Ratesu growled angrily, Kagura! Come..."

Kagura looked at Kagome, needing help from her friend... Kagome, realizing that Kagura did not wish to go with Sesshomaru's uncles, stepped in front of Kagura protectively...

" Lord Ratesu... Lady Kagura appreciates your kindness that you've shown her... But she needs to be around her friends..." Kagome said politely, " Please understand..."

Lord Ratesu growled angrily at Kagome and took a menacing step towards her...

" Kagura is mine! She belongs to me and I will not leave without her!" Lord Ratesu growled angrily.

" You will not threaten our friend!" Kemae said angrily as she stepped beside Kagome defensively,"If Kagura doesn't wish to leave, then she doesn't have to!"

Lord Ratesu snarled angrily as his eyes flashed red and faster then anyone could see, he ran to Kemae in a rage and threw her to the ground, causing every other male demon in the room to start growling in outrage...

" It's ok you guys, I'm fine..." Kemae said blushing, " But Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was at her side in an instant...

" Uh... My water just broke..." Kemae whispered fearfully...

After those few little words, the entire castle went into a panic...


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 67: Welcome To The World

" Damn! Damn! Damn!" Inuyasha growled, in a panic, " What the hell are we supposed to do?!"

" Easy now..." Kagome said calmly, " Everything Will be alright... Are you ok?!"

" Not really... No..." Inuyasha muttered nervously, " I'm feeling a little nauseated..."

" I was talking to Kemae..." Kagome said rolling her eyes irritatedly, " How are you feeling Kemae, any contractions yet?"

Kemae smiled as Kagome knelt down beside her...

" No... Not yet..." Kemae said nervously.

Kagome gently patted her hand to calm her nerves as they sat in silence for a few moments before Kemae suddenly screamed in pain...

" Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kemae cried as pain suddenly rocketed through her body...

Kagome quickly began shouting orders as everyone began preparing for the birth of inuyasha's and Kemae's babies... Inuyasha was beyond panicking at this point, having never actually been around any infants, the distraught father to be was unsure of what to do for his pregnant mate... Kagome couldn't help but smile to herself as she watched inuyasha continue to fuss over Kemae until Kemae got agrivated, that is...

" Inuyasha, I'm fine... Please, calm down... It was only one tiny contraction..." Kemae said calmly...

Inuyasha sighed in relief, and carefully sat down next to Kemae so that he could watch over her...

" I do apologize... Lady Kemae..." Lord Ratesu said nervously, " I truly did not mean to push you..."

"It's alright..." Kemae said smiling warmly, " But please understand that Kagura is not your property... She is a free female who has the right to choose where she lives... Do you understand?"

" Yes..." Ratesu said sadly, " Lady Kagura... I would be honored if you would go home with me?"

" I'm sorry..." Kagura said blushing as she glanced over at Rayuga and blushed, " I'm needed here, my Lord..."

Lord Ratesu was no fool... He did not miss the look of new love that passed silently between them, and so, Lord Ratesu decided that he would speak to the young guard after his nieces and nephews were brought safely into the world...

Meanwhile, back with Naraku and Kikyo...

" What the hell?!" Kikyo spat venomously, " Naraku! It seems that you have failed miserably to slay our enemies!"

" I am not finished yet!" Naraku growled angrily, " The final battle will be approaching soon and they don't even have an army on they're side! We shall destroy them my dark beauty... This I swear to you..."

Naraku smiled seductively then and attempted to seal his promise to Kikyo with a kiss, but she smirked darkly and gracefully floated away from him...

" We shall see, my Lord..." Kikyo purred, before walking away...

Back at Lord Sesshomaru's castle, Inuyasha couldn't hardly take it any more... He was pacing back and forth, continually fearing for the worst... It had been several hours since Kemae's last contraction and Inuyasha was completely convinced that something was wrong with they're children...

" Inuyasha..." Kemae said smiling sweetly, " Please calm down... I'm fine sweetie..."

" I'm sorry, Kemae, I'm just scared out of my mind for you and the little ones... If it was a damn demon that was the problem, I could slay it without hardly breaking a sweat..." Inuyasha said nervously, " But this... I don't know anything about babies... I've never even held one before..."

" I'll tell you how you can help me..." Kemae said smiling warmly, " Come and hold me for a while please?"

Inuyasha smiled and sat down beside her so that he could pull her into his lap and cuddle with her... It was a great comfort to him to have his mate so close to him, Kemae's scent always had a calming effect on him... But just as Kemae was about to kiss him for being so sweet to her, another contraction rocketed through her body, scaring inuyasha half to death!

" Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kemae screamed in pain, tears rolling down her cheeks, " It hurts so much!"

"Shit! Oh shit! What do I do, Kemae?!" Inuyasha asked worriedly, " What do you need me to do?!"

" It's... Ok..." Kemae panted tiredly, " Im alright my love... Just hold me please... I love you so much..."

An hour later, Kemae's contractions began to come more frequently, causing her to become one moody and pissed off female...

" Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kemae cried out in pain as another contraction rocketed through her body...

"It's going to be ok, Kemae!" Kagome said excitedly, " Your babies are on the way! It won't be very long at all now!"

Kemae smiled happily...

" I'm so happy... I can't wait to see them!" Kemae gasped as another contraction hit her... " Inuyasha, I love you so much..."

Inuyasha smiled and started to pull her into his arms, when another contraction rocketed through her...

" Don't you dare touch me!" Kemae cried in pain and anger, " It's your fault! Look what you did to me!"

Kemae pushed him over, causing inuyasha to fall backwards and land on his rear, causing all the men to snicker...

" Alright, all the men need to leave the room now!" Kagome ordered, " The babies are coming fasdt!"

Boy did that put a move on them! All the men quickly fled without a moment's hesitation, for there was no greater danger then a pregnant woman's wrath... Especially one that's about to give birth! Once outside the room, Inuyasha paced back and forth, ten times more worried now that he wasn't by his mates side... Kemae's pain filled cries were deafening as the male's continued to wait until... Suddenly, cries of new born babies could be heard loud and clear in the hallway... Kagomee, Sango, and Kagura then appeared side by side in the doorway, all with beaming smiles on their faces...

" Inuyasha..." Kagome said smiling, " You all can come in now and meet the little ones..."

Inuyasha walked into the room and looked at Kemae, who had a radiant smile on her face and noticed that she held three tiny whimpering bundles in her arms...

' Wait a minute!' Inuyasha thought puzzled, ' Three bundles?!'

" Inuyasha... Come in and meet your daughter's and your son..." Kemae said smiling warmly...

AUTHORS NOTES: Ok, so I am so so excited, I actually signed up with fiction press today so that I can publish my stories online that I came up with myself! I am so happy, and I hope that all of my readers will want to read my book when I'm done with it... I can't wait to read your reviews, your all awesome!😊


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter: 68 A Short Period Of Peace

" Inuyasha..." Kemae said sweetly, " There are some sweet little babies that want to meet their daddy... Don't be shy..."

Inuyasha blushed as he slowly made his way over to his mate and peered at the little ones nestled snugly in their mothers arms... Kagome, Sango and Kagura all watched the adorable moment between the new parents and the tiny babies...

' Bless his heart... He's too cute when he's nervous...' Kagome thought to herself as she suppressed a giggle.

Inuyasha crouched down next to Kemae and stared at his pups in awe... The twin girls both had strawberry blonde hair like their mother, but only one had her red/violet eyes... The other one had thin silver highlights in her strawberry blonde hair, and she had inuyasha's amber eyes... Both had cute fuzzy ears on their heads... The little boy was literally inuyasha's double in every way, from the beautiful amber eyes to his beautiful silver hair! He was absolutely adorable! But the most adorable thing about the whole scene, was all three little ones began whimpering and reaching out their tiny hands towards Inuyasha...

" Your babies want to see you!" Kemae said sweetly, " They want you to hold them..."

Before Inuyasha could voice his worries, he found himself with three tiny infant half demons in his arms... Inuyasha stared in wonder as the little sweethearts yawned and sighed contentedly, before burrowing into the warmth of his robes... Everyone watched with a smile on thier faces as Inuyasha tenderly embraced his children, before a goofy grin appeared on his face...

"Thier so tiny..." Inuyasha said smiling at Kemae, " I can't imagine myself ever being that little..."

" Indeed, you were little brother..." Sesshomaru said with amusement, " Mother went crazy over your fuzzy ears... When father brought you to introduce you to us..."

" I thought your mother hated me!" Inuyasha said puzzled.

" She wanted to help your mother raise you when she saw how adorable you were..." Sesshomaru said grinning, " I'll even admit, you were far less annoying back then, than you are now..."

" Yeah..." Inuyasha said, " Hey!"

Everyone burst out laughing... Sesshomaru smiled as he watched his little mate interact with inuyasha and Kemae's pups, and couldn't help but long to hold his own children... It wouldn't be very long as all now... He couldn't wait... Kagome giggled as inuyasha's little ones began pulling his hair and started giggling in little baby giggles...

" So? Inuyasha? How's it feel to be a daddy?" Kagome asked smiling.

" I love it..." Inuyasha said smiling, " This has to be the best feeling in the world..."

" Have you two decided on what to name the little sweeties?" Sango asked smiling.

" I think Kemae should have the honor of naming our children." Inuyasha said smiling.

" I like the name Touma for our son... And Himari for our first little girl... Let's see..." Kemae said smiling, " And our second little girl, I like the name Hana..."

" Touma... Himari... And Hana..." Inuyasha said smiling, " I really like those names..."

Kemae beamed at him as Shippo, Kanna, and Rin suddenly piled into the room... They had been told earlier when Kemae first began going into labor to go play with Jaken in the gardens...

" Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Kemae had her babies!" Rin said smiling sweetly, " May we see them please?!"

" Of course!" Kemae called to the children, " Come on over and meet them! Thier names are, Touma, Himari, and Hana..."

Rin, Shippo, and Kanna all tiptoed over next to Kemae and looked at the bundles that were still held in inuyasha's arms... All three children giggled in delight...

A couple of weeks passed by as inuyasha's and Kemae's pups grew quite fast... Only two weeks old and all three of them were already crawling...

" Inuyasha!" Kemae cried frantically, running into the sitting room, " Touma, Himari, and Hana are gone! I can't find them anywhere!"

" Calm down, Kemae...We'll find them!" Inuyasha said worriedly.

Before long, the entire castle was searching for the Precious little infants... Lord Ratesu, Lord Kion, and Lord Kumi, all searched the east side of the castle, while everyone else searched the west side... They searched high and low, but found no trace of Inuyasha's precious son and daughters... They were about to start thinking the worst, when Rayuga suddenly began hearing a soft rumbling noise coming from inside the closet where Kemae had her kimonos hanging up... Rayuga crouched down next to the closet where the rumbling noises grew louder... Rayuga opened the door and couldn't help the deep chuckle that escaped his lips, drawing everyone's attention...

" I think I've found the the little scamps..." Rayuga said with amusement...

Everyone crowded around Kemae's closet to peer inside, and there, nestled snug and warm in one of thier mother's kimonos, were Touma, Himari and Hana, growling in thier sleep...

A few days later, Rayuga and Kagura were patrolling the boarders to Lord Sesshomaru's castle, when the trees and animals suddenly began to decay... The hairs on the back of Kagura's neck stood on end as a deep evil laugh sounded from somewhere above them...

" No..." Kagura breathed in fear, " Rayuga! We've got to warn the others! Naraku is coming to kill Kagome and Kemae!"

Rayuga lifted the distraught female into his arms instantly and used every ounce of his power to get them away from the toxic poison and back to the castle as fast as he could... Thankfully, they left the poison far behind them, so they still had some time to warn everyone before the poison could get there... Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were enjoying watching the infants until Rayuga burst through the door with Kagura still clutched tightly in his grasp...

" Rayuga..." Sesshomaru said standing, " Does something ail you?"

" My lord!" Rayuga panted as he tried to catch his breath, " Naraku is coming!"

Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's eyes both flashed red before all hell broke loose...


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 69: Final Battle

Naraku cackled darkly as the wind whipped and howled as he continued his plan of destruction... The scenery was indeed lovely with all of the death and decay created from his very hands, and soon, he would rule it all, with his Kikyo by his side... Kikyo flew by Naraku's side, a vision of pure beauty in the sheer blood red kimono with a long slit up each side to her thigh... He could not wait until they destroyed thier enemies, so that they could bathe in they're blood as they mated on the battlefield... It was truly an exhilarating thought... Kikyo had painted her lips the same shade of red as her dress and she had knee high boots going up to her calf... Her hair was completely down and cascading behind her as she flew through the air without a care in the world... For some odd reason, Naraku was suddenly overcome with a powerful emotion and his instincts screamed at him to ensure Kikyo's ability to survive the battle... Naraku's eyes glowed blood red as he suddenly grabbed Kikyo without a word and sank his fangs into her neck...

Kikyo opened her mouth in a silent scream as Naraku poured his power into her to make sure that she survived... His instincts demanded it of him, she was his mate for life and he was her protector... After pouring his raw power into her body, he held her in his arms, until she came to and looked at him...

" Naraku?" Kikyo asked in confusion, " What did you do?"

" Ensuring that you remain safe, should anything happen to me..." Naraku said looking away.

He could not bare to see that look of worry etched on her beautiful face... Even if they didn't destroy thier enemies, Naraku was starting to rethink his actions, and had actually become content, just living out his remaining days with kikyo by his side... But they would never be left to live in peace... His evil deeds that he'd done in the past would always be his downfall... No, they needed to destroy Inuyasha, his brother, thier mates, and thier friends, if they ever had any hopes of having a future together...

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the others began preparing for battle...

" Kemae..." Inuyasha said worriedly, " You and Kagome need to stay within the safety of the castle and protect our pups and the children..."

Kagome and Kemae both nodded as Kemae gathered her twin daughters in her arms, while Kagome held her little nephew in her arms.

" Kagura, you and Rayuga stay and guard Kemae and Kagome and make sure no harm comes to them or the children..." Sesshomaru ordered...

Kagura and Rayuga nodded as Inuyasha and the others all exited the castle and stood ready for the upcoming attack... Inuyasha and Sesshomaru unleashed thier demonic aura's to shield the castle and the western lands from the toxic poison that was rapidly approaching... The wind howled eerily as the toxic gas appeared over the horizon before being haunted in its descent by the aura's if the two brothers... Naraku laughed evilly as he stopped about twenty or so feet away from the group of friends that were determined to defy him...

" Inuyasha... Lord Sesshomaru... Where are your lovely mates?! Even with my most powerful curse, I still found them quite alluring..." Naraku growled darkly, " Both are extremely powerful... Perhaps I'll taint them with darkness after i kill you... Then they'll be just as lovely as my dear kikyo here..."

" Enough talking, Naraku..." Kikyo said seductively, " Let's get started... I'm itching to sink my claws into them..."

Naraku smirked at his wicked little mate... She had began letting her fingernails grow, and now, since they had gotten to a substantial length, she had painstakingly sharpened each one to a deadly point...

" Come dear Inuyasha..." Kikyo hissed, " Let the battle begin..."


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 70: Naraku's Destruction

" Come dear Inuyasha..." Kikyo hissed, " Let the battle begin..."

Kikyo was quick as lightning as she used her black reiki to form a whip, before lasting out at inuyasha and cutting his cheek... Inuyasha screamed in pain as the poison from her black reiki seeped into his open wound and began to bubble as if he'd been burned by acid...

" Don't... Let her reiki touch you guys..." Inuyasha panted heavily, " Its poisonous..."

Sango and Miroku were quick to help thier wounded friend, when Naraku shot out one of his tentacles and wrapped around Sango's slim frame... He then lifted her high into the air and began to taunt Miroku with her...

" Tsk tsk tsk..." Naraku said darkly as he smirked, " Look at what I've caught in my web... A sweet little butterfly just waiting to have her wings broken..."

Naraku's other tentacle wrapped around each of Sango's arms and tightened painfully, causing her to whimper in fear...

" No!" Miroku growled worriedly, " Please, let her go!"

" As you wish..." Naraku said smiling darkly...

Before anyone could track what Naraku was about to do next, Naraku spun around as fast as he could, high up in the air, before letting Sango's body hurl into the nearby forest... Kilala roared in anger as her mistress flew from the clearing and quickly flew after her, when they all heard a sickening thud... Every one of the Inu group roared in outrage as they charged Naraku and Kikyo blindly... Naraku snarled his fingers and was instantly surrounded by a hoard of demons... Another snap of his fingers and the demons attacked, biting, clawing, burning Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as they caught off wave after wave of demons... Sesshomaru and inuyasha snarled angrily as they stood, bleeding heavily from the demons attacks... The battle wore on as Naraku's demons continued thier ruthless attack on inuyasha and the others, while Naraku and Kikyo watched from the safety of his barrier...

Meanwhile, in the safety of the castle, Kemae and Kagome were worrying themselves sick over the safety of thier mates and thier friends...

" I hope everyone is ok..." Shippo said worriedly, " It sure is taking a long time..."

Even though she was due any day now, Kagome stood and grabbed her bow and arrows, before changing into a light silver kimono with a metallic green obi... It stopped just below her knees to allow her the freedom to still be able to fight...

" Kagome!" Kemae cried worriedly, " You shouldn't be going anywhere in your condition! What about your babies?!"

Kagome smiled warmly at Kemae before it became a frown...

" I've just got this bad feeling that Sesshomaru needs me..." Kagome said worriedly...

In another realm...

" This is not good..." A man with long silver hair said as he watched the battle through his large hell mirror, " That evil creature must be vanquished soon... Or the entire world could be destroyed..."

" Yes... But what shall we do? We aren't supposed to medal in the mortal realm..." A woman with long blond hair and red eyes said worriedly...

" We must do what needs to be done..." The man boomed fiercely...

The man then turned his icy green eyes to the mirror once again and in a flash, he and his mate were standing beside a shallow grave... Here, the remains of seven deadly bandits were laid to rest... The evil creature that the priestess and her traveling party were in battle with, at the moment, had once resurrected the seven mercenaries to destroy the very people he fought now... The Gods, however, saw good in every living creature... They saw how Bankotsu had avoided hurting the little foxx child... They saw how Ginkotsu did not wish any harm to come to the pretty little priestess that had showed him such concern when she saw his metal body and worried that it hurt him... Jujitsu had even changed before his death... Before Inuyasha left, he told him that he had regrets about he put him and his friends though... Yes... The Band Of Seven were a dangerous and deadly group of ruthless mercenaries... But they all had human hearts... And humans were well known for changing for the greater good... Yes... Every soul deserved a second chance... The god, Marro, and his golden mate, Noreena, had very kind hearts, and decided to give the band of brothers a second chance...

" Bankotsu..." The goddess, Noreena said in a commanding tone, " Arise..."

Bankotsu's skeleton floated up from the grave and, with the goddesses power, nit itself back together... Once the bones were in place, muscle and connective tissue formed over the bones, followed by skin and a long mane of Raven black hair... Last but not least, his eyes reformed where empty sockets once were and blood began to flow throughout his body... Bankotsu gasped as he began to breath and opened his storm blue eyes in confusion...

" Naraku... Not this again..." Bankotsu said tiredly looking for the aggravating half demon, " We've died twice already... We do not wish to die again because of you!"

Bankotsu gasped as a warm female giggle sounded, before a golden light lit up the dark void he was in...

" My dear warrior..." The goddess Noreena said warmly, " I am certainly not that vile evil half demon... No, my mate and I have witnessed the terrible pain and death that has been brought to the world by his sick and twisted lust for power from the blackened sacred jewel... If you and your companions agree to help the shikon Miko rid the world of Naraku once and for all, you and your friends will be given a second chance to start over as good mercenaries... What do you say?"

Bankotsu couldn't believe the opertunity that he and his companions had just been given! Help the pretty little priestess rid the world of the disgusting Naraku, and gain life anew with a second chance?! Only one answer came to his mind...

" Ma'am, I speak for myself as well as all my men, when I say this..." Bankotsu said bowing in respect, " We would be honored to help lady Kagome and her friends..."

" Very good... The lady, Kagome, needs all the help she can get right now... But there is something that you should know about her..." Noreena said smiling.

" What is it?" Bankotsu asked.

" She is extremely powerful now... She has severed the bond that Kagura and Kanna had with Naraku... She alone, had the enough immense spiritual powers to set them free..." Noreena said smiling, " Now, take your friends and get ready to fight on Kagome's side... The battle has only just begun..."

Meanwhile, back on the battlefield, Kagome was panting heavily, her stomach giving her a great deal of pain as she fought Naraku valiantly, despite being pregnant to the point of bursting... She was bleeding some, but not as badly as Kikyo was... Naraku and the others had backed off whenever Kagome and Kikyo had begun to do battle... Black and silver lightning danced across the sky as both women fought ferociously... Even though he knew kikyo was powerful however, Naraku still feared that she would lose her life against Kagome's incredibly pure and holy power, and so, like any nasty evil villian, he decided to fight dirty... Naraku growled as he suddenly flung a spiked tentacle out and wrapped it around Kagome's chest... Kagome cried painfully as she felt the spikes dig in painfully close to her heart...

" Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Naraku laughed evily, " Lord Sesshomaru, I shall end your pathetic legacy with the death of your mate and unborn children!"

Kagome shut her eyes tight, expecting to be torn to shreds... But just when she thought she would die never getting to hold her precious little babies, an explosion rocketed through the air and a cannon blast came barreling right through Naraku's torso! Naraku roared angrily in pain as he began to bleed blackish red blood, as his hold on Kagome slightly loosened...

" Who dares attack my mate when his back is turned?!" Kikyo hissed angrily, " Show yourselves you cowards!"

Suddenly, another loud blast sounded, but this time, it was metal disks that came flying through the air and wrapped fine steel cables around Kikyo's body, the steel cables also had fine metal needles imbedded in it, about three inches each... Kikyo started to summon her dark reiki, when suddenly there was a sharp yank on the wires from the other end... And Kikyo's body was instantly cut to pieces... Naraku roared as the light went out of her eyes and instantly laid his eyes on something to take his revenge on... Unfortunately, that something just so happened to be Kagome's good friend Kemae!

" No! Run Kemae!" Kagome cried frantically, thinking of the sweet little babies she'd just given birth to two weeks ago...

Kemae instantly realized the danger and began to run, when Naraku shot out his tentacles in her direction, intent on bringing her a painful agonizing death as punishment to whoever murdered his beloved Kikyo... But a man, quick as lightning, grabbed her and swiftly got her out of harm's way... Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at the man as if he had three heads, when they realized just who Kemae's savior was... Naraku growled darkly as he watched the man take his prey away from his eyes widening as he too, recognized the man who he'd witnessed with his own eyes, be destroyed by inuyasha's backlash wave!

' How can this be?!' Naraku thought to himself as a cold chill ran up his spine, ' He's supposed to be dead! I watched him die on Mt. Hakure!'

Suddenly, there was a loud clang of metal and Naraku watched in horror as the dreaded snake like sword came whizzing through the air and wrapped painfully around his body, much like the steel cables had done to kikyo... Just like a nightmare come alive, Jekotsu of the band of seven walked silently into the clearing, a terrifying smile on the deranged man's face. He still wore women's clothes, but they were plain in color, with his armor chest plate and shoulder armor glinting in the sunlight...

" Long time no see... Naraku..." Jekotsu said casually, " Did you miss us?"

Jekotsu then yanked hard on his sword, cutting Naraku's flesh at least a hundred times as he did so... Now, being a half demon, Naraku couldn't be destroyed that way... But it still hurt like all holy hell... Upon being cut so many times at once, Naraku was instantly brought to his knees by the intensity of the sudden white hot pain that shot through his body because of that cursed sword... Bankotsu smirked at the look of pure fear playing across Naraku's features as he slowly carried Kemae over to where Kagome stood and gently stood her on her feet...

" Hey... It's been a while lady Kagome..." Bankotsu said smiling warmly, " I gotta say, it's an honor to be able to help you and your friends defeat this monster..."

Once Kagome got over the initial shock of seeing Bankotsu and the band of seven alive and breathing once again, she asked the one and only question that came to her mind...

" How?!" Kagome asked in shock...

"Let's save that for after Naraku is destroyed, shall we, priestess?" Bankotsu said with determination...

" Right!" Kagome said nodding, " Kemae, will you help me?"

Kemae nodded and both women closed thier eyes as they're powers flowed to the surface and they're auras surrounded them in pure silver and red violet light... Bankotsu and his men gasped at the raw power that Kagome and her friend possessed and stared in wonder as Naraku got a peaceful expression on his face, before sparks of light slowly began to lift off of his body... Miroku, finally having the courage to move, slowly undid the prayer beads that bound his wind tunnel... And gasped in awe as he and everyone else watched his wind tunnel disappear...

" The wind tunnel is gone!" Miroku cried happily, " You did it Kagome! You and Kemae did it!"

" Good..." Kagome said tiredly, " I'm so glad..."

Bankotsu watched the little priestess intently for a few moments before realization finally sank in... The little priestess was not so little any more... But just as he was about to congratulate her and whoever her new mate was on the little ones that were due to arive obviously any day now, Kagome suddenly lost consciousness... And Bankotsu was right there to catch her safely before she could hit the ground...

Authors Notes: Hey, sorry for the super long chapter, but this one had a major battle scene in it and I wanted to make sure and add plenty of details so that this would be extra awesome! Don't worry though, this isn't the end quite yet, I still have a few more chapters up my sleeve!😋


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 71: Kikyo Alone

Kagome wake with Sesshomaru by her side, as well as the five members of the band of seven, who weren't too big to fit inside Sesshomaru's castle, looking at her with deep concern etched on thier faces... Although it was strange to see these men again, it warmed her heart that they'd been given a second chance... And she shocked every one of them by beaming a warm smile at every single one of them and sighed tiredly...

" I'm so glad... I knew you guys still had good in all of you..." Kagome sighed tiredly...

After saying that, Kagome laid back and and took the replenishing rest that her body so desperately needed...

Meanwhile, back on the battlefield, not too long after all the others left, thinking the enemy was vanquished, Kikyo's body began to glow, thanks to Naraku's demonic aura that he released into her before he had been purified, and began to knit itself back together... Kikyo gasped in some much needed air when she came to and looked around in confusion...

" What happened?!" Kikyo said to herself worriedly, " I could have sworn that I'd died..."

Kikyo was snapped from her thoughts when she heard what sounded like a gasp from a weak and tired soul, and carefully went over to where the sound came from... And screamed in despair... There, laying on the ground, was the mostly purified form of her mate, Naraku... Tears sprung into her eyes as she carefully eased what was left of his head and torso onto her lap, as she cried... Kikyo quickly snapped her head up as Naraku's hand, ( the only one he had left,) came up to gently and lovingly caress her cheek...

" Do not be sad... My kikyo..." Naraku whispered tenderly, trying to calm his grieving female, " I am in no pain... Kagome's purification is a warm and comforting light... Soon, my love, I will finally be able to rest in peace..."

Tears poured down Kikyo's cheeks as she watched Kagome's purification powers slowly dissolve the rest of Naraku's body...

" I love you..." Kikyo whispered in despair...

Suddenly, Naraku completely dissolved and Kikyo watched as his soul, once purplish black with darkness and hate, glowed a light purple as it flew off into the sunset, before disappearing forever... Kikyo threw back her head and screamed a mournful cry as she realized that her fear had once again come to pass... She was now completely and utterly alone... Kikyo wandered the land on her own for about a week, before collapsing from starvation and despair...

" I will never except my fate!" Kikyo screamed to anyone within hearing distance of her, " Kagome... I will destroy your happiness no matter what it takes!"

Meanwhile, back at Sesshomaru's castle...

It was really really super weird having the band of seven actually being friendly towards Inuyasha and the others... Inuyasha sat on a fluffy purple velvet cushion as he continued to stare at the five members of the band od seven, ready to leap into action if any of them dared to make a move towards they're blades...

" Inuyasha..." Kemae said sweetly to her mate, " Your just being paranoid.. They really have helped us out you know?!"

" I know but..." Inuyasha started to say something else...

But Kemae quickly cut him off...

" And they really seem to enjoy helping out around the castle..." Kemae said sweetly.

" Yeah... But..." Inuyasha began, only to be interrupted again...

" Even if they were bad before when they were alive, they've obviously changed, or else, whoever brought them back, would have left them as they were instead of them actually alive alive..."

Inuyasha sighed as Kemae continued to talk a mile a minute, leaving Inuyasha unable to get a word in edgewise... And Inuyasha, being the loveable dimwit everyone knew he could be sometimes, opened his loud mouth, to rudely voice his opinion of his mate at that moment...

"Damn Kemae... Maybe we should start working on our second batch of kids..." Inuyasha said teasingly, " At least you didn't talk this much when you were pregnant!"

Inuyasha was grinning, with his back facing Kemae, so he didn't see the terrifying anger she had crackling about her, nor did he see the death glare that she was pinning him with... But boy the others did... And they were scared out of thier wits... Even Jekotsu and Bankotsu hid behind and Sango to avoid the firey wrath of the female before them...

" Hey..." Inuyasha said, suddenly noticing everyone's reaction, " What are you all so scared of?!"

Inuyasha ears suddenly laid back on his head and he turned around to see Kemae, standing over him in a raging anger... Inuyasha gulped as he saw her aura flare a deep burgundy, giving him a visual of just how powerful her anger truly was...

" Inuyasha..." Kemae said sweetly, " No fun for you for a month... After that little comment, your on baby duty for a month!"

Everyone watched in fear as Kemae then stormed out of the castle to cool off by herself... Inuyasha stared after her wide eyed for a few minutes before he looked around the room in confusion...

" Uh... Guys?" "What just happened?"


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 72: Precious Little Lives

" Hey, lady Kagome, what are we doing?" Bankotsu asked for the one hundredth time...

" Oh, picking flowers for my book..." Kagome said smiling at him, " You know that silly..."

Bankotsu smiled as her watched her bend over to pick a bunch of lilies, before he went and gently helped her stand up...

" I know that... I don't mind, but why are we picking them?" Bankotsu asked.

" It's for a book I'm making in case I have a daughter... So that she can learn all the names of the pretty flowers that grows here..." Kagome said smiling.

Bankotsu couldn't help but smile as he continued to watch over her while she enjoyed picking the various colorful flowers for her book...

" So, what are you hoping for? Boys or girls?" Bankotsu asked as he helped her stand again.

" Both I hope..." Kagome said smiling.

" What about when you find someone special and get married?" Kagome asked, " What would you like to have?"

Bankotsu blushed...

" Well... I would really like to have a baby girl..." Bankotsu said blushing, " When I first met Lord Sesshomaru and saw the little girl that traveled with him and saw how much she loved him... I thought, ' boy that would be nice to have a sweet little daughter of my own..."

" Aw!" Kagome squealed adorably," That is too sweet!"

Bankotsu laughed as they walked together for a little while longer, just enjoying each other's company...

" This... This is really nice..." Bankotsu said suddenly...

" What is?" Kagome asked smiling.

" Having you guys as our friends instead of our enemies... Even Ginkotsu is enjoying having more friends... Huh big guy?" Bankotsu said grinning.

Ginkotsu, the large man that was part tank, smiled wide at his friend and leader...

" I'll take that as a yes!" Kagome giggled...

Bankotsu smiled and was about to resume the conversation once again, when Kagome suddenly doubled over in severe pain... Bankotsu was at her side in an instant with worry written all over his face...

" Lady Kagome!" Bankotsu said worriedly, " Are you ok?!"

" Yeah..." Kagome gasped breathlessly, " Just a very powerful kick... That's all..."

Bankotsu took her gently by the arm and eased her to the ground so that she could be more comfortable...

" Are you sure your ok?!" Bankotsu asked worriedly.

" Yes... I'm alright..." Kagome said tiredly.

Bankotsu sighed in relief as he sank down next her her... The castle was empty besides the occasional servant and cooks... Lord Sesshomaru had taken the rest of his men to scout the western border, Lord Sesshomaru's uncles had all gone home after Lord Ratesu had once again tried and failed to talk Kagura into going home with him... He was very disappointed when Kagura told him that he lost his chance with her when he finally told her that he wished to court her, for he had waited too long, and Kagura had fallen in love with another... Kagura and Rayuga had gone on what Kagome had called, a date, at sunrise, and had yet to come back... Sango, Miroku, Kemae, and Inuyasha had all went to the hairsprings after dropping the children off at kaede's village and would not be back for a week...

So that left Bankotsu... He had automatically wished to stay with lady Kagome and keep her safe while the others were away... Bankotsu was torn from her thoughts as Kagome suddenly doubled over and cried out in pain again... Bankotsu's eyes widened as the realization sank in...

" Um... Lady Kagome?!" Bankotsu said nervously, " I uh... I'm going to go get help, ok?!"

But as Bankotsu started to stand, Kagome grabbed his hand and she gave him a look so cold, he felt certain that it could freeze hell over because of the blazing fire that burned in her eyes! Then she said the five most terrifying words he'd ever heard in his entire life...

" Don't you dare leave me!" Kagome screamed angrily, just as another powerful contraction hit...

Bankotsu gulped nervously as he realized just what he would have to do in order to help her, and prayed that she wouldn't blast him into the next realm when he informed her of what he would have to do in order to help her...

" Lady Kagome... You do realize that your about to have your babies right?"" Bankotsu asked nervously.

" No duh! Idiot!" Kagome growled angrily.

Bankotsu gulped, before speaking once again...

" Lady Kagome... Uh... I'm the only one here to help you... Are you going to be ok with me checking to see if your body is..." Bankotsu asked blushing, " Ready for birth?"

" It's not like your a pervert or anything..." Kagome panted as she braced herself for another powerful contraction, " It'll be ok... Please, just help me do this... Sesshomaru isn't here right now, so I really need you..."

Bankotsu sighed in relief, but that relief was short lived...

" Ahhhhhh!" Kagome suddenly screamed as another contraction hit...

Bankotsu quickly helped Kagome get into the birthing position as quickly as he could, before checking her to see how close her children were to being brought into this world... As Bankotsu checked her, his eyes widened at just how close she truly was... Kagome screamed an ear piercing scream as her first baby began to emerge... Bankotsu quickly ordered one of the servants to bring some hot water and blankets as he held his arms out, waiting to catch the little one... Unfortunately, to bankotsu's dismay, once the servant brought what he needed for the birth, she quickly disappeared back into the castle instead of helping him... In a matter of minutes, Kagome had birthed a healthy, beautiful full demon baby girl, the spitting image of herself... Kagome smiled tiredly as she watched Bankotsu gently clean her baby and wrap her in a warm blanket, before setting her down in the soft flowers...

" Congratulations, lady Kagome... It's a little girl..." Bankotsu said in awe...

About an hour later, Bankotsu had helped Kagome deliver three healthy little half demon babies with fuzzy doggie ears... Two were little girls, twins, with thier mother's black hair and light brownish silver eyes, and a little boy identical to Sesshomaru with his crescent moon and markings...

" You did remarkably well..." A female voice said warmly. " That was quite a fast delivery..."

Bankotsu glared at the beautiful woman in front of them angrily.

" Who are you?!" Bankotsu ordered angrily, quickly picking up his giant halberd, bonreu...

" My apologies... My name is Rayukasa... I'm here to wish my great great great great granddaughter congratulations..." Lady Rayukasa said smiling...

Bankotsu suddenly began looking a little green as soon as he realized something critical...

" Why on earth didn't you help when you saw me helping her give birth?!" Bankotsu said feeling very queasy suddenly.

" Because you seemed quite capable of doing so yourself..." Rayukasa said, her eyes shining with mischief, " Plus I must say, it was quite entertaining to see the great and terrible Bankotsu so nervous..."

Bankotsu gulped as a wave of dizziness, accompanied by a wave of nausea hit him, and he did what any one would do in a situation like this... The great Bankotsu, leader of the once terrible band of seven, passed out cold...


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 73: Rayukasa Returns

About an hour after Bankotsu woke up and Kagome assured him that she was feeling fine, Bankotsu blushed as he helped her into Lord Sesshomaru's castle...

' Damn it... If the guys ever hear about this, I'll never live it down!' Bankotsu thought to himself agrivatedly. ' I'll be a laughing stock!'

Kemae's grandmother Rayukasa, still quite content in watching the youung man continue to bf flustered about the days interesting events, decided to be helpful and help Kagome and Bankotsu take her adorable little newborns inside... Kagome got her first little girl, with long black hair and silver eyes into her arms, while Rayukasa picked up the little boy and Bankotsu took the twins up into his arms and all three of them went inside...

" So lady Kagome... How does it feel to defeat Naraku and bring these precious little ones into the world all in one day?" Rayukasa asked once they were all settled in comfortably.

" Well, I hated having to kill anyone... Even someone as evil as Naraku..." Kagome said sadly.

" I understand how you feel, my dear.. But in all honesty, you honestly didn't really kill him..." Rayukasa said as she gently played with a fuzzy little ear on top of Kagome's sons head, " You really saved him... By cleansing him of the evil that tainted his soul, you saved him and gave him the opertunity to finally know what it was to be at peace..."

"Oh..." Kagome said in shock, " Is that why he was smiling without any hatred when he died?!"

Rayukasa nodded her head yes as she continued to rub the baby boys head gently...

Kagome sighed happily as she enjoyed being around her tiny new Borns and couldn't wait until Sesshomaru and the others got back so that he could help her name them...

' Inuyasha was absolutely adorable with his little ones...' Kagome thought with a smile, ' I can't wait to see how Sesshomaru acts towards our little sweeties...'

Kagome giggled as she watched Bankotsu play with her little twins, bouncing the baby girls up and down in his arms...

" Awwww! You little cuties are just too adorable!" Bankotsu cooed in baby talk at the giggling little girls...

It was too adorable...

" You'll be a good daddy one day..." Kagome said smiling.

Bankotsu blushed...

" You really think so?" Bankotsu said blushing.

Kagome giggled and nodded as Bankotsu started playing with the babies again... Later on that evening, Sesshomaru and the others finally came back and entered the castle, completely unaware of the four new arrivals nestled snugly in thier bed... Kagome was down in the kitchens with Bankotsu, cooking dinner for when everyone else got back and sighed happily...

' As much as I loved feeling those little sweeties moving in my belly, it's a relief having all that weight off of me...' Kagome thought smiling.

Other then her hips being a bit wider and her breasts being quite swollen, she still had her slim figure... Sesshomaru and the others returned to the castle later that evening and were talking happily of how Kagome had defeated Naraku with Kemae's help... Everyone was so proud of Kagome and Kemae, Sesshomaru, inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku didn't even notice anything different about Kagome... Something which Kagome thought was hilarious... She'd fed her little ones earlier, so she new that they were sound asleep upstairs with Rayukasa watching over them, so she continued to go about her tasks as the main woman of the house, fixing dinner, taking care of Shippo, Rin, and Kanna, listening to everyone else's chatter until Jekotsu suddenly spoke up...

" Lady Kagome, shouldn't you let someone help you with that?!" Jekotsu said as he jumped up to help her.

Kagome had been trying to carry four big heavy silver platters of all the food she'd made by herself, when no one else but Jekotsu noticed. Inuyasha was next to get up and assist her, worried about the little ones that she... Wasn't carrying?!

" Kagome... " Inuyasha asked worriedly, " Where are your babies?!"


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 74: A Whole New Kind Of Love

Sesshomaru instantly growled angrily and pinned Bankotsu with an accusatory glare as his eyes bled red... He would indeed enjoy murdering the fool for hurting his and Kagome's children, but before he could lay a hand on him, Kagome shot him a rather frightening glare of her own...

" Geez, Sesshomaru, your the one that requested for him to guard me while you all were away! Honestly!" Kagome said angrily as she stormed upstairs.

When she reached the room that the infants and Rayukasa were in, she told Rayukasa about how stupid and hot-headed a mate could be at times and Rayukasa laughed. Then she and Kagome descended the stairs, Kagome holding her first little girl and her tiny son, while Rayukasa held the twins in her arms.. To say everyone was shocked was an understatement...

" Lady Kagome!" Jekotsu said happily, " You had your babies! Can I hold one please?!"

" I'm sorry, Jekotsu, you'll have to wait until Sesshomaru holds them... He's my mate, so he comes first..." Kagome said smiling. " Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stared at the adorable little bundles, first in Kagome's arms, then the ones Rayukasa held...

" When did you?" Sesshomaru asked in astonishment.

" Earlier this morning, not too long after everyone left..." Kagome said smiling, " You need to personally thank Bankotsu... He was a major help to me... I was so scared..."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome and the two infants she held, before looking at the two little twin half demon daughters the other woman held...

" But Kagome... I do not understand... The physicians of your era said that you only carried three children.. " Sesshomaru said worriedly.

" Yes, our little son was hiding from us behind his older sisters heartbeats..." Kagome said smiling, " Are you happy, my love?"

Sesshomaru could only shake his head yes in awe as he reached for the precious little blessings he'd been given and cuddling the two that Kagome held close to him, and ignored Jekotsu, who was pouting in the background about how badly he wanted to hold the adorable little munchkins...

" I am indeed... Bankotsu, I am greatly indebted to you..." Sesshomaru said bowing respectfully, " Thank you for helping my mate have a safe delivery..."

" Glad I could help..." Bankotsu said happily.

" Now then..." Kagome said smiling, " What shall we name these little sweeties?"

" How about Raiden, for our son?" Sesshomaru asked.

" I like that name..." Kagome said smiling, " How about Riku and Reina for the twins?"

" Those are very good names... What about our oldest daughter?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sayuri..." Kagome said smiling.

" Raiden, Sayuri,Riku and Reina..." Sesshomaru said smiling warmly, " Our precious little ones..."

" I can't wait to let my family meet them..." Kagome said smiling.

Back in the underworld...

" Our grandchildren have been born..." Sesshomaru's mother said smiling.

" Indeed they have..." Sesshomaru's father said smiling... " Soon it will be time for us all to meet them..."

" Inutaisho, is it wise for us to go to the above world after not helping your son's defeat Naraku?!" Ezioye said worriedly, " What if they become angry with us for not helping?!"

" Don't worry, ezioye, they're not going to be angry.. " Sesshomaru's mother, Lady imori said smiling, " Did you not see how powerful they're little mates were?! We are indeed lucky to have them as our new daughters..."

Ezioye smiled and nodded...

" Alright then... " Inutaisho said smiling, " Ladies, shall we?!"


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 75: Meeting The In-laws

A few days later...

" Grandmother Rayukasa, must you go?!" Kemae said with tears in her eyes.

" Now now dear..." Rayukasa said, hugging her granddaughter close, " This is not goodbye forever... I shall return again..."

Kemae nodded as she sniffled and watched as her grandmother hugged her babies lovingly one last time, before leaving them all. Inuyasha came up beside Kemae and wrapped his arms around her... Both smiling as they watched theyre little sweethearts play on the floor with Kagome and Sesshomaru's children...

" They're all going to grow up very close to each other..." Kemae said sweetly, " I'm glad... I never had any cousins to play with so I'm happy they will grow up together..."

" And we'll teach them to treasure and protect each other from anyone who would be mean and tease them..." Inuyasha said grinning.

It meant so much to Kagome and Kemae... It felt good to have people you could count on... They were a family... And family had always meant the world to them. Kagome went into the kitchen later that day, to prepare lunch for everyone, unaware of the guests that were on they're way to the castle... Kagome had prepared way more food then what she'd meant to, but living with demons, you learned to either go big... Or go hungry... And with inuyasha's ravenous appetite, you learned to keep plenty of food on hand... Thankfully, the castle had a cellar made of very cold stone, so it was basically like a freezer down there, it was so cold when she went down to get a big beef tenderloin, she could literally see her breath! Upon discovering it, she excitedly told Sesshomaru about how in her time, something that cold would be used to keep meats fresh... Sesshomaru smiled, knowing all about it for a while, but did not say anything about it, because he loved placing little surprises around the castle for his sweet little mate... Such a joy it was to see her happy and jubilant... It would be another six months before he could pup her again, being that she was still in quite a lot of pain from giving birth over two weeks ago... But she never let it show... She always put her mate and children first before her own needs and refused to let the pain show through... Sesshomaru was just about to help Kagome, when three people who he recognized, suddenly burst in to the castle excitedly...

" Ah! My boy!" Inutaisho said happily, grabbing Sesshomaru in a fierce hug, " Where are my new daughters and grandchildren?!"

Sesshomaru growled irritatedly, but returned his father's hug any way... It was good to see him and his mother getting along again... But it was strange seeing inuyasha's mother too... The three seemed to have a very odd relationship...

" Who are you guys?!" Kagome said worriedly from the doorway to the sitting room, "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru was at his mates side instantly and was quick to calm her down before answering her question...

" These are my parents Kagome... Inutaisho and Imori..." Sesshomaru introduced...

Kemae was surprised as the man and woman smiled and quickly embraced Kagome before grabbing Kemae in a gentle hug as well...

" Ah..." Inutaisho said smiling warmly, " To have such beautiful daughters... I am truly blessed..."

" Indeed, we all are!" Imori said happily, " Ezioye, don't be shy dear, come and meet our new daughters!"

Ezioye smiled and slowly went over, first to her son's mate and then to Sesshomaru's mate, before beaming a big warm smile at them both and embracing them.. When Inuyasha and the others entered the sitting later after surveying the outer perimeter of the castle, they were indeed very shocked to see who had come to visit... But the minute Inuyasha saw the person he'd longed to see for so many years alive again, he did the only thing that came to his mind... He threw himself into her arms...


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 76: New Adjustments

Inuyasha was so thrilled to see his mother again, looking just the same as she did when he was a child! He couldn't believe she was back... And what was even more of a shock, Emori, Sesshomaru's mother, seemed to have become her best friend, for she smiled warmly and Inuyasha continued to be held in his mother's arms...

" Ezioye..." Emori said smiling warmly, " Why dont you two spend some time together while I help Kagome in the kitchens?"

Ezioye smiled and nodded and she and Inuyasha went to the gardens together to talk...

"Mother..." Inuyasha said shakily, " How is it that you've returned to the world of the living?!"

" Your father and I were resurrected by the gods... They were tired of Naraku spreading his anger and hatred across the land, so your father and I were resurrected so that we could help Kagome when she needed us..." Ezioye said. " When Kikyo's serpents dragged Kagome to hell, the gods told your father of the test they needed to do on Sesshomaru to see if he and Kagome were the chosen ones meant to defeat Naraku... When Sesshomaru's passed the test, our lives were given to us... We now can live as mates for life... And Emori has changed as well... We've all become very close, she and I have developed a sisterly bond, because of our love for your father..."

Inuyasha smiled, happy to just have his mother back... After a while, he decided to introduce her to Kemae... Unfortunately, Kemae and Kagome were both preoccupied, talking to his father when they went back inside.

" Inuyasha!" Kemae said sweetly as she went over and hugged him, " Your parents are wanting to meet our children.. "

" Ok, this is my mother by the way..." Inuyasha said smiling.

Kemae nodded, already having met the beautiful Ezioye, and becomes Inuyasha to come with her so that they could get thier children from the nursery... When they came back, Inuyasha had Hana and Himari and Kemae had little Touma. Ezioye and Imori both squealed in delight...

" Oh!" Imori cried excitedly, " What are thier names?!"

" Hana is the little one with silver highlights, Himari is her twin sister, and this little guy is Touma..." Kemae said smiling proudly.

" Oh Inuyasha!" Ezioye said hugging him, " I'm so proud of you! You and Kemae have such beautiful children!"

" What about you, Kagome? What are your little ones names?!" Lady Imori asked happily.

" Well..." Kagome said smiling, " The twins names are Riku and Reina, our oldest daughter is named Sayuri, and our sons name is Raiden."

The two mother's squealed adorably as they all sat down and played with thier little grandchildren while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched with thier arms around thier mates...

" This is wonderful, isn't it, Sesshomaru?" Kagome suddenly asked sweetly.

" What is?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Spending time with all of our families... I can't wait to introduce the little ones to my family too..." Kagome sighed.

" You need to heal for a couple more weeks..." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her cheek, " Then I shall escort you to your family."

" And we can take our kids to introduce them to your family as well Kemae." Inuyasha said smiling,. " I'm sure your mom and dad are dying to meet them too..."

Kemae and Kagome couldn't be happier... They each had a strong, powerful man who loved them for who they were and didn't try to make them change or anything... It seemed like everything was going to stay calm and peaceful, now that Naraku had been destroyed... After feeding thier children later on that evening and putting them to bed, Kagome asked Kemae if she and Sango would accompany her on a nightly walk. She longed to see the stars once again...

" Sorry, Kagome..." Sango said smiling tiredly, " I'm afraid I can't... Miroku and I are going to spend a little bit of time together..."

Kagome smiled and nodded, a little disappointed, and went over to talk to Kemae...

" Hey Kemae, wanna go for a walk?" Kagome asked hopefully.

" I'm sorry, Kagome... I can't... Inuyasha says I need my rest and honestly, I agree... I'm so tired..." Kemae said smiling warmly, " is that OK?"

" Sure, Kemae... Get some rest, and I'll be back later... Good night..." Kagome said smiling as she left the castle for her walk.

It felt so good to be out in the beautiful great night air. The moon shown like a glittering polished silver mirror, and the stars sparkled brightly in the night sky... Kagome went over to her favorite blooming weeping willow tree with beautiful purple blossoms on it and breathed in deeply of its sweet scent... Until something floating around in the air a few feet away, caught her attention... Kagome quietly got up, as though not to frighten it, and followed it deep into the woods. It was a beautiful light purple orb of light. As soon as it had her far enough away, however, it transformed. A bright light flashed and Kagome shielded her eyes as she stepped back in fear... When the light faded, Kagome had to fight to keep herself from screaming and alerting the others, just in case he intended to use her to harm her friends...

" Naraku..." Kagome whispered as her fear spiked, " How are you still alive?"

" I am not..." Naraku replied calmly, " My soul wished for the chance to thank you before I leave this world... You have saved my soul as a human and a half demon, and for that, I am eternally grateful..."

" Um... Your welcome..." Kagome said smiling.

" Kohaku is free... He no longer needs the shard he did have, after I saved him, his soul returned on its own." Naraku said.

Naraku then dug a shard of bone out of his arm, shocking Kagome, and placed it in his hands... The bone then began to shift and change shape, and when he opened his palm, there was a lavender crystal cluster that looked like a lotus flower in his hand glowing... Kagome stared wide eyed as Naraku then reached his crystal to her...

" I... I don't understand... Why are you giving this to me?!" Kagome asked worriedly.

" I mean you no harm, lady Kagome... My only intention is to offer you my most valued treasure... This crystal belonged to my mother, back when I was the human Onigumo... It has protected my family for generations and with no one else to pass it on to, I wish to give it to you and your family..." Naraku said sadly.

Then, too fast for Kagome to react to, Naraku placed his crystal in her hand, pulled her to him in a quick hug of gratitude, and disappeared... Leaving Kagome behind, awestruck and completely speechless, with the treasured crystal flower shining in her hand...


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 77: Introduction To Grandma Higurashi, Great Grandpa, And Uncle Sota

Kagome went back to the castle, the events that happened to her, buzzing through her head... She'd never imagined that Naraku would be saved by her purifying him... She looked at the crystal flower that she held in her hand, at first thinking that it could be some kind of trap, but sensing how incredibly pure light emanating from it, she could sense no evil within it... Only a peaceful light...

' Lady Kagome...' Naraku's voice suddenly said in her mind, ' The stone belongs to you now... You alone have the power to use it... It will help you face any dangers your future may hold...'

Kagome shook her head, as if to clear it, and quickly placed her new treasure inside her kimono, before entering Sesshomaru's castle.

" Hey, Kagome, how was your walk?" Inuyasha asked casually.

" Good Inuyasha... It felt really good to get some fresh air... And the stars and moon are shining so bright, it's gorgeous out there..." Kagome said smiling.

" Glad to hear your feeling better... My mom and dad have already left, but my step mother, Imori is still here hogging all our little ones to herself..." Inuyasha said chuckling, " Jekotsu is really beginning to get on her nerves... He's gonna wind up getting his ass kicked..."

Kagome giggled and went over to where Jekotsu was still sitting and pouting, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Hi..." Kagome said smiling.

" Hi... Lady Kagome..." Jekotsu said smiling.

" Why don't I get Sayuri so that you can hold her for a little while..." Kagome said smiling warmly.

Jekotsu beamed happily as Kagome left him and came back a few minutes later with Sayuri in her arms... As soon as little Sayuri saw Jekotsu, she giggled happily and reached her tiny hands out to him... Despite the horrors the man in front of her had done in his former life, Kagome could see clearly that he, as well as his friends, had all indeed, changed completely...

" She really likes you, Jekotsu!" Kagome giggled.

" Aw!" Jekotsu said as he hugged little Sayuri, " I wish I was lucky enough to have kids!"

Kagome smiled a huge grin then, as an idea struck her... One thought came to her devious little mind...

" Ha! Time for operation match maker!' Kagome thought to herself excitedly.

" Hey, Jekotsu?" Kagome asked innocently, " Do you still like guys? Or would you like to meet a girl?"

" Well... I don't really find men attractive any more... After seeing you fight and all, I think I'd much rather have a woman... Although, the women's kimonos are so much more comfortable..." Jekotsu said grinning.

Kagome smiled.

" How would you, Bankotsu, and Renkotsu like to come with me to my era?" Kagome asked excitedly, " I've got three awesome friends that I'd like you guys to meet!"

Jekotsu beamed happily...

" Really?!" Jekotsu asked excitedly, " Are they cute girls?!"

Kagome giggled and nodded.

" We can't tell Sesshomaru yet though... He'll lock me up for a year, if he finds out I'm going back so soon!" Kagome whispered teasingly.

" Ha ha. I imagine he would... So, when do we leave?!" Jekotsu whispered excitedly.

" As soon as the others are all asleep... I'm going to ask Sango to Barrow Kilala for a week, and I'll bring her back..." Kagome whispered hopefully, " Sango knows how home sick I've been feeling since the curse was broken..."

" Are we taking the little ones too?" Jekotsu asked worriedly, " I just got my life and my soul back... I'm certainly not in the mood to lose my life to Sesshomaru in a fit of rage..."

" Don't worry... I'll write him a letter, to let him know not to worry... Or kill anyone, and I'll be back in a week..." Kagome said smiling.

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru had better hearing then she'd first thought... He heard her entire plan...

' Hmmm, so my little mate has plotted to leave without telling me... Eh?!' Sesshomaru thought wickedly, ' Well, perhaps I shall teach her an interesting lesson when she returns...'

Later that night, Kagome wrote Sesshomaru a letter and placed it on top of her pillow next to him and quickly and easily slipped out of the castle with her children tucked safely into each of thier own little fabric slings that Sango had made for her, to make carrying them less of a hassle, since she'd had so many... Once they had all of thier belongings secured to Kilala, Kagome left with her three body guards, Bankotsu, Rinkotsu, and Jekotsu to go to her home... The next morning, the group of four made it to the well just after sunrise and eagerly jumped through, thankfully, all of them passed through to the other side with no trouble... Once through, Kagome exited the shrine with her little ones and with Jekotsu's help, carried her little ones into the house...

" Mom? Gramps? Sota! I'm home!" Kagome called excitedly.

Kagome's mother, grandfather, and little brother all rushed into the livingroom breathlessly and smiled huge smiles when they saw Kagome carrying what they all assumed were her tiny little babies...

" Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi breathed happily...

" Hi mama, there's four little sweeties that I'd like you all to meet..." Kagome said beaming.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 78: Sweet Peace

The visit with Kagome and her family went so great, mama made all of Kagome's favorite dishes to welcome her darling daughter home. And Bankotsu, Jekotsu and Renkotsu were thrilled that her mother was such a good cook. Jekotsu even flirted with her a little, causing Kagome to laugh when she politely refused to date him and sweetly gave him a motherly kiss on the cheek, which he didn't complain, causing Bankotsu and Renkotsu to snicker. It would be something that they could later tease Jekotsu about... In a fun brotherly sort of way... The week went by a bit too quickly for Kagome's liking and it seemed like Jekotsu and his friends didn't wish to leave quite yet either... The three of them had become fast friends with Kagome's friends, Yuka, Eri, and Yumi and they truly seemed to care about them... That morning, Kagome had left her little ones with thier grandmother so that she could spend some time with them and she, Bankotsu, Jekotsu, and Renkotsu had went to the movies with Yuka, Eri, and Yumi. Yuka fell instantly for Bankotsu, while Eri fell for the handsome Renkotsu... Yumi loved how sweet and understanding Jekotsu was, so that was another well planned match on Kagome's part...

The six of them had hung out every day since then, and now it was Saturday once again, and time for them to return to the Feudal Era...

" Kagome, you and your guards don't really have to go?!" Eri whined hugging Renkotsu, " Do you?!"

" I'm sorry Eri, we have to... I have to get my kids back home..." Kagome sighed.

" Can we at least walk home with you and meet your babies?" Yuka asked excitedly, " Please Kagome?!"

" Of course!" Kagome said happily, " I couldn't leave without letting you guys meet them! Your like sisters to me!"

When the seven of them got back to Kagome's house, Yuka, eri, and Yumi were shocked by how cute and tiny they were...

" Awe!" Yuka squealed happily, " Thier all so adorable Kagome!"

" I can't believe you had four little ones!" Eri said in awe, " Was the birth difficult?!"

" No, not at all... It hurt... But it was a pretty fast delivery for each one of them!" Kagome said smiling.

Yuka, Eri, and Yumi all sighed sadly when it was time for them to return to the Feudal Era. Jekotsu had actually found a men's kimono that was quite comfortable to wear, and without his makeup that he used to wear and his hair in a top knot, he actually looked quite handsome. Kagome noticed the dreamy look on yumi's face as Jekotsu kissed her hand and how Yuka gave Bankotsu a lingering hug... Even Eri had blushed when Renkotsu kissed her cheek... Kagome giggled as the three girls walked away sighing dreamily. Kagome smiled as she, Jekotsu, Bankotsu, and Renkotsu, all said goodbye to her family and went back through the well to the Feudal Era. Once Kagome and the others got back to the Feudal Era, Kilala was waiting for them. She immediately greeted them by roaring softly and lowered herself to the ground, to make it easier for Kagome to get on her back. Once the others climbed on, they began the journey home... Since Kilala was flying at top speed, they were able make it back home by sunrise the next morning... Kagome was so exhausted, feeding four babies every could really take a lot out of a woman... Especially one who was so new to motherhood as she was... When they arrived at the castle and quietly snuck inside, Kagome went up to the grand room she and Sesshomaru shared, and after tucking Rina, Reina, Sayuri and Raiden into thier beds, she crawled into bed and was out like a light... Sesshomaru instantly growled as he noticed how exhausted Kagome was and silently cursed... If he'd gone with her, she wouldn't have felt the need to push herself to return so soon...

Over the next few weeks, everything was wonderful. The children were growing up and crawling already, and getting into everything they could get thier little hands on... But Kagome and Kemae were two of the happiest new mother's on the planet... Sesshomaru and inuyasha got along better then ever and both openly embraced fatherhood... Life was absolutely wonderful... After fighting Naraku for so long and going through all of the heartache and pain he'd put them all through, the finally knew what it was like to have sweet peace...

Authors Notes: I just wanted to say, thank you sooooooo much to all of my awesome readers for sticking with me this far into my story... I regret to say, however that I only have two more chapters for my story. Yes, I'm afraid the end is near... I will try to post the final two chapters asap... Thank you, all my awesome readers, and i do hope that you all will give my other stories a chance as well...😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 79: Vision Of The Future

A few weeks later, things were going even better... Miroku proposed to Sango, which Sango immediately said yes... They were to be married in the spring... Rayuga and Kagura were getting closer and closer, anyone could see that they were an item... Sesshomaru had even raised his pay to congratulate him on finding his future mate, a statement to which Rayuga openly blushed but he didn't deny it... Kagura had changed so much since that day Kagome had set her and Kanna free... Kanna had began to grow taller, her hair now reaching past her waist... She was around ten years old in human years... Shippo had even grown taller... He now looked like he was around eight years old, and stood to just below Kagome's knees... It saddened her that he was now too big to ride on her shoulder, but she still carried him piggy back style when she didn't have her children in her arms... No matter how many children she had of her own, shippo was always considered her baby... She loved him with all of her heart...

Since she'd given birth over two months ago, Shippo had been such a big help to be her and Kemae... Everything thier children could want as a cousin and a big brother... Raiden, Rina, Reina, and Sayuri had already began to walk, while Touma, Himari and Hana were crawling as fast as they could around the castle... They'd giggle when Inuyasha or Kemae would try and find them for bath time, and had a great deal of fun, making Inuyasha end up in the bath as well... It was a most peaceful and wonderful time, full of love and happiness... But that happiness would soon turn to dread and fear... Kagome and Kemae were both in the gardens watching over thier children as they laughed and played as Shippo, Kanna, and Rin chased them around... It was a beautiful autumn day, the leaves were just beginning to turn thier gorgeous fall colors of deep red, rust, and sunshine gold as the sun shown through... It was fairly warm out still, and so, they didn't have to dress too warmly...

" It's beautiful today... Isn't it Kagome?" Kemae asked smiling.

" Yes... I'm so glad we've had an Indian summer, so far this year..." Kagome said closing her eyes, " it's so wonderful being able to enjoy the fresh air..."

" Yes... And the guys are all out hunting so that we can have plenty of meat this winter too... Are you still going to make a big bunch of jerky?" Kemae asked.

" Definitely!" Kagome said smiling, " It's the best way to preserve the meat, plus it's great to rehydrate for soups and stews as well!"

" And you make the best!" Kemae said smiling, " I wish I could cook better..."

" Aw, you'll get the hang of it... I can always give you lessons." Kagome said.

Both women began giggling as they watched the little ones surround shippo and began to crawl up him, making him lose his balance and fall over... It was the cutest thing! They couldn't even talk yet, and they already learned the dreaded dog pile technique... It was so funny! Shippo was laughing so hard that his side's were hurting... Kagome started to say something, when suddenly, her eyes became glassy and she began to see images... Frightening images flashing across her mind...

There was a woman, with long black hair and silver eyes smiling at her and waving. The girl looked to be about sixteen years old, and she looked identical to Kagome... She saw Kemae's little ones, three little rambunctious five year olds, chasing the older girl around and laughing happily... She saw her little ones, also as happy rambunctious five year olds, catch the girl off guard, and the six younger ones, dog piled on her, much like the infants had just done to Shippo a few minutes ago... It was eerie how closely the girl resembled Kagome, she began to tremble with apprehension... Then the vision faded, and a new, more terrifying vision took its place... A man, even more sinister then Naraku, appeared and grabbed Rina and Reina, holding his fearsome bloodred crystal sword to thier throats... She saw Kemae run forward to save them, only to be repelled by a black reiki barrier... She saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha rush to the twins sides, only to be hurled into a tree... The other children were screaming and crying in fear, as they watched helplessly as thier loved were injured over and over again... Kagome then saw herself rush to her children's aid and watched in horror as she was engulfed in black flames... When the fire cleared, her body was badly burned, and she watched as Sesshomaru healed her wounds by giving her his blood... Finally, the young girl ran forward towards the man, and Kagome began to panic...

" No don't!" Kagome heard herself cry out, " He'll kill you!"

" Please!" The girl said in tears, bowing before the evil man in front of her, " I beg you! Take me as your prisoner and leave my family alone!"

"Sayuri no!" Kagome cried in horror, " Please don't do this!"

" It's ok, mama..." Sayuri said smiling sadly, " He won't hurt me..."

Kagome saw herself lunge towards her oldest daughter as a terrifying black cloud of toxic miasma surrounded them both... And they disappeared...

" Nooooo!" Kagome screamed as she was released from her vision.

Kemae, who had been trying to get a response out of her, was instantly by her side as she passed out and darkness claimed her...


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 80: The End Is Just The Beginning

Two weeks later...

Kagome awoke to the faces of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kemae, and everyone else surrounding her with worried and fearful looks on thier faces... Kagome was too exhausted to say anything except that she wished to hold her children, and refused to say anything more... She wouldn't tell them of the horrifying vision she'd had, for fear that, if spoken about, it would undoubtedly come true... And so, as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha carried her four precious children to her and handed them to her, she held them tightly to her breast as if the world as they knew it was about to end...

Nine months later...

Kikyo cried in pain as she dragged her numb and half frozen body up the side of the snow covered mountain in the north... Her protruding belly pulsing painfully as she continued to crawl up the mountain... She'd been living on berries and nuts most of that summer after those horrid evil people had so hatefully and cruelly purified her mate, ripping him away from her forever! She burned with an intense black hatred for Inuyasha and his companions that her eyes had transformed from blackish brown... To blackish red... Now her mate was dead, and she was all alone and about to give birth to his child... His legacy... Kikyo screamed as a painful contraction ripped it's way through her body, but still she crawled on... The hours passed painfully slow as her contractions began to come more frequently, and she knew that she had begun to bleed some time ago... But she refused to let anything stop her... Despite being afraid, she must do whatever it took to insure that she and her child survive... For her child was all she had left from her mate... The key to her ultimate revenge... Kikyo screamed in pain as another powerful contraction hit her and she closed her eyes tightly...

" Please dear gods!" Kikyo prayed loudly, " Please! Just let me get myself and my unborn child to the caves! Please!"

And then there it was... A large cave big enough for her to crawl into and hide comfortably... She drug herself to the mouth of the cave, thankfully the cold had not killed a fluffy bed of moss that covered the cave floor... Kikyo crawled tiredly inside the cave and with the last of her strength, erected a barrier to keep demons and other predators away... Then she rested until another powerful contraction hit her and she began to push with all of her might... The labor was long and painful and just when she thought she would pass out, the terrible pressure in her lower abdomen suddenly released and she felt her baby slide free... Then crying could be heard at her feet, her baby safe and sound... Kikyo laughed tiredly but joyfully as she took one of Naraku's kimonos that she'd saved, a black one with purple rings on it and a silver sash and folded it up to rest her head upon... She then took two thin blankets out of her black kimono, one, she ripped in half, one half to clean her baby off and the other to wrap him up in to keep him from the bitter cold... After cleaning herself and the cave floor up as well and covering herself to keep warm, she picked her baby up and smiled warmly at him...

" They took your father from us... But some day soon,we'll get our revenge... My darling child..." Kikyo whispered lovingly stroking his head full of pitch black hair, " With you, we shall destroy all enemies... My little Ukaran... The end is merely the beginning..."

Authors Notes: That's it! That's my story! If you liked this please, help me get as many reviews as possible, and I will get started on the sequel!


	82. Chapter 82

Sneak peek : for sequel to Immortal Beauty

Immortal Destiny

The man with flowing black hair and ruby red eyes stared at the many elk that he'd killed, so that his mother had plenty of meat to keep her strong... He loved his mother dearly and would do anything and everything for her... Being a full demon, at a year old for human years, he looked like a five year old, with a powerful half demon as his sire and a powerful dark priestess for a mother, he'd been born full demon... She'd used her dark magic to set villages on fire and then disguise her powers so that they appeared pure and put the fires out, resulting in becoming rich quite quickly... She had thousands of chests of gold and Jewel's and had had many fine kimonos made for him and herself as well... His mother's name was kikyo... And his name was Ukaran... This is his story...

Authors Notes: There's your sneak peak! Leave me a review if you want to read the sequel!😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘


End file.
